


Reluctant Hero

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Derek Hale, Drama, Good Peter Hale, Humor, Language, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter, Scenting, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 100,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: He had freckles dotting his pale face, a cute upturned nose, and wide doe eyes that were a honey golden brown. And that neck – Peter couldn’t wait to dive in and lick a stripe up that elongated collar bone. However, the boy was terrified by the look he gave Peter and by the sound of his pitter patter heart.He was fucked!  Derek was never going to let him live this down when he finds out he came to the rescue once more. It looked like the reluctant hero in Peter was coming out for another day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys - this first chapter literally came to me in five minutes. I wrote it down quickly and not 100 percent sure where it will go. 
> 
> I do have the second chapter completed as well but I want to know if this is something you want me to continue before I write too much more. 
> 
>  
> 
> This will be my first foray into the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe so I am nervous about diving into this.

Peter isn’t really sure how he ended up in this predicament but somehow that is how his life has been lately – getting himself wrapped up in some kind of weird scenario despite his best efforts. All he wanted to do was go on a leisurely stroll and now here he is in a tree, dangling precociously on a limb.

‘She answers to Miss Sourpuss.” The lady with the gray hair called up to him in her most sincere voice.

And this was really her fault – cornering him with her soft wrinkles and kind smile. Just a little favor. Yep, and said ask meant he was climbing up a tree like a clumsy monkey to rescue a cat. He maybe strong but wolfs don’t climb trees! And Peter doesn’t do cats. They are cute and all but too moody. Now a ferret, he could get behind. 

Peter shook his head – really, Miss Sourpuss? “Here Miss Sourpuss… here kitty kitty.” And he couldn’t believe those words actually came out of his mouth. Sighing, Peter held his hand out in peace towards the feline who scrunched up her face. She had no intention of wanting to go with Peter. Maybe she sensed he was a wolf. She instead squatted on the branch in defiance. Stupid cat, he thought!

He leaned over on the tree limb hoping it would not give out. That would be just be his luck – falling to the ground below, possibly breaking an arm and never hearing the end of it from his nephew, how he fell out of a tree trying to rescue a pesky cat – an aminol he despises. Taking his hand to try to grab the kitty just caused her to scoot back further and hiss. The feline certainly lived up to her name. 

“Any luck dear?” The nice old woman who tricked him to go up the tree yelled towards him. Why couldn’t he be an asshole instead? Nope, he had to tell her he would be glad to assist. 

“Not yet. I think she is scared of me.” 

Really, it wouldn’t surprise him. Most people are even scared of him. It’s not his fault that he has a perpetual resting bitch face. At least that is what Derek tells him but his nephew is the one who appears grumpy all the time with his scowling and arched eyebrows. 

“Try talking gently to her. She likes the sweet words.”

Peter sighed, “come here sweetie. Come to me and I will help you.” He closed his eyes shaking his head in disbelief – did he just seriously call the cat sweetie?

Having enough of this cat escapade since Peter really did have places to be, okay perhaps he just wanted to go home, he then reached over once more to grab the kitty. The little terror swung her paw and got a decent scratch into Peter’s index finger. He swore but he was determined and grabbed the feline by the gruff of her neck.

The descent down the tree was not pretty as he held the cat in one hand and used his other to brace himself so he would not tumble to the ground below. Once he hit the pavement, the old lady with the kind smile who suckered him pulled Miss Sourpuss from him and kissed the top of her head. The cat could care less but seemed happier being in her arms then up in a tree.

“Thank you dear. You are so kind.” 

Before Peter knew it, she pulled him into a hug. It was actually a nice sensation so he continued to let her embrace him as she touted how grateful she was that he saved her precious baby.

 

Once Peter arrived home he was met with Derek’s eyebrows wondering why he took so long. The boy was evidently hungry and for some unknown reason, he had to wait for Peter to get back. While they ate, Peter filled his nephew on his adventure of the day and surprisingly, he only laughed for several minutes but he had mentioned he wished he could have seen his uncle in a tree. 

Derek didn’t get to see Peter in a tree but a few weeks later, he had a front row seat of Peter rescuing some baby ducks that fell down a storm drain. Peter tried in vain to keep going but the mother duck made too many mournful noises that Peter couldn’t resist. He didn’t know when he became the rescuer of animals but somehow that is what is life had become recently.

While he was laying down on the ground trying to grab the ducklings through the bars, his ever so helpful nephew stood by with his phone glued onto Peter. The jerk mentioned several times how he couldn’t wait to put the video on YouTube entitling it “The Big Bad Wolf Saves Baby Ducks”. Peter was going to kill him once he saved the ducklings. 

Once he retrieved the last of the babies, Peter and Derek watched the family reunite. They waddled off between some bushes and Peter was positive that there was a tear streaming down Derek’s face – his nephew would not be the only one with blackmail material as he quickly grabbed his own cell phone.

 

After Peter saved a raccoon from a trash bin, Derek dubbed him “Werewolf Superhero.” Peter punched him in the arm but he couldn’t help but laugh a little. Perhaps he was a hero of some sorts but he didn’t feel like it. He just felt compelled to save those animals in need. Maybe he was soft but he couldn’t stand by idly when it came to defenseless fur creatures. 

Peter decided to stop his afternoon strolls for a while to rest this alter ego he had evidently developed for a bit. The walks were a pleasant distraction but he had plenty of other activities to keep him busy. He could write more, shop, and do his favorite past time which was bugging his nephew to see how many expressions his face could really make. It was truly amazing what the young man could do with his eyebrows.

“I think I am going to retire this shtick I have going on.” Peter brought up over dinner with Derek one evening after he helped a dog untangle himself from a chain that was attached to a fence.

Like clockwork, the young man cocked his right eyebrow. “Really? If you saw a bird with a broken wing?”

“I would keep going.” Peter stated stoically around a forkful of food. 

“A turtle laying on its shell?” 

Peter sighed and shook his head. Why was nephew doing this to him – not allowing him to just not help poor defenseless animals? “Hope that someone else comes to its rescue.” It was a lame answer but he had nothing else. 

“I don’t believe you. For a big scary Alpha, you are one giant marshmallow.” 

He wanted to disagree with Derek but he was right. He could fight with the best of them but he was a giant teddy bear underneath all the Alpha toughness and dominant personality. “Perhaps but I am turning a new leaf.”

Derek laughed widely and Peter wondered half a minute why he continued to allow his obnoxious nephew to live with him.

 

Two weeks later, Peter decided to grab a coffee and was thrilled that he hadn’t saved one animal in all this time. Granted he tried to avoid places where he believed the animals like to congregate. 

The thought had barely penetrated his brain when he heard a young woman yelling and noted a man running down the sidewalk grasping a purse. Peter really didn’t want to get involved but everyone else was minding their own business and the young woman appeared distraught with the waving of her hands.

Screw it, he thought and took after the mugger. It was an easy task for a wolf due to his speed. He caught up to the purse snatcher in no time by knocking him over. He snarled at him ensuring that he stayed down until the cops arrived to arrest him. 

The brunette young lady was eternally grateful and offered to buy him a coffee for rescuing her purse. He couldn’t resist a beautiful woman and figured she would probably be better company than Derek anyway. Her conversation ended up being boring but she was pretty to look at it. 

Of course, Derek couldn’t control his laughter later that night. “Now you have moved onto saving humans. I should get you a cape and maybe a mask.” 

The young man was laughing so hard, he had tears forming around his eyes. Peter didn’t think it was that funny. 

“And instead of a bat signal, we’ll get a wolf signal. It’s perfect.” Derek cackled. A wolf signal? Really? Yep, he was going to kick him out.  
Peter glared at his nephew and left for his room. He was going to make a pledge to stop saving things. The world would exist just fine without Peter Hale’s help. 

 

Derek just needed this special snack mix that only the convenience store on the corner sold. He had two perfectly good feet to go there but since Peter needed some toothpaste, he was roped into getting the food too. 

The door rang as Peter entered the establishment and he quickly sensed several elevated heartbeats. Looking at the cashier, the man seemed terrified and he shook his head at Peter almost trying to send him some kind of message. 

Peter looked away and noted a scruffy guy with a stocking cap plastered on his head. He had some sort of blade pressed against the hostage he was holding. He couldn’t quite make out the boy since his head was slightly dropped down. Fuck, the boy was an Omega and Peter had to tamp down his Alpha instinct to save, protect for a moment to assess the situation. 

And fuck, Derek just needed this snack from this store. 

“Just put the money in the bag.” The thief demanded as he pointed with his head in the general direction of the cashier. “You do this, no one gets hurt.” 

Peter wished to believe him but he appeared to be a nervous wreck. He might be a ticking time bomb and do something stupid like kill the boy or seriously injure him.

And how does Peter get himself in these situations? He should leave – really, he could easily. He could wolf out and be gone before the idiot even noticed what happened but would he forgive himself if the robber did harm the boy?

“Hurry up.” The thief said anxiously as the knife slid closer to the kid’s throat. Evidently the Beta that stood before him could care less that he was hurting an Omega. 

“I am going as fast as I can.” The worked cried out. 

The burglar was sweating. Peter could see the beads of water streaming down his face. His heartrate was jackrabbit fast and he didn’t like the way the blade was now nicking the boys neck. 

Some blood formed near a cut from the knife which caused the younger boy to hiss. His head finally rose up and his eyes met Peter’s. He was able to see his face for the first time.

He had freckles dotting his pale face, a cute upturned nose, and wide doe eyes that were a honey golden brown. And that neck – Peter couldn’t wait to dive in and lick a strip up that elongated collar bone. However, the boy was terrified by the look he gave Peter and by the sound of his pitter patter heart. 

He was fucked! Derek was never going to let him live this down when he finds out he came to the rescue once more. It looked like the reluctant hero in Peter was coming out for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys - I can't believe the amount of kudos and positive feedback I have gotten for this. I am over the moon with excitement but also nervous that you guys won't like it as much as I go on.
> 
> On that note, this chapter shows how Stiles got in his predicament, Some not so nice alphas show up but nothing too bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again everyone :)

The rumbling and craving tore through Stiles stomach. There were snacks and food in the house but there were no Twizzlers and he really wanted the red licorice. He threw his phone down on the bedside table and turned onto his stomach in hopes of squelching the overwhelming urge for the sugary candy. 

Before his dad left for work this evening, he explicitly said, “son, I know you get restless but please do not go out tonight. I worry about you enough with unpredictable alphas around.” 

Stiles hadn’t exactly promised his dad that he wouldn’t venture out but he had said okay. He would be fine – so what if he was considered a weaker gender. Being an Omega shouldn’t inhibit whether he can go out at night for candy. Why should he be intimidated by Alphas? Most of them were decent and nice. Those are the ones who didn’t feel privileged and entitled. They want to respect, love and nurture like his dad. He just wants what is the best for Stiles. Granted the man can be overbearing at times but Stiles loves him with all his heart. John Stilinski is his rock. 

Then there are the Alphas who are dominant and believe that others should serve them wherever and whenever especially when it comes to Omegas. Their thought processes are that Omegas belong in the kitchen and should tend to the home as well as provide to their sexual needs and whims Granted those Alphas are considered more of the Traditionalists and are not as common anymore but they are still out there. –prowling around just waiting to get their hands on some naïve, innocent Omega.  
And those types of Alphas are what Stiles father is afraid of. He is terrified that some unruly possessive horn dog will stake a claim on his son and then proceed to take Stiles away from him. It may not be the norm today but it could happen and his dad wouldn’t have any power to stop it. Stiles would have no choice but to be that Alpha’s whatever thing they so desired. Sometimes being an Omega is so unfair.

And the worst part was, no matter how Stiles felt, his inherent nature to obey would come through and he would be at that Alpha’s mercy. Not to mention he loved the way most Alphas smelled. Their essence of cedar and woods was catnip to Stiles. His dad has had to on more than oone occasion pull Stiles away from an unsuspecting Alpha. He would run up to them and bury his nose in their neck and breathe in their decadent fragnce He probably should have been embarrassed but he really wasn’t. Even with his own dad, Stiles has cocooned himself into his nape. It is horrible and marvelous at the same time to drink in the heady musk of an Alpha. Sometimes it sucked to be so enraptured by a scent. 

Sighing, Stiles sat up in his bed while running his fingers through his hair. The store was not that far away. He could jump in his Jeep, be there and get back in less than twenty minutes. Chances of meeting an Alpha or getting in trouble would be marginal. What could go wrong in that little amount of time? And besides, it would totally be worth it for some Twizzlers. 

Stiles grabbed his phone and swung his feet over the bed. He was going to do this and his dad never had to be the wiser. Running down the stairs, Stiles plucked his keys from the bowl near the door and sprinted towards his beloved Jeep. 

The Jeep was falling apart and stuck together with duct tape but it was his baby. The car had been his mom’s and he was never going to part with it. It was definitely the one connection he still had with his mom and never wanted to let it go no matter what anyone said about the vehicle. 

She was beautiful, kind, smart and a Beta. Claudia was love of his dad’s life and the moon in the sky. They had both been devastated when she passed. Yes, time does heal some wounds but Stiles sees the loss in father’s eyes daily. He does his best and God knows, Stiles is a handful and with his particular dynamic; it doesn’t help matters. His dad sometimes just looks defeated. He wished he could make things better for the man but there is only so much he can do. His dad just wants his wife back. 

Sliding in behind the wheel, Stiles drove to the convenience store that wasn’t too far from his house while listening to music. He checked the time and noted that it wasn’t even nine yet so it was still early or at least not too late. 

Once he arrived at the store, he pulled into a spot and started to make his way inside. As he got to the entrance, two Alphas were exiting and paused in front of Stiles. They were broad, both had dark brown hair. One was clean shaven while the other had a mustache. Neither were overly good looking but they were not scraping the bottom of the barrel either. 

Stiles quickly averted eye contact more in hopes of not engaging in conversation, less do with his dynamic. 

“Hey there Pretty.” The one with the mustache slithered out which made Stiles skin crawl. Despite the skeeviness, Stiles still wanted to breathe in the man’s musk and bury his nose in his nape. “If you want something to drink, I got just the thing for you.” He grinned as he grabbed his own crotch.

Stiles shivered. “No thank you. I am good.” He really hoped that they wouldn’t be the kind of Alphas that would keep giving him a hard time. He couldn’t quite get a sense if they were more traditional and really didn’t want to stick around to find out. He didn’t want to be forced to drop to his knees. 

“This one certainly has manners Roger.” The clean shaven one said as he snickered and winked at Stiles.

“And pretty lips.” The one named Roger noted while he wetted his own lips. “Bet they would look gorgeous wrapped around my cock.”

A car door opened and a lady yelled out to the two men, ‘Roger, Henry, leave that Omega boy alone. I’m hungry. Get in the car.” 

The two Alpha men nodded her way and Stiles almost chuckled since the lady appeared to be a Beta but evidently these two men listened to her.

Henry began to walk towards the car but Roger remained behind. “Word of advice kid. You really shouldn’t be wondering around on your own. My guess is your daddy wouldn’t like it either.” 

“Yes sir.’ Stiles bared his neck instinctively and he hated himself for doing that to this man who made him tremble. However, he was relieved that the Alpha then walked away with his parting advice.

Stiles entered the store and exhaled, grateful that the two Alphas were gone. He was even more relieved that they didn’t try to scent him or his dad would have really flipped his lid if he smelled strange Alpha odors on him. His dad despised it when his son reeked of other Alphas so Stiles was grateful for the small miracle – maybe he will get back from this venture with his dad none of the wiser. 

He glanced over towards the cashier and noted the guy was leaned over the counter reading a magazine. He didn’t appear much older that Stiles. Hs hair was a little longer and dark in color. He screamed Beta to Stiles which was a relief after the two Alphas from before. He was also grateful that the young man wasn’t pouring off any pheromones that enticed Stiles at this time. As much as he felt the need to bury his nose into a fragrant Alpha at the moment, he didn’t want to accost a stranger right now. 

As Stiles walked past the young man on the way to the candy section, he finally took his nose out of the magazine and acknowledged Stiles by nodding his head. Stiles smiled back at the gesture as he walked towards the candy.

He immediately spotted the red licorice and debated for half a second whether to pick up the regular size or king sized. Stiles grabbed the larger one and decided on a Reese’s as well. As he walked by the drink cooler, Stiles paused to check out the drink assortment. He tapped the units a few times with his fingers and then decided against getting a refreshment. He had enough drinks at home.

Strolling back to the front of the store to pay for the items, Stiles heard the bell at the door signaling the arrival of new patron. As he approached the counter area, he heard a voice call out.

“Put all the money in the bag. Now.” The male tone shouted towards the cashier that caused Stiles to stop in his tracks. Thankfully, he was a Beta. An Alpha could make someone obey so much more easily and that could possibly mean a worse fate for all involved. 

Stiles froze as he glanced towards the robber. The guy was wearing a hat pulled over his head and was brandishing a knife towards the Beta behind the register. The young man wasn’t being quick enough so the burglar shouted once more.

“Hurry up man.” His voice shook. Stiles assumed he was nervous but he was desperate enough to rob a convenience store.

Stiles remained still, feet firmly planted on the floor. He hated that he was frozen in fear right now. If he was an Alpha, he wouldn’t be hesitating but Stiles was scared. Even if he had some courage, there wasn’t much he could do anyway against a guy with a weapon. Fuck his life right now. If he survives this, his dad will kill him later.

He swallowed watching the cashier slowly open the register. Stiles couldn’t tell if he was scared or just trying to bide time to see if someone else showed up. 

The thief picked up on the lack of swiftness and huffed. He glanced over towards Stiles and approached him. Stiles breath hitched as the Beta grabbed him by the arms and stepped behind him. He quickly held the blade to his neck before Stiles could process what was happening. 

Feeling the cool metal on his skin, Stiles dropped his candy from his hand to the floor hearing the man state, “hurry the fuck up man or I will cut his throat.”

Stiles immediately dropped his head, almost submissively. He wasn’t one for baring his neck but he thought it best to show the captor that he wouldn’t try anything and that he was listening. He didn’t need to have his dad find his dead body on the floor so he wasn’t going to do anything stupid as much as he wanted to tell the guy to fuck off. 

“Okay…” The other rose his hand in a placating gesture. “I’m getting you the money.”

Closing his eyes to take a breath, Stiles heard the bell once more to the store. He was relieved and nervous at the same time. Glad that someone might be able to help but worried that another person might set this man off more since he already was jittery.

The petrichor and underlying fragrance of musk hit Stiles immediately – Alpha! And the Omega in him whined internally. He needed him to help and yearned to bury his nose into the man’s neck so the scents would calm him. He wanted to go to him and jump into his arms. Perhaps snuggle for a bit. 

Just having the Alpha nearby and inhaling the pheromones, calmed Stiles slightly. He vaguely heard the robber say, “just put the money in the bag. You do this, no one gets hurt.” The statement was not very reassuring for Stiles however since the man didn’t seem calm enough to rationalize what he might do.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly and first noticed the $100 brown loafers that adorned the Alpha’s feet. Feeling the knife push further into his skin, Stiles finally raised his head to look upon his supposed rescuer. He really didn’t want to be the damsel in distress but after peering at the older Alpha that stood before him, he would gladly get on his knees and play whatever part he needed to for that man.

The man was gorgeous with a thick neck and broad shoulders. He could see the man’s biceps and could make out the six pack he had hidden under his shirt. Oh, he wished he met this man under different circumstance. Now he is just going to see him as a helpless Omega which is a very apt description right now. 

The man looked upon Stiles as well, almost pondering what to do next and Stiles sure as hell hoped he had a plan. Hoped he was going to his savior right now. 

“Grab the bag.” The thief demanded as he pushed Stiles towards the counter.” And you…” He brandished the knife towards the Alpha, “don’t do anything stupid or the breeder gets it.”

Stiles really wanted to elbow the guy with that comment. Really? Breeder? That is what he came up with? He was so much more than that. He wasn’t just an incubator. He was a person damn it. 

“I assure you that won’t be necessary but why don’t you let him go” The Alpha suggested as he took a step closer to them. 

Sties grabbed the bag of money while watching the older man out of the corner of his eye. 

“I really don’t think so. He’s my insurance policy right now.” He now begun to nudge Stiles towards the door. 

Stiles walked slowly past the Alpha while taking deep breaths. The knife was still firmly plastered against his throat and he really hoped the other man had a plan since he was positive he wasn’t strong enough to do anything right now. 

“Perhaps, I’ll have a little fun with you before I let you go.” The robber whispered in his ear which caused Stiles shiver down to his core. The last thing he wanted was this Beta thief taking away his virginity. He had to get away somehow and he was counting on the Alpha to help make that happen.

As Stiles was being pushed out the door, he could hear the Alpha right behind him which reassured Stiles that he was going to indeed help. With that notion, he decided he was tired of being a victim. The slime ball was no longer going to manhandle him or do whatever other twisted things he may have planned so Stiles firmly planted his feet on the pavement. 

The sudden stop caused the knife wielding Beta to stumble slightly but he recovered quickly. “Let’s go princess.” 

“No!” Stiles stated firmly but his heart was racing a mile a minute – he could feel it pumping through his chest.

“You heard the boy. Let him go and drop the money. This thing you have been doing has been going on long enough and it’s rather tiresome.” 

The robber huffed and turned around while still holding Stiles tightly in his grip. “And what are you going to do about it?” 

The other man rolled his eyes which flickered to an amazing red color. Stiles was ready to melt once more. He could feel his knees become weaker. This Alpha was a God in his eyes. 

The older man sighed, “do you really want to know? I am tired. Just needed toothpaste and my ungrateful nephew needed a snack so I don’t have time for your games anymore.” 

Stiles was confident that he saw some claws protrude from his fingertips – the God was a werewolf! His savior was an Alpha werewolf. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was right now. 

Hearing the Beta sigh quietly behind him, Stiles assumed the young man knew he didn’t have a chance in hell now. He was out of gas. The wolf would be stronger and faster. There was no escaping for the robber. 

“Fucking great. Just my luck.’ The man sputtered out exasperatingly as the wolf looked on smugly while examining his own claws, almost looking bored. 

“Fine.” The Beta fumed as he let go of Stiles and pushed him forward. 

Stiles lost his balance with the unexpected shove but he was determined not to flail and face plant. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of the Alpha. Besides he wanted to show the striking man that he was not that helpless – that he was more than capable to stand up right but that wasn’t going to be the case. 

The Alpha did try to grab his arm but Stiles flinched at the unforeseen gesture and catapulted to the pavement below. He vaguely heard a growl of displeasure from above before his head hit the ground. Stiles managed to brace himself somewhat so his head did not take the full brunt of the fall but it was hard enough that he felt woozy. 

He heard more growling and snarling. The poor Beta was begging for forgiveness and pleading not to get hurt. While Stiles was listening, he decided to let the blackness take over for a while. 

He would be okay – he had an Alpha werewolf fighting for him and he might actually be in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw - you guys give me so many feels. Thank you.

Peter couldn’t help but growl when he saw the Omega hit the ground. He had tried to catch him before he cascaded to the pavement below but the boy had flinched away and lost his balance. Despite his quick reflexes, the boy still managed to tumble and seeing him get hurt pissed the wolf in Peter off. 

His eyes tuned red once more and he roared at the Beta to get him to submit in hopes he would not run off. He didn’t have the time to deal with him when he had an injured Omega at his feet. 

“I’m sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” The other cried out. 

“Probably should have thought about that before trying to rob a store.” Peter gritted though his teeth as he crouched down next to the Omega. 

Peter heard the worker rush out of the store probably hearing the commotion of Peter’s growling. “Call the police and an ambulance.” He shouted back at him.   
“Okay.” He replied and noted he ran back inside.

He slowly lifted the Onega up not wanting to injure him anymore than he was. His head on the left side had a gash and there was some blood dripping down the side of his face. Peter winced in sympathy and cupped his right hand around his head to leech away some of the pain. 

Some sirens were blaring in the distant so Peter took a quick glance to ensure that the robber hadn’t moved. He was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and was rocking back and forth. The young man was scared but Peter couldn’t feel sorry for him – he attempted a robbery and an innocent boy is now hurt because of it. 

“Alpha?” The boy he now cradled in his lap mumbled out.

“Yes sweetheart. It’s okay. You hit your head and help is on the way.” Peter looked into the honey colored orbs. The boy was beautiful but now was not the time for an inappropriate boner. And seriously how could his dick even be slightly aroused at the moment? 

The boy closed his eyes for a moment while inhaling and exhaling. Opening his doe like eyes back up, he spoke once more, “mmm, t’anks for s…aving me….” 

Peter couldn’t’ tell if the kid was loopy from the clunk on the head or because of the pain drain – hopefully it was the latter. “Of course. Anytime.” And Peter meant it. He would make sure he didn’t give up his super hero gig when it came to this kid even if it meant never hearing the end of it from his obnoxious nephew. 

The Omega inhaled and his nose twitched. He then began to sit up a little. Peter grabbed his arms to steady the boy. He wasn’t sure if he should move around too much so he tried to keep him stable as much as possible.

“Oh my God; you smell amazing.” He noted as he leaned in towards Peter’s neck. 

The Alpha startled for a moment with the intimacy but then allowed the boy full access to his nape. The Omega’s heartbeat settled more, not beating quite as jackrabbit fast so Peter realized he was becoming more relaxed and calm as he inhaled Peter’s musky fragrance. 

“Take what you need sweetheart.” Peter cooed as he rubbed circles on his spine. The kid practically melted in his arms. 

Hearing the sirens now in closer proximity, Peter shifted a little to get more comfortable since at this point, the Omega had managed to crawl into his lap and wrap his arms around him. 

“Alpha…” The boy mewled. Peter couldn’t help but smile. He never had felt such a pull to an Omega before.

Yes, there had been some over the years that he has been involved with but none had held his interest for very long. He would get bored quickly. There was nothing particularly wrong with the Omegas he had been in relationships with – it just was he yearned for something more and he wasn’t sure what was missing until today. Once he smelled cinnamon and honey, his wolf knew he what he had been searching for – warmth, security and home. The boy had emitted those chemo signals and Peter wanted more. His wolf needed more. 

“Stiles?” A dominant Alpha tone questioned pulling Peter from his train of thought and from his Omega, no, not his. He can’t think like that. Not now anyway. He was not his. 

“Daddy?” The boy questioned still buried in his neck. His voice vibrated on his skin which tickled slightly. 

Peter slightly wondered if the man hovering above wearing a badge was the kids father or his Alpha that liked to be called daddy. He was fairly sure the boy was not claimed but perhaps he had overlooked it somehow by being so wrapped up in this situation. 

“What are you doing here son? What the Hell happened?” The man asked concerned and Peter decided the Alpha was indeed the boy’s father. “I thought I told you to stay home.”

The Omega who Peter now knew was named Stiles, shuffled to sit up straight. The sheriff’s face scrunched when he noted the injury on his son’s face. “I wanted candy.”

“Jesus kid and kook at you, you are hurt.” The man reached down to gingerly place his hand on his son’s face.

“Mmm, fine. This nice Alpha saved me dad.” The boy mumbled.

The sheriff looked at Peter. His facial expression went from relief to disapproval of ‘why are you holding my underaged teenage son when you’re old enough to be his father?’ However, the other Alpha seemingly bit his tongue, perhaps mot to cause any more uproar which Peter was grateful for. He didn’t want to be chewed out by the kid’s father right now – it already had been a rough night. 

Clearing his throat, the sheriff spoke, ‘thank you for helping my son. He knows better than going out like this and will definitely be grounded. However, I appreciate you assisting him.” 

“It was my pleasure sheriff. I couldn’t in good conscious not help out an Omega.” And Peter really wanted to add since he was so beautiful but figured that wasn’t the best idea at the moment unless he wanted to get punched in the face by an overprotective Alpha father. 

Those words made the man smile. “We’ll need a statement before you go.” He glanced at both Stiles and him. Peter realized his arm was still wrapped around the boy. “Stiles, let’s get you to the hospital to get you checked out.”

“Don’t’ wanna.” He whined as he buried his nose once more into Peter’s neck and clung harder like a koala on a tree. 

It was adorable and Peter would gladly let the boy snuggle all day long with him but he would prefer it if his Alpha father was not glaring at him when he did so. The man not be a wolf but aa a fellow alpha he sure as fuck was intimating.

“Stiles! Let the nice Alpha go. I need to get you checked out.” He demanded in his Alpha tone.

The Omega sighed. “Yes sir.” He sounded mournful but he stood up with his father’s help steadying with his hand on his arm. 

“Thank you again.” The sheriff stated.

“Anytime and the name is Peter.” He stood up and brushed his chinos off with his hands. 

Peter watched the sheriff guide his son towards the waiting ambulance. His enhanced hearing picked up the kid saying “he smelled so good and he is good looking.”

“Stiles, now is not the time to go goo goo over an alpha.” His father admonished him. 

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Evidently, he was not the only one who felt the way he did. 

 

Peter gave his statement and was relieved when he saw the robber being led away in cuffs towards the back of the squad car. Good riddance, he thought. He glanced over at the ambulance as well to see how Stiles was faring.

He was sitting in the back with an ice pack to his head. A paramedic was attending to him while his watchful Alpha father hovered over his son. He assumed the sheriff probably had some police work to tend to but his son had come first. 

The wolf wanted to go over and ask how the boy was doing but he wasn’t sure if he should intrude or not. Perhaps he would not be welcome or maybe he would just get in the way. From what he could gather, the Omega was not seriously injured but he was still concerned and yearned to ensure that the boy was fine.

“Mr. Hale?” An officer called out getting Peter’s attention. “Just one more question.”

And by the time he answered that question, the ambulance was gone with Stiles in it

 

 

Turning the knob to his apartment, Peter let out a deep exhale. He was grateful to be home after the long evening. He felt a headache coming on and just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Once inside, he grabbed an iced cold bottle of water. He took a sip and then placed the bottle onto his head.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Peter sighed out. “Fuck, I forget the damn toothpaste.” He supposes he could use Derek’s but he had the whitening kind. He prefers the one that helps prevent tartar build up. He maybe a wolf but he still was concerned about his cavities 

“I thought I heard you come in.” Derek appeared wearing a t-shirt and some boxers. He evidently had been in bed. “What took you so long? I tried calling you several times.” 

Peter remembered his phone vibrating in his pocket but had ignored it since he had other pressing matters on hand like a beautiful omega on his lap. 

“And you look like crap.”

“Well thank you dear nephew. I ran into a bit of trouble.” Peter mentioned as he pressed the cool bottle closer to his head.

The Beta sat down across from him and cocked his famous eyebrow. Peter wondered what his nephew would do if he ever lost his eyebrow function. “What happened?”

He really wanted to say– you and your stupid snack happened. “Since you made me go the store on the corner, I just had to walk in on some stupid Beta trying to rob the place.” 

“Seriously? Wow, everyone okay?”

“Yes. The innocent Omega he was holding hostage got a bump on his head but he seemed okay otherwise.” Peter hoped anyway. Why didn’t he double check before they hauled the kid away? He was damn idiot. 

“Wait. There was an Omega being held hostage?”

Peter nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment replaying the thought of Stiles with the knife at his throat. An image that he hoped he could soon forget. 

“Let me guess….” Derek smiled. “You totally played super hero wolf again.”

He really hated his nephew sometimes. “Shut up.” 

“That is great. Was he cute?”

“Oh, for crying out loud Derek. Seriously? I was trying to save the kids life and you’re asking me if he was cute?”

Derek chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

His nephew – the smartass. 

“Remind me again why I allow you to live here with me?” Peter asked.

“Because I am the only one you have left and you love me.” And then the twenty-four-year-old Beta literally stuck out his tongue towards Peter. 

“Lord help me,” Peter muttered under his breath. “Go back to bed brat.” He felt his headache pain worsening. He should leach his own pain but he was too exhausted to do so. 

Derek stood up giggling and stretched. “You did get his number, right?” 

“And when would I have done that?” Shit, he should have somehow gotten his number at least under the guise of following up later to make sure he was okay. Geez, he has already failed as a good aloha to the kid. 

“I don’t know. Can’t super heroes multitask?”

Peter threw a throw pillow at this nephew but he caught it quickly and launched it back. Peter ducked as to not get hit in the face. The pillow then tumbled to the ground. 

“Just saying Uncle Peter. I think you could use an Omega in your life. It’s been a while.” 

He wasn’t lying but should he really be taking relationship advice from someone who can’t settle down themselves and bounces between all dynamics because he doesn’t know what he wants? One day Derek wants on omega to take care of, then the next, he wants an equal like him and then the following week, he wants a big strong alpha to control him. The kid is like a floppy fish out of the water.

“I will take it in consideration.”

Derek yawned. “Okay, well I’m going back to bed. I assume you didn’t get my snack?”

What did Peter do to deserve this? “Of course, I didn’t dumbass. I forgot my toothpaste too.” 

His nephew shrugged his shoulders and began to saunter back to his bedroom but not before calling back to Peter. “Okay then. Nighty night big, fluffy marshmallow.” 

Peter thumped his head on the back of the couch hoping no one would judge him if he murdered his own flesh and blood in his sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Stilinski family feels this time around.
> 
> Just in case, this freaks anyone out: The first two paragraphs after the asterisks, Stiles thinks about his dad being his alpha but not in a sexual way because he knows that would be yucky.

Stiles rolled his eyes as his father led him out of the car towards the front of the house, his grip frim around his bicep like he was afraid that Stiles was either going to fall or make a break for it. He thought about running for a moment since he knew his dad was not pleased right now but he would just eventually have to face the music from his Alpha father. John was usually reasonable; however, he was extremely overprotective of his Omega son so Stiles wasn’t sure how this would all play out. 

“Dad, I’m not an invalid. I can walk on my own.” Stiles protested as he was being guided to the front door. 

“That may be but I am not taking any chances until you are back inside and sitting down comfortably. I have seen you trip on the stoop on too many instances. You don’t need any more injuries right now.”

“That was one time.” Stiles spat out defensively. 

His father snorted. “I think you are forgetting a few times.” 

So perhaps Stiles had tripped on the front step a few times. It didn’t mean he couldn’t walk into his house under his own volition. 

Stiles watched as his dad unlocked the door and waited impatiently to be led towards the sofa. He sunk into the cushion with a huge a sigh of relief. Their couch was definitely a lot more comfortable than the hospital bed. He had been fine but the doctors insisted he stay overnight just to insure he didn’t have a concussion or anything. And now it felt fantastic to be home once more. 

“I’ll get you some water to wash down that overpriced ibuprofen I had to buy and then maybe you want to watch something?” 

“It’s overpriced because it is super-duper strength.” The medicine really was potent. It got rid of the pain but it also made Stiles extremely drowsy. “Can I get a Coke instead?” He called out to his dad who had begun to make his way to the kitchen. 

“I don’t think caffeine is a good idea right now Stiles.”

Stiles sighed. He really wanted a soda right now. He flipped on the TV and found some program to cut through the silence but he really didn’t feel up to watching anything. When his dad arrived back, he handed Stiles a glass a water and his pills which Stiles swallowed dutifully. His head pain was beginning to make a comeback so he was on board with dulling the discomfort.

John sat down on the couch to the left of Stiles and immediately the Alpha acted like a beacon for his son. Stiles quickly shifted to curl up against his dad to seek comfort and breathe in his heady Alpha musk. His dad wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer to his side. 

“Are you mad?” Stiles asked in his dad’s shoulder.

His dad let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t know how to answer that. I am glad you are okay. I am disappointed that my sixteen-year-old son went against my wishes when he doesn’t always think I have the best intentions.”

It was Stiles turn to sigh. He knows his dad means well and his Alpha instincts kick in to protect but it gets hard playing the dutiful Omega having to always to do what is expected. 

“Mm s’rry. Sometimes it’s not fair. I feel like if I was an Alpha, the same rules wouldn’t apply and you would let me have more freedom.” 

“Kid…” His dad spoke as he begun to rub gentle circles on his back which caused Stiles to relax even more into his dad’s side. “I am not going to pretend to know what it is like for you. Perhaps I would be more lenient. I do know if I had an Alpha for a son, I would still not want you out all hours of the night and there would still be boundaries that I would I expect you to follow.”

He took a deep breath. “Sometimes I feel like it would be easier for you if your mom was still around. Maybe she would do a better job with some of this stuff.” 

Stiles sat up a little to look at his dad. “No dad. You are amazing father and Alpha. Don’t doubt yourself. I just feel….” He paused. “I just wish more Alphas were like you and then maybe I wouldn’t have to be so sheltered sometimes. Wouldn’t have to be protected and seen as helpless all the time That just because I am an omega, I need an alpha around to watch over me.”

“Aw, I get it kid. You are not helpless and don’t you forget it. Don’t let the stereotypes get you down. You are an amazingly strong-willed Omega and will make some Alpha so proud one day. “

“Thanks dad.” Even though Stiles thought his dad was just saying that. He knew he could be a handful. He talked a lot and was actually a horrible cook. He also got distracted easily when it came to cleaning so he wasn’t exactly a dream catch when it came to Alphas. 

Stiles closed his eyes and heard his father mumble welcome and figured a nap would be a good idea right now.

*******************

Waking up slowly, Stiles realized his head was now in his dad’s lap and he felt his dad’s fingers lightly combing through his hair. The TV was now playing some sports program so Stiles had no idea how long he was out for. He felt well rested now and definitely super comfortable. Sometimes he wished that his dad would just claim him and he could be his Omega. It wasn’t unheard of parents claiming their own children to grow their family more so no one would give them a second glance if he was with his dad. 

John would probably agree to it as well but he always told Stiles he would never be able to give him everything he would need and yearn being an Omega. And Stiles knew exactly which part his dad had meant. Stiles loves him deeply and part of him never wants to leave the comfort of his dad’s arms but he knew deep inside, his dad was right. Stiles would crave an Alpha for so much more than their comforting scent and protection. He would need sex that an alpha cock would provide him. And that was definitely something he couldn’t see himself getting from his dad. 

Turning his head slightly to look up his dad, Stiles stretched his legs out. “Good sleep?”

“Mmm… thanks dad.” Stiles spoke through a yawn. He noted his head wasn’t hurting as much either. 

“Hungry? I could make some dinner.” His dad offered as he removed his fingers from Stiles scalp. He whined a little internally – he loved being touched and caressed. He assumed that was because of being part of his nature since Omegas need touch to survive. He had heard stories of Omegas being touch starved and those individuals had gone mad or even worse, some had died. And Stiles didn’t want to fall into any of those categories. He would gladly lump himself in the area of loving to be touched. 

“Guess so.” 

Dinner smelled amazing. Stiles dad made spaghetti and meatballs but he didn’t have much of an appetite. He mostly pushed the noodles around. He wasn’t sure if it was the meds or the head pain that made his stomach woozy.

“Not hungry kiddo?”

“Not so much I guess. Sorry. It smells fantastic. Maybe I’ll eat some later.” Stiles offered as he rolled a meatball along the plate.

His father cleared his throat. “You want to talk about it? You did go through a rather traumatic experience. No matter what dynamic you are, it could really effect a person.” 

Stiles sighed and looked at his plate. He supposes his father was right – alpha, beta, or omega – the experience could affect anyone. Individuals may react differently but it was still a life changing event. “I don’t know.”

He didn’t really want to relive the night’s events. Instead, he really craved to talk about the alpha that saved him. The man that was so handsome and strong and swoon worthy. 

Peter – the name was just perfect for his hero. But doesn’t the damsel in distress get to kiss their savior? Stiles didn’t even get to say good bye to him before he was shuffled into the ambulance. 

“Can…?” Stiles paused not really knowing how to ask his father this question. “Could you possibly get Peter’s last name?” He asked quickly.

His father sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Stiles….”

“Dad, I just want to thank the alpha for helping me.” Okay, perhaps he wanted to smell him again and look into those deep blue eyes. Snuggling sounded good as well. 

“Is that all? You seemed, um how should I say this? You appeared somewhat smitten with the man.” 

Stiles pushed his plate away. His tummy was definitely not up to eating right now. “He was very handsome. Really, he was nice and helped calm me. I want to bake him cookies or something.” He may be a lousy cook but he can bake with the best of them.

“Hmm….” His father sounded disbelieving. “Listen, if I get his name and we find him, I am going with you when you deliver those cookies. No way in hell I will let you go over to strange alpha’s home by yourself.” 

“Okay. Thanks dad.” Stiles was glad he might have the opportunity to see the alpha again but he wished his dad didn’t feel compelled to go with him. He could take care of himself but he assumed he would lose that argument right now since he was just a victim of a crime. 

Clearing his throat, his dad spoke once more. “Welcome but remember he is a lot older than you and may not feel the same way so I don’t want you getting your hopes up too much.”

“Dad, it’s just cookies.” Okay, Stiles did want to get to him know more. Yes, he wanted to bury his nose in the alpha’s neck and inhale his petrichor fragnce and cuddle all day long with him but he also wanted to just talk with him. 

Giving him a pointed a look, his dad spoke once more. “Stiles, I wasn’t born yesterday. I saw how you looked at him. As your dad and current alpha, I am telling you to be cautious and anything that might happen needs my approval. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles glanced down at his uneaten food.

“Son, I’m not trying to be the bad guy here.” He sighed and put his fork down. “I want what is best for you. I don’t want to see you getting hurt. And I…. he’s old Stiles. I was hoping to see you with someone closer to your age.” 

“Omegas get claimed and bonded to older alphas all the time. Some omegas are even younger than me when that happens.” Stiles protested but he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like he was ready to go out and get claimed by Peter. He just wanted to see him again.

His dad pushed his chair in after rising, evidently done with his dinner now. “But those omegas are not mine. I am responsible for you. And yes, you could get bonded to a much older alpha but it doesn’t mean have to like it. I’m just asking not to put all your eggs in this basket, okay?” 

“Fine.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Part of him felt his dad was reacting that way was because he was an omega and not a beta or an alpha. Otherwise, he believes his father would exude more confidence in him and allow him to know what he thinks is best for himself as well. 

Stiles knows that his dad hopes and yearns for the best when it comes to his only child but it can be stifling sometimes. He wants his dad to have more faith in him and see that he is just as capable as an alpha or beta to make good relationship choices and he doesn’t need his dad to hold his hand. Unfortunately, even with the strides of change over the years with the various dynamics, his dad is still well within his right as Stiles current alpha to basically make decisions for him. 

“Try not to see that as bad thing. Now for your Jeep.”

Fuck, Stiles had completely forgotten about his baby. The Jeep was probably still in the store’s parking lot. “Is it okay?”

“Yes, the vehicle is fine. A couple of the deputies helped me out with retrieving it.”

Stiles breathed a sighed a relief. He didn’t want anything to happen to his car. 

“However, you are so grounded that you want be driving if for a while.” He stated in almost an alpha tone.

“Dad?” Stiles wanted to plead it was not fair. It was just down the street for candy. Did that really equate having his precious Jeep taken away from him?

Crossing his arms, his dad gave him the look of ‘are you really going to try to argue with me’. “Stiles, I asked you not to do something and you did it anyway. I get you think it might not be fair but it is for your own good.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest but decided to against it. He was enough hot water and didn’t want to lose any other privileges. “Whatever.” He mumbled.

“I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too dad.”

Walking away from the table, John paused, “I’ll get you his last name and his address for you when I go to work tomorrow, okay?” 

“That would be great. Thanks dad.” 

Stiles stomach fluttered. He might actually get to see Peter again. He just hoped that the alpha would be happy to see him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm going on vacay next week and I don't believe I will have access to Wifi. I was going to make you guys wait two weeks before the next update but I am so excited to get the next chapter out. I will do my best to post on Tuesday before I leave, 
> 
> Thanks again for the all the kudos and comments. I much appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, this chapter was going to conclude with Peter and Stiles meeting again.
> 
> And then somethjing happened - you guys love the dynamic of Peter and Derek and I love writing them. Hence, a whole chapter devoted to our werewolves. So enjoy some banter wnd then some Hale family feels. It's only fair that they get feels like the Stilinskis right? 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading.

Peter blinked his eyes awake and stretched as far as he could go in his bed. It had been a long night. As much as he hated wasting mornings, he wanted the extra sleep. His body needed some time to decompress with the events that had transpired the previous evening. He grabbed his cell off the nightstand and noted it was nearing 10:00am. He saw a new voicemail but decided to deal with it later.

After throwing some water on his face, Peter exited the bathroom and was immediately hit with scent of coffee aroma permeating throughout the apartment. Peter inhaled the bean fragrance and decided that Derek was good enough to keep around to make coffee. He padded into the family room on his way to the kitchen and noted his nephew doing pushups on the floor. He was shirtless and only wearing boxers. Peter could see the beads of sweat pooling so he had been exercising for a bit. 

Peter poured the coffee in a mug and took a seat at the table. He breathed in the hazel nut scent and took a small sip. Now that he had some coffee in him, he decided to listen to the voicemail. It was the police again wanting him to call since they had a few follow up questions. Peter sighed – it seemed cut and dry to him. Beta holds up convenience store, an omega gets injured, and an alpha slightly wolfs out to save the day.

He decided to scroll his phone for a bit while drinking his coffee. Hearing Derek grunt and a swish noise, Peter looked up and saw his nephew was now jumping rope. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t go to a workout facility. Instead he liked to move the furniture and make his own space for a gym. He grunted a few more times as he crossed the rope in front of him. Peter wasn’t sure how he long jumped before stopping and once he did, he glanced a t some hand weights but opted to pause for some water. 

“Is that your plan for the day? Work out half naked in my apartment?” 

After swallowing some water, Derek looked at Peter.” Our apartment.” Peter snickered. The boy hardly covers utilities. “Does it bother you to see me half naked?” And then the boy had the audacity to roll his abs. Impressive as they are, Peter had nothing to sneeze at. He works hard for his body as well. Granted being a werewolf, it does come a little easier to look the way he does so he doesn’t have to exert as much as energy as a normal human. 

“My dear boy, your nakedness doesn’t bother me. Hell, I used to change your diapers. I wish just trying to gauge if you were going to do anything productive today.” 

“This is productive.” Derek’s idea of productivity was different than Peter’s. There was cleaning to be done and still some food shopping. 

Peter got up and put his mug in the sink. “I think I may go for a run later. Shed the human form a bit.” 

Being in wolf form helped Peter clear his head. He enjoyed the freedoms it brought him. He could run and no one would bother him. He could be one with the outside and get lost for a while. It was wonderful way to decompress and many times after he turned, he would feel like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Like the weight of the world was gone in an instant. 

“That’s a good idea. Maybe I’ll join you.”

Guess he won’t get solitude on his run. At least his nephew is less annoying in wolf form – he can’t open his mouth and speak. However, he has learned to use his growling as effective communication tool while in wolf form so Peter can still tell when he is being brattish. 

“I suppose.”

“Do you want to talk about it at all?” Derek appeared sincere but Peter was okay. Being caught up in a robbery hadn’t affected him too much thus far. He was just more tired so he replied flatly, “I’m fine.”

Derek shook his head. “Not what I meant. Do you want to talk about your omega?”

Crossing his arms and staring at his nephew blandly, Peter sighed out. “Last I checked Derek, I don’t have an omega unless you secretly stashed one in the apartment but I would like to think I would have smelled them.” Peter had a feeling where this conversation was going. 

“Ha ha. You know exactly who I am talking about and don’t deny it. I sensed your heart blip when you talked about him.”

Again, why does he allow this brat to live with him rent free? “it doesn’t matter anyway. He is far too young and I have no way to get in touch with him.” He supposes it wouldn’t be that hard since he knows the boy is the son of the sheriff. But really, the kid is young and deserves someone better than Peter. Yes, underneath it all, he may be a fluffy marshmallow like Derek says but is he a good enough alpha to provide for an omega especially one like Stiles who needs the best alpha ever? Besides, Peter has been a bachelor for so long, he wouldn’t know the first thing about being in a committed relationship – instincts or not, he could possibly mess things up with a nice, sweet omega and he doesn’t want to be responsible for hurting Stiles feelings. 

“Age is relative You’re just making excuses. Whether you believe it or not Uncle Peter, you do deserve some nice things. Don’t sell yourself short.” 

“As much as I appreciate your morale boosting, not sure if I should be taking advice from the serial dater over there.” Peter grinned while he pointed his hand in his nephew’s direction. 

“Just haven’t found the right one yet but he or she is out there somewhere.” He paused. “You want helping tracking down your omega?” He asked quickly defecting and changing the subject. It was a smooth move and Peter was Impressed. 

Peter closed his eyes and inhaled. Derek is certainly persistent. “Let me think about it.” And yet Peter was positive he already knew the answer. He so desperately wanted to see Stiles again – he just had to convince his stupid brain to get on board with it as well. 

 

Liberating was one of the best words to describe the feeling coursing through Peter’s bones right now. Running in full shift brought a sense of freedom and calmness. He should really do it more often and isn’t sure why he doesn’t.

He glanced over and noted Derek hot on his heels. His nephew’s wolf form is not quite as fast or big as Peter’s due to being a beta but still impressive none of the less. His coat is black with some brown hues mixed in, not the midnight black like Peter’s fur. Derek’s wolf is a good foot shorter that Peter’s but his nephew is strong and fast. Technically, he probably could take on an alpha if he was so inclined due to his agility and ruggedness. However, Peter likes to keep that tidbit to himself.

Stopping near an overlook, Peter looked at the town below. There were lights and some noise emanating from the area. It was a nice place to live. Peter never really had any qualms about leaving. Derek has asked on more than one occasion if he ever wants to leave and Peter always says no. 

Yes, they have some bad memories here and he totally understands Derek wanting to leave but he never does. Peter is all he has left in the world and he knows that is why his nephew stays – he wants to be with the family he has left.

Hunters took out their family – killed them all like they were nothing. Derek and he lost siblings and parents in one fell swoop. The good news was they hadn’t suffered much, at least Peter likes to believe that. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to move on as well as has. The hunters basically had lured them to a clearing in the preserve and then surrounded their family and exterminated them quickly by shooting wolfsbane bullets into them. Peter and Derek hadn’t been present at the time. Peter had taken his nephew to town to buy some new sneakers which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. They survived while their family did not. And it was hard to overcome survivor’s remorse. 

Laws have now since changed, giving wolves more protection so hunters are basically a non-issue presently but it still can be difficult to completely let your guard down due to the memories. Peter pushes the bad recollections down most times but he knows Derek has most of the bad memories near the surface. 

Feeling Derek’s snout nudge at his throat, Peter turns and returns the gesture. His nephew can be annoying but he is always so much more affectionate in wolf form. Growling lowly and nipping lightly now, Derek was indicating that he yearned for Peter to stay and take in the view for a bit. He didn’t need a lot of convincing, most times, they would lay on the ledge for hours either staring into the distance or taking micro naps. 

Settling on the ground on top of some dirt and leaves, Peter hoped he would not get too filthy. His eyes scanned the area and he didn’t sense anything amiss so he nestled further on the makeshift bed. Derek prowled around for a few more minutes. It always took the pup longer to feel comfortable and safe. His wolf circled their small nesting area for a bit and then scented the air several times by flaring his snout. 

He eventually came over and laid down next to Peter with his head still upright and searching and searching for some unknown entity in the woods. Once he appeared satisfied, Derek finally put his head down on top of his paws and shuffled closer to Peter so that we were touching – yep, affectionate little thing like this and Peter would never begrudge his nephew this bonding. They may not always see eye to eye but they both needed their wolfs to stay grounded and close. 

After a couple of hours, Peter got up and stretched his hind legs which stirred Derek’s sleeping wolf form. He sniffed the air and decided to run for a bit more. Once again, his nephew followed suit and jogged after him.

Halfway back to the apartment, Peter began to snap his bones back in place to become human once again. Once the creaking was done and he was bipedal once more, he noted Derek coming back to human form as well. 

Cracking his neck, Peter let out a contented sigh. “I think I definitely needed that. Much too long.” 

“I agree. We should make an effort to run wild more.”

“Mmm… it was nice.” Peter stated quietly still taking in the silence and serenity of the night. 

They strolled in silence for a few more minutes which wasn’t unusual for them. After a bonding experience in their shapeshifter form, they tended to clam up somewhat. It was almost like their emotional connection during that time was too much to address when human. 

Derek finally spoke up slicing the solitude. “I think I am beat. Going to sleep when we get home.” 

“I am tired too.” Runs in wolf form are peaceful but they can be exhausting as well.

Seeing the apartment building in sight. Peter heard some rustling coming from the right. 

“What’s that?” Derek asked as he looked in the direction of the noise. 

“Not sure,” And Peter really wanted to walk away. Didn’t want to know and really just wanted to keep going. He wanted to go to bed. 

The rustling grew a little louder and against his better judgment, he followed the noise. He didn’t even have to use his wolf senses in finding the source of the noise in no time. Within a few feet, he noted there was a possum that somehow got its leg pinned between two logs that had fallen onto the ground.

“Huh.” Derek said quizzically. 

Peter shook his head and muttered under his breath, “why me?” 

Feeing a clap on his shoulder, “guess I’ll leave this to you.” 

“Go ahead. Say it. You know you want to.” Peter grumbled.

Grinning and trying to hold back his laugh, Derek spoke. “Super Wolf saves the day again.”

Peter should be annoyed but fuck, his nephew wasn’t lying. Despite his better effort in denying it, he was some kind of savior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys - this is my most subscribed to fic. Thanks so much. You guys make me so happy :)
> 
> Jackson shows up this chapter and is somewhat of a dick but nothing too serious but wanted to put it out there.
> 
> And the moment you guys have been waiitng for - Stiles and Peter reunite.

Stiles was grateful for the one day off from school because of his overnight stay at the hospital and was even happier that it was Friday. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car to get himself pumped up to enter the building. It wasn’t that he necessarily hated school but he didn’t love it either. Most kids were cool and nice but there were some alphas who thought they could do no wrong. Those were the individuals that Stiles didn’t like and tried to avoid at all costs. And those alphas were equal opportunists – they didn’t just throw their dominance around with only omegas but with some betas as well so at least Stiles wasn’t signaled out. 

He ran his hand over the bump on his head and winced slightly in pain. His headache pain was fairly nonexistent but the lump was sore to touch. 

“Okay kiddo? Do you need to take another day?” His dad asked bringing Stiles back to the present. He hadn’t realized he had been hesitating that long to exit the vehicle. 

He looked over to his dad who was dressed and ready to go to work but had to take this detour to drop Stiles off at school. “Hmm, I’m okay. Tired I guess.”

“Alright, if anything changes, call me. I’ll come get you.”

Stiles smiled at his father. “Thanks dad. I appreciate it.”

He opened the car door to face the music known as school and heard his dad call back at him. “You have a ride home?”

“Yes, Scott’s got me covered.” His bestest friend and bro someone could ask for. And second-best alpha only to his dad. 

“Okay, then have a good day.” His dad said. Stiles closed the car door and watched as his father pulled away. 

Walking slowly towards the entrance, Stiles could smell him before he even saw him. Feeling an arm come around him and pulling him closer, Stiles inhaled the spicy, savory fragrance of his best friend. “Hey Scotty.”

“Hey buddy. How are you feeling?” He asked while sniffing at his neck.

“Fine. Now stop that. It tickles.” He jested trying to pull his nape away from his best friend. 

“So it’s okay for you to bury your nose in some unsuspecting alpha but I can’t do that to you?” 

Stiles giggled feeling Scott’s breath on his neck. “Point taken. Are you done?” 

Scott pulled away with a grin. “Just missed you yesterday. Schools not the same when you’re not here.”

“Aw, thanks man.” 

They proceeded to walk into the school and head towards their lockers. “Seriously though, are you okay? I was super worried.” 

Stiles couldn’t help the emotions running through his body right now. Scott was a dear heart – one of the nicest alphas he has ever known. He has looked out for Stiles ever since they were little kids. If anyone ever gave Stiles a hard time whether because he was an omega or because he was small or scrawny, Scott would be there defending him. 

“I was like scared with the knife at my throat since the guy seemed anxious but then…” Stiles mind drifted right towards Peter. The wolf that made him wet between his legs. Fuck, he was gone for the sexy alpha. 

“Dude are you okay? You smell, umm, not sure how to put this.” Scott’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Stiles forgot that his own phenomes can emit a pleasing aroma to alphas when he gets excited. “Yes, sorry my man. My mind was wondering. All good.” He smiled internally feeling giddy with thought of his alpha savior and wondering what his huge cock would feel like in his tight heat. 

“Okay.” He slapped Stiles on his shoulder. “I got to run. Catch you at lunch?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” 

Stiles turned to grab the last of the books he will need for the first part of the day out of his locker and slammed it shut. His nose then picked up the pungent scent that was known as Jackson Whitmore. Stupid Alpha Jackson and his stupid alpha friends. These were the guys who gave alphas a bad name – they were downright bullies and used their dynamic to their advantage whenever they could. 

One thing Stiles was glad for was the omega in him actually did not like the aroma these guys emanated so it was easier for him to not have his instincts take over when they were around and not to succumb to their whims. 

“Hey Omegalinksi.” Jackson catcalled as he sidled over towards Stiles with his buddies in tow.

Stiles immediately averted his eyes. He didn’t want to engage in any conversation with the senior. “I’m just going to class.” 

Taking a step forward, Jackson moved into his space so Stiles could not go anywhere. “What do you want?” Stiles huffed.

The alpha grinned. “There’s a lot of stuff I want, just not sure if it is you that I want it from.”

“That makes two of us.” 

The alphas chuckled. “This is why you haven’t been claimed yet because you are a mouthy little thing.” 

“I just got the thing for his mouth to help him shut it up.” One of the other alphas chimed in grabbing his own cock. Stiles couldn’t remember his name – Damon? Dean? Maybe it was Dylan. 

Jackson laughed at the comment. “Maybe I’ll just ruin you so no other alpha will want you.” 

Stiles looked up at the senior. “For your information, I have an alpha interested in me.”

Okay, perhaps Peter didn’t know that yet but still…. 

The three alphas now all laughed, seemingly not believing what Stiles just said. It didn’t matter through. Stiles didn’t care what they thought.

“Keep dreaming little one.” Jackson mocked as he reached his hand over to Stiles and caressed his right cheek with his fingers. 

The omega flinched slightly at the unexpected touch. He wanted to be revolted but his biology had different plans, instead he melted into the stroking. 

Closing his eyes while reveling in the moment briefly – feeling an alpha’s touch, Stiles heard the bell signaling the start of class. 

“Maybe you can be a sweet little omega.” Jackson cooed. “But now it’s time to go to class. We’ll pick this up at a later time.” 

He seemed so sure of himself when he dropped his hand away from Stiles face. And Stiles made a mental note to work on his instincts when it came to Jackson and his lackeys. 

 

Stiles listened to Scott talk about his girlfriend - a pretty brunette beta named Allison as he drove him home. “Anyway, we are going to the movies this weekend, wanna come?” 

Looking from the window back to his friend, Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Grounded, remember?’ 

“Sorry, dude. Thought your dad just took away your driving privileges.” 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles sighed out, “more like my life. He gets so damn protective. I know he means well but it can just get frustrating.” 

Toying with the string on his hoodie, Stiles stared out the window once more.

“Sorry, man. I know it must be rough but he does love you dude. You’re all he has and he doesn’t want to lose you.”

And Stiles knew that. He still wonders if things would be different if he was an alpha or beta. “I know. I just think his alpha instincts kick in overdrive sometimes.” 

The car pulled into the driveway and Scott idled the engine. “Perhaps. I can’t possibly know how it feels but I do know being an alpha and you being an omega, I feel the urge to punch anyone who even looks at you cross-eyed so try to see it from your dad’s perspective.” 

“Thanks dude.” Stiles should attempt to see things from his dad’s point of view even if might not agree with it all the time. “Do you want to come in for a bit?’

“Can’t. Got to go to work. Rain check?” 

Stiles smiled. “Sure.”

After Scott left, Stiles grabbed a snack and decided to watch TV until his dad got home. It was a Friday so there was no homework so he figured it would be fun to just chill for a while.

A couple of hours later, hearing the front door open, Stiles looked up from the TV and saw his dad standing there.

“Don’t let me regret this. “He said as he handed Stiles a piece of folded paper. 

Stiles heart skipped a beat. “Is this?” He asked excitedly as he opened up the paper. 

He scanned the info quickly and noted Peter’s last name was Hale and his address was listed underneath. He only lived about ten minutes away.

“Oh my God, thank you dad.” He could actually see this alpha again. 

“Welcome. We can head there tomorrow.”

And with that, Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach. His omega in him yearned to be around the alpha once more. 

 

 

Stiles took out the last batch of cookies and placed them on the rack to dry. He grinned at the treats that he had lad out on the counter. He hoped Peter would like and enjoy them as well.

“Smells great.” John stated as he walked into the kitchen. 

He reached over to grab a freshly baked cookie and Stiles swatted his hand. “Dad, those are for Peter.”

John snorted. “Kiddo, you have like what five, six dozen cookies. I am sure he won’t miss one.” 

Stiles weren’t so sure. He baked them for his alpha. No, he can’t think that way. He just met the man and all he did was save his life. For all he knows, Peter may never want to see him again. “Dad!” He whined.

“Fine but you know what cookies lead to?” His father asked seriously as he crossed his arms.

“A full tummy?”

“No son. Cookies lead to snuggling and snuggling leads to sex.”

Stiles eyes grew wide. His dad can’t be serious right now. “Dad! Oh my God, they are just cookies.”

“And I’m going to ensure it stays that way.”

Stiles tolled his eyes as he packed up the remainder of the cookies. He sure hoped the alpha liked them.

 

Stiles was grateful that his dad was here with him. He wanted to go on his own but now being outside the alpha’s door, Stiles was nervous. He would have hightailed it out of here if he was by himself. 

His dad smiled and nodded at him and then proceeded to knock on the door. It took a few moments but then Stiles heard footsteps. When the door opened, Stiles took a deep breath to try to relax before saying anything to the alpha and it wasn’t Peter behind the door.

The young man had dark hair with deep emerald eyes. He was tone, fuck he was built like a rock and he was just handsome. He was a beta. Of course, Peter would have someone. He is hot so why wouldn’t he have a sexy young beta at home? Stiles was an idiot. The alpha wouldn’t want a lanky sixteen-year-old kid. 

“Hello.” The muscular beta stated.

“Hi. Um, my name is John and this is my son Stiles. He just wanted to stop by to say thank you to Peter.” 

Cocking his eyebrow, Mr. Sexy spoke, “thank you?”

“He, um saved ne from a robber the other day.”

And then it appeared like a lightbulb went off in Mr. Sexy’ s brain. His confusion that had been on his face since he answered the door turned into a smile.

“Oh, right.” Turning his head over his shoulder, he yelled out, “Uncle Peter, you’re Omega is here to see you.” 

Uncle? Did he say uncle? Perhaps Peter wasn’t seeing anyone. 

And just like magic, the handsome alpha appeared in front of him. He didn’t know it was possible but he looked even better than he did before. Oh, and the scent – petrichor and rain water. Stiles felt the onset of wetness between his thighs.

He quickly handed the container of cookies to his dad and then launched himself into the unsuspecting alpha. 

Peter let out a “oompf” noise as Stiles wasted no time shoving his nose into the alphas neck to inhale his essence. 

He wrapped his arms around Stiles loosely to hold him place. He vaguely overheard the nephew chuckle but Stiles didn’t care since for the least tine being, he was enveloped in the alphas arms.

“Oh, for the love of God Stiles, not again.” His dad said exasperatedly. 

Oops, maybe he should haves shown a little restraint in front of his father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys for all the love and support for this fic. It means so much to me.
> 
> Some of you have been clammoring for Derek/Sheriff so this chapter is for you. 
> 
> More coming for Steter next week.

Derek stared at the omega standing in front of him. The kid was definitely cute. He had freckles dotting his creamy white skin. Whiskey colored eyes and an upturned nose. The omega was adorable and Derek could see why his uncle would be smitten with the kid. He would be perfect for Peter if he would just get his head out of his ass.

However, Derek was not expecting the alpha that stood next to him. The confident individual that appeared he wouldn’t take shit. from anyone. He was breathtaking – tall with broad shoulders. Amazing blue eyes and he screamed I am alpha, I will take care of you. Derek knees buckled so slightly just thinking about what the man would be like in bed. He just hoped and prayed that he didn’t already have a sweet beta or omega that he was already taking care of. He yearned to be part of that alphas’ life.

Before Derek could take in more of the desirable drink that was presented before him, the omega had launched himself into his uncle. At first the gesture startled Derek but then he couldn’t help but giggle – he was fairly sure they were both gone for each other equally. 

Once the kid’s father managed to pull the embedded omega off of Peter, he noted his uncle was emitting a sweet honey like scent. His wolf was definitely content – yep, definitely fluffy marshmallow. He is so going to tease the man later. 

“Sorry to barge in like this. Stiles just wanted to say thanks for helping him the other night.” 

“It’s fine but it wasn’t necessary. It was my pleasure.”

Derek sensed his uncle was going to do something idiotic like send them away and there was no way Derek was going to let that happen. He could hate him later for meddling and bedsides isn’t that what a nephew is for? To push his uncle to do things that he might not otherwise do. 

He grabbed the containers of cookies from John and handed them to Peter. Looking straight at the breathtaking alpha, “why don’t we go get some coffee and let these two-talk a while.” Derek suggested as his uncle gave him a stern look. Yep, he will probably be punched in the face later but it would be worth it. Peter can spend time with Stiles and as a bonus, Derek can get some John time in order to get a little more acquainted with the handsome alpha. 

“Umm, not sure how I feel about that.” John said evidently concerned about leaving his omega son with a strange alpha. 

“Dad….” The kid whined. “It will be fine. It will be just for a little while.”

The alpha scrubbed his face with his hand. Derek spoke to reassure him. “The shop is literally around the corner. It’s not that far.”

The man looked back and forth between Derek and Peter. “Are you okay with this Peter?”

Peter almost looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. For being a strong alpha, he was weak for this omega. “Sure. It will be fine.” He said the words hesitantly. 

He had barely gotten the words out when the kid lit up like a Christmas tree. His smile was wide and his scent was pleasing. He was emitting spring meadows and was that low-key arousal? 

His father gave him a stern look which validated what Derek was smelling. The omega was definitely turned on. 

“Stiles, can I count on you to behave if I leave you alone with Peter?” He asked him with his arms crossed and his voice bordering on alpha tone.

The kid bared his neck slightly, “yes sir. Promise.”

Derek wondered if his uncle could say the same.

 

After a few more death glares from Peter, Derek finally managed to get himself and John away from the apartment. As they walked towards the shop, Derek may have deliberately bumped into the alpha a few times. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to feel the man in some capacity. And he could definitely tell the older man had some decent biceps he was covering up under his long-sleeved shirt.

Derek took a glance over towards him and the sun’s rays hit him just right. He had wrinkles and some graying hair but he was ageing beautifully. He wore scruff and Derek wondered briefly how that would feel between his legs – how his lips would feel around his cock. How his big alpha dick would feel deep inside him. Yep, Derek wanted this man badly – yearned to be fucked good by him. 

As they approached the store, Derek’s wolf sighed contentedly. His uncle always gives him a hard time about not finding someone and settling down but he never found the right person. Perhaps, he bounces around the different dynamics trying to find the right match and maybe some days he wants something different but he doesn’t see anything wrong with that. Some might call him picky – Derek sees himself liking a lot different flavors and not settling for just one.

“It’s right up ahead.” 

The other man nodded his head in agreement. Derek wondered briefly what this encounter may lead to. Perhaps he finally found that flavor that he wanted to taste forever. 

 

 

John sat across the table from the kid, well in reality, he was a young man. He was quite a bit older than Stiles but still way too young for John. He probably had twenty-five years on the boy. He tried to lean back to get more comfortable in the booth but it was difficult since the situation was a little weird and awkward. He had known the guy for like five minutes and here they were having coffee. Would this be considered some kind of date?

“If you’re worried about your son. Don’t be. My uncle is a gentle giant.” Derek inputted as John noted his mesmerizing emerald eyes. “He just doesn’t want anyone to know that. He likes to posture and be all I am grrr…. I am an Alpha.” The beta practically laughed. And it was a beautiful smile that he exuded. 

“It’s not that….” John wasn’t sure how to put it other than he is not ready for his son to go and be claimed by an alpha that is old enough to be his father no matter how nice the guy might be. “I am not sure if I’m ready. I realize I am lucky that Stiles hasn’t been claimed before now but he is my one and only child.” His baby – his omega to look after and protect from harm’s way and from any unruly alphas. 

John had to fight a tear back. Firstly he had to present the image of big, tough alpha and second, he hardly knew Derek and didn’t want to show any weakness in front of the kid. 

“I can understand that.” 

And John wasn’t convinced if he could. Derek had no kids that he was aware of so how could he possibly know where he was coming from? John took a quick peek at his phone to not only check the time but to see if Stiles had messaged him to come back for him. He figured the boy wouldn’t be ready yet but John was hoping since he wasn’t sure how much more small talk he could do with Derek. The boy seemed nice enough and was definitely handsome with his dark locks and chiseled body but he was still too damn young.

John sighed some relief when the server brought their coffee over – finally a distraction as he precariously took a sip as to not burn himself.

“Law enforcement, huh?”

Looking over his mug, John nodded. “Yep, sheriff right now. I have been doing police work most my life. Love helping out the community.” 

“Very impressive.” Derek said under his lashes with a coy smile.

John couldn’t help but grin a little. The kid was definitely flirting with him. It was a feeling –an emotion that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Ever since his wife died, his life was work and raising Stiles. He never took much time for himself and now, now his heart skipped a beat for a moment with the attention Derek bestowed upon him. But in reality, could he really do anything about it? He was fifty years old and Derek – he maybe twenty-five the most. And really, would this young, handsome beta really be interested in him? He could have the pick of the litter. 

“What about you son? What do you do?” John was curious. He could bore him with how he has saved some people over the years or how he has solved some cases but he was more interested in learning about the other right now even if this whatever it was never went anywhere. 

Derek smiled widely having his bunny teeth peek out between his pink lips that appeared so kissable but he couldn’t think like that now. The young man leaned forward a little like he was going to tell John a secret. He just hoped whatever it was, it wasn’t illegal. John didn’t want to arrest the boy and then go back to Peter’s and then never have Stiles want to talk to him again complaining how his dad arrested the nephew of the alpha he was so smitten with. 

“It might sound weird….”

Now John was really curious. He took another sip of his drink and focused on Derek completely – taking in his leather jacket that covered a tight fitting blue t-shirt. 

“I actually dress up as a clown and entertain at kid’s parties and other events.” He then proceeded to cross his arms and sat back comfortably on the booth, almost challenging John to say something about his occupation.

“That’s….” he had no words, “great.” 

The boy chuckled. “I know. You weren’t expecting that but it’s a lot of fun and I really enjoy it especially when I put a smile on a kid’s face. It is very rewarding. I might not be saving people but I can help make a kid’s day brighter.”

“Actually, the way you put it, entertaining kids sounds amazing. It’s great that you found something that you are passionate about.”

“And there is a bonus to.” He slyly smiled taking a sip a of the hot liquid in front of him. “He would kill me if he knew I told you…”

John was now intrigued. 

Derek cleared his throat and leaned over once more, this time even further over the table. “My uncle, with the tough alpha persona – terrified of clowns.” The young man’s arms flailed. “Absolutely scared of clowns. The first time I walked into the apartment wearing a curly orange wig, a red nose, and the clown outfit – he totally screamed. And I don’t mean no manly scream either.” 

John almost spit out his coffee picturing the alpha he met briefly, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“I’m telling you John. Can I call you John?” The sheriff nodded his head. “I laughed so hard I was crying.” 

“Sounds like a funny scene.”

“It was. I think he had nightmares for a week after that. I have been banned from dressing like a clown anywhere near Peter.” 

John smiled. “Thanks for telling me that.” He really needed a laugh to keep his mind drifting to Stiles being alone with an alpha. What was he thinking leaving the omega there by himself? He was idiot. He usually doesn’t do things like that when it comes to Stiles. However, Peter appeared harmless enough and despite his apprehensions, he was curious to spend some time with Derek – to talk with the endearing Beta. 

“Welcome. He is a good guy. If anything does develop between him and your son, I assure you my uncle will take great care of him.”

John’s smiled remained as he listened to Derek speaking fondly of his uncle and part of him really wanted to ask – but who Is going to take care of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking the sheriff probably really wouldn't have left Stiles alone with a strange alpha but I needed a way to get him and Derek alone so there that is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the bomb - thank you!!

For a fleeting moment, Peter wanted to kill his nephew for manipulating the situation. He did not need his assistance in order for him to speak with Stiles. Well, okay, maybe he did a little. 

After shutting the door, Peter walked to the kitchen to plate some of the cookies and to grab water for the both of them. Upon opening one of the containers, Peter noted the kid had baked a shit ton of cookies. The alpha in him preened thinking about how the omega wanted to take care of him. 

When Peter walked back out to the family room, he watched Stiles as he moved through the area studying a few pictures and fingering the spines of some books that were stacked on shelves. Part of Peter was pleased that the omega was leaving his sweet scent in his wake and was grateful that he was no longer emitting the odor of low key arousal. However, another part was leery since the tangy aroma of omega would stir the nesting instinct of the alpha in him. He would want to claim and breed to ensure the fragrance was imbedded in his home -and that his alpha seed was buried deep in the kid.

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself and placed the food on the coffee table. Taking a seat on the sofa, he petted the cushion to encourage the boy to sit as well. “Come have a seat. Brought some water.” 

Stiles smiled and gingerly strolled to where Peter was seated. “Thank you alpha.”

“Please, call me Peter.” 

“Okay, thank you alp… I mean Peter.” His face flushed. “Sorry except for my dad, some of his work buddies, and kids at school, I haven’t been around a lot of alphas. “

Peter didn’t doubt it. If Stiles was his kid, he probably would have sheltered him as much as possible from other alphas as well. “It’s fine. Sometimes I find the title cumbersome.” There is always a time a place for the proper moniker and this was not one of them. He wanted Stiles to feel relaxed. 

“I hope it’s okay that we showed up unannounced. My dad got your address and I wanted to say thank you is some way.” Stiles was emanating nervousness. His leg bounced and he worried his bottom lip. It probably shouldn’t be as sexy as it was but Peter wanted to suck on that bottom lip.

“You didn’t have to go out of your way but I am glad you are here.” Stiles anxiety immediately turned into a calmer state. “I was mad at myself for not double checking that you were okay or at least getting your number so that I could have followed up with you at later time.” 

His smile grew wider. Peter did that. He made the omega in front of him happy. “Guess it worked out then.” The teenager glanced around the apartment and locked eyes with Peter once more. “Lived here long?”

“A few years.” It was not the best nor the worst place to reside but it was fine for him and Derek. Neither wanted anything fancy – they just wanted something they could call home and feel safe in. 

“And the whole time with your nephew?”

“Yes, he’s like a cat. He always comes back.” Maybe that was the trick, perhaps he should stop feeding him and then he would find somewhere else to mooch. 

The boy snickered and his cheeks reddened. “It’s just me and my dad. My mom died like six years ago.” 

The omega’s fragrance turned somewhat sour but he still held a glint in his eye obviously remembering the good times with his mother. He understood all too well what was like to lose family. It’s never easy. On the plus side he was glad to hear John was evidently unattached since Derek appeared he was ready to drop to his knees and inhale the big alpha cock.

“Sorry to hear that. I have lost family as well.” Peter opened up. He was surprised that he let the words come out so freely.

Feeling the slight touch of a palm on his right knee, emanated happiness through his bones. “Sorry Alpha.” The boy said the words with such sincerity and remorse. Peter wanted to pull the boy in his lap and bury his nose in his neck – mark him, scent him so that no one else would dare look at his omega again. 

“Oh sweetheart, thank you but it was a long time ago.” He truly appreciated the kindness he was bestowing upon him but he also sensed some sourness to the boy’s sweet scent so he decided to move on from the subject of dead families. “Enough of that. Tell me a little about yourself. I assume you’re in school.” 

“Yes.” The omega answered as he pulled his hand away which caused Peter to whine a little inside. His wolf enjoyed the touch more than he realized. “Sophomore. I do well in school. Most of the time it’s decent. There are some rowdy alphas but it isn’t too horrible.”

Peter listened and watched the teen next to him fidget some more as he spoke of school. He would jiggle his leg or bite a finger nail. It took immense will power not to bat his hand away from his mouth. “School stuff is boring stuff. You know I am an Omega. I’m not a very good one at that.” His cheeks redden almost in embarrassment and that would not do in Peter’s book.

His alpha instincts took over so he brought his hand to the omegas cheek to softly caress the boy’s skin with his thumb. And damn if the omega didn’t practically purr with the touch. Peter was definitely gone for this boy who was so damn responsive. “Why do you say that sweetheart?” He seemed perfect in Peter’s eyes and wanted to kill anyone for putting any self-doubt in this beautiful boy that sat next to him. 

“Hmm… alpha.” He mewled closing his eyes, basically melting into Peter’s touch. The alpha didn’t want to let go but the boy appeared to be getting somewhat drunk on his aloha’s strokes and probably whatever pheromones he was emitting of want and safety.

Peter slowly let his hand fall and then gingerly placed his palm on the boy’s thigh. He didn’t want the omega to be left touch free cold turkey. “So, tell me sweetheart, why on earth did you say that you are not a good omega.”

Slowly coming back to himself, the boy opened his eyes. “S’rry bout that.” 

“It’s fine.” And it was truly endearing. He wanted more of that reaction but this was not the rime. Not when his alpha father could show back up at any moment. He didn’t want to be found in any type of compromising position with the boy. 

The boy halfway grinned. “Well, I talk a lot and it is hard for me stay focused. Basically, if an Alpha needed to have something clean, I get super distracted and I am lousy cook.” 

It did bother Peter that the omega felt so inadequate but he didn’t sense him being upset with the notion. Peter took his free hand and reached over to grab his water. He took a sip to wet his lips. “Well I am sure you have many, many absolutely wonderful traits that would make you a fine catch.” 

The boy blushed a beautiful shade of red and emanated a lily scent which pleased the wolf that he was able to give praise to the omega. Taking another mouthful of water, Stiles spoke once more. “Well, the doctor did tell me I was extremely fertile so that’ s a good thing.” 

The water spewed from Peter’s mouth before he had a chance to swallow it. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand and arching his eyebrow, Peter didn’t know how to respond to that bit of information since he was taken off guard. 

“Are you okay?’

“Fine.” He mumbled and now he wanted to let his instincts take over. Wanted to act like a caveman by throwing the kid over his shoulder and taking him to the bedroom where he would then promptly claim and breed. However, Peter tamped down those thoughts – the omega, Stiles deserved to be taken care of and not have things rushed.

Peter discreetly adjusted himself. “Tell me more about yourself sweetheart.”

Stiles relaxed into the sofa which pleased the wolf knowing the sweet omega scent would be embedded into the cushions. Peter listened more to the boy as he continued to relay things about his life. He mentioned how it was sometimes difficult being an omega and how overprotective his alpha father was. He didn’t like how sometimes he felt like he didn’t have enough control over his own life.

Peter would interject here and there as he continued to talk. He paused once to remind Peter how talkative he truly was. The alpha laughed and said he didn’t mind. It was easy to listen to Stiles, almost too easy. However, he had to admit he did get distracted once by a mole on the right side of his neck that he yearned to taste. 

The conversation circled back to his father. Despite the stifling the kid felt, he evidently loved his father more than anything. John sounded like an amazing alpha and father to Stiles. And Peter respected the alpha human and quite frankly, the man terrified Peter somewhat. 

Taking a breath and drink a water, Stiles asked, “what about you?”

Peter avoided dead families like the plague and mostly focused on how he is a writer for a living and how much he enjoys it. Of course, the kid had said immediately wanted to read his books and Peter promised that he would get some copies for him. 

He spoke a little about Derek and how they really don’t do much. Basically, he summed up his life in about five minutes. It was rather pathetic actually. He was boring except he was saving things evidently. 

“And you don’t have anyone like an omega lurking around somewhere?” 

Stiles was adorable as his eyes scanned the apartment looking for a phantom omega that Peter had stashed away. 

“No sweetheart.” He chuckled. “Not seeing anyone.”

“I find that hard to believe when you are so alpha hot.”

Peter’s cheeks reddened with the compliment and he could say the same thing about the young omega next to him. He opened his mouth to tell him when the door opened signaling the return of Derek and John. Stiles immediately bolted upright and lunged into his father. He might say he doesn’t like the overprotectiveness but the omega in him appears to crave it. 

They said their goodbyes soon after with the omega misting that they see each other again soon. However, John had insisted the condition would need to be under the watchful eye of an alpha father. Stiles disagreed with a rather adorable pout but Peter surprised himself by agreeing rather quickly. He would be more than accommodating if it meant spending more time with the beautiful omega. His father appeared to appreciate Peter’s willingness to accommodate his request. Peter wouldn’t mind since it meant seeing Stiles again. The wolf inside couldn’t wait as well. 

They barely left when Derek wasted no time in speaking. “You’re welcome.” He said glibly.

What does he want? An award? “For what?”

“Don’t play coy. You know for what. I basically handed you your omega on a silver platter.” He crossed his arms and wore a smug smile. A smile that Peter wanted to wipe off immediately due to his cockiness.

“Hmm…” He was just doing fine without his meddling. “Fine,” he mumbled. “And what were you doing? Of all the alphas out there, you have to flirt with this omega’s father?” 

Derek’s smile widened. “Didn’t realize he was so hot and oh my God, I was checking out his co…”

“Please stop.” Peter held up his hand. “I don’t even want to know. Just be careful.” Peter wanted to be happy for his nephew since he never seems to know what he truly wants but he wasn’t ecstatic that he chose to be smitten with Stiles father. 

“Aw, you worried about me?” He asked almost mockingly.

“No dumb ass I don’t want you hurting the kid’s father. You have left a trail of broken hearts and I don’t want to be consoling a sobbing omega that you broke his dad’s heart.” 

Derek scrunched his nose seemingly displeased that Peter called him a heartbreaker. “I actually think I like him. However, I will try to tread lightly since this omega seems really important to you.”

“Thank you.” Peter was really pleased that his nephew would do that for him. “Oh for the love…” He grumbled out loud when he just remembered what he didn’t do.

“What?” Derek asked perplexed.

The alpha shook his head at his idiocy once again. His brain turns to mush when he is around the sweet-smelling omega. “I didn’t get his damn number again.” 

Derek’s smug smile made an appearance once more when he pulled out his phone and waved it towards Peter. “Never fear Uncle, I have daddy’s number.”

And Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug or punch his nephew right now. Well, perhaps he should wait on the punching part until after he gets the phone number


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday and you guys have already provided with the best gift ever - the love and support for this fic. Thank you again!

Even though it was a short drive back home, being in the car was torture for Stiles since he couldn’t stop giving his father furtive glances. His dad had been relativity silent and Stiles couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. He knew his alpha father would have smelled any kind of arousal Stiles had emitted back at Peter’s so perhaps he was just avoiding any kind of topic having to do with a particular sexy alpha. 

“So….” Stiles looked over towards his dad. “Derek, he was like super cute, right?” 

Stiles figured he would just not bring up Peter at the moment, he would focus on his dad and try to gather how things went when he got coffee with the handsome beta. 

“I guess so.” He shrugged his shoulders while maintaining his eyes on the road in front of him.

“Really? He seemed super cute to me.” Stiles took a deep breath while pausing. “Some might say that was a date.” 

Taking his left hand off the steering wheel, the alpha cleared his throat. “I know what you’re doing. Trying to get me to not bring up Peter.” He blew out some hot air. “And that was not a date. We talked over coffee.” He sounded defensive. 

“Fine.” He mumbled under his breath. “But you didn’t deny he was cute” Stiles teased his father. And really the beta was sexy but Stiles only has eyes for alphas. Derek maybe hot but so not his type. 

‘Stiles, I am twice his age. He won’t want anything to do with an old man like me anyway.”

Stiles went back to staring out the window. He wanted the best for his dad. As far he knew, the alpha hadn’t been on a date since his mom passed. He believed seeing someone would be good for him and if not Derek, perhaps someone else could make him happy. “Age is not that big of a deal.” He huffed trying to get his point across when he figured his dad would bring that up as factor again with him and Peter. Telling him that Peter was told for him. 

“Maybe not so much now but when I’m seventy-five and he’s fifty, it will make a difference.” 

His dad pulled into the driveway. “Yes, he was very easy on the eyes, however my plate is full at the moment.” 

“Dad? If you are holding back because of me, then don’t. You can date. You don’t have to worry about me.” Stiles didn’t want to be responsible in holding his dad back in anyway. He wasn’t sure if his dad was really using him as an excuse or whether he really belived he was not worthy of the beta. If that was the case, he would have to ensure his dad realized otherwise. He would be a fine catch for anyone.

“Awe kiddo, I’m always going to worry about you.” He pressed his hand on Stiles knee and squeezed gently. “And besides, wouldn’t it be weird if I was dating the nephew of the alpha you are over the moon for?”

Stiles thought about that for a moment. Yep, that would be a little weird and perhaps somewhat awkward but if his dad was happy, it would totally be worth it. “I guess it would be a little awkward but hey, we could go on double dates.” Stiles suggested with a gleam to his eyes. “That could be fun.”

The alpha laughed. “You know that might actually not be such a horrible idea. I then could watch over you and Peter a lot easier.” Patting his knee now, John grinned. “Great idea kid.”

Stiles rolled his eyes in horror. “Oh my God, forget I suggested that. It is a very bad idea.” He already knew that his alpha father would have a heavy hand in this developing relationship with Peter but he absolutely did not want him chaperoning any dates. That would be way too embarrassing. 

His dad laughed out loud. “Let’s go inside. Guess we have some talking to do.”

 

 

Stiles finished cleaning up from the cookies from earlier and then he and John ate a late lunch. The conversation had been light but Stiles knew deep inside his dad still had some concerns with Peter pursuing Stiles so he just nervously waited for his dad to bring up the topic of said alpha. And he just hoped that his father would be receptive to the idea and not dismiss it all together. Otherwise, Stiles didn’t know what he would do if he could no longer see the aloha werewolf. He didn’t want to even remotely think about the idea of never being able to inhale his musky fragrance again. He might literally pull his hair out. 

Once they were done eating and washing the dishes, John led his son into the family room where so many conversations over the years have taken place. Stiles sat down first and immediately spoke before his dad got a word in edgewise.

“Dad, he is super nice. You can’t deny that.” He saved him after all. “He didn’t mind all my talking. He like really listened to me. Didn’t get bored.” 

Stiles worried at his bottom lip. At least he thinks the alpha didn’t get bored. He hadn’t zoned out and he would interject here and there. He appeared to be interested in what Stiles was saying and not pretend to just try to get into the omega’s pants. And Stiles truly appreciated that an alpha cared about what he was talking about like he really did respect him. Some traditional alphas believe that omegas are not that smart so therefore wouldn’t have too much conversation to engage in but not Peter. He was far from a more traditional alpha – he was truly amazing. 

The alpha next to him smiled and chuckled slightly. “Relax Stiles. Just breathe.”

And he did just that. “I want you to like him.” He really wants his dad’s approval. His opinion and blessing would mean the world to him. 

His dad gave him a pointed look. “Kiddo, no alpha in my mind will ever be good enough for you. “His dad sunk back into the cushions, “and I didn’t say he wasn’t nice. However, I didn’t talk to him long enough either to get a good grasp on his personality.”

“Well, I can tell you first hand, he is a super nice alpha.” And sexy and smells amazing and….

John waved his hand while shaking his head. “I kind of figured out already how you feel about him. I’m asking slow here Stiles. There is no rush. You are still young.” 

Stiles bit his tongue. He wanted to protest and say that many omegas younger than him have had or have been with alphas a lot older than them. He also knew his dad would just respond with the whole, they are not my omegas. 

“I will allow you to see Peter.”

Stiles bounced on the couch. He couldn’t sit still. This was actually going to happen. He would be able to see and hang out with the alpha. And maybe this would actually lead to something more. Could Stiles possibly be claimed by Peter? He could almost scream in happiness with that idea but decided to clamp his mouth shut.

He had to take a deep breath to calm his jitters and listen to what else his father had to say. He wanted this to work so he had no notion of wanting to rock the boat at the moment with his dad. He didn’t want to give the man any ammunition to change his mind. 

“But you already know one of my conditions. “ 

“Dad? Do you seriously have to supervise?” 

The alpha closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. “For the time being yes.” Stiles huffed under his breath. “For now, our house and with me here.” 

“Ugh, this is so unfair! If I was an alpha or beta, would you play babysitter?” This is definitely a time when it’s unfair being an omega – having an alpha supervise a hang out or even a date. 

“Stiles, I am not having this discussion about your biology again. You may think it’s not fair but I am doing it for your own protection. I don’t want you knocked up at sixteen.” 

Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Dad, I’m on birth control. I’ll be fine.” Pointing to his belly, “no babies coming around here anytime soon.” Someday yes, but not now. Stiles is no rush to get pregnant either. 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s an alpha. If you keep smelling him like you did, he will jump your bones and then he may spawn some super sperm and impregnate you anyway.” 

Stiles laughed and his eyes watered slightly. Peaking towards his dad, “really dad? Super sperm? How long have you been waiting to use that one?”

“Hmm, a few years now. Sounded more believable when I thought I would say that when you were younger.” 

“Fine, but can we not have to do it your way for too long?” Stiles was really trying to see things from his father’s point of view but he really wanted to be able to spend alone time with the alpha. It would be easier to get to know him without the watchful death glare that no doubt would be emanating from his father. 

Arching his eyebrow, “we’ll see how it goes. We’ll invite him over to dinner next week so I can get to know him better and figure out his true intentions with you. I want to ensure he is on the up and up.” 

“That doesn’t sound embarrassing at all.” Stiles said sarcastically with an eye roll. 

“Stiles!’ His dad said in an Alpha tone.

Instinctively baring his neck somewhat, Stiles obeyed by replying “sorry sir.” 

“Good, now that’s settled. Do you want to watch TV?” His dad asked reaching for the remote. 

“Sure.” Watching his dad turn on the TV. Stiles relaxed more into the couch. “So how about you? You want to talk about Derek now?” He meekly asked. 

His dad glared at him. “There is nothing to talk about.” 

His dad was evidently avoiding the subject. ‘Come on dad. You should at least consider it. He was checking you out but good.” 

Stiles had noticed the beta scanning his eyes up and down his father. It was a little disconcerting at first but then he was super excited that someone was showing interest in his alpha father. 

“I told you in the car how I felt. Now drop it.” He stated but not in a demanding voice which allowed Stiles to continue to engage with him for a few more moments. 

He watched the TV as his dad flicked through the channels. “All you said was you thought you were too old. I don’t think he cares. You shouldn’t automatically dismiss this dad if he likes you.” 

John chuckled. “Am I serious thinking about taking dating advice from a sixteen-year old who has never dated a day in his life?” 

“Gee, I don’t know, I think said sixteen-year-old is pretty darn smart.” Stiles smiled towards his father. 

His dad took his arm and reached behind Stiles to pull him close to his side. “Smart yes but stubborn as hell.”

“But you love me.” 

“Of course, will always love you kiddo.” His dad responded as he placed a kiss on the top of his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you guys - Sheriff/Derek date is coming up in about two chapters and now I m ready to write the next one for them (I already got like six more chapters written guys). My original thought was to imply sex between them since I don't write sex scenes well but you all seem to really like that pairing. Do you want to read about the sexy times between John and Derek?


	10. Chapter 10

Peter threw down the fifth V-neck on the bed in disgust. None of the colors worked, heck, perhaps his old standbys were totally wrong anyway. Staring back into his closet, Peter sighed loudly. For a clothes snob, he had nothing to wear. How was that even possible?

“Ugh, this is ridiculous!” It was only dinner, he should be able to find something suitable but he needed the outfit to be perfect not so much for the omega but for his father. Yes, he wanted to look decent for Stiles but he had absolutely needed to be on his A-game for the alpha. He had to impress John or he might think that he is not good enough for his only son. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked peeking his head into Peter’s room. 

Sighing once again, Peter looked upon his nephew. “I can’t find anything to wear.”

“Isn’t it just dinner at their house?” Derek inquired as he stepped into the bedroom. He glanced over to the pile of shirts on the bed and picked up an emerald green one. 

“Yes, but…” Peter paused. “I want to look perfect.” 

Derek snorted while placing the shirt back down. “I am fairly sure you already look perfect in Stiles eyes. I don’t really think he cares what you wear. Don’t worry about it.” 

Peter ran his hand through his hair. “It’s not Stiles so much. I want to make a good impression with John.”

“Ah, honestly, I don’t think it will matter that much. He’s the kid’s alpha and father, he’s going to give you the stink eye no matter what you wear.” Derek reasoned and he actually made a valid point. There was a good chance no matter what Peter said or wore, it wouldn’t matter. John has probably already sized him up and made an opinion about him. 

“I suppose you’re right. I should just pick something.” He stepped over towards the bed and grabbed a coral colored top and just decided to hell with it. This was the one he was going to wear. And it didn’t hurt the hue went amazing with his skin tone.

He threw off the ratty white wife beater he was donning and pulled on the other shirt. He strolled over to the mirror at the dresser and deemed himself presentable but decided his hair could use a touch more product before he left. 

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” Derek asked sheepishly as he watched Peter smooth out the last of the wrinkles on his pants with his palm. “When, you’re there, can you put in a good word for me with John?” 

“I absolutely will not. This is a dinner for me to show the omega’s father that I am suitable for his son.” 

His nephew was crazy. The last thing he wanted to do was bring him up with John. He wanted to concentrate on making a good impression and not fuck up. The man maybe human but he still terrified Peter.

“Why not?” He pouted. “Can’t you just sneak it into one of your conversations?” 

Peter shook his head and inhaled deeply. “Sure, my dearest nephew, I’ll just let the man how you would like to deepthroat his big alpha cock.”

Derek’s eye bulged. “I mean…. That would be good. Wasn’t exactly what I was thinking but it could work. Or you can let him know he can suck mine. Either way is fine.” Peter reached over and smacked his nephew on the back of his head. “Ow, what was that for?” He asked rubbing his neck slightly.

“You know why.” Peter took an exaggerated breath. “How are we even related?” He mumbled. Dear God, did that boy really believe that was acceptable to ask? 

Derek literally looked baffled to Peter’s question. “I’m leaving now. I don’t want to be late.” 

As Peter waked towards the door, he overheard his nephew call out to him. “Don’t fuck up and remember to tell John I want to suck his cock.” 

Peter clutched the door knob, this time he might actually shave off his eyebrows while he slept. Later, right now he had a dinner date with a beautiful omega. 

 

Peter stood on the stoop and hesitated before knocking. He held a bottle of wine in one hand as he took the other to rap on the front door. He took a deep breath trying to get himself relaxed –it was only dinner, he could do this. He was thirty-five years old and an alpha so he didn’t need to be a chicken shit. He was strong, not weak. Well perhaps he was weak for defenseless animals and adorable omegas, so sue him.

When the door opened, Peter blew out sigh of relief seeing the omega in front of him and not the alpha of the house. “Hi. “The boy said shyly and averted his eyes somewhat from Peter. 

The omega appeared nervous. His heartbeat was slightly elevated and he twirled his fingers together. “Hello Stiles. I brought some wine for your dad.” He stated handing the bag over to the teen. 

“Thank you alpha. Dad will appreciate it.” The boy stepped aside to allow Peter inside which then gave him a better view of what Stiles was wearing. 

The shirt was a little loose on his limbs, hanging slightly off his left shoulder. Peter wouldn’t have been surprised if the top belonged to the kid’s father. He assumed the omega craved his father’s alpha scent to help keep him calm. The pants however were a different story. They accentuated the curve of the omega’s hips and Peter could only imagine how snuggly they fitted against his ass – his perfect round, fuckable ass 

“Peter.” The dominant alpha voice brought him back to the present. 

“John.” He held out his hand to shake the other’s. “Nice to see you again.” 

John’s grip was strong and his hand squeezed slightly around Peter’s reminding the other alpha that this was his home – his turf so he better stay in line. “You as well. Stiles and I made some chicken parmigiana. It’s about ready.”

The omega giggled. “I boiled the water.” His face pinkened and he averted his eyes somewhat from Peter once more. He could sense his heart rate accelerate somewhat once more. The kid was definitely a pile of nerves and he couldn’t blame him. His wolf was scratching at the surface – ready to bolt from the uncomfortableness of the situation as well. 

“Smells delicious. I brought some wine.” Peter smiled hoping to convince Stiles to relax a little and in turn Peter as well. The wolf needed the omega to be relaxed and not a buddle of nerves. Otherwise, the wolf would be on edge all evening trying to calm the boy down. 

“Great. Stiles, you pour Peter and I some wine and I’ll put the food out.”

The teenager nodded his head in agreement and turned to walk away. Peter’s suspicions were true – the curve of his ass was fitted snuggly in his pants. His mind wandered thinking about what it would be like to sink his cock into the omega’s tight heat but this was not the time to bring up such thoughts. He took a deep breath – it was going to be a long night he thought as he willed his slight boner away.

 

  
The sheriff of course had seated himself at the head of the table with Peter to his right and Stiles situated at the left. The food tasted as good as it smelled but the chatting thus far had been kept to a minimum. The talkative omega that Peter had spent the other day with was practically nonexistent. The kid was definitely apprehensive or just being tentative around his alpha father. Either was plausible at the moment. The man was intimidating as fuck. 

“The food is excellent.” Peter chimed in about halfway through trying to cut through the silence. 

The sheriff smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” Taking his napkin, the older man wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair slightly. “So, Peter…

Peter swallowed – here comes the interrogation.

“What is it exactly that you do?”

It was a fair question. The man probably wanted to ensure that his son was going to be well taken care of. “I am a writer actually.”

The sheriff cocked his eyebrow. “And you make a living on that?” He asked disbelieving. “Doesn’t sound like a lucrative career choice.” 

“Dad, he’s written like four books.” Stiles jumped in excitedly.

Peter snorted. “I have written some self-help books and they have done rather well. “John gave him pointed look still not convinced. “I actually have family money as well so Derek and I can live quite comfortably.” He really didn’t want to go into the sordid details as to why and how he had all of his family’s assets. 

“Hmm...” The man rocked gently on his chair.

“I still want to read them.” The omega chimed in.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

John leaned forward and took a few more bites of food and placed his fork down on the table. “And what exactly are your intentions with my son?” 

Right to the point.

“Dad…” The omega whined as his father gave him a stern look.

“It’s fine Stiles. Your father cares about you. I would expect nothing less.” Peter looked at his uneaten food and wondered if he would have a chance to finish it. John might kick him out if he answers wrong. “I would like to get to know your boy more. He seems like a sweet omega. I would treat him right and provide for him. I would protect him and definitely not rush things. I would take my time and of course, verify that you are fine with how things are progressing.” Translation - meaning no claiming without John’s permission. 

Peter took a deep breath and was pleased that he was able to get that all out without sounding like a rambling idiot. The words had sounded intelligent and sincere. He just hoped the alpha father would believe him.

“Solid answer. What about sex?”

“Oh my God Dad!” The teen screeched out mortifyingly as he covered his face with his hands. It didn’t do much to cover the redness that broke out on his cheeks and travelled down his neck. 

Not unexpected but Peter was still caught off guard with the point-blank question. He couldn’t exactly tell the kid’s father all that he wanted to do with the omega like fuck him into the mattress at some point and make him purr but he couldn’t exactly lie either. “Umm...”

“Listen, my boy is sixteen. It may be fine with some alphas but I don’t want him pregnant this young. I want him to be able to finish school and hopefully have the chance to go to college.”

“Please dad, stop.” The teen’s voice was muffled behind his hands. If Peter wasn’t in the hot seat, he would probably be laughing at the poor kid right now. He could smell the embarrassment wafting off of him. 

Peter leaned back in his seat somewhat to take a moment to compose his response. “I understand John. I hope one day to have children and maybe that will happen with Stiles and maybe not. It is not my intention….to.” He wanted to say breed him right away but knew he had to choose his words very carefully. “Alpha instinct or not, I plan to take things slow with your boy.” It may be difficult to do just that especially if the kid continued to smell like one giant hormone. but he would find a way. Stiles was worth it. He was important. 

The other man nodded his head absorbing his response. “Well, you know what to say anyway.”

“Great.” Stiles said exuberantly as he stood up. “I’ll go grab dessert.” 

Peter’s eyes followed the omega as he walked towards the kitchen. He was definitely mesmerized by his perk butt…

Hearing a throat clear garnered Peter’s attention. “Hale, are you staring at my son’s ass.? If you are, not off to a good start.”

The wolf in him blushed. He was caught red-handed. “Umm, what do you think of that nephew of mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go too bad for Peter.
> 
> Next up - a treat for you guys. My plan is to have two updates next week so look out for the first one probably being on Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter for the week. 
> 
> When I first started wrting ths cha[ter, I wasn't realy sure where I wnated it go and even now, I just find it so so but hopefully you guys will enjoy some Stiles time.

Stiles sighed contently as he laid back on his bed. Closing his eyes, he replayed the evenings events. Dinner was amazing – okay, perhaps the conversation was a little stiff and his dad was hugely embarrassing but it was worth it to see Peter sitting across the table from him. 

Said alpha was of course breathtaking with his polished clothes and perfectly coiffed hair. Stiles was even able to inhale his rain water scent that wafted through the air and he wanted to pat himself on the back for not jumping across the table to bury his nose in the alpha’s neck. It had taken immense self-restraint not to do so – yeah, one point for the omega.

He could feel his small cock getting hard thinking about the alpha. Like most omegas, Stiles had a cock about the size of a thumb and balls the size of grapes. They weren’t meant to breed like the heavy balls of alphas but it didn’t mean he still didn’t get pleasure from his dick and his balls. Wetness now seeped between his thighs as he remembered walking with Peter out to his car – just being in the man’s vicinity was enough to cause Stiles libido to jump start. 

Once they had reached the car, Stiles had leaned back on it and Peter bent down slightly towards him. Stiles had closed his eyes and pursed his lips even though he had no clue what he was doing. He had never kissed anyone before so it was new territory for him. He was waiting eagerly to feel the alpha’s lips on his and then – his mouth met Stiles forehead. Not what he was expecting as he opened his eyes to look at the alpha but electricity still pulsated through his body anyway. The touch of alpha was intoxicating. And he yearned for more. His biology wanted alpha all over him – heck, Stiles wanted to feel the man inside of him. Feel his girth inside his walls. 

Stiles face must have been full of confusion since Peter had said, “in time sweetheart. Your father is giving me the death glare from the front porch.” 

Looking around Peter, Stiles noted his alpha father standing with his feet firmly planted apart and arms crossed. His eyebrow was cocked and was indeed giving Peter the evil eye of ‘if you don’t behave around my son, I’m going to get my gun and shoot you between the eyes.’

Stiles sighed. “Let’s play by your father’s rules for now. We will have plenty time in the future for things like kissing.” As Peter spoke, the alpha gently stroked his back with his fingers. 

Breathing out contentedly, Stiles had basically cooed. “Okay Alpha. Thank you.” He was right. As much as Stiles wanted to jump up into Peter’s arms at the moment, wrap his legs around his waist and have him throw him in the back seat of his car, he had to be smart at the same time. He did want his dad’s support and as much as he didn’t like some of his rules, there was no point fighting them. If he wanted to be with Peter the right way, then he needed to play by his alpha father’s rules. He had to behave and control his sex drive which wasn’t easy when he was inhaling alpha pheromones all night. 

“You’re welcome sweet omega.” Peter still brushed his fingertips along Stiles spine. “I’ll see you again soon.” He barely whispered as his lips caressed his forehead once more. Stiles was fairly sure his knees buckled but he had remained upright. 

Once more, sparks ran amok through his body with the touch from the alpha. The heat ran down to his crotch and Stiles had the beginning of his slickness forming. 

“Mm… you do smell delicious.” The alpha had cored. “I really should go before you get me in trouble with your fatter.” 

Stiles had been disappointed but he also understood. Peter was right, Stiles was ready to just hump his keg and that definitely wouldn’t have looked good in front of his father.

So now, he had to settle for his own hand. He would have preferred Peter’s but would have to do with his own. He could get himself off but yearned to know what it felt like to have another’s fingers in his ass or hand wrapped around his cock. He hoped it would be Peter soon and prayed it wouldn’t be too much longer.

Stiles brought his right hand down to the waist band of his boxers. He tucked a few fingers inside to grip the base of his cock. He was definitely hard. He moved his fingers towards his hole that was dripping and scooped up some slick. He had turned himself on just thinking about the alpha.

Bringing his wet digits towards his mouth, he licked off the residue with his tongue. Letting out a slight moan, Stiles decided he was going to have a little Stiles fun time right now. He just hoped his dad wouldn’t overhear but it wouldn’t be first the time if he did.

When Stiles first discovered the pleasure he could give himself, he wasn’t exactly quiet. It was truly embarrassing when his father had walked into his room out of concern and he was three fingers deep in his own ass. The alpha blushed, cursed, and murmured Jesus Stiles but otherwise didn’t seem upset or disgusted. However, Stiles was mortified. 

And that embarrassment had continued when he saw his father later that evening when the alpha had stated it was time for the sex talk. Stiles had a good understanding of sex and knew what felt good. He had learned from an early age that despite being a male he could still get pregnant since he was an omega. He was confident that he knew enough but then his father was holding a cucumber and began educating him about an alpha’s cock – needless to say, it was the longest night ever. Stiles has never been able to look at a cucumber the same since. 

Pushing that recollection down deep, Stiles tugged his underwear off and tossed them to the side of the bed. The coolness of the air startled him for a moment when he felt his hole furl. Being an omega, he produced a natural lubricant so there was no need for lube. 

He quickly danced one digit around his rim for a few moments before pushing it through the tight ring of muscle. He may be designed to take cock but he still needed time to adjust before putting anything bigger than a finger inside of hm.

Pushing inside, Stiles groaned and wished it was his alpha’s thick fingers toying with him. He had noted that Peter had thick fingers and assumed he would feel amazing. The alpha was probably very experienced and would know exactly what to do and where to find Stiles pleasure spots.

“Alpha…” He moaned quietly. 

Stiles desperately wanted to know the sensation of the man’s cock deep inside of him - yearned to have the ecstasy tear through his body as the alpha slowly fucked into him while hammering his prostate at the same time. 

“F…uck!” He groaned as he pushed another finger inside of him. Stiles was gushing slick out now and watery pre-cum was forming at the tip of his dick.

Closing his eyes, Stiles still thought of Peter. Thinking about all the things the alpha would do to him, probably things Sties hasn’t even thought of. 

Finally finding the bundle of nerves deep inside himself, Stiles wailed out. He pushed further so he could keep swiping at the sweet spot while simultaneously thinking what it would be like to take Peter’s cock into his mouth. 

He has seen some blow jobs from porn but otherwise was fairly clueless. He hoped the alpha would not be too displeased with his lack of oral skills but he was truly enthusiastic to learn. He couldn’t wait to kneel for the alpha and engulf his huge cock. Stiles was positive that Peter would taste as well as he smelled. He couldn’t wait to feel the savor on his tongue as well as the thickness of the alpha’s hardened cock pushed down his throat.

“Peter.” The omega moaned as he arched into his fingers. He was now three fingers deep and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Taking his free hand, Stiles wrapped it around his small erect dick and slid his hand up and down the shaft. He swiped the tip at the same time he plunged his fingers into his hole one last time and came with a bitten off scream.

His ejaculate spewed over his hand as his body continued to spasm through the last of his orgasm.

“Fuck.” Stiles breathed out heavily.

He pulled his fingers out of his ass and sighed contentedly. Cumming while thinking of Peter was amazing so he could only imagine what the real thing would be like. 

He wiped his hand on the sheet. He would need to deal with the bedding later. His cum isn’t so much the problem but the slick that oozes out pf him always leaves a nice wet patch on his sheets.

“Stiles!” The omega heard his father call to him from downstairs. “Can we talk?”

He swallowed, “just a second dad.” Now, he had to get up and try to wash himself off as best he could before seeing his dad.

Upon seeing his dad lounging on the recliner, Stiles took a quick breath hoping he was able to rid himself of his leftover orgasm with the wash cloth he used a few minutes prior. 

Once he noted his dad’s nose scrunching up, he was convinced he had failed. “Jesus kid, the man was only here for dinner and has only been gone for like twenty minutes.” 

“Well, I…. I’m an omega dad. Can’t help how alphas make me feel.” Especially one hot older werewolf. 

Laughing, his dad shook his head. “I like how you justify some of your traits because of being an omega but then go off the deep end when you think you’re being treated unfairly.”

“Dad….” 

The alpha held up his hand. “Stiles, I was a teenager once. I get it. Let’s move on from the fact that you smell like sex.”

Stiles face blushed. 

“So is the about Peter?” The omega asked curiously taking a seat across from his father. 

He nodded his head. “Yes.”

“He was nice right? I can still see him, right?” Stiles interrupted and then averted his eyes quickly realizing that he didn’t let his dad finish.

“He knows what to say. I’ll give him that.”

Stiles was on pins and needles waiting for what else his father was going to say. He could say no which would devastate Stiles but would his father really do that? Peter was an amazing option and his dad would know exactly what type of alpha his son was involved in. Otherwise, it was a crap shoot. With Peter, it was a sure thing. His dad should be confident and not have to worry so much.

“I also know alphas and most feel the need to breed and claim.”

“Dad… please. Can we not to do this part?” 

“Listen, I wasn’t born yesterday and see the way he looks at you. I know Peter wants you.”

And Stiles reddened once more. However, he was giddy to know that the alpha wanted him just as much as he yearned for him. 

“And as much as I want to keep you locked up, I know that’s an option. Peter is definitely a better option than wondering if some random asshole decides to claim you.” He paused. “I would never forgive myself. I just need to get over some of my own reservations.” 

Stiles jumped up, practically bouncing on his feet. “So I can continue to see him?”

“Yes.” His dad offered almost begrudgingly. “Same rule that I said before – here, under my supervision.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically. He figured that wasn’t going to change after one date but he still hoped once his dad interacted with Peter more, he might loosen the reins a bit. 

“I saw that young man.”

“Sorry sir.”

Then his father cleared throat. “And still no sex.”

Stiles didn’t even try to debate on that one. It was an argument he was never going to win. “Okay. Thank you.” 

“Welcome.” His dad smiled. “No go take a shower to wash that smell off.”

“I will. Thanks dad.” Stiles yelled out jubilantly. He couldn’t wait to tell Peter that everything was fine. Peter had seemed fairly confident that they would see each other again but Stiles hadn’t been whole heartedly convinced of that when they parted. He was somewhat fearful that he might not see the alpha again. And now, he knew he would. He might not be able to have sex with him but there sure was hell a lot of things they could still do and Stiles was eager to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in a few short days will be John and Derek's first date :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherriff and Derek's first date. Enjoy!

John looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could see the thinning gray hair, the frown lines, and the crow’s feet near his eyes. Why would any young stud want to go out with him? Derek could do so much better. Sighing, John turned around to ensure his shirt was tucked into his pants neatly.

“Dad, you look fine. Stop worrying so much.” Stiles tuned in from his position on the bed. He was leaning back on his hands looking at John up and down. “He evidently likes you. And besides, you look really handsome.”

John shook his head and grunted. “You know this is all your fault – insisting I go on this date.” Derek had initiated some texts and John had been very hesitant about replying but Stiles kept harassing him until he messaged the beta back. And now he found himself taking the young man out to dinner. 

“You need to get out more.” His son insisted. Perhaps he does but he really didn’t want to be pushed. He is perfectly content with his life but yet if Stiles is claimed by Peter or some other alpha, he would then be alone. Maybe he should try more to put himself out there more. “Dating could be good for you and Derek is a handsome beta.”

Laughing, John turned towards his son, “If you weren’t so gone for Peter, I would think you had a thing for Derek.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up. “Right dad, You know this omega only has eyes for alphas.” He stated while fiddling with John’s collar. 

And yep, John knew that all too well. His son came out of the womb practically searching for an alpha. More than once when he was a baby, he had tried to latch on to his nipple and not his mothers to suckle. Stiles had and will always be stupidly drunk for an alpha. 

“I know.” He ruffled his son’s hair. “When is Scott getting here?” 

“Like fifteen minutes.” Looking down and shuffling his feet, “I would be fine on my own.”

John closed his eyes and took a breath. “I know. Humor me Stiles. I feel better with an alpha here with you so you don’t…” He wasn’t sure how to say the last part of doing something stupid like go over to Peter’s.

“You’re holding my car keys hostage. Not going anywhere.” Stiles stepped back slightly and sheepishly looked up at John. “Speaking of, when do I get my keys back?’

“When you’re thirty.” John didn’t hesitate with his answer. 

“Dad?” He whined and bit his bottom lip. It was too easy to give his omega son a hard time.

There was a knock at the door signaling Scott’s arrival. “And I may make it thirty-five if you don’t behave.” 

“I know you can’t be serious.” Stiles pouted as he left the bedroom to go answer the door.

He may not totally be serious but somedays, John wants to keep Stiles locked up in his room for all eternity to keep him protected – to ensure no douchebag of an alpha makes a claim on his beloved son.

Hearing the voices downstairs, John glanced in the mirror once more and deemed himself ready for the young beta. Stiles was right. Derek wanted to go out with him so it shouldn’t matter what he wears 

After he got to the bottom of the steps, Scott looked towards his direction. “Looking good Sheriff.”

“Thanks Scott.” The alpha in him preened. “And thanks for coming over to keep this one in line.” He stated as he thumbed towards his son. 

“No worries. We got movies and video games to be played.”

“Yeppers.” Stiles smiled. “We’ll be all good here. You go have fun on your date.”

John walked towards the door and paused. “There’s a twenty in the kitchen for pizza.” 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles strolled over and wrapped himself around John. “Have fun. Love you.” 

“Love you too kiddo.” John replied as he pulled Stiles closer knowing the kid probably wanted to inhale his heady alpha musk one more time before he had beta fragrance all over him. 

 

John swallowed a few times before he gathered the courage to knock on the door. It had been so much easier the last time he was here since it was for Stiles. And now – his heart was beating a mile a minute. He took a few deep breaths as the door swung open revealing the riveting beta. 

Derek was wearing dark jeans that appeared to be painted onto him that he accentuated with a deep blue shirt. The top contrasted somewhat with his sea glass green eye color but yet it complimented his skin tone. He was stunning and John quickly took another deep breath trying to determine why such a young handsome guy wanted to date an old man like him? 

“Hi Derek. You look amazing.” John managed to stutter out. 

The beta blushed slightly and bit his bottom lip lightly. “Thank you. You look great yourself.”

John’s cheeks flushed. It had been a long time since someone had complimented him like that and it was a nice feeling that emanated through his body. 

“You ready?” John asked.

“Sure am.” Derek inched towards the door and paused. “Be back later Uncle Peter.” He shouted over his shoulder.

Hearing a muffled snort, the man responded, “behave yourself.”

Derek flushed once more complete with an eye roll. 

“Do I have to worry about you not behaving yourself?” John jested but was also very curious as to what the young man might attempt.

He grinned, “maybe.” 

This was definitely going to be an interesting evening. 

 

 

Derek was relieved when the car finally rolled into a spot in front of the restaurant. He is not one for many words and it showed big time in the drive over. He hadn’t spoken much and John appeared anxious as well. He had concentrated on the road and inputted small idle chat about the weather and what kind of car Derek drives. He hoped once they had some wine, they would both relax and open up a little more. For some reason, Derek really wanted things to work with John. There was just something about the man and he wanted more of it. His wolf felt a pull – something that the animal inside him hasn’t experienced before. 

“Hope this place is okay?” The alpha asked. He sensed some insecurity wafting off the alpha.

Derek glanced and noted it was one of the fancy steakhouses. Pricey but not enough that the sheriff would go broke. “It’s great.” He replied hoping to calm the man down slightly. “Haven’t been here in while.” He stated as he climbed out of the sedan. 

“Me either. Stiles eats like a damn bird. Kid is so skinny. Can’t justify taking him to a place like this.” 

“Well, I have a big appetite.” Derek grinned but couldn’t help that his mind wandered to something else besides steak that he wanted in his mouth. He licked his lips just thinking about how the alpha cock would taste on his tongue. He was positive the man would taste delicious. 

Once they were seated, Derek browsed the menu to see what foods interested him as John ordered the wine. 

“I hope white is okay. “John stated as he glanced over the menu. 

“t’s fine.” Derek didn’t really have a preference. He was out on a date with a ruggedly handsome alpha so he really didn’t care what he had to drink. 

The alpha across the table from him smiled sheepishly. “Listen, I do tend to go alpha sometimes and take control. I am so used to being with Stiles and ordering for him and guiding him so if I overstep please let me know.” He paused and put the menu down. “This whole dating thing is new to me so I still may have to work out some kinks.” 

Derek smiled broadly until his cheeks hurt. “Don’t worry about it John. Even though I am a Beta, I do like someone taking control every so often.” He had no problem with John talking the wheel. He was ready to be putty in that man’s strong hands. The wolf inside him whined almost thinking about the thought. 

Chuckling ever so slightly. “My wife was like that. Independent beta but sometimes she just wanted to be dominated. Wanted someone to take control of her for a while.”

Derek smiled thinking he was very similar. There are times he wants to be in charge and other instances, he wants to lose control so much that he doesn’t know which way is up. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about her.” The man’s scent changed to slightly sour fragrance. 

“It’s fine John. I would love to hear more about her.”

And then that was when John opened up. He spoke about how and when he meant Claudia and that they have been married for almost fifteen years before she passed away. He shared stories about Stiles when he was younger as well as struggling as a single parent raising an omega son. He mentioned it was challenging but he wouldn’t change a thing in the world – he loved his boy unconditionally. He almost lit up the entire restaurant when speaking fondly of his omega son. 

Derek couldn’t help but grin with the vigor that the older alpha used to share part of his life. His scent emanated happiness – perhaps the good sheriff needed someone else to talk to that was not his son. 

By the time dessert was almost done, John paused, “I’ve been rambling this whole time. I haven’t learned much about you.”

“It’s fine. You can ask me questions on our next date.” Derek was hoping he wasn’t being too presumptuous. And he was more than fine hearing about John’s life. Derek’s was rather boring and uninteresting. 

“Sounds like a plan.” And Derek was relieved that the alpha was on board for another date. “And yes, in case you had doubts, I would love to take you out again.” 

John then paid the bill and they walked together back outside to the car. Derek leaned up against the car and tugged John closer to him. The man took the hint and titled his head down so that his lips would reach Derek’s.

Their mouths pressed together and Derek could taste the caramel from the dessert on the alpha’s lips. He parted his mouth so John could slot his tongue into his mouth. He could feel the stubble on the left side of his face as the man did so. 

Wrapping his arms around his broad waist, Derek pulled the older man closer to him. He could tell his cock was getting hard and John must have sensed it as well since he slotted his right leg against Derek’s crotch and rubbed Derek’s member with that leg. 

Derek moaned into the sheriff’s mouth. He wanted so much more from the alpha. He released the kiss, to mumble into the man’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

The alpha stepped back slightly to look at Derek. He thought maybe he had made mistake – spoke too soon. Perhaps he spooked the man. He should of thought with his brain, not his dick. 

“I would love nothing more.” He stated as he brought his right hand up to caress Derek’s cheek which Derek immediately leaned into. “However, it’s been a long time for me. Do you think we could maybe go on anther date first?” 

“Sure, didn’t mean to rush things.” This was new for Derek. He usually sleeps with the person on the first date. It’s a wham bam, thank you ma’am kind of thing. 

He shook his head. “It’s fine. I really do want you. More than I thought possible actually. I just need a little time and want to make sure Stiles is really okay with us being together.”

“I understand.” Derek would wait. It would be hard with his dick aching like it was at the moment but he could do it for the alpha. John was totally worth the wait. “But you’re okay with the kissing part, right?”

“More than okay.” The alpha said as he dragged Derek towards his torso once more and placed another kiss on his lips. 

As Derek opened his mouth more to feel John’s tongue, he knew he could get behind the kissing part and hoped the fucking wasn’t too far in the future. He and his wolf yearned not only for the man’s huge cock but surprisingly for the safety and security he felt wafting from the man. It was an unusual feeling but he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The masses have spoken and want to read sexy times between John and Derek so you guys can expect those times in Chapter 17. :)
> 
> Next up, Peter is a little lost without his omega nearby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued love and support for this fic. It means so much to me :)

Once the door shut behind Derek, Peter blew his hot breath into the air. He was happy and surprised at the same time for his nephew. In some ways, he was taken off guard that he was actually interested in someone for more than a random hookup. And he was glad that perhaps Derek could be out of his flip-flopping days. He was never sure what dynamic that Derek may eventually settle down with but an alpha would probably be good for the boy. 

Derek can be a smart young man. Sometimes he doesn’t think things out or speaks before he should. The boy can definitely be dense sometimes so being with an alpha could be a good fit for him. An alpha could probably provide some of the guidance he needs and help steer him the right way if he starts to go askew. And perhaps give some advice to help with his lack of brain to mouth filter. 

He just hopes that his nephew doesn’t muck things ups with John since the alpha will probably be in their lives in some capacity as long as Peter is involved with Stiles in some way. If things go downhill with Derek and John, hopefully they can somehow leave on positive terms or otherwise it could get somewhat awkward between them. Peter wants John to like him so he doesn’t want to arm him with any unnecessary ammunition – mainly if Derek breaks John’s heart, Peter could possibly face some consequences from the other alpha. So, Peter really hopes things go well between them. Yes, partly for selfish reasons but he truly does want his nephew to be happy and hopefully John can be the one who can do that for him. 

Getting up from the sofa, Peter stretched his arms towards the ceiling. He had an overwhelming urge to go see Stiles but decided against it. He had reassured his father he would play by his rules which certainly meant not to go see a certain omega when his father is out on a date with his nephew.

Pushing down those feelings caused his wolf to become restless. The animal craved the warmth and security the omega provided. He needed to find a distraction. Perhaps a run-in wolf form would do the trick. It had been a while since he went on his own and this was would an ideal opportunity to do so. He could run free and shed his temptations for a while. And hopefully get a certain omega out of his head for a bit. 

He decided to wait until the sun went down before going out. Even though, others should not bother him while in animal form, Peter still felt more safe and secure being hidden among the shadows. He preferred to run wild being shielded in the darkness. Hunters are basically outlawed at this time but there is always a possibility of a rogue one who may pop up. Peter would prefer not to take any chances so he sticks to nighttime to roam free of his human form. 

The wolf started out in his usual route, running amongst the trees deep in the forest which eventually led to the overlook that he and Derek enjoy so much. The wolf plopped down but this time Peter didn’t stay as long as he usual does. He wouldn’t admit it to Derek but it was a lonely on the bluff without the pup by his side. He hadn’t realized had normal and secure it really was to have his nephew with him during these outings. When they run free, it almost feels like Derek is an extra appendage and now, he felt a little lost without it. 

After taking in the town one last time, Peter ran around some more and decided the distraction was working rather well. At least he told himself that anyway. Stiles was only permeating his brain every few minutes instead of every few seconds so he would chalk up the evening thus far as a win. 

However, the win was slowly dissipating. It had been a good idea in theory to shed his human skin and frolic amongst the tress until he found himself near the Stilinski house. He couldn’t stay away from the kid, even in wolf form. He was definitely gone for the sweet omega. 

 

The next morning Peter woke refreshed but he was tired as well. The run-in shapeshifter form was invigorating and eye opening at the same time. Part of him was surprised that this wolf sought out Stiles since he had not realized how much the wolf inside of him did in fact crave the wiry omega. But on the other hand, he has never been so drawn to someone so he really shouldn’t have been that surprised at all. There was definitely a connection with the boy and Peter yearned for more – craved more of the sweet-smelling omega. 

However, he almost felt like a stalker the night before. His wolf had skulked around the Stilinski property for a while. At first it was content just being in the vicinity of the omega. And then the beast was irritated. His snout had caught whiff of another alpha with the boy. He almost went crashing into the house to grab him and take him away. Fight the other alpha and ensure that the other knew that Stiles was his and no one else’s. Before he had chance to act on his instincts, he overheard some of the conversation. 

Stiles was singing praises about Peter to the other alpha which let the wolf know that he was clearly interested in him and not the other. He tried to tune out the rest of the gossip to allow the boy some privacy but it was difficult. He still felt an incredible urge to barge in and lay claim to the omega just to validate the other knew he couldn’t have him. It took incredible will power not to do so and Peter was proud that he was able to control himself. 

Once he was able to calm himself down and convince the wolf that Stiles wasn’t really with the other alpha, he made his way home. And perhaps he had a taken a quick peek inside and noted the other was a young boy with floppy hair – so really no competition anyway. He evidently was going to have some possessive tendencies towards the boy but he had a feeling the teenager wouldn’t mind. The omega appeared to relish any attention an alpha bestowed upon him. 

Once Peter got his limbs working, some food in his belly, and a shower, he decided he should attempt to do some work. He hadn’t written anything in a while he figured it was a good time to try to put some words to the page.

It didn’t take long for Peter to slam his laptop down in frustration. His editor had been hounding him for another book and he was frankly out of ideas. She had mentioned perhaps he should target the werewolf community and give advice to alpha werewolves but Peter wasn’t convinced that was the route he wanted to go. In actuality, he was starting to lose his passion for writing. It was therapeutic for a while and kept his mind distracted but he certainly didn’t need to do it for the income. Perhaps, he should pursue another career goal. Something else he could be passionate about. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Derek stated as he approached Peter near his work area. 

Peter immediately noted the small suitcase Derek clutched in his hand. He must have a party he is going to be entertaining at. “Children’s party?” 

“Yep.” His face scrunched up a little. “You know if you are truly frustrated, maybe you should get some form of release like get laid or something.” 

“Stiles and I aren’t there yet.” But the alpha yearned to be. It was extremely hard to tamp those urges down in front of the sweet omega. The boy smelled so delicious. He yearned to stake his claim.

Shuffling his feet, Derek spoke once more. “Well, maybe someone else then?”

Derek can be such a nitwit sometimes. “And exactly how will that help me with pursuing Stiles?”

“I don’t know. Take the edge off or something.”

Peter leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He apprised his nephew for a moment. He knows the young beta means well and tries but sometimes the boy is rather dense. “Derek, do you like John?”

“Yeah, actually more than I thought.” 

“Okay so I am going to give you some advice.” His nephew stood still now and focused on Peter. “Do not, and I repeat do not try to get the edge off with anyone else if you want to be with that man.” 

Derek toyed with his mouth for a few seconds. “I’m not. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…” He stuttered. “Are you serious with the omega?”

Peter swallowed before answering. It was a valid question. He usually skirted around serious relationships either because of no interest or because he was scared. He didn’t want to get too close and then get burned. He may be an alpha but he has feelings too. After losing most of his family, he didn’t want to think about losing anyone else that he got close to. It seemed easier just to keep his distance for others. 

“Well dearest nephew, I think as serious as I can be. My wolf is pulled towards him and he screams home and love.” And security and calm and Peter could go on and on.

“Okay. I knew you liked him. Didn’t realize how much. Sorry.” His scent was mixed with regret.

Peter stood up and clasped Derek’s shoulder. “Neither one of us are the best when it comes to relationships. This is new territory for both us. We both need to be cautious and be weary with how we proceed.” It sounded like sound advice to Peter. He needed to tread carefully around the omega – take things slow.

Derek smiled sheepishly. “You know I had similar thoughts around John – home and safety. My wolf likes it.” Pausing he spoke again, “definitely something I am not used to.” 

Maybe his nephew was done with random hookups. “Well congratulations. You finally grew up.” Peter mocked. 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Derek jested right back while hitting Peter gently on the arm.

“Touché. Now go entertain some kids and make sure all that makeup is off your face before coming back home. Seriously, not even a smudge.” Being an entertainer thrills Derek but Peter wishes he would dress as a super hero or a Disney character instead. Not a damn clown. 

The young beta chuckled. And deep down, Peter knows his nephew loves the fact that he is terrified of clowns. He’s surprised the young man hasn’t shown up in his room in the missile of the night decked out in clown makeup to terrify him. “Now go.” He shooed at Derek. 

Once Derek left, Peter checked his phone and noted he had a message from Stiles. Smiling like a goofy kid, Peter read the text. The omega said his father was off the following week on Thursday and Friday and asked if he we was free ether day to come over. Peter doesn’t have much of a life and could go either day. Hell, he wanted to go both days. 

He grinned thinking about seeing the boy again. He also wondered how he got to this point in his life that he of all people would be pursuing a lanky sixteen-year-old and tiptoeing around said kid’s alpha father. Fuck, no wonder Derek makes fun of him all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - you'll see Stiles POV while his dad is out on his date.
> 
> So I have mostly written like the next 7 chapters so there may be another week soon when I post 2 in one week.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles leaned back into the couch, sinking into the cushion and let out an audible groan. He was full – overstuffed with pizza. He shouldn’t have shoved that last piece in his mouth. He patted his belly gently – yep, no eating again for like twenty-four hours. 

“Dude, I ate way more than you.” Scott mentioned as he side eyed Stiles. 

Sighing, Stiles spoke, “bro, you’re an alpha. You can eat like a bus. Me – an omega, I don’t eat so much, hence my svelte physique.” 

Scott laughed and even wheezed slightly. “Stiles, svelte? More like a twig or string bean.”

“Not funny dude.” Stiles grumbled. Omegas were naturally smaller than betas and alphas. It was biology that hindered him from being too big or too strong. They are supposed to be small and meek. They are made to carry babies so they do have strong hips but the rest of his body – relativity small. Most times Stiles doesn’t care. It’s easier to bury his nose in the necks of alphas since they are taller and of course, being able to scramble on someone’s lap with his size is so much simpler. Who doesn’t mind a cuddle from a lap? Not Stiles. 

“You think your dad is having fun?”

Stiles sure hopes so. His dad deserves to have some fun and be happy. And he especially needs to have some time not to have to worry about his pain in the ass omega son. ‘Hope so dude. I don’t think I have ever seen my dad go out on a date.”

“Well, perhaps this will be the start of something new.” Scott deduced as he elbowed Stiles slightly in the arm. 

“Maybe.” Stiles mumbled as he looked over to the TV. He and Scott had picked out some random movie. He didn’t need a babysitter and was upset that his dad insisted Scott come over while he was on the date but he was actually glad his friend was here. It was fun to hang out with Scott and just do things like eat pizza and watch TV. “Just want him to be happy.”

Scott grinned. “And he wants the same for you so tell me more about this alpha. You have been somewhat secretive about him. Do I need to go knock him around or something?” 

Stiles busted a gut for a moment envisioning Scott trying to beat up Peter. He maybe an alpha but he was no match for an alpha werewolf. Peter would win hands down. After his laughing fit which Scott glared at him the whole time, Stiles managed to calm down enough to speak. “Sorry dude.” He smiled. “Peter is… no words can describe him.” It was lame but it was true.

Turning slightly, Scott looked at Stiles. “Wow, you have fallen hard. I’ve seen you melt for a few alphas over the years but this sounds serious dude.” 

“Yes Scotty.” Stiles breathed contently and assumed he was wearing a goofy smile. “He is strong. Good looking and an all-around decent alpha. He listens to me. Doesn’t care that I can’t cook and doesn’t just see me as breeder.” 

“Sounds amazing. Happy for you dude.” Scott tapped his knee for a moment. “And your dad? What does he think of Peter?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and took a breath. “He sees no alpha is good enough for his omega son.’ Scott looked despondent so Stiles continued. “I mean, he’s trying with Peter. He’s going to let me spend time with him.”

“That’s a good thing.” The puppy dog face lit up.

“Under his supervision. It’ so embarrassing Scott. I have to have my dad here when speeding time with Peter.” Which basically means no macking on the alpha when daddy is around.

“It’s not unheard with omegas to have supervision while dating. Your dad just wants what’s best for you. At least you can see Peter. He could have said no.” Scott reasoned as he patted Stiles knee to reassure him.

Blowing out some air, Stiles thought about it. Scott was right. His dad could have banned him from seeing the alpha altogether. He was trying. “You’re right dude. Just frustrating sometimes.” 

“I’m always right.” He joked. Stiles punched him in the arm but the alpha didn’t even flinch with the hit. Stiles on the other hand, shook his hand a little because of the tingly. “When can I meet this alpha, who is sweeping my best friend off his feet?”

“I dunno Scotty. Let me get my dad comfortable first and then we can discuss.” He didn’t want to overwhelm Peter. “Besides, I still haven’t told my dad that Peter is a werewolf too.”

Scott jerked his head towards Stiles. “Shit dude. You need to tell him that as soon as possible and seriously? Peter is a wolf?” 

Stiles smiled once more remembering the glow of red eyes the day he saved him. He hadn’t seen any more glimpses of the wolf since then but really wanted to. He wanted to be manhandled by the wolf. “Yes.” He sighed. “Peter is an alpha werewolf. He’s… oh God Scott.”

“Dude, pheromones. I love you and all but not like that.” He said as his nose rumpled up in offense to the arousal Stiles was now pouring off of him. 

“Sorry.” Stiles face heated as he crossed his legs in attempt to keep any more wetness from leaking out. Just thinking of the alpha wolf caused Stiles to become aroused.

“Well your dad doesn’t have anything against werewolves, does he?” 

He thought about it. And not specifically except that they mate for life and the claiming bonds an omega more to the alpha than it would to a human alpha. They basically would be mated for life and his father maybe a little leery with that notion. “No. You know how he is Scott. He doesn’t t even want me dating. I think he might freak out a little.”

“Don’t wait too long.” 

“I won’t. Just want dad to really like him first before springing the news” He will tell his dad, he just wants a little time first. Basically until his dad is totally on board with everything. 

“Okay dude.” Scott smiled. “Let’s finish this movie up and then play some Wii.”

Stiles goofily grinned. He loved his friend and they were going to have the best night ever. 

About an hour and half later, a car door shutting outside alerted the boys that Stiles dad was home.

Scott grinned and stood up. “Guess that’s my cue to head on home.”

Stiles switched off the TV and rose from his seating position. “Thanks for coming over. It was fun.” 

“Anytime bro. Remember to talk to your dad.” Scott barely eked out as the front door swung open. Stiles hoped his dad didn’t hear Scott. It was not a conversation he wanted to have now with his alpha father. 

The alpha walked into the house and scanned the area, apparently trying to decipher that everything was still in one piece. His eyes met Scott and Stiles. “Hey boys. Everything okay?”

“Fine pops.” Stiles chimed in grinning widely. 

“Scott?” His dad asked double checking with his friend. He should be insulted but he gets it to. His dad has seen mess up enough times. 

“Everything is fine. We got pizza and watched TV. It was fun.” Scott answered reassuringly as he slowly made his way towards the door. “Hope you had fun sheriff. I’ll let you two discuss the specifics.” 

“Thanks for coming over Scott and for keeping this one out of trouble.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes as his friend spoke. “No problem sheriff. “

Stiles jogged over and quickly hugged his alpha friend. “Talk to you soon bro.”

“You betcha. Take care dude.”

Once the door shut behind Scott, Stiles quickly turned to his dad. “Well?” 

“It was fun, okay?”

Seriously? That was all his dad was going to give him. He wanted details. Not like intimate details because ew, gross but he needed more than it was fun. 

“Dad? I need more.” Stiles whined as he walked over to the alpha to bring him into a hug. His father wrapped his arms around him and yep he had a different fragrance embedded on him. The scent was close to Peter’s but it was definitely not his alpha’s musk. Scrunching his nose, Stiles looked up at his dad, “you sort of smell like Peter but not. Derek smells nice I guess.”

His dad blushed and laughed for a moment. “Stiles… you and your scenting.” 

Pulling away, Stiles smiled sheepishly. “Since you smell so much like him, does that mean you kissed?” He needed to know how things went. Stiles really hoped that his dad and Derek hit it off. His father deserved to have someone nice in his life and be happy.

“That is not of your business.” The alpha stated as he sat down to pull off his shoes. 

Stiles opened his mouth to protest –wanting to say he can’t even be left alone with Peter but already knew what the argument would be. His father would say he’s his alpha and his job to protect his omega son and yada yada yada. It was an argument that Stiles would never win with his father so he just decided to keep his mouth shut and concentrate on how the date went. 

“Fine.” He mumbled. “But you had fun, right? Are you going to go out with him again? Do you like him?” Stiles didn’t even take a breath as he rambled on. “Do you think this could become serious? What about…?”

“Stiles!” John interrupted by putting up his hand. “Take a breath and relax.” His dad said bordering on alpha tone.

Baring his neck slightly, Stiles took a breath.” S’rry sir.”

“I know you’re excited and have a lot of questions. I had fun and yes I would like to see him again.”

Stiles took a seat next to his dad. “I sense a but…”

“I just want to make sure you are okay with this kiddo.” He stated gingerly squeezing Stiles knee in reassurance. 

“I told you dad. I want you to date and be happy. I’m okay with it.” Stiles was more than okay with his dad having a life outside of himself and work. He needed this in his life especially if he ended up being claimed by Peter and then his dad would be all alone. And he didn’t want his dad being lonely. 

Snorting, his father spoke. “More meaning that you are fine that it is Derek I am dating since he is Peter’s nephew. I just want to ensure that you are totally fine that it is the two of us.” 

Stiles thought about it for a moment. It had the potential to get weird especially if anyone broke up but he really wanted to think positive that it was the right thing for everyone involved. “I’m good daddio. Totally on board the Dad/Derek train. Ship you guys hard.”

His dad laughed. “Okay kiddo. Then it looks like I’ll be continuing to date Derek Hale.”

“Yes.” Stiles fist pumped in the air. “So since you’re in such a good mood, can I get my car keys back?”

His dad gave him a pointed look. “Nice try but no.” 

“Fine then I get to hear about the kiss then.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

His dad huffed amusingly. “Go to bed Stiles.”

“You’re no fun dad.” He jested with a smile. Stiles couldn’t be mad. His dad was dating a young, cute beta and was going to be very happy. His car keys could wait until another day. Thinking of his alpha werewolf on the other hand sounded like a great idea though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a bonus chapter next week - probably on Sunday.
> 
> Up next - Peter visits the Stilinskis once again. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the extra chapter for this week. Hope you guys enjoy Peter's next visit with John and Stiles.
> 
> Thanks again everyine for the amzing suport of this story. I appreciate each and everyone of you :)

Peter looked in the sack once more to verify that he had his books. Stiles had insisted that he bring his books when he came over to the house. Peter didn’t really think the boy would care for the reading material too much but he had begged anyway and who was the alpha to deny such sweet pleading from a beautiful omega?

“Be back in a few hours.” Peter called out to his nephew who was uncharacteristically sprawled out on the couch as he approached the door.

“Okay, have fun with your little omega.” He mumbled out while his slightly sour scent wafted through the air.

Peter sighed and walked towards where his nephew was laying. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s wrong? And he’s not that little.” Scrawny yes – little not so much.

The dramatic eye roll came before the response. “It was just a term of endearment.”

“Well stop dropping terms of endearment regarding my omega.” Is Stiles really his? He thinks so. He hopes so. “So why the sour face?”

“It’s stupid. Just go on your date or whatever it is.”

Peter closed his eyes for a moment and let a long exhale. His nephew was being more brattish than usual. And as much as his wolf craved to go see Stiles, he needed to ensure that Derek was fine. “Stop being petulant and spit it out already.”

The beta sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just that since John has to be there to supervise and all, when he has free time, he’s there watching over you two.”

And the lightbulb went off in Peter’s head. His nephew was gone more for the alpha than he realized. He knew Derek seemed more serious than usual but not to this extent. “So, you’re bummed that the man has some time to go out and we’re taking that opportunity away from you?” 

‘Yes.” Peter barely heard his reply. “Just being selfish I guess. I get why John is compelled to want to make sure Stiles is safe and all.”

“Thank you for letting me know. Yes, the man is a good alpha and father. I might prefer a little more breathing room but I get where he is coming from. I will try not to monopolize all his free time. Did you want to try to see him next week? This way I know how to make plans accordingly with Stiles.”

Derek’s face lit up and his scent changed to happiness. “You would do that for me?”

“Yes idiot, I would do that for you. You’re my only family and I’m not that big of an asshole. “

“Thanks Uncle Peter. That would be great.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. Looks liked he saved the day for his nephew – he definitely is a big, fluffy marshmallow. 

 

  
Peter has been on his share of awkward dates. There was a time when the lady omega was trying too hard – she basically dropped her boobs right out on the table in the middle of the restaurant. There had been an instance of a beta who actually seemed more interested in the alpha that was clear across the establishment than with Peter who he was on the date with. Good thing they had met separately at the bar so the beta could go home with the other Alpha. And he couldn’t forget the crazy omega who leapt across the table to attack him with a butter knife when he told her that he was not interested in taking her back to his place. He didn’t like the smell of desperation that had emanated from her pores. She was definitely the needy type and he didn’t want that in his life.

And now, Peter is sitting with an endearing omega beside him who discreetly has been encroaching on his personal space with the watchful glare of said omega’s father looking upon him. As much as Peter and his wolf want to pick Stiles up now and envelop him with his scent, he would rather take a knife in the eye before receiving another snarl from John. The man wasn’t a wolf but Peter was convinced he might actually be able to hold his own against one if the animal ever came between him and his son. The man must make a hell of a good sheriff. 

“Dad… stop. Play nice.” The omega whined but still managed to inch closer to Peter. Their knees were practically touching. The kid was going to be death of him or least his father will be when Peter can no longer control his urges. His scent was damn intoxicating and now with the barely there touch, Peter was going to find it increasingly more difficult to tamp down his urges. Fuck, the instinct to breed was coming to the surface. 

Luckily, he got a little more distracted when a few more pleasantries were chatted amongst the three of them. And then John would ask Peter questions while Stiles whined at his father. When the omega got too fussy, his father would bring up an embarrassing childhood memory which would cause the teen to turn a wonderful shade of red. Stiles sweet scent would turn a little sour but he took most of it in stride. 

After a couple hours or so, the chatting become a little lighter and the alpha father had toned down his glares and intense questions which calmed Peter and his wolf down somewhat. Maybe he was breaking in the man somewhat. 

“Another beer Peter?” The sheriff offered. 

“I’m good.” He and John have had had two at this point while Stiles sipped on soda. The alcohol didn’t affect him but he wasn’t a fan of the bitter taste so he was done with drinking for the night. 

Stiles let out a yawn and covered his mouth with his hand. “Someone getting sleepy?” Peter asked. 

“It is getting late” The sheriff stated as he stood up. “I’m going to hit the shower.”

The alpha looked sternly at his son, “can I expect you to behave for the twenty minutes or so I am gone?”

“Yes dad.” He responded dutifully but Peter sensed the uptick in his heartbeat. The kid was surely going to do the exact opposite. 

John hardly hit the top of the stairs and the kid was crawling into his lap and straddling him. “Not sure this is such a good idea sweetheart.” Peter said but he still pulled the omega closer to his chest. His brain said no but his instincts said, hell yes. He yearned to feel the boy. 

“Mmm.. you just smell so good.” Stiles mumbled as he buried his nose into the alpha’s neck. 

“And you smell divine and delicious.” And definitely arousing. The omega was pouring off scents of want and need. Almost begging for Peter to fill him with his cock. 

Peter rubbed small circles on the omega’s back as the boy continued to inhale his heady scent. Peter could tell his cock was hardening and was that wetness seeping from the omega? They weren’t going to be able to keep this up much longer before one of them blew a load.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to make me cream my pants like a teenager if we keep this up.” He whispered in the younger’s ear. 

‘S;rry. Smell and feel so good.” The omega mumbled into his nape while still rubbing shamelessly on his cock.

Peter tried to adjust himself slightly. He was definitely enjoying the grinding but he didn’t want to cum since he was positive the sheriff would smell it immediately. No need to ruffle feathers this early on. 

The slick oozing from Stiles was now making a wet spot on Peter. Oh, how he wanted the feel the boy’s tight heat right now but he couldn’t at this moment. “We need to stop sweetheart.” 

Peter cocked his head and no longer heard water running. “Your dad will be back soon.” 

“Ugh, why?” He moaned as he continued to grind his crotch on his, making Peter’s dick twitch even more. “I still haven’t gotten to kiss you yet.”

And shit, they hadn’t. He wanted to but he wasn’t sure if this was the time either. He wants Stiles first kiss to be slow and sensual – not a quick peck on the mouth. “In time. Your dad is coming back.” His enhanced earing had heard the bedroom door open. 

He quickly threw the boy off of him and the omega landed with a small oompf. He noted the front of the kid’s pants were soaked and watched as Stiles immediately grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap in a vain attempt to cover the dark patch. Peter nonchalantly placed his hand in front of his crotch to conceal both the erection and the slight wetness Stiles had seeped on him. 

John re-entered the room, paused and looked at his son. Rumpling his nose, the alpha sighed and shook his head. “Jesus Stiles, I was gone twenty minutes. Seriously?”

“What?” The omega asked innocently.

“You know what!” He glared at the omega.” It’s late, say good night to Peter.”

“Night Peter.” Stiles stood up and Peter followed suit. He stuck his arms out to bring in the teen in for a hug and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. 

He inhaled the sweet aroma of the omega,. “good night sweetheart.” 

The boy pulled away slowly and smiled. “Talk to you later.” He said as he started towards the stairs.

Peter took a step to make his way towards the door in hopes of evading any inquisition. 

“Peter, have a seat for a minute.” John insisted.

“Okay.” Peter hesitated for a moment. Here it goes. He couldn’t get away. The sheriff knows he touched the boy. He might ban Peter from coming back. The man could clearly smell the arousal wafting from the boy but yet all they did was hug – it was nothing more than a little cuddle. Okay, there was a little frottage. He didn’t even touch the boy under his clothes. It was mostly innocent. 

“There was no under the clothes touching.” It didn’t even count as first base In reality. 

The other man looked at Peter with a confused expression. “What?” 

“Nothing. “Peter swallowed. He just about opened up a can of worms. Shit! “You were going to say something?’

John stared at him for a moment, perhaps deciding if he was going to switch gears or not. “Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Derek.” 

Peter breathed out a sigh relief. Good, the sheriff wasn’t going to interrogate him about Stiles. He wanted to talk about his nephew but why?

 

“Derek? Is everything okay?” Now he was worried. Perhaps John didn’t feel the same way about the beta the way Derek felt about him. If that was the case, his nephew would be devastated. Derek was totally gone for the sheriff so Peter hoped that John liked him. 

The other alpha clasped his hands together. “Yes. I just wanted… it’s just that you are an alpha in his life and you and Stiles have a thing.” He paused. “Are you okay with me and Derek dating?” 

Peter blew out his breath and relaxed. He couldn’t help the smile that came across his face. “John, I am more than okay with it. You seem to make Derek extremely happy. I haven’t seen him like this in a long time.” Maybe ever for that matter.

The older man grinned and unlocked his hands seemingly pleased with the response. “Derek is his own person so he definitely can do what he wants. As long as Stiles is fine. I would not stand in the way unless the boy decides to be an idiot.” And really with Derek that was entirely possible. 

“Great. Thank you. I just didn’t want to step on any toes. We had a good time the other night but I was hesitant to move too quickly before talking to both you and Stiles.” 

“No worries John. Thank you for double checking.”

Yep, the alpha was definitely someone Derek should have in his life. The sheriff was perfect for him. 

Now, if he could just convince the man to let Peter to be with his son alone, then that would be perfect. After all, he does owe the boy a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Stiles has a bad day and seeks some comfort.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson makes another appearance at the beginning. He says stuff to Stiles and is being an Alpha bully to him but nothing really comes from it. Just an FYI if that bothers anyone,
> 
>  
> 
> After, Stiles gets some comfort. It is now time for some Sciles feels. Scott gets portrayed badly a lot so I wanted to show him in a nice light so hopefully you'll guys like this bit.

The bell rang signaling the end of another school day. Stiles was glad. He could finally go home and pine for his alpha. They would be able to talk when he got home but he wouldn’t get to see Peter for a while. The older man had explained that they should allow Derek and his dad to have some together which basically translated to no Stiles and his alpha time. He was willing to accommodate for his father but it still wasn’t easy – he wanted to see Peter and maybe sit for a cuddle in his lap for a bit. After all, cuddles were the best and even better when a nice smelling Alpha was involved. 

And of course, he was still dreaming about kissing the man for the first time. Oh, how he wanted to have his lips on his. He assumed that since the alpha smelled so good, he probably would taste just as well but he had no idea when that opportunity would come. Peter doesn’t want their first kiss to be rushed and Stiles is trying to be patient but it is difficult. He yearns for the alpha so much and desperately wants to know what it feels like to be kissed. 

Slowly walking towards the exit to meet up with Scott, Stiles heard the voice that caused him to halt in his tracks. “Omegalinkski.” Jackson called out in an alpha tone.

Stiles willed himself to keep walking. He didn’t want to listen to Jackson. He managed to step a few more spaces when the alpha called out to him to stop and damn his nature at the moment. His biology caused him to cease walking and obey the douchey alpha. 

“Good boy.” The older teen said as he approached Stiles. His entire body shuddered at the praise. He wanted to be repulsed but he couldn’t help but preen a little that he followed directions and pleased the older alpha. 

Jackson neared Stiles and spoke, “where you running off to in a such hurry?” 

“Meeting Scott.” Stiles averted his eyes from the alpha. It would be easier to not submit if he didn’t look at him. “He’s waiting for me.” 

The older teen shuffled his feet and sighed. “Hmm, we didn’t get to finish what we started the other day pretty one.” The words practically oozed creepiness but Stiles was still frozen – his omega nature not wanting to disappoint the alpha.

“Please Jackson, just leave me alone. You don’t even like me.” As far as Stiles knew, Jackson could care less about him – he just liked wielding power around. Liked to give commands because he could. 

The alpha smiled. “I like you when you listen.” 

Stiles bit his tongue. He wanted to tell the alpha off but he was afraid things might get worse if he did, so he kept quiet. “Jackson, he’s waiting for me. “ 

He tried putting one foot in front of the other. Stiles had to remove himself for this situation as soon as possible. There was no telling what Jackson may tell him to do. 

“Did I tell you that you could leave?” He asked in a stern voice.

“No alpha…s’rry.” Stiles hated those words coming from himself. He didn’t want to show Jackson any weakness but he was slowly losing that battle. 

“Better.” He grinned. “I think someone needs to be taught some manners and show respect when an alpha is speaking to them.”

Stiles took a breath. He hated Jackson right now and his biology was working against him at the moment. He just nodded his head, fearful of any other words that may tumble from his mouth. 

“Did your daddy not teach you how to respect alphas?”

Stiles inhaled deeply and balled his hands up into fists. How dare he speak of his dad like that? His father is an amazing alpha. The best even.

“Maybe I should make you kneel for me?” The older teen questioned but was it really a question or more like an order?

The omega trembled. His knees slightly buckling with the words Jackson spouted. No, he couldn’t kneel for Jackson of all people. He would need to find a way to defy the older teenager.

“Jackson!” A voice called over from across the hallway. “You’re going to be late for practice. Come on.” 

The alpha responded to his teammate. “Coming.” He then looked at Stiles. “Stymied once again. Don’t worry though, I won’t forget where we left off.” 

He then ran off to join his buddy while Stiles let out a sigh of relief. It took all his strength not to collapse on the floor. He had to get out the building to find Scott. He needed a comforting alpha like now. 

 

With the little energy Stiles had left he ran towards the exit and into the parking lot. He scanned the area quickly and noted Scott immediately leaning on his car. The omega sighed in relief and made a beeline for the alpha. 

Upon seeing Stiles. Scott spoke right away. “Are you okay?’ He seemed worried, his face crinkling in concern.

“Um, fine.” Stiles mumbled. “Just stupid Jackson.”

“Did he hurt you or touch you?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, just saying stupid things. Can we go now?” Stiles just wanted to go home and be in the safety of those four walls. And as far away from Jackson as possible. 

“I’m going to kill him.” The teen alpha seethed.

“Scotty, it’s okay. Just leave it alone.” Stiles reached over to his friend and gently touched his arm to try to calm him down. “You’ll just make things worse. You know how he can be.”

Scott took a deep breath. “Yes, and he is a complete dick.” He grumbled. “The next time, I am beating his ass.” 

“My alpha hero.” Stiles smiled as he tugged on Scott’s arm. “Let’s get out of here.”

The other teen began to walk and then paused. “Maybe you should report it to the principal.”

Stiles sighed. “Dude, the principal is a traditional alpha. He’s the one who insists on omega classes and those text books are from the 50’s. Basically preaching that omegas are only good for breeding and housework. The one time I did say something, he was like you know alphas will be alphas. Just let them follow their nature. Like it was my fault so no Scotty.” 

“Okay dude. Sorry. That sucks man.” 

“It’s fine. Please just take me home. I could use a cuddle.” Stiles pouted looking upon the alpha.

Scott laughed out loud. “Lucky for you I don’t have to be to work for a couple of hours.” 

 

Once they got back to Stiles house, the omega grabbed some sodas for the both of them and they tumbled onto the couch next to each other. Stiles quickly took a sip and placed the can down on the coffee table. Turning to Scott, he spoke. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure, but if it means going behind your dad’s back, then the answer is no.”

Stiles laughed. “No.” He took a breath and twisted his fingers together in his lap out of nervousness. “What is like to kiss someone?”

The alpha next to him grinned widely. “Amazing. It’s almost like seeing stars. The feeling tingles all the way through your body.” 

Stiles couldn’t wait to feel that way. Already his body had been electrified with the few touches from Peter but kissing – the kiss would probably radiate through his pores and be so invigorating. “I can’t wait to experience that. Sometimes I believed that I would end up with some random alpha who would just want me for babies but to think I could have that too, I mean wow.” Stiles practically mewled. He could be with someone he really cared about and hopefully would see stars as well. 

“Aw, dude. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re an amazing omega and Peter will be lucky to have you. Any alpha for that matter would be.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles responded sheepishly. He didn’t always believe he was a catch but he was grateful that his friend was in his corner – always complementing him. 

“And anyone would be lucky to have an amazing alpha like you.” Stiles knew first hand that Alison was lucky to have someone like Scott. He treats her right and doesn’t go around throwing around any alpha dominance. He’s a protector and am all around nice guy. 

Scott smiled and his big brown eyes glistened. “Thanks dude. Want that cuddle now?”

‘Yes, please.” Stiles quickly dove onto his friend. He laid his head down onto his lap, wanting to feel Scott run his fingers through his hair. He had no shame. He was an omega damn It and he wanted to be touched!

The alpha goofily grinned. “What?” Stiles asked curiously. He was fairly positive he didn’t do anything funny. 

“You’re also incredibly adorable especially like this.” Scott murmured as he brushed a stray hair off of Stiles face.” Get some rest and try not think about stupid Jackson.” 

And how could Stiles not listen to what the alpha just said? Scott knew him like the back of his own hand. He immediately let out a yawn since he was somewhat sleepy. He closed his eyes to the feeling of his best friend carding his fingers through his hair and it didn’t take long for him to drift off into slumber land. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had drifted off for but he slowly came back on line by overhearing some murmurs. Scott’s chest was vibrating so he knew one tone was his best friend. Opening his eyes, Stiles blinked up towards Scott.

“Did I make you late for work?” Stiles asked sleepily. 

“It’s okay dude. I called Deaton and told him I was going to be a little late.”

The omega closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled the pungent aroma of the alpha. He balled the bottom of the alpha’s shirt into his hand as he breathed in one last time before making himself sit back up. “S’rry.” He mumbled.

“It’s fine. You needed some time to relax and decompress after how Jackson treated you.”

Stiles overheard some noises coming from the kitchen and deduced his father was home which clued him in to the other voice. ‘Do you say something to my dad?”

He really didn’t want his dad worrying about him any more than he other does or even have him become even more overprotective. 

“Nah but if it happens again, I’m not keeping quiet.”

“Thank you and thank you for being here.” 

“Anytime. “Scott stood and stretched his hands towards the ceiling. “I’m always here for you. Anytime. You’re my bro.”

Stiles smiled. He could always count on his best friend for anything. “Thanks man. And you too. Just a phone call away.” 

Standing up, Stiles pulled Scott into a quick hug. “Talk to you later.”

“You betcha.” Scott replied pulling away. “I think your dad said something about ordering food.” 

“Cool. See you later Scotty.”

Scott gave a little smile with a wave as he left. Stiles definitely felt better now that he had chance to cuddle with an alpha. Now, he just hoped that stupid Jackson Whitmore would stay the hell away from him. And if the ass doesn’t, Stiles knows he has at least three alphas that will come to his defense. Perhaps, he really is one lucky omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - the moment a lot of you have been waiting for- John and Derek sexy times. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been waiting for John/Derek sexy times so here is your chapter :)
> 
> I'm not the greatest at writing sex scenes, I have never written bottom Derek, and have never written John getting intimate before so this chapter was a little challenging. However, by the end, I actually enjoyed them like this and I think I will be revisiting sexy times with these two again before the end of this story.

“This is actually really good. It’s fun.” The beta mentioned as he licked some more ice cream from the cone he was holding. 

John smiled looking towards the young man. He had suggested to get some ice cream and take a leisurely stroll by the water. Derek had mentioned he didn’t get ice cream that often but he was on board with the idea. John surmised that he probably didn’t indulge in sweets often since his body was built like a rock. 

 

“It does taste good. “John stated around a bite. “Stiles and I get ice cream a lot if you couldn’t tell.” John joked as he patted his bulging belly. 

 

Derek snorted. “The kid may not eat a lot but his diet subsists on junk food.”

 

The beta grinned around his dessert. “My uncle can help with that. He likes to eat healthy.” 

 

John nodded. Peter could definitely be a good influence on the omega. Maybe Stiles would listen to him more than he does sometimes with John.

 

Derek turned ever so slightly and the moonlight hit his face just so. John could make out his chiseled jaw and the scruff on his cheeks. As he took another lick of ice cream, John couldn’t help wonder what those lips would feel like around his cock. When that thought hit his brain, he could feel himself harden in his pants. He tried to adjust himself discreetly. 

 

The young man smirked at him probably smelling the arousal that John was giving off.

John then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and noted it was a message from Stiles.

 

“Everything good?” 

 

“Fine. Stiles is staying the night at a friend’s. He was just letting me know that he was there and he was good.” 

 

And boy, did that not go over well at first. John had told Stiles that he may be out all night. His son quickly put two and two together and whined how it was not fair that he couldn’t even kiss Peter yet and here he was possibly going to sleep with Derek. John had basically had said he was older, an alpha, and he was his father so that allowed John to do what he wanted to do. Stiles didn’t like that and called out the unfairness of the dynamics once more but John hasn’t had an opportunity like this in a long, long time. The only action he has received in the last ten years was his hand so he deserved this damn it. 

 

He's sure the conversation with Stiles isn’t over but whether the kid likes it or not, John doesn’t have to follow the same rules as his omega son. He may never hear the end of it but now it feels right. He doesn’t want to wait anymore to be with Derek. 

 

“Okay, you’re face looked a little concerned. Is Stiles okay with us?” Derek asked. “I mean if you’re uncomfortable or anything, we can stop the date.”

 

John waved his hand. “He’s just being a little difficult. He’s fine.“ He paused. Stiles maybe irritated but the kid doesn’t hold a grudge. “Tonight, he’s going to eat junk food, drink soda, and stay up all night having a great time. And then tomorrow, he’ll be a cranky omega from the lack of sleep and be a pain in my ass.”

 

Derek laughed. “My uncle says I’m a pain in his ass too. But he loves me anyway.” 

 

John hardened once more thinking about how he wants to be the pain in his ass. “That’s what you kids do.” John joked.

 

“Seriously though, if you are unsure or uncomfortable with anything, we don’t have to do anything or we can go really slow.” 

 

He really did appreciate the young beta’s caring attitude. “I maybe a little rusty but I am sure.” He was more than sure. It was taking a lot of will power at the moment to not drag the younger man back to the hotel room he booked.

 

Derek smiled. “Okay, if you need me to lead, I can.” He offered.

 

“I got it. I’m the alpha here. I can take control.” Perhaps his instincts were coming out. He may be out of practice but he was definitely not letting the younger be the dominant. That was his role at least for tonight. He might be willing to bend on other occasions however. 

 

Blushing, the beta replied. “I was hoping you would say that but I can take over if needed. I have taken charge before.”

 

John arched his eyebrow as he polished off his cone. “So I take it that you have been with other dynamics as well?” 

The young beta smiled shyly. “Yes, I have. Not sure if I have preference, it more depends on my mood and what type of itch I want to scratch.”

John was intrigued. “And right now, you are itching for an Alpha?” 

“Yes John, I am craving for an alpha to do what no other dynamic can for me.” The younger said as he licked his bottom lip.

John’s pants tightened once more. “Let’s get out of here.” 

The alpha desperately wanted to give the beta exactly what he wanted which he was fairly positive meant dick in his ass. 

John was grateful that he booked a hotel nearby. He hadn’t wanted to presumptuous that he would get Derek in bed but he was fairly sure the beta would eagerly agree. It was John after all who had backed off last time but he didn’t want to count on the younger man for sure saying yes. And now, he was the one who couldn’t wait to see him naked and laying beneath him, writhing and calling out Alpha.

“Nice place” Derek commented when the door to the room opened up.

It wasn’t five-star accommodations but it was not Motel Six either. There was a king bed, a sofa, and flat screen TV that adorned the wall above a dresser that they wouldn’t use. There was a large window but John didn’t care about the view – he only had eyes for the man who stood in front of him that was slowly taking off his shirt. 

It was like watching a present unwrap itself. Once he threw his shirt to the ground, Derek unfastened his pants and quickly stepped out of them, only leave his boxers on display. He could see the outline of the beta’s hard cock struggling to get free from it’s confines. 

Part of John wanred to reach over to pull out the erection but another part was enjoying the sight in front of him. The younger was tan and had abs of steels. His biceps were thick and John couldn’t help but smirk glancing at the treasure trail – the young man was stunning. 

“Look at you baby. You are gorgeous.” John cooed as he palmed his dick through his pants. 

Derek’s face flushed and then he immediately dropped to his knees. Before the alpha could take in the new sight, the beta was mouthing at the cloth material around his cock. 

“Fuck baby, you already feel so good.”

It had been so long since John had another mouth ion his cock, he wasn’t sure how long he would last. He placed his fingers in Derek’s hair and scarped his scalp. He pulled him slightly closet to his crotch and the beta moaned out. 

‘I want your cock.” Derek whined around John’s bulge.

“How can I say no to that?” 

 

 

Derek inhaled the alpha’s heady scent that emanated from his sex. He whined into the still clothed bulge. He needed more – he yearned to feel the shaft on his tongue

He was slightly hesitant at first and hoped he wasn’t going too fast for John’s pace but once the alpha pulled him closer, he realized John was on board for wherever this was going.

Feeling the older man’s fingers scrape across his scalp, Derek peered up and noted John’s eyes were closed. The alpha then slightly rocked into Derek’s mouth. He took that as a cue to move onto the next step.

Derek unzipped his pants to free the raging hard on that was tapped underneath. He pulled the pants down to John’s ankles and the man quickly toed off his shoes. The pants were followed immediately after.

The beta then grabbed the waist band of John’s boxers as he starred at the treasure trail leading to the place that he couldn’t wait to see. He then tugged the underwear down which then met the same fate as the pants.

The alpha’s huge cock stood at attention. The mushroom tip was purplish in color and erect. The man had to be a good ten inches. His balls were, fuck they were size of golf balls. They were definitely breeder balls 

Derek licked his lips as he decided where he wanted to start first.

“Like what you see baby?” The alpha asked and Derek surprised himself as he shuddered at the term of endearment. John now has called him baby three times and Derek evidently really likes being called baby. He could almost cum from that alone. 

“Yeah.” He responded breathier than he thought he would. 

The alpha smiled, “then go ahead. Taste it baby. I want to know how that mouth feels around my cock.”

Derek took a deep breath and then dove right in. He began with kitten licks on the tip and slid his tongue into the slit to grab a quick taste of the salty pre-cum that John was leaking. He moaned into the bitter flavor that coated his tongue. And he noted he was leaking pre-cum himself at this point. 

As much as he wanted to, Derek was fairly positive he wasn’t going to be able to fit all of John’s length down his throat. He would need to use his hands for the rest of the shaft as well as to massage those massive balls. 

He slid his tongue down the right side of his length and then pulled off with a plop. Next, he pressed his tongue on the underside and worked his way up a vein to the tip. The beta mirrored his work on the left side before pulling off with drool dripping down his chin.

John’s cock was a monster but Derek refused to let it intimidate him. He unhinged his jaw the best he could and inhaled the alpha’s cock as far into his mouth as he was able. 

He used one hand to stroke the shaft that remained out of his mouth which surprisingly was not as much as Derek thought there would be. He had been practicing on his gag reflex and tonight it showed. He placed his other hand on one of the older man’s balls and swirled the sack around. 

John moaned out and rocked his hips which caused his thick cock to throb in his throat.

“Fuck, it’s been so long. It’s not going take me long to cum.”

Derek relaxed his lips a little that were suctioned around the dick and pulled back slightly. “It’s okay.” He practically mumbled. “You can cum down my throat.” 

Yep, he couldn’t wait to swallow that alpha seed.

The beta wrapped his mouth tighter around John’s cock once more. Swirling his tongue around the tip and into the slit, Derek continued to message the man’s balls with his free hand. 

He felt John tug his hair and moan out, “Fuck!”

Derek closed his eyes just as the alpha’s orgasm hit. His warm jizz poured down his throat and Derek swallowed the warm bitter release. 

John arched his body a few more times before pulling out. The older man looked down at him and Derek could only assume his lips were red and puffy. 

“That was perfect baby.” John cooed as he reached down with his thumb to wipe the spit residue off of Derek’s bottom lip. 

The beta grinned glancing up through his lashes.

“Let’s take care of your needs now.”

And Derek was totally on board with that.

He stood up and John led him to the bed. Once he felt the mattress hit the back of his knees, Derek crawled backwards staring at John at the whole time.

The alpha smiled evidently taking in the picture of Derek beneath him. “You look so good for me baby, all spread out for your alpha.” 

Derek couldn’t help but bend his knees and spread his legs wide so the alpha could get a good look at his hole. The older man grinned when he did so and began peeling off his shirt.

“And you’re leaking just for me.” 

And Derek’s cock was hard and spilling copious amounts of pre-cum now. He wanted that alpha cock deep inside him like now.’ “I have some lube in my pants pocket.” 

“Someone came prepared.” He cooed. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

Derek swallowed as he watched John gather the lube. He then picked up his slacks and pulled out a condom. Derek frowned for a moment. He wanted to tell John that he wouldn’t catch diseases because he is a werewolf and then decided that this moment was probably not the best time to spring that news on him. 

John must have seen his face. “I know baby. I want to feel everything too and put my seed deep inside of you but I can’t exactly preach safe sex to my son and not do the same.”

“I understand.” Not really but seeing that gargantuan red tip swinging between the alpha’s legs, he would just bite his tongue for now to just get that monster inside of him.

John took his index finger and circled his rim. He pushed in slightly and pulled back out. “Someone prepared himself.”

“Hmm….” He fingered himself good just in case this was where the evening led to. 

“However, I’ll still need to open you up more so you can handle my dick.”

Derek moaned with the thought. He didn’t need it. He could handle the stretch and the burn due to his werewolf pain healing. And as much as he wanted John to thrust his cock inside of him, his thick fingers looked like they could be fun. 

The man lubed up a few fingers and started by pushing two of the digits through the muscle knowing Derek was already somewhat open. He pushed in slowly and pulled out a few times allowing Derek to get used of the sensation. 

The beta relaxed his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes to get full enjoyment of the fingers sliding in and out of his insides. 

“Mmm….” He moaned out when the fingers thrusted deeper. 

“Let’s get a couple more into you before you take me.”

Derek nodded. It may have been a while since John has been with anyone but the alpha knew what he was doing. 

The wolf whined at the loss of the fingers but was soon rewarded with two more scissoring in his insides. And then John crooked his index finger and found his prostate. He wiped at the bumps which caused Derek to arch his back and curl his toes. 

“Fuck alpha.”

“Feel good baby?” He murmured at Derek.

Derek realized the man was probably waiting for an answer put was hard to be coherent at the moment with the alpha constantly swiping his prostate. “Yes.” He moaned. “Please… I want your cock,”

Derek had never been so desperate for cock like he was now. He was aching for it. His dick was leaking profusely and his hole was twitching for something more – something bigger. 

“Guess, you waited long enough.” 

Derek watched as John rolled the condom over his giant dick. He put some lube on the rubber and then lined himself up to Derek’s entrance. “Ready?” He asked breathlessly.

The beta nodded his head. “Please.” 

John began pushing his engorged member into Derek’s hole. Despite the loosening, it was a tight fit due to John’s size. Derek hissed momentarily but relaxed himself as his muscles stretched around the man’s cock. He was actually disappointed that he wasn’t going to feel the ache for the next few days. He wanted to be sore each time he sat down to remember what John did to him. 

The alpha took his time pushing in inch by inch. When he was halfway, he pulled Derek’s legs over his shoulders. The new angle felt amazing but he still yearned to be filled up even more. 

“Feels good baby.” John moaned as he leaned forward still driving his cock forward. 

“Mmm…”

John shoved his monster cock the rest of the way in until he was balls deep. The other man didn’t move, probably giving Derek a chance to adjust to the fullness and by God, he was stuffed full. 

Derek enjoyed the sensation for a moment but was anxious for more. “I’m good.” 

And those words were all it took for John to begin thrusting. 

The alpha groaned as he began pounding into Derek in earnest. John wasn’t a werewolf but the man was still strong. Each time, he thrusted into Derek, the entire bed moved hitting the wall each time. Derek fisted the sheets to try to keep himself in place. 

He slowed for a moment, pulling out to the tip and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips. Once he released the lip lock, he panted, “feels so good baby.” 

All the beta could do was nod. John sat back up and pushed himself back in, in one fell swoop and managed to find that magical spot inside of Derek. 

Derek moaned out, “fuck…” as the man continued to find his prostate each time now. “Alpha pleae.”

The alpha would pull out and push in assaulting his bundle of nerves on each thrust. Derek could feel his balls tighten. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He took his one hand to grab John’s right bicep and the other to stroke his straining cock. 

John let out a deep moan and jack rabbited in once more, slamming deeper inside of Derek. The beta yelled out as the orgasm took over his body. He felt his anal walls tighten around the cock embedded in him His dick ejaculated over his hand and spilled cum onto John’s chest. 

Derek wished he could have the warm release of alpha seed paint his inside but he took in comfort with the man still spasming a few more times, almost using Derek’s body as he laid there pliant. 

The older man pulled out after a few more grunts. Derek almost whined at the lost. He watched through hooded eyes as he tied off the condom and climbed off the bed. The next thing he knew, the man was gently cleaning his hand and his own torso. 

He tossed the wash cloth to the side and scooted beside Derek. The alpha wrapped his arm around Derek to pull him closer and the beta just melted into the touch. He had never felt so much bliss and comforts after sex. 

“Give me an hour…”, he murmured. “Then I will be ready for round two.”

Derek smiled “I’ll be here.” 

It was surprising to realize he wasn’t going anywhere – he was staying after a round of debauchery. It was new but also nice. Derek definitely could get used to having John in his life. In reality, he didn’t want the alpha to ever let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was in the hurricane path, I hope you and your loved ones are safe.
> 
> Next up: let's just say an amazing Peter chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I have been so anxious to share this one with you guys and to revisit so many things you guys have liked about this fic. I do hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy Peter being Peter :)

Peter took a long sip of the coffee while inhaling the aroma. It was good but he knew he couldn’t relax too much. He pushed his empty breakfast plate away and took a deep breath. He had some work to do. There was some cleaning to be done and he promised his editor some pages despite the fact he had no real inclination to write anything at the moment. His wolf preferred to seek out his omega but that had to wait. 

John’s free day was spent with Derek last night who interestingly enough was not home yet so Peter had to wait a few more days before he could see the teen again. He wishes that was not the case but he is trying to do the right thing by the man. The alpha may not be traditional in a lot of ways but he is when it comes to his omega son – John definitely keeps the reins tight on his only son. Peter understands but it is also getting increasingly more frustrating – he yearns to have so much more with the sweet omega. 

Closing his eyes while reveling in the taste of dark roast against his tongue, Peter heard the door open and his eyes flickered open.

“Thank God, coffee!” His nephew yelled out in glee as ran towards the coffee maker. 

Peter glanced up at Derek and noted his clothes were not straight and his hair was a mess. He must have a good night and morning for that matter. “Are you just getting home?”

The little shit smirked. He grabbed a mug and poured his liquid energizer in it before taking a seat across from Peter. “Sure am.”

“I take it you had a good night based on the loopy grin you have plastered all over your face.”

Derek leaned back in his chair still smiling widely. The boy evidently got a good dicking “Sure did.” He paused. “John knows what he is doing. He knows how to use his big alpha cock.”

Peter almost choked on his coffee. After he caught his breath, Peter chimed in. “Derek, I’m dating his son. The last thing I want to hear is about his big dick.”

“Oh right. Sorry but Uncle Peter, he felt so good inside of me.”

“Derek!” Peter growled.

The beta shifted on his seat. “Well, he sprang for a nice hotel room.”

“That is wonderful. Evidently the good sheriff is just as smitten as you are. Hey, I wonder…” Peter trailed off. It was an idea. Perhaps it could work but it could backfire. No, he shouldn’t ask. 

“What?” Derek inquired as he arched his famous right brow.

“I was thinking.” Peter took the last sip of his coffee. “Well since the sheriff Is probably in a good mood himself, maybe you could put in a good word like try to convince him to give Stiles and I some leeway.” 

Derek laughed and then fiddled with his coffee mug. “And this is coming from the same man who refused to put in a good word in for me with John?”

Brat!

“That was different. I was trying to woo him and his son. You have already properly wooed the man.” Peter crossed his arms in a somewhat defensive manner. 

His nephew giggled a little more as he shrugged his shoulders. “That’s funny,” he paused, “not sure there is much for me to say to John. He seems fairly determined on how he wants to proceed with you seeing your little omega.”

Peter inhaled deeply. It pained him to agree but Derek was right. John was stubborn in his ways and didn’t appear to want to give even a little. “I suppose. I’m trying but it is getting harder and harder to control my urges each time I see the boy.” 

“Hopefully, it won’t be like that for much longer.” 

Peter hoped so too. He had a date at the Stilinski home in a few days and he wanted more than a quick cuddle when the elder alpha wasn’t in the room. 

 

 

Peter placed the rest of the washed dishes on the drying rack. If John was going to cook (and of course the endearing omega had interjected that he made the salad all by myself), then the least he could do was wash the dishes. After placing the towel on its holder, Peter made his way towards the family room. John was sitting on a recliner while Stiles was seated on the sofa. He evidently left a spot open for Peter to take a seat to next to him. 

“You didn’t have to do the dishes Peter.”

“It was my pleasure John,” The alpha stated while taking a seat next to Stiles who smiled at him adorably.

“Wanna play a game or something?” The boy asked. 

It sounded like a good distraction. John had been less of an interrogator this time but the man still liked to glare at him. “Sure, what kind of board games do have?”

“You’re funny. I was thinking of video games.’

The sheriff chuckled. “Good luck Peter. Stiles will probably kick your butt.”

And then John’s cell began to ring. “Excuse me.” He offered as he stood up to answer. “This is John.”

Peter watched as the man walked away to get some privacy. “It’s up to you sweetheart. Whatever you want to play is fine.” 

The boy preened. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Before Stiles had a chance to say anything more, John walked back into the room. “Getting called into the station.” He mentioned while scrubbing his face with his hand.

“Dad?” Stiles practically cried out in disappointment.

Peter’s wolf felt the same way. He was not ready to leave the omega. He wanted to stay.

John inhaled deeply. “I’m not thrilled with leaving Stiles alone.” Peter watched as the sheriff’s brain was thinking. He could sense his heartrate doing flips -almost unsure as to what he was going to say. “I guess you can stay Peter until Stiles goes to bed.” 

“Seriously?” The omega asked practically vibrating out of his seat. 

“I just hope I can trust you.” The older alpha looked back and forth between Peter and his son.

“Emphatically.” 

John snorted. “Truth be told Peter, you’re not the one I am worried about as much.” He stated giving his son a pointed glance. “I know how he smells when he is around you and for that matter when you’re not. This kid washes his sheets more than I care to count.” 

“Oh my God Dad!” Stiles mortifyingly screamed out as he turned a beautiful shade of red. 

“Just behave Stiles. Don’t make me regret this.” The sheriff began to walk away and then stopped. “Seriously son, I don’t want to come home to wet sofa cushions.”

The boy sank deeper into the furniture and mumbled under his breath, “so embarrassing.” 

“And Peter.” The alpha called out. “Text me when you leave.”

Peter and Stiles chatted idly while John was getting his work clothes on. The man grumbled something on the way out of the door. Peter’s wolf hearing couldn’t quite pick up everything but it alluded to the fact that he was going to regret leaving them alone. 

Once the car pulled out, Stiles was just as quick as he was last time. The kid may not be wolf but he had amazing hearing. He crawled onto Peter’s lap and immediately burrowed his nose in Peter’s nape. The alpha tugged him closer craving their bodies to touch more.

Mumbling into his neck, Stiles spoke. “I want my kiss. My dad said no sex but he never said anything about kissing.”

And really how could Peter say no to a beautiful omega on his lap? 

“You’ve never kissed anyone before, correct?” Peter whispered while he reached under the boy’s shirt. 

The last time, he kept his hands over the boy’s clothes, this time he yearned for some skin to skin contact. He gingerly ran his fingertips across his spine which caused a slight gasp from the omega. He then traced his sides before landing on his hips to pull the boy even closer to him so that their crotches were lined up to each other. 

“No.” he mumbled. “But want to really bad.”

Peter preened knowing he would be the omega’s first. “Okay, we’ll take our time and go slow. You can put your hands anywhere that you feel comfortable.” Once those words tumbled from his mouth, Stiles did just that.

The boy placed his hands around Peter’s back. The alpha grabbed the boy; s butt cheeks and then cocked his head to lean into the boy’s mouth. The omega and his mouths collided into each other. The boy tasted as sweet as he smelled. 

Peter wanted to take his time and explore but the boy was eager and enthusiastic. He just kept smashing his lips onto Peter’s so he parted his mouth to allow the teen to explore inside. Once he opened his mouth, his and the omega’s tongue found each other causing the other to moan. 

He tasted more of the omega’s sweet scent of sugar as their tongues continued to explore. Peter almost got lost in the sensation but selfishly, he yearned more than a just a kiss. He swirled a little more causing the kid to moan once again. He hesitantly pulled away, slightly nibbling the omega’s bottom lip in the process. Stiles lips were rosy and Peter wanted to kiss them more but there would be more time for that later. 

Peter then reluctantly released his grasp from the omega’s globes, knowing the wolf wanted his fingers to make a beeline for the teen’s nipples He wanted to know how much more responsive he would be to an alpha’s touch. But first, that mole on the right side of his neck was screaming for attention.

He leaned into the boy’s neck while inhaling his sweet sugary scent. He licked a stripe first and then began to nibble a little.

“Alpha…” The boy moaned breathlessly and shifted on Peter’s lap. It was enough to make Peter go hard.

Once the kitten nibbles were complete, Peter began to suck a small bruise on the boy’s pale neck. He would deal with John’s wrath later. He was not leaving this time without marking the boy. 

He alternated between sucking and licking. Once the wolf was pleased with its handwork, Peter went back to the boy’s nubs. He used his thumb and index finger to toy with both of them at the same time. 

“Alpha….” He mewled as he grinded on Peter’s cock. Many omegas have several erogenous areas on their bodies and Stiles was no different. He reacted beautifully to Peter’s touches. 

“Do you think you can cum just with me playing with your supple nipples sweetheart?” 

The boy groaned and buried his head in Peter’s shoulder. “I don’t…. know. Maybe.” He whined. 

The way the omega was writhing on his lap, Peter had no doubt he could bring the kid to orgasm with just a little more nipple play. 

Stiles was grinding more on Peter’s tented pants and he could feel the wetness from the boy soaking through to him. He seeped out more and more as Peter continued to assault his perk nubs. 

The alpha twisted the omegas nipples gently and sucked on the bruise on his neck once more. Once he placed his thumbs on the nubs and rubbed circles, the boy cried out while his body spasmed. Peter immedicably felt more wetness on his pants. 

“That was kind of embarrassing.” He mumbled into Peter’s shoulder. 

“On the contrary, it was quite exquisite.” He was pleased as punch that the omega was quite sensitive. There was going to be a lot of fun to be had when they finally had a chance.

Stiles breath hitched and he slowly crawled off of Peter’s lap. He sunk to the floor in one fluid motion. The alpha instinctively opened his legs but he was positive the boy had no experience in giving head. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Peter craved to feel the young’s boy’s mouth wrapped around his alpha cock but he didn’t want to the rush boy either.

“I want alpha.” The omega mewed as he licked his lips. The kid was probably overwhelmed not only by the smell of Pete’s arousal but by the odor of his own release on the alpha’s pants. 

The teen nuzzled at his crotch. Peter closed his eyes to get lost in the sensation. He then heard the sound of cat outside meowing which caused Stiles to stop. 

The alpha opened his eyes to look at the teenager and he shrugged his shoulders. He mouthed a little more at the cargo pants which made Peter harden even more.

The cat meowed once more, causing the omega to still. His eyes glanced towards the window where the cries seemingly came from. 

Why did it have to be cat of all animals? Did a stupid kitten that was possibly in distress just cockblock him? Looking at the omega’s big brown doe eyes, Peter already knew the answer to the question. And upon hearing the animal meow once more – despite being his least favorite animal, would he be able to walk away in good conscience? Nope, he wouldn’t damn it. 

“Let’s go find the kitty.” Peter insisted as he stood up.

“Are you sure? We didn’t get to ….you know.” And Peter knew what he was trying to say as he watched the boy’s eyes fall upon his hard as nails dick. Fuck, he wanted that mouth but it wasn’t going to be tonight. 

The alpha took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure but he couldn’t disappoint a kitty and an omega all at once. He will take care himself later. “Yes, I’m fine.” Not really. “I still hear it so we should go find it before it gets too far.”

Peter took a mental snapshot of the boy to embed in his memory before he stood up. Yep, he liked him a lot between his legs. He looked perfect on his knees. 

Stiles led the way to the back door since it sounded like the kitten had moved to the backyard. Once they got outside, Peter heard a few more mews. The omega squinted in the darkness and cocked his head to listen for any more noise.

“I got this sweetheart.” Not because he is a rescuer of animals but because he is a wolf. “Since I am a wolf, I can be stealthy.” 

The bog giggled and Peter arched his brow. “Do you not think I can be stealthy?”

“Nah, I was just envisioning Ninja wolf and it made me laugh.” 

Peter shook his head and realized that they hadn’t really spoken about the fact that Peter was a wolf. Evidently, it didn’t bother the boy but it was still a discussion they needed to have. He needed to make sure the kid was in fact okay with dating a werewolf.

Hearing the cat mewl once more, Peter realized said discussion would need to wait – it was time to play Super Wolf again. That shtick was never going to be retired no matter what he did. 

He strolled around the yard for a bit trying to find the cat by smell. If it was scared, it could run and hide. He glanced over to Stiles who smiled and beamed at him like he was truly a real superhero. His wolf preened knowing he could make the kid grin so wide and make him proud.

Peter prowled a little more and finally picked up the fragrance of a somewhat wet kitty. He bent down by a bush and caught a glimpse of a small ball of fur hiding amongst the branches. 

“Come on little one.” Peter cooed at the little beast. The kitten looked at him like he was crazy but then decided Peter was a better option than a bush. The cat crawled to him easily and didn’t mind being swept up into his hands. And as bonus, the creature didn’t try to bite or swat at him.

“Oh my gosh, it is adorable.” Stiles cooed at the fluff ball as he ran over to join Peter and the animal. “I think it’s a girl. So cute.” 

“Do you want to pet her?” 

The omega nodded and reached over and began to pet the kitty. She arched her back into the boy to allow him better access and the two of them basically purred in tandem. It was rather adorable

“I’m sure she’ll be very happy with you.” Maybe Peter was assuming but it looked like there was no way Stiles was not keeping the cat. Not Peter’s first choice of animals but he could get used to the orange fluff since she made the omega this happy

Stiles grinned and let out a sigh. “Dad’s allergic to cats.” The boy paused looking up at him with his honey golden eyes. “Can you keep her Peter?”

A cat? He wants him to keep the cat? Absolutely not, his wolf doesn’t get along with cats. Hates the moody creatures. Nope, nada. “Sure sweetheart, I can keep the cat for you.”

Fuck, Peter was one big giant marshmallow. 

 

Peter opened the door to his apartment with one hand carrying a bag full of cat supplies and the other holding the pet carrier with said cat. He hadn’t realized he was going to have to buy so much stuff for a furry ball that was barely larger than his hand. Stiles had texted him to tell him to get a bed for the thing but Peter put his food down at that request. The animal did not need to sleep on an overpriced pillow. However, he had a distinct feeling the omega will eventually win that one but Peter will take the minor victory for now to stroke his alpha ego. 

Setting the carrier down on the ground, he opened it up to let the kitten explore. It crept out hesitantly. “Go ahead. Look around but there will be ground rules. I like a clean place so there will be no jumping on the counters or furniture leaving your hair everywhere. You are a furry animal that belongs on the floor.” 

Was he being contradicting since he turns into a furry animal himself? 

Peter carried the bags to the kitchen. The little beast was probably hungry. Once the omega had stopped hugging Peter for agreeing to take in the animal (which did not help his aching dick in the least bit), they gave her some milk but there were not really any good food choices available at the house.

Upon opening up a can of food and grabbing a bowl, the kitty meowed and somehow had found a way up to the counter to place her snout in the bowl before Peter even finished putting the contents into it. 

“What did I say about the counters?” Peter shook his head. “I can see you’re going to listen as well as Derek does. “The cat ignored him while licking up the nibbles of food that were scattered on the porcelain. “Hmm, looks like you and my nephew will get a long fabulously.” 

The wolf quickly put away the rest of the food and placed the few toys he bought into a drawer. He would need to find a good place for the litter box – Derek’s bathroom sounded ideal. It was the perfect location.

Once Peter was done with the few chores, he plopped down on the sofa and decided to peruse his phone for a bit. He hardly got himself situated and the kitten was making a home on his lap by kneading his legs. Evidently the kitty didn’t care Peter was a wolf as it ignored the no furniture rule as well. 

Peter petted the orange fur and the kitty mewed a little before settling down. “I suppose since it’s your first night, you can sleep on the furniture but don’t get used to it.” He continued to stroke the cat, “Stiles wants to call you Pumpkin but I prefer Orange Julius.” 

The petting motion was rather calming to Peter and he was surprised that his eye lids were getting heavy. 

He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he heard some giggling. Peter peeked an eye open and saw Derek standing in front of him laughing and holding his phone. “Now that.” He snorted. “That is the picture of adorableness.”

Feeling weight shift on his lap, Peter instantly knew what Derek was talking about.

“So you saved another animal? But…” He trailed off as he whole face scrunched. “You don’t usually bring your rescues home. Oh.” And just like that, a light bulb seemingly went off in his nephew’s head. “Your omega. Now, that really is cute and a cat of all things.”

“Shut up.” Peter spat out.

Derek chuckled more. “This is rich. Glad I got a picture before you woke up. Want to see it?”

“No.” Peter deadpanned.

His nephew shrugged his shoulders. “So is kitty going to be living with us?”

“John is allergic to cats.’ Peter grumbled as Orange Julius stretched out. 

“Fucking rich.” The brat grinned widely. “I’m tired. See you and the fur ball in the morning.”

Peter sighed and gazed down at the kitten who peered up at him. “Did you see him? That’s Derek, my obnoxious nephew. Feel free to pee on his bed anytime you want.”

“I heard that.”

Good, Peter thought.

“Seriously? You put the litter box in here?” The brat grumbled from his room with asshole muttered at the end. 

On second thought, being a cat owner may not be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the reluctant hero comes out again. Yeah!!! 
> 
> Next up, a little shorter chapter with Stiles basking in the afterglow of his evening with Peter.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles woke to the scent of breakfast. His dad must be cooking- eggs by the smell of it. He was a little surprised since he worked late and was up already but he wasn’t going to complain. It was breakfast!

Throwing the covers off, Stiles smiled happily remembering the night before. He finally got his first kiss and it was just as magical kiss Scott said it would be. When the alpha placed his lips on his, Stiles in fact did see fireworks. His brain exploded and his whole body tingled. He preferred to relish the kiss a little longer but the alpha had other plans. And he honestly didn’t things could ger any better than that until Peter began playing with his nipples. 

Stiles has experimented with himself a few times with his nubs. He knew they were somewhat sensitive but hadn’t ever realized to what extent. He was definitely super sensitive in that area in which Peter seemed to enjoy as well. He truly surprised himself that he was able to cum with just the nipple stimulation but on the other hand, Peter’s touches just seem to spread electricity through his body. He couldn’t wait for the alpha do that again and to experience whatever else they may do together. The wolf knew what he was doing and would for sure show Stiles many things in the bedroom. 

He also wanted to do more with Peter like finish the blow job but then the kitty happened. Yes, Stiles was disappointed since the omega in him wanted to please the alpha but he couldn’t be too mad. The kitty was adorable and he and Peter will have time for other stuff. He just hopes that the time comes sooner than later since he yearns to give head to the alpha. He may not know what he is doing but he is looking forward to learning and tasting his alpha’s cock. Peter’s sex had smell amazing so Stiles can only imagine how sweet the man would taste in his mouth and down his throat. His little cock twitched just thinking about the blow job but he tried to put any thought of arousal out of his brain – he wanted breakfast. 

Slowly getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom, Stiles paused in front of the mirror. He knew the alpha was leaving a mark on his pale skin but he hadn’t realized how much of a bruise. The omega lifted his fingers and gently pressed on the discoloring on his neck and shivered. It was slightly painful but it also caused excitement to run through his bones. Taming down his budding arousal wasn’t going to be easy. He couldn’t help but smile at the mark – the discoloration did look pretty on his skin.

Now he couldn’t wait to go school now to show off his neck and hoped the bruising didn’t fade too quickly. He might not be probably claimed but the mark was enough to show that an alpha saw Stiles as his and others should stay away. He shuddered just thinking that he was a taken omega. His insides tingled knowing that he was going to have an alpha – and a good one at that. 

After taking a leak, Stiles pranced down the stairs towards the kitchen. His dad was just placing the plates down on the table. “I thought I was going to have to wake you up.”

‘Nope but I am surprised that you are up after your late night at work.” 

His dad shrugged his shoulders and took a seat. Stiles followed suit and immediately took a forkful of eggs. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Stiles noted the bacon and it hoped it was the turkey kind. He placed a slice in his mouth and once the grease hit his tongue, he knew it was pork. He should admonish his father for his unhealthy eating choices but it tasted too damn good so Stiles decided to let it slide this time. 

“Stiles! What the hell is that?” His dad called out with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. 

Stiles glanced down at his plate and then his shirt to see if he spilled something. “Is that a giant hickey?”

And then Stiles realized what his dad just noticed. “Why yes dad, it is.” He answered as he slightly brushed a fingertip against the mark. Once more he winced but he still felt amazing shock waves permeate through his bones. 

“Should have known.” The alpha mumbled around a forkful of eggs. 

“Dad, you didn’t say anything about kissing.” He followed his alpha father’s rules. 

His father chewed some food before answering. “Right,” he man grumbled. “Is he part vampire then? It’s huge.”

Vampire? Ha. Werewolf – yes.” Dad, don’t be silly.” Stiles shoved some more food into his face. “Besides, you should be happy. This is a great way to show other alphas to stay away from me.”

“I suppose.” He shook his head, probably not totally believing that logic “Kissing huh?”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles spoke. “Yes dad. And it was great and everything I could have hoped for with a first kiss.” 

His dad cocked his left brow like he was still not pleased that he and Peter made out. “Well remember dad, you had sex with Derek, all I did was kiss.” 

“I’m still older and can tell you what to do.” 

Stiles sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. His life was so unfair sometimes. Why did his dad get to have all the fun and then rain on his parade? He and Peter hardly did anything – okay, he did orgasm on the wolf’s lap so he probably should leave that part out. 

“Listen kiddo, I’m still processing my baby kissing an alpha. I know you want more, I just have to come terms with the fact that you are getting older. And sometimes it is hard for the old man. I just want what is best for you.”

And when his dad puts it like that, how can he be angry. “Dad… I’m always going to be your baby and will always be here for you and need you. Being claimed by an alpha like Peter won’t change that.” 

His father smiled and seemed a little more reassured. Perhaps, he would be somewhat flexible now with his leeway with him spending time with Peter but Stiles decided to wait and ask another time. 

“Thanks. It does make me feel better to hear you say that. I am happy for you that you enjoyed your first kiss.” 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles smiled He decided to change the subject though. “So, we found a kitten.” 

His dad’s eyes narrowed. “A kitten?” He cautiously asked and then took a sip of juice. 

“Yep. We heard lit outside last night. Peter found it and caught it.” Stiles sighed contentedly recollecting the alpha searching for a lost kitty. It was rather endearing. He knew that Peter had a heart of gold. And the wolf didn’t disappoint as he tool charge and located the kitten with ease. He was definitely a savior. 

His dad looked around the kitchen fervently, “where is it now?” 

“No worries dad, she’s at Peter’s.” And Stiles was super excited when Peter agreed to take the cat in. 

The alpha looked relieved when Stiles said that. Despite allergies, his dad was fairly firm on the no pet rule. He didn’t have the time to take care of an animal and Stiles would get too distracted. The omega killed one too many plants that proved to his dad, that he portably wasn’t responsible enough to take care of a living, breathing animal. 

“Is he planning on keeping it?” His dad asked toying with the handle on the coffee mug.

Stiles was sure that he was. He bought supplies for her so he must be planning to keep the cat. He hoped so anyway. “As far as I know. Dad, she’s so tiny and cute. I want to call her Pumpkin.” 

He smiled contently remembering petting the cat and how even Peter appeared content as well. The alpha appeared calmer even with the animal pressed against his chest. He came across as a giant teddy bear. The omega wanted to capture a picture of the wolf cuddling a kite. It was the cutest thing ever. 

“And Peter? He has a different name in mind?” 

“Yep, he wants to call her stupid Orange Julius. What kind of name is that?” Stiles scoffed but he still couldn’t be too mad. The alpha after all did take the cat in and bought her things. 

His dad chuckled. “I’m sure you guys will work something out.” 

Stiles chewed on one more piece of bacon before speaking. “Yep, we will call her Pumpkin.”

The omega toyed with his plate for a few moments as his dad finished up his coffee. “So... it would be okay if I went to see the cat?”

His father arched his eyebrow. “Said cat that is currently at a certain alpha’s?” 

‘Well…” Stiles squirmed in his seat. “Technically yes, the cat is there.” 

“Are you going to see the cat or Peter?” His dad asked direct and to the point.

Stiles averted his eyes from his dad and focused on the leftover egg residue on his plate. “Can’t it be both?” He paused. “I mean the kitty is living there and it would be fairly hard to just visit the cat and not see Peter.” Stiles reasoned. It sounded like a fair argument. 

“Yes, it would. “His dad replied shaking his head, seeing right through Stiles thinly veiled plan. “Let me talk to Derek to see when he may be around.”

“Seriously? You want Derek to babysit?” 

His dad slid out his chair, making the tile creak a little as he stepped on it. “Not specifically but if I am going to continue to see him, then I think it would be a good idea for you two to get to know each other better.” The alpha walked to the sink. “This is a great opportunity to do so. You can see the cat and we all know the real reason for you wanting to go over there, I’m not stupid.” 

“Dad…I didn’t mean you were…” he tried to protest but the alpha held up his hand. 

“I feel like this is a fair compromise Stiles. I’m still not 100 percent comfortable with you being alone with Peter especially if he keeps going all vampire on you.” 

Stiles snorted. And really, Stiles wanted more of that exactly. Craved for the alpha to mark his pale skin –show everyone that he belonged to someone. Not to mention to just feel Peter on him again. 

“You get to see the cat, Peter, and get to know Derek.” 

“Okay, whatever, fine.” 

He supposes his dad is right. If he is going to date Derek and sleep with the beta, then he should probably get to know him more. Evidently Derek isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Great, it’s settled. I’ll call him and we can work out a good time.” 

As much as Stiles wanted to spend time alone with Peter, he would take what he could get. He definitely wanted to see the cat and perhaps it would be nice to get to know Derek better. Yep, it could be fun visiting with the Hales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be Stiles visiting with the Hales.
> 
> I hear all you guys saying John is a hypocrite - this is the last time. I wanted to find a way to have Stiles and Derek spend time together 
> 
> I'm thinking about wrapping this thing up around chapter 30. I know how I want things to end and now I just need to get us there :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two chapters with Stiles visiting the Hales. As with most of this fic, Peter's POV definitely has more humor but I hope you guys enjoy both of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudo. I have never had such a successful work on here and you guys have made me so happy. :)

Peter brushed off his pants and then grabbed the knob to open the apartment door. The first thing he wanted to do was wash his hands. He made a beeline to the kitchen sink trying not to trip over a small ball of orange fur in the process. Orange Julius had a thing for getting between his legs. 

“Where did you run off to in such a hurry?” Derek called out.

“Mrs. Johnson – 2B. She was having rodent trouble of some sort.” Peter huffed as he finished scrubbing his hands. “Her hamster or gerbil or whatever the hell it is, had a leg caught on its wheel.” Not that the thing was stuck when he arrived – it was happy as could be playing in its wheel. 

Derek snickered and Peter glanced up and noted his bare chest glistening with sweat. His nephew had been working out again. “Gerbils have longer tails and like to stand on their feet. They don’t bite either. She has a gerbil.” 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t even want to know why you know that tidbit of information.” 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Read it somewhere. And Mrs. Johnson had me over to look at her disposal. I’m fairly positive nothing was caught in it. I think she just wanted to check out my ass.” 

Well that might explain why the rodent seemed content and not in distress when he got there. Perhaps she was checking out Peter as well. “Huh.”

“Yep, you might want to tell her you have an omega. Now that she’s seen the merchandise, she might get a little handsy with you.” 

“She’s eighty. I’m sure I can handle her.”

“I thought the same thing Uncle Peter.” Derek paused as he wiped some moisture from his left brow. “Until she stroked my thigh. She maybe old but she isn’t dead.”

Peter threw up his hands. He didn’t want to imagine wrinkly Mrs. Johnson feeling him up and now will make sure he wears loose fitting clothing if he ever goes back to her place. “Let’s change the subject.”

Peter watched as Derek finally managed to throw on a shirt and strolled to the kitchen to grab some water. “John called.” 

Peter arched his right brow. “Booty call?” 

Nah, Peter wasn’t jealous despite the fact that all he has been able to do is get a kiss and some nipple action from the sweet boy while his pain in the butt nephew gets sex. Okay, perhaps the green-eyed monster was making an appearance.

“Hardly. Stiles wants to come over to see the cat.”

The cat? Should Peter be disappointed that the omega would rather see the kitty than him? “Oh really?”

“Stop pouting. Code word for seeing the cat is wanting to see his alpha.” 

Of course, he knew that. He was stupidly paranoid. “And his father is allowing this?” The wolf in him was salivating. He could see the omega, be with the omega, and kiss him once more with no watchful eye from an overprotective alpha father.

“Yes.” Derek squeaked.

The cat began to do a figure eight around Peter’s legs. The creature definitely had a thing for him. “Why do I sense a but Derek?” 

“Because…” He paused. “John wants me to supervise the visit.” He said quickly in one breath. 

Peter did a dramatic eye roll. “You’ve got to be kidding? You?” 

Derek crossed his arms. “Yes. John wants his son and I to get to know each other a little more and this was a good way to do it. Me and Stiles can talk and you two won’t be left alone together. “ 

And really how did his life come to this? Now Derek, his brattish nephew is going to be play babysitter? “Fine.” He mumbled. He agreed since he wants to see the omega. “Don’t think you can tell me what to do or not do with him.” 

Derek smirked. “Hmm... well, I’ll call him to set up the play date.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“Let’s just say, this is pay back for the litter box in my bathroom.” 

 

The next day, Peter went through his morning routine but held off on his shower to later in the day. Derek and the sheriff had made quick work of coordinating a time for Stiles to come over and Peter wanted to make sure he smelled fresh and clean for the omega. Peter and his wolf were definitely looking forward to seeing the omega despite Derek’s presence and for the fact that he kept calling it a playdate. After the third time of saying that, Peter punched him in the stomach but due to being a werewolf, his nephew hardly flinched – the little snot!

Once he deemed himself presentable, Peter strolled towards the kitchen noting that Derek had bags and food scattered everywhere. Evidently, the boy had been shopping. “What is all this?” He asked scanning the counters that held cookies, crackers, and assorted cheeses.

“Wanted to make sure he had choices.” Derek mumbled as he placed pastry like items on a cookie sheet. 

Peter’s eyes bulged out for a moment. “You do realize the boy will only be here for a few hours and can’t possibly eat all of this?” And besides, the omega doesn’t eat much period. “And what the hell is that anyway?’ He asked looking back at the cookie sheet.

“Mini quiches.” Derek stated obviously. 

“What on earth will that boy do with a mini quiche?” His nephew may have lost his mind. It was equal parts endearing and nauseating that he wanted to show his potential alpha that he would be able to provide for his omega son.

Derek turned to look at Peter like it was a ridiculous question. “Eat them. Who doesn’t like quiche?”

A lot of people Peter wanted to say but there was a knock at the door before the alpha could respond.

Derek was lightning fast putting the cookie sheet in the oven and getting to the door to greet the guests. Peter followed allowing his nephew to take the lead. This day was evidently very important to him so he decided to take the low road for him despite the ridiculousness of the food he bought. 

Swinging the door open, Derek’s scent changed from a sour anxious odor to a sweet pleasing one once he laid eyes on John. “Hi John.” His nephew cooed. Yep, the boy was gone for the man for sure.

“Hi” The alpha smiled as Peter approached the doorway. The omega next to him smiled at Peter while bouncing on his feet. The kid was practically vibrating out of his skin. “Go on Stiles, I know you want to hug Peter.”

The words barely got out of the man’s mouth before Peter had an armful of Stiles. As predicted the omega buried his nose in Peter’s nape and inhaled. He whispered ‘alpha’ under his breath which caused the wolf in to preen. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” John asked.

“It’s more than okay.” Derek replied. “I’m sure I can handle an omega and my uncle.” 

If Peter wasn’t embracing Stiles at the moment, he would have swatted his nephew on his arm.

“Okay, behave yourself Stiles.” The older man basically ordered in an alpha tone causing the omega to let go of Peter. 

The boy bared his neck slightly. “Yes sir.” He then looked up and met Peter’s eyes. “Where’s Pumpkin?” 

“Who’s Pumpkin?” Derek asked in a confused tone.

“The kitty silly.” Stiles responded as his eyes lit up evidently catching sight of the little ball of orange somewhere behind Peter.

The alpha stepped aside to allow the boy to go to the animal.

Derek scratched his head. “I thought her name was Orange Julius.” 

The omega hmmfed in the background. “You know you’re not going to win this one right Peter?” John asked. 

Yep, he knew that. He's a sucker for the omega.

“Well you two call me if anything. And Derek, you’ll be dropping him off later?” 

“Yes.”

Peter took that as his cue that the good sheriff was leaving so he bid the man good bye to let Derek have a moment with the alpha. He gingerly walked over to take a seat on the couch. Stiles had already taken up residence on the floor with the kitten. She was crawling over the boy purring as she did so. He took a quick glance over to the doorway being a nosey person that he was and caught the kiss that John laid on Derek. He was happy for them even if he couldn’t kiss his omega at the moment.

Once the door closed, Derek strolled over towards Stiles. He cracked his knuckles in nervousness. “Are you hungry? I have snacks.” 

‘Do you have chips?” Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek who was paling at the question.

“Umm…”

Peter tried hard to contain his laughter. His nephew bought out the entire store but didn’t get chips. “He is cooking about a dozen mini quiches though.”

The omega’s face contorted. “What’s that?”

“Never mind.” Derek grumbled as the oven beeped signaling they were done. He skulked into the kitchen and came back with an assortment of crackers and cheese. He placed the plates on the coffee table and took a seat next to Peter.

“We have a TV if you want to watch some later.” Derek offered as he twisted his fingers in his lap. 

The omega who had been laying on the floor sat up. “Do you have Netflix?”

“Umm… no, we don’t watch a lot of TV.” 

Derek looked at Peter with a kicked puppy look. Peter really did want to laugh at him but he knew the young beta was desperately trying to make a good impression so he decided to be nice. “I thought you two were supposed to get to know each other anyway.”

With that, Derek squirmed on his seat and Stiles began a slow crawl towards Peter. He stopped when he got to his legs and the boy looked at him fervently. Peter parted his legs and the omega knelt between them and he leaned his head on the left one as he side eyed Derek. Peter wanted to tell the boy he could sit with them but he appeared content where he was and who was he tell an adorable omega not to kneel between his legs?

“Well, my favorite color is blue but I really do adore pink. It maybe be a little stereotypical for an omega but I think pink shades rock.” As the boy admitted that, his face slightly turned pmk. Peter had to agree – pink hues do rock especially when they adorn such a pretty omega. 

He slowly ran his fingers through the younger’s hair which caused him to emit a sweet sugary fragrance into the air. The boy certainly did like to be touched. 

“I get it.” Derek replied after a few moments. “I’m partial to magenta.” 

Peter cocked his brow at Derek. First it was quiche and now magenta. Did some sort of alien take over his nephew’s body? And if so, hopefully they left a less moronic version but so far that wasn’t the case.

“And pizza.” The boy said as leaned more into Peter’s touches. “I love pizza. Could it eat every day, three times a day.”

The alpha rumpled his nose. It sounded like a heart attack waiting to happen. 

“Salad.” Evidently Derek was sticking to one-word answers. How did this boy land an alpha like John? 

The omega closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The boy must be taking in his heady musk. He was lovely to watch – Peter could get use to this. Having the boy relax between his legs, carding his fingers through his hair. 

“And… there is this granola mix that it’s only found at this one store.” He paused. “You never did get it do you?”

Peter closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Remember I was a little busy saving a certain someone?” 

“Yes but you could have gone back.” 

“Sure my dearest nephew, I’ll go do that right now.”

Derek sat up straighter and smiled. “Really?”

“No. Not really, I want to spend time with Stiles.” 

The boy had the audacity to roll his eyes. It took extreme will power to not whack him on the back of his head and then he had a thought. He was soon to be John’s problem. Yep this was great, Peter would get a sweet, adorable omega that liked to kneel and John would have his nitwit of a nephew. It was perfect. 

Derek relaxed back into the cushions. “Umm, what do you do for fun?”

“Easy.” Stiles grinned. “Playing video games with my best friend Scott.”

The boy’s heartbeat elevated in happiness. Scott must have been that alpha boy who was with Stiles the other evening. He might need to go speak with that boy to ensure that he really knows that Stiles is his. He didn’t want to take any chances. Yep, his wolf was definitely possessive of the boy. 

“I like to work out.” 

“For fun?” Stiles asked in disbelief. 

Peter snorted. “Yes, Derek likes to walk around shirtless to show off his abs.” 

“That is not… whatever. And yes, for fun.”

The kitten bounced over and began pawing at both Stiles and Peter’s pant legs. There was audible purring going on and Peter wasn’t sure if it was coming Stiles or Pumpkin but either way, it was an adorable sight to behold. 

Silence then filled the room for a few moments until Derek thought of another question to ask Stiles. “Do you know what you want to do after you graduate?” 

“Umm.” The boy shifted a little on his knees. “Not really. I always just kind of expected to be knocked up and being a dutiful omega.”

Not on Peter’s watch he won’t. He hopes to encourage whatever dreams the boy might have.

“It took me a while to figure it out.”

Peter took a deep breath hoping Stiles wouldn’t ask what Derek does for a living because it would escalate from there. Derek would then insist on showing the omega his clown get up and Peter would lose his tough cred alpha card in mere minutes as he trembled in a closet. Nope, that could not and will not happen in front of the omega. 

“Really? What did you do Derek?”

Damn!

“I actually entertain at children’s parties dressed as a clown.”

The omega’s eyes lit up with curiosity.

“Do you want to see the outfit? I have a wig and everything.”

Fuck his life right now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys slayed me with the comments last chapter. You all really hate clowns and love Derek baking mini quiches LOL
> 
> This chapter has more feels but there are still giggles to be had :)
> 
> Thanks again everyone - you all rock!

Stiles blinked open his eyes slowly – trying to determine where he was for a moment. He felt good and relaxed. Almost floaty. He could smell his alpha and his petrichor fragrance. And his knees ached. Why did his knees hurt? Oh, that was right, he knelt between his alpha’s legs and he must have fallen sleep.

He hadn’t done something like that in a while and the omega in him had felt the craving to do so for Peter. He sensed fingers idly carding through his hair and Stiles wanted to stay like this forever – he and his alpha just being close and feeling each other and inhaling one another’s essence. He felt safe and secure and wanted. 

The omega slightly cocked his head up to glance at Peter who was grinning back at him. “Someone was sleepy.”

“You relaxed me.” It hadn’t been the first time he had fallen asleep in a position like this but it had been a long time. Almost too long. He hadn’t realized how much he craved the sensation of kneeling and being so content to drift into slumber. “How long was I out for?” 

“Only about 30 minutes.” The alpha smiled as he toyed with Stiles brown locks for a few moments. “Come here.” Peter gestured by placing his hands under Stiles arms to help lift him up onto his lap.

Stiles winced ever so slightly with the stiffness in his joints. “Next time, you use a pillow.”

He curled up onto Peter’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder. “Yes alpha.” He mumbled into the older man. “But I wasn’t really expecting to fall asleep either.” 

“It’s okay sweetheart. You looked very content.” He spoke whiling rubbing circles on Stiles back. “You do know that is not something I expect but if is something you need, I will encourage it.”

Stiles blushed and buried his head deeper into Peter’s shoulder blade. He hates sometimes that his nature does call to him to kneel for an alpha – not just for the alpha but for himself as well. The omega in him craves the boxed in security and the closeness to the other. And the position allows him to be nearer where an alphas’ scent is the strongest. The groin area emits very powerful and intoxicating smells for Stiles - fragrances the relax him and make him feel safe and loved. 

Peter placed his thumb on Stiles chin to encourage him to face the alpha. “Talk to me sweetheart.” 

“Mmm sorry. I just… it’s been a while. I guess I didn’t realize how much I wanted to. It was nice.” He used to kneel for his dad but when he got older, it had gotten more awkward. His dad insisted he kneel next to his legs and not between them. It helped but it still didn’t provide the sensation he was truly looking for. And Scotty, he would step in a pinch but he occasionally seemed weirded out so Stiles didn’t ask him best friend too often. He just did with out. 

Peter hummed for a few moments still caressing Stiles body with light strokes with his fingertips. He would lazily just move the digits up and down his spine and rub circles on his hips. “Glad you trust me enough sweetheart. And anytime you feel the need to kneel, then please do.” 

“Thank you alpha and I do trust you.” Stiles mewled a he scanned the room. “Where’s Derek? Where’s Pumpkin?”

Peter chuckled. “My nephew is pacing around his room. He is a little worried about not making a good impression with you. And the cat, she’s either sleeping somewhere or taking a dump in Derek’s bathroom.”

Stiles giggled. “You put the litter box in his bathroom?” 

“Of course, it wasn’t going in my room.”

Stiles laughed out loud as he shifted on Peter’s lap. He could feel the alpha somewhat harden beneath him. He bit his bottom lip trying to distract himself so he would not seep any wetness onto the man’s crotch. This was probably not the time to get his arousal worked up. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Derek called out as he approached Stiles and Peter. The beta scrunched up his nose almost offensively. “Uncle Peter, please stop. I can’t bring the little omega home to John reeking so much of arousal.”

Stiles giggled once more and buried his head in Peter’s nape. Perhaps he was emitting a certain fragrance despite his belter efforts but he couldn’t help it – the alpha just did things to his body. Things his body reacted to.

“Relax Derek, the pheromones will dissipate by then.” 

“They better.” He grumbled under his breath. “I did promise your dad to have you home by 5:30.”

Stiles burrowed further into the alpha – taking in his rainwater musk. “Don’t wanna leave.” He was comfortable and didn’t want to leave the security of the wolf’s arms. 

Peter pulled him closer to his chest and Stiles sighed or maybe he moaned. It didn’t matter. He was with his alpha and didn’t want to be anywhere else right now. 

“Oh come on.” The beta huffed. “Uncle Peter, please tell your omega that I don’t want to be late.” 

Stiles tilted his head towards the beta who looked exasperated. His arms were crossed and his face was contorted. He evidently didn’t want to take any chances of possibly messing things up with his dad. Stiles was fairly positive that his father wouldn’t care if they were a few minutes late and really, the man probably expected his son to smell like a raging hormone after spending time with Peter. He was used to it by now.

“You have plenty of time. Calm down nephew.”

Sitting up, Stiles decided to reassure Derek. He didn’t want his time with Peter to be rushed. “Don’t worry too much. My dad really likes you.”

His facial muscles relaxed somewhat. “Thanks. It’s just you didn’t eat, you fell asleep and now you smell of arousal. I just wanted to show John that I was able to handle everything.” 

“Dude. I’m a stubborn., independent omega. “He paused smiling at Peter. “I didn’t make out with your uncle and was comfortable enough to fall asleep and not be a pain in your tushy. Take it as win.” 

Derek chuckled and finally uncrossed his arms. “Thank you, little omega.” 

Since Derek appeared calmer, Stiles decided he really had to take a leak but he didn’t want to leave the comfort of his alpha. However, has bladder wasn’t giving him a choice. 

“Bathroom?” He mumbled to Peter. 

“My room is down the hall on the right.”

He leaned in once more to sniff Peter and then crawled off his lap. Derek nodded at him with a reassuring smile as he passed him hinting to Stiles that beta did indeed feel better about things. He knows his dad can be stubborn and overprotective with him but he was fairly confident, he wasn’t going to be too much of a hard ass when it came to Derek. He seemed to really like the beta so Stiles was positive it would take a lot for Derek to really mess things up with his dad. 

The omega strolled down the hallway and hesitated for a moment before entering into Peter’s bedroom. This would be the first time he would see the alpha’s room. He was curious to see what it looked like but he also wanted to be careful. He didn’t actually want to snoop even though he still had some questions about the werewolf. 

Opening the door, he stepped in and scanned the surroundings and immediately he knew that Peter and him were opposites when it came to their rooms. Peter’s bed was neatly made and there was not one thing out of place. There were a couple of paintings on the wall where Stiles would have posters instead. He had the dresser lined up against one wall that held a few miscellaneous items whereas, Stiles has pictures, money, and whatever else he digs out of his pockets. 

The walls were painted in cream color and the bedspread was tan. Peter had nice room which was color coordinated but Stiles wondered how much he really enjoyed the space. In one way, it wasn’t very homey but it was clean and neat.

Eyeing the bathroom door, Stiles quickly made his way to the toilet to take care of business. After washing his hands and drying them on a dainty hand towel, Stiles inched back into the bedroom. He eyeballed the bed with two fluffy pillows on top. The omega in him was compelled to sniff the alpha scent from the pillows. It may be weird but he did want to inhale Peter’s fragrance where it would be heaviest.

He felt a little bad messing up the covers but it was going to be worth it. Bringing the pillow up to his nose, Stiles breathed in the heady alpha musk which went right to his little cock He should stop before he leaks any wetness onto Peter’s floor but it was hard not to put the pillow down.

“Enjoying yourself sweetheart?”

The question startled Stiles out of his smell induced stupor. He quickly tossed the pillow to the side hoping it would land on the bed. “S.rry.” Stiles stuttered almost in embarrassment. He was sure that his cheeks were reddened. 

“It’s fine.” Peter reassured him as he stepped into the room. “Would you like to take a shirt with you?”

Stiles eyes widened in excitement. “That would be great. You wouldn’t mind?” The omega would love to wrap himself up in his alpha’s fragrance. And it would easier than stuffing a pillow in his face. 

“Don’t be silly.” 

Peter walked over to his closet and opened the two doors wide. Stiles noted the man had quite few shirts all hung neatly. He almost had a rainbow of colors. And he was fairly sure the pants had all been pressed before being hung up. 

“Do you prefer something clean or something that has been worn?”

Stiles mulled it over. A worn top would definitely hold more scent. “A worn one?” 

The older man snorted as he reached into his laundry hamper. He pulled out a V-neck that was dark blue in color. “This one will look fantastic on you and it’s one of my favorites.” He said as he handed the shirt to Stiles.

“Alpha, I can’t take your favorite shirt.” But yet he craved it as well. Peter wanted to give him something that he treasured. The omega felt warm inside with the gesture. 

“It’s fine sweetheart. I want you to have it. I can already see how happy it makes you.” 

Stiles smiled broadly. “Thank you alpha.” He grabbed the article of clothing from Peter and pulled it closer to his chest. He will definitely be sleeping with this shirt a lot and couldn’t wait to put on it.

The next thing he knew it was time to leave. Despite his reassurances, Derek was getting anxious again and he rolled his eyes at least twice while Stiles hugged Peter and refused to let go. He finally untangled his arms when the alpha reassured him that they would see each other soon. 

“Derek,” Stiles called out as he was being pushed out the door by the beta. “You didn’t show me your clown stuff. “He had fallen asleep before he had a chance to check the costume out. Stiles was intrigued and really wanted to see what Derek had. Mostly out of curiosity since it was hard to imagine that Derek dressed up as a clown. 

“There will be plenty of opportunities for that later. Bye bye sweetheart.” Peter said hastily. 

The door quickly swung shut behind him and Derek. “That was weird.” Stiles mumbled.

The beta shrugged his shoulders. “It’s Peter. You’ll get used to him.” 

 

Stiles stared out the window in silence for a few minutes. He then glanced over to Derek whose knuckles were whitening with the grip on the steering wheel. Stiles sensed the beta was still anxious. He really thought he had reassured Derek enough but perhaps he hadn’t.

“Relax dude, I told you my dad will be cool. We’re not that late.” By his calculation they’re running about fifteen minutes behind schedule.

Derek exhaled while loosening his grip somewhat. “it’s not that and don’t call me dude.”

“Fine, then don’t call me little omega.” 

The beta snorted. “That’s not going to happen. It fits.”

Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Whatever.” He mumbled. “Then what is up?” 

The omega shifted himself on the seat in an attempt to look at Derek more closely.

“It’s just…” He trailed off almost flustered. “I am sure your opinion is going to matter a lot to your dad so do you…?” Derek paused and gripped the wheel tighter once more.” Do you like me? Are you okay with me being with your dad especially because of my age?” 

Stiles grinned. It was great to know that this man was that worried about whether he liked him or not. He wanted to ensure that Stiles was opinion would rate high enough to earn him points with his dad. And that concern was definitely going to get him high marks. 

And really, even if Stiles told his dad that whoever he was dating was a jerk, it probably wouldn’t make a huge difference. He would take Stiles opinion in consideration and then test the waters himself. 

“Hey, you seem really nice and considerate. My dad lights up when he talks about you so if he likes you, I like you. And seriously? Like I could say anything about the age difference. Peter is like twenty years older than me.”

Derek appeared to let out a breath. “Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear it.”

“I should ask you the same.” Stiles wondered as he began to toy with the hem on his shirt. Perhaps the beta doesn’t like him or think he isn’t good enough for his uncle. 

“My uncle doesn’t ever even look at anyone twice. He’s a picky alpha. The first time he talked about you, I realized he liked you. I always knew if there was someone out there that caught my uncle’s eye, then I knew that person would be good for him. I didn’t have to know you to like you because you made my uncle happy.”

Stiles was taken back by the words that Derek said. It was so sweet and it made him realize how much both uncle and nephew care for each other. “Thanks Derek. That means a lot. Sounds like we are giving each other two thumbs up.” 

“Yep. “He winked. “Glad we like each other.”

“I am happy for you guys. Just wish my dad would stop being such a hypocrite.” It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t be alone with Peter and he could have sex with Derek.

The beta cleared his throat. “Sorry little omega. Guess it can’t be easy being supervised on your dates while your dad is very generous with his alpha cock with me.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles just threw up a little in his mouth. “Can we please not talk about my dad’s junk?’ it was something he would prefer not to think about.

“Right, I’ll remember, no talking about your dad’s cock in front of you and Uncle Peter too. He doesn’t like to hear about it either.”

The omega took a breath. “Derek, you’re still taking about it.”

“Sorry. Umm...” The young beta paused, evidently trying to change the subject. “You know if my uncle claims you, you’ll become part of our pack?”

Stiles eyes opened wider. He never really thought about that. “Really?” He knew he would be bonded to his alpha but hadn’t thought about the fact of becoming part of a werewolf pack. 

His house was coming into view when Derek spoke once more. “We haven’t had anyone else in our pack for a long time. It will be nice to have an omega join.”

As the car pulled into the drive, Stiles listened to the words and Derek sounded so sincere. “Thank you.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say. “It will be an honor to be a member of the Hale pack.”

Derek smiled widely. “And it will be an honor to have you as well.”

Pack? Stiles could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to be a bonded omega to an alpha in a werewolf pack. How lucky could he be? Extremely because he was totally love with his alpha and now he couldn’t wait to make it official. Hopefully it will be sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Derek visits the Stilinskis and we see John/Derek's POV.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Derek time - enjoy :)

John threw some vegetables in the pan with the meat that was already cooking. It wasn’t the best but with the seasonings he tossed in there, the meal smelled fairly good. And he was looking for simple.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help with anything?” Derek asked as he took a sip of the red wine he held in his right hand. The beta was leaning on the counter and with his legs slightly parted. And really John was content for the other to just do what he was doing and that was looking sexy as hell. 

John stirred the food. “Nah, I got it. I am used to doing most of the cooking anyway. You can set the table in a few.”

Derek leaned a bit over a bit to glance at the food in the skillet. “Stiles doesn’t cook?” He asked while swirling the liquid in his glass.

John had to hold back his snort. “The kid maybe an omega but can’t cook worth a damn. Can’t even boil water.” 

Derek arched his brow in a confusion. “He can bake though but otherwise, he is not a stereotypical omega when it comes to cooking but it’s okay, I actually enjoy it.” 

“That’s cool. Sound like you guys know where your strength and weaknesses are. Uncle Peter does most of our cooking but I do chip in here and there.” The beta paused, “yet, he usually throws me out of the kitchen too saying I get in the way.” 

“I guess both you and Stiles should leave the cooking to the alphas.” John grinned. Perhaps more traditionally that’s not how things work in society but he finds cooking as another means of providing so he is more than okay with it. “The plates are in the cabinet on your right near the fridge.”

John watched as the other pulled himself away from the counter. The boy’s ass was tucked firmly in his tight pants and looked fuckable. He yearned to play with it again but it would have to wait. Tonight, was about dinner with both Derek and Stiles which meant he had to keep his hands and his dick to himself. And yet, he could play Stiles game, when the kid wasn’t around, he could perhaps get a quick grope or two in.

“Like what you see?” Derek asked with a shit eating grin balancing the plates on the one hand with the wine glass still in the other.

“I do.” John wanted to add, can’t you tell by the tent in my pants but he refrained. Instead, he placed the spatula down and strolled the few steps to where Derek stood. He grabbed Derek by his front belt loop and pulled the beta closer to him. He leaned down and mashed his lips onto the other. Derek groaned into the kiss so John couldn’t help himself that his other hand snaked around and grabbed the boy’s left butt cheek. Derek gasped slightly and pulled away. 

The beta was turning a light shade of red with the arousal pouring off of hm. “Now, that wasn’t fair. “He acted put off but Derek had a wide grin.

John just might have to convince Stiles to go bed early and he sure knew a way to help keep Derek quiet if needed. He had something hard in his pants he could put in the boy’s mouth.

The alpha smiled thinking about later but now he had food to dish up and an omega to wrestle from his room to come to dinner. 

 

John set at the head of the table while Derek flanked the right and Stiles sat to the left. 

“How’s Pumpkin?” Stiles asked over a mouthful of food. John rolled his eyes, he knew he taught his kid better manners than talking with his mouth full. 

Derek was politer and finished chewing before answering. “She’s good. She likes to sleep on Uncle Peter’s face when he’s sleeping. It’s pretty hysterical.” 

Stiles practically choked on his food with laughter and John was surprised he didn’t spew any chunks out across the table. “Oh my God, I have to see that.” 

“I’ll show you a picture later.”

“Yes.” The kid fist pumped in the air with excitement. 

John couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. It was probably a sight-seeing a cat on Peter’s face but he also was glad that Stiles and Derek seemed to be getting along. He hadn’t been too worried the day that Stiles had hung out with the Hales but also had been erring on the side of caution. Stiles can be a handful even on the best of days so he was concerned that Derek might get overwhelmed especially if Stiles wanted to try to be sneaky with Peter. But by all accounts, the visit went off without a hitch. Stiles had behaved and Derek said Peter didn’t try to cross the line. And the beta himself mentioned that the three of them had a good time.

The alpha may be grown and can do what he wants but he still wants Stiles to like anyone he dates. And he wants that to be reciprocal as well. He desires that anyone he dates likes his son as well. If they didn’t, they would be out the door because Stiles will always come first so he is grateful that the two seemingly get along. 

“Maybe I can come over again to see her soon?” Stiles asked sheepishly as he eyed John.

He knew what his son was getting at. He had to ease up on the boy. He and Peter have jumped through the hoops he has asked them to. He was definitely being in protective father alpha mode. He should allow the kid some time alone with his potential alpha suitor. However, he would still put his foot down regarding sex and any bonding in the immediate future but in reality, he wouldn’t be able to push that off much longer either. He would need to have a real long talk with Peter first and including the infamous shovel conversation. No alpha will hurt his boy if he can help it. 

“We can discuss the specific another time. I suppose you can go see the cat…” He paused, “And Peter.” 

“We can work something out whenever.” Derek interjected between bites of food. He smiled at John.

It was a nice gesture. The young beta evidently still wanted to try to be accommodating with all of John’s rules. “That’s great Derek. I am considering an unsupervised visit.”

“Really?’ Stile practically shouted. “Are you serious? 

John looked down at his food for a moment and then to his son. His face was bright and held eyes just begging for John to say he was serious. “Yes but we’ll talk about it more later.” He still had some hesitation but now was not the time to ponder them with a guest at dinner.

“Oh my God!” Stiles squealed practically bouncing on his chair. “I need to call Peter.” 

John shook his head. “Later. Finish your dinner.” He pointed to Stiles unfinished dinner. “And then clean up first.”

“That’s going to take too long.”

“Stiles!” John glared at his omega son. The kid huffed under his breath and began eating once more or in this case, basically shoving the rest of the food in his mouth. 

Derek wiped his mouth with this napkin and spoke. “John, thanks for dinner. It’s been great.”

“Welcome.” The alpha preened. He was glad he could cook for the young man.

“Dad bought pie too.” Stiles said with glee as he stood up starting to collect the dishes. 

“I did. The kid doesn’t like me eating too many sweets but you know….” He wanted to say special occasion. 

The young beta still smiled at him and then remembered that Derek is built like a rock – maybe he didn’t want dessert.

John watched as Stiles walked around the rest of the table to collect the dirty dishes. That was their deal – he cooked, the boy cleared and cleaned. 

“There’s coffee too.” John suggested as he noticed Derek’s wine glass practically empty. 

“I’m fine with more wine.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks on the way to the kitchen.” Wait, there’s coffee?” 

“Not for you.” John blew out his breath. “You’re high enough on endorphins that you don’t need caffeine this late.” The kid would never go to sleep tonight if he had coffee right now. Stiles hates it but John really does try to limit his caffeine intake when it gets to be after six or seven.

“Fine.” The omega whined as he went into the kitchen. 

Derek chuckled and polished off the rest of his red. 

There was a loud crash of dishes which caused both John and Derek to look towards the kitchen. John didn’t hear anything shatter or break so he was hoping the dishes remained relativity unscathed. 

“It’s okay.” Stiles managed to say after a yelp or two. 

The alpha scrubbed his hand over his face. “He’s a handful. Sure, your uncle wants him?” John asked halfway joking.

“I’m fairly positive.” 

Stiles then came bouncing out of the kitchen with the apple pie and a couple of dessert plates. “I heard that.”

He put the items down on the table. “I’m going to call Peter now.”

“You’re passing up pie?”

The omega glanced at the pie longingly evidently having a great internal debate over whether he wanted dessert or talk to Peter.

“Yep.” He said by popping the p. “See you later Derek.” Stiles spit out as turned to make his way to the stairs.

“Stiles.” John called out which caused the omega to halt. “Do me a favor and stay in your home for a bit.”

John looked at Derek who’s face flushed pink and it was a beautiful look on him.

“Ew gross Dad.” He squawked.

“Don’t; ew gross me young man. Your omega arousal constantly wafts through my entire house on a daily basis.” 

John was still looking at Derek when he spoke and the beta had a deer caught in the headlights look. 

“Oh my God dad!”

John didn’t even need to see Stiles and he already knew that the kid was probably a bright shade of red. 

“Sorry about that.”

“it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting to hear that.” Derek insisted.

“You see with kids, once they start walking and talking, the one line of defense you have is embarrassing the hell out of them.” And it was a little fun, John had to admit. 

Derek arched his right brow and it probably shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was. “Umm, dessert?” Derek offered.

“I prefer to have you as dessert.” The beta smirked at that. 

 

Derek had decided on about another half glass of wine to drink with the pie. After John made the comment about having the beta for dessert, Derek wasn’t hungry anymore but he also didn’t want to be rude. John had gotten the pie so he attempted to eat what he could. Once they were done, John led him to the couch, taking a seat next to each other. It hadn’t taken long for John to lean in and place a kiss on Derek’s lips – it was quick but nice. 

The alpha ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “There is so much I want to do to you right now but…” He trailed off glancing towards the stairs.

Derek knew what he was trying to say. His kid was upstairs in his room so this was less than an ideal situation. As much as Derek yearned and craved for his big alpha cock, this was certainly not the time nor the place. 

“I get it.” The beta licked his lips. “We can still kiss.” It was a compromise. At least Derek could still feel and taste the older man.

“We can. I’ll just have to try and control myself.” He said slyly. 

John leaned in towards Derek once more but this time he put his arm around the beta’s waist and pulled him closer. He allowed himself to be tugged towards the alpha so that he was practically on top of him. Derek took his right arm and wrapped it around John’s back. He could feel the older man’s breath hitch before he placed his lips on his again. 

It started out slowly with a few pecks and a slight tug on Derek’s bottom lip. The younger man moaned out and he realized that John wasn’t going to be the only one who would need to find a way to stay in control.

Derek opened his mouth to allow John’s tongue entry. He swirled his tongue around inside as the beta tasted the remnants of dessert on him. And he wanted more so he decided to crawl the rest of the way onto John’s lap, straddling the alpha in the process. 

He began grinding down on the man as he pushed his own tongue into John’s mouth. He was getting hard and by the feel of things, John was too. He was getting a nice rhythm going and thought briefly that he might be able to cum just from this but then his werewolf hearing picked up a noise so he immediately pulled his mouth off of John’s.

“Sorry.” Stiles said as he landed on the last step. “Don’t mind me.” The kid insisted while he put his hand up in front of his face in an attempt to block out the scene in front of him.

“What are you doing Stiles?” John grumbled. Derek could feel the vibrations in the older man’s chest when he spoke. His scent poured off annoyance. 

“Just getting a snack.” John sighed heavily. “I’ll just be a sec and then you guys can go back to whatever it is that you’re doing, not that I want to know what you’re doing. I mean I can kind of smell it which is sort of gross.” 

Derek couldn’t help but bluish but John grew some ire as he interrupted his kid. “Stiles! Get your snack, not that I can understand how you can be hungry since we just ate dinner.”

John sounded more frustrated than angry at the omega. However, Derek just wanted to crawl in a hole – the kid caught him straddling his dad’s lap. That had to be slightly mortifying. Even though he covered his face, Derek is positive the kid knows about the compromising position. 

“Well…” He stuttered. “I’m a growing kid and all.” 

“Oh, for the love of…” John mumbled under his breath. “Get your damn snack kid.”

Derek watched as Stiles made his way to the kitchen. His heartbeat was steady or as steady as his heart seems to get. The kid smelled like his usual cinnamon and honey so he evidently wasn’t too put off with his dad making out with Derek. 

Derek leaned his forehead onto John’s forehead as the older man mouthed, ‘sorry.’ 

“It’s fine.” He understood. He really did. His cock. may not have but again, not really the best time and place to get one self-off.

The werewolf heard the omega before he saw him. Once he caught a glimpse, he noted he had a plate of the apple pie he blew off from earlier. “I’m going to my room now. You can resume your activities.” The kid crinkled his nose in a somewhat disgusted gesture. ‘I would rather not hear it though.”

“Stiles!” John called out in exasperation and Derek could not help but snicker somewhat. 

The beta’s eyes followed the omega as he rolled his eyes and began to climb the stairs. The kid stumbled and Derek thought for sure he was going to lose the pie to the floor. He somehow caught himself and took a deep breath. And based on the wave of anxiety wafting off him, Stiles thought he was going to drop his dessert as well.

“He just tripped, didn’t he?” John mumbled under his breath. Derek nodded. “Considering how klutzy he is, it’s surprising that he has never broken a bone.” 

Derek snorted and kept his hearing on high alert. Once he heard Stiles shut his door, the beta resumed kissing John once more. The alpha parted his mouth immediately to allow Derek entry. They swapped spit as John ran his fingers up and down Derek’s back which caused the younger to grind down even more to get more friction.

John groaned softly and pulled away. He slowly moved his mouth to the left of Derek searching out a spot on his neck. The wolf bared his neck to give the alpha access. Part of him felt vulnerable but another part yearned for the man to do as he pleased. John began with a few kitten licks which quickly led to some nibbles. 

The nibbles grew a bit harder and then Derek felt the sucking motion at the same time. John was fervently trying to leave and his mark on Derek’s skin. And then the realization hit Derek like a ton of bricks. Any marks that were sucked into his skin would fade away. His heart skipped a beat while John tugged a little more at his neck.

The alpha then stopped to pull away. He cocked his head to look at Derek as he took his right thumb and caressed the spot that he just toyed with. Derek knew the bruise had to be disappearing.

“When were you going to tell me that you are a werewolf?” The older man asked nonchalantly like he wasn’t surprised at the revelation at all. 

“I don’t know. Soon.” Derek felt ashamed now that he kept this information for him. Perhaps he was just a little worried the man wouldn’t want to be with him if he knew he was a shapeshifter. Actually, the notion terrified him.

John continued to rub the spot-on Derek’s neck where he had kissed him just moments before. “I’m not that unreasonable. I mean I’m sure it’s not easy sometimes to come out and tell people.”

“I’m not trying to make excuses but yes in my experiences, some people are scared and I was afraid of losing you.” And he was totally being sincere. He really hoped he didn’t fuck things up with John.

The alpha took a deep breath. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m okay with the omission. I get it to some degree but if we are going to keep doing this thing, I need to know that you’re going to be honest with me. He took another breath. “I don’t want secrets so from here on out, no more keeping things from me, okay?” 

Derek listened to the alpha talk. His heartbeat was steady so he wasn’t lying. His oak wood scent outweighed any sourness that he was emitting. “Okay, I promise. Thank you, John.” Derek breathed a sigh of relief. 

The alpha shifted slightly. “On the other hand, my son has a lot of explaining to do.” 

“Don’t be too hard on him.” Derek assumed that Stiles and even his uncle for that matter must had their reasons for not saying anything either.

John smirked. “The little snot lied to me.” Derek opened his mouth to say something but before he had to chance for any words to tumble out, the alpha put his fingers on his lips to quiet him. “I have had my suspicions for a while and part of me was curious to see how long they were going to keep quiet. Now, the cat is out of the bag.” 

“What are you going to do?” Derek wondered.

“Invite Peter over and hopefully watch those two squirm for a while. It could be entertaining.” 

Derek chuckled. “You have a little evil streak in you.” 

“A little.” He said amusingly. “And before you ask, no this doesn’t change anything about how I feel about Peter or letting them have unsupervised time but I can still make them sweat.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” He knew how strongly his uncle felt about the omega so he was relieved to hear that the wolf revelation didn’t change John’s mind with anything. Peter would have been devastated otherwise. 

The alpha smiled. “Enough about them. I want to make out some more.” 

And Derek was good with that plan. Hell, he was fine with making out with John forever,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably won't post next Thursday due to Thanksgiving - I'm thinking Friday. If you celebrate, have a great holiday.
> 
> Next up - Peter talks with John and he is unexpectedly surprised.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for the support and lovely comments. I never thought I would have a fic that would reach 1000 kudos so thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.

Peter cracked his knuckles, took a deep breath and then exhaled. It wasn’t going to be a big deal he told himself. Hell, even Derek told him not to worry but yet he wouldn’t put it past his brat of a nephew if he was just yanking his chain. Maybe Derek wanted to put Peter in an uncomfortable position but on the other hand, he really likes John and by extension, Stiles, so his nephew probably isn’t being mean spirited about this.

The wolf slowly climbed out of his car as he recollected the evening from a couple of nights ago when Derek busted through the door and mentioned that Peter was an idiot. He was offended at first but then realized he can be an idiot at times so then he tried to figure out exactly what his nephew was referring to. Once the boy caught his breath – werewolf stamina or not, his nephew was winded.

“You guys screwed up.” He finally stated as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Can you be a little more specific?” In actuality, it could be anything. He has towed the line with the boy but perhaps John was not excited about the making out after all. 

Derek huffed a little. “How about how you guys haven’t said anything to John about you being a werewolf?” 

Oh!

“Well, I’ll take it by your anxiousness, he just found out about your wolfiness so not sure if you should be casting stones.” Yes, he should have said something to John but he and Stiles haven’t even really spoken about it either. Or he was just making an excuse – Derek was right, he’s an idiot. 

He hmpffed and threw himself down on an easy chair that caught Orange Julius’ attention. She bounced over and crawled onto Derek’s lap. He began to stroke the feline. “I’m not trying to get into his son’s pants.” 

Peter glared at his nephew but he had a point. He already successfully gotten into John’s pants. “Okay, so, how was he? Is he mad?” The alpha wasn’t sure how John would react. The man never gave him any reason to believe he would have a problem with a wolf but who knows? He was extremely protective of his omega son. Anything was possible and he sure as hell hoped he didn’t mess things up.

“He is more upset that we didn’t say anything. He’s not happy with Stiles but I wouldn’t say he was mad.” His nephew exhaled and for the first time since Derek arrived back, he smelled more like his natural pine scent and not the bitterness of anxiety. 

Upset, Peter could handle. Anger would have been a little more challenging. “So I take it that things are okay with you and your alpha then?” He was worried about Derek but this question would also allow him to truly gauge how John was handling things. 

“Yes.” The beta truly sounded relieved. “He wasn’t thrilled about the omission and wants me to be completely honest from now but thankfully, we’re good.” 

Peter smiled. He was glad to hear that John was not holding that lie over Derek’s head. The poor boy would have been devastated. Now, he just hopes John feels the same way about him.

“He wants to talk to both of you.” 

“I figured as much.”

And now here Peter was standing frozen by his vehicle – his legs didn’t want to move. 

A voice shouted out to him bringing him back to reality, “come on wolfy.” The omega called from the front porch. “Don’t be a chicken.” 

That was easy for him to say – Peter was fairly positive that the sheriff wouldn’t shoot his own kid between the eyes but with Peter, all bets were probably off. 

 

The seating arrangement was slightly different this time. Every other time Peter had visited with the Stilinskis, both he and Stiles would sit on the couch together and John would take a chair across from them. This time, Peter was in the chair while the omega and his dad sat next to each other, practically touching knee to knee. Glancing over to the duo, he attempted to zero in on their scents to see if he could pick on their emotions and moods. Stiles didn’t have a strong fragrance of cinnamon and honey but the nervousness wasn’t completely overwhelming either so he took that as a positive sign. John was a harder read – his alpha musk was strong but there were some overlays of frustration layered in. 

Peter also noted the teen was wearing a baggie shirt once more that was presumably his fathers. The wolf assumed the boy was probably trying to find a way to appease his alpha father and alleviate any extra tension. His wolf pouted a little inside that the omega was not adorning his shirt but he understood why. Stiles was a smart kid. If his dad was not exactly happy with Peter at the moment then it made sense not to flaunt one of said alpha’s shirts in front of him.

John cleared his throat as Peter clasped his hands on his lap. 

“Dad, you said you would be nice.”

John glanced at his son and blew out some air. “I haven’t even said anything yet but is only fair if I get to see him squirm for a bit.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. It as endearing how much the teenager didn’t want Peter to get in trouble. However, he made his bed and would have to lie in it. 

“I am assuming both Derek and Stiles filled you in as to why I wanted to speak with you?” The alpha questioned pointedly. If Peter wasn’t an alpha himself, he would have been tempted to bare his neck in submission with the tone that came from John. As it was, Stiles averted his own eyes to the floor below him.

‘Yes, they have. And firstly, I do want to apologize. It was never my intention to withhold the werewolf information. Part of it was it never came up and also,” he glanced over to the omega who was still staring at the floor, “Stiles and I never really discussed it either. I guess I just wanted to make sure he was okay with me being a wolf as well.” 

John nodded. Peter couldn’t tell if the man was okay with that response or not. 

“I am more than okay with-it Peter.” The omega chimed in as he finally looked up towards Peter.

His father laughed. “Peter could have three arms and be blue and you would be okay with it.” 

“Listen, I don’t like secrets. I’m not happy that you guys kept this from me but yet I already had my suspicions.” He took a deep breath. “Truth be told, I am more upset that Stiles didn’t say anything but we have already disused that at length and dealt with the consequences of his behavior.’ 

The omega nodded sheepishly and Peter wondered briefly what exactly Stiles punishment was. “As I said to Derek, no more lies from here on out. I expect complete honesty.”

“Of course, John. I will be an open book. And once again. I am sorry from omitting that piece of information. I really wasn’t thinking.” And really, he wasn’t. Evidently Derek’s nitty witness had rubbed off on Peter. 

“Good, now that’s settled.” The man folded his hands together and Peter was surprised that it was that easy. Did he really just get a simple hand slap and be on your way type of reprimand? “Stiles, can you give me and Peter some time, please?” 

And perhaps he spoke too soon. The alpha didn’t want his son in the room when he went ballistic. 

“Dad?” The boy questioned but it was more of a whine. Peter could make out the solid pout plastered on the kids face.

“Ah, stop looking at me like that kid.” John waved his right hand. “I just need to talk to Peter about a few things and then you can spend time with your alpha.” 

Peter sensed the omega’s heart skip a beat but then he seemed relaxed once he heard the rest of the statement. And the wolf inside jerked with excitement as well when he heard John tell Stiles that Peter was his alpha. 

“Okay.” He mumbled and slowly got up. He quickly glanced at his dad and then moved swiftly towards Peter with his arms out evidently searching for a hug. And Peter wasn’t going to deny him the embrace. He reached up to pull the boy closer and made sure in the process that he nuzzled in his neck. Peter was fairly sure he caught a very quiet ‘alpha’ mumbled under the omega’s breath which caused the wolf to preen. It really didn’t take much to get a response from the kid. 

Peter decided to be the one with the restraint and pulled away first. Stiles looked a little sad. “Let me talk with your dad and then we can hang out.” Yet, there was still so much more that he wanted to do then hang out. 

“Okay,” He conceded and slowly made his way to the stairs.

John shook his head. “Use your enhanced hearing ability to let me know when he is in room and not eavesdropping.” 

Peter smirked somewhat since he was amused when John said that. However, he did put his keen hearing to use and listened to ensure that he had actually heard the omega go into his room. Once he was confident the boy was out of audile distance, Peter spoke first. “John, I am sorry once more.”

The other alpha waved his hand. “It’s water under the bridge now I don’t want to beat a dead horse. Let’s just start fresh.”

The wolf was relieved but now curious as to what the other man was going to say. 

The sheriff took a deep breath and seemingly relaxed into the couch. “I’m going to be honest Hale, I’m a little torn about you being a wolf. There is a part of me that is worried that if you claim my son, there is essentially no way for him to break that claim. With a human alpha, he has a way out. Granted, it would be painful but it could be done.”

Peter listened contentedly. Yes, wolves do claim for life and the bond would be permanent. He wanted to interject and reassure the other that he would always take care of his son and that they would be extremely happy together but he waited to hear what else he would say. 

“The other part of me is damn well relieved. I know you could protect him and not a single other alpha would ever give him a second glance with you around.” 

“That is true.” Other alphas should respect his claim on the omega. 

The man inhaled deeply as he scrubbed his face with his hand. “Awe Hale. This is hard. I want to do what is right for Stiles and I get I have been probably holding him back. Perhaps for selfish reasons.” John paused as he toyed with his fingers in his lap. “I’m been lucky that some random alpha hasn’t claimed him yet and I realize, he is at the age now….” He trailed off.

“At the age now that he smells so ripe to be taken and claimed.”

John cocked his head and Peter realized that he just said that out loud.

“That was not how I was going to put yet but yes. I guess what I am trying to say that you have done everything I have asked of you and I can see that you are a great alpha. And Stiles is completely gone for you.”

Peter sat up straighter, almost to the edge of the seat. Was this conversation going where he thought it was going? The wolf in him was growing more and more excited. He almost didn’t want to get his hopes up just to have them dashed.

“You have my blessing to claim my son.” John blurted out quickly but Peter caught each word. He could hardly believe that the other alpha had said it. He hoped one day it would happen but John had been so fiercely protective of Stiles, he was almost positive the man would ever agree to a claiming. 

“I promise John to take care of Stiles and to encourage the boy to follow his dreams.” He sensed relief flowing through the sheriff’s body. “And I also promise that I won’t take your boy away from you.”

Peter had sensed that had been one of the sheriff’s biggest fears – that some alpha would take his boy away from him and he would never get to see his son again. 

Discreetly, the other man wiped some moisture from his right eye. “Thank you. That really means a lot to me That boy means the world to me.” 

“Of course. I want Stiles to be happy and thank you for trusting me enough to take care of your son.” He could never imagine separating son from father. 

John shifted himself on the cushion below him. “Welcome. I do have a few things to go over with you. As you know, Stiles is stubborn and fiercely wants to be independent. However, due to his nature, there are some things he still needs guidance on. I’m sure you guys will discuss how certain things will work in your relationship but I still want to point a few items out.” 

It made sense. Yes, Peter and Stiles would have to establish their own ground rules and what would work best for them but he also realizes that the boy’s father would know how the omega ticks. “Yes, we will set up some rules beforehand but I do want to know what does work for you guys.” After all, he does want Stiles to be comfortable. 

Peter listened contentedly as John relayed how he has raised Stiles. The alpha mentioned that the omega works well with lists or he tends to get distracted. John mentioned that Stiles get overwhelmed if there are too many choices and options so he tries to break those choices down for him or decisions himself as the alpha. The sheriff talked about how Stiles needs a bedtime but the actual time itself is rather fluid depending on what is going on with homework and activities. The main thing was that the kid would not go to bed unless he was told to do so. Which then led to the boy being extremely tactile which Peter already knew. His dad wanted to ensure that his son would never be touch starved and Peter was definitely able to reassure the other that would never happen. He enjoys touching the omega as much as the boy craves the sensation. 

He touched briefly on punishments which basically came down to taking away his car keys. John said he has used other forms of discipline over the years but it was mostly and trial and error. The sheriff mentioned spanking was usually effective but that he and Stiles should determine what will work best for them and Peter agreed. 

Peter absorbed everything the omega’s father told him as he left him with the lasting words of “if you hurt my son or break his heart, I will not think twice of filling you up with wolfsbane bullets.” 

It was duly noted. They shook hands which reminded Peter more of a business transaction which he supposes it was to a certain degree. Stiles father who was his rightful alpha was basically giving Peter permission to claim his son which for werewolves translates to that they will be bonded for life. Stiles will now be his responsibility. Once the hand shaking stopped, Peter took two steps at a time to reach Stiles room. He couldn’t wait to share the news.

He knocked on the door and waited to hear “come in” before entering. 

Stiles was reclining on his bed with a book on his lap and one ear bud dangling across his chest. The other was still in his ear. Peter also noted right away how much of the omega’s scent had saturated the bedroom. The sweet, cloying fragrance was almost too much for the alpha’s nose. He will need to rub one off later because of the intoxicating scent but now he wanted to talk to Stiles.

Peter ambled his way towards the bed glancing around the teenager’s space. The walls were adorned with movie posters from the 80’s, both the dresser and desk were cluttered. There was no possible way the boy could even use the desk for school work with amount of stuff that was piled on it. Clothes were strewn on the floor and Peter was thankful that the room didn’t smell like the underwear that was haphazardly thrown in the corner. He was surprised the sheriff was okay with the space looking so messy but perhaps he let Stiles do what he wanted to do in his own room. Once the boy comes to stay and eventually lives with him, he will show him how to tidy up more. He will not tolerate this kind of messiness. 

Taking a seat on the bed. Stiles shuffled to sit beside Peter. “Let me guess, he gave you the shovel talk.”

“Sort of yes but some other things too.” Peter grinned and reached for the omega’s hand. He gripped his palm with a slight squeeze. He smelled the anxiousness wafting off the boy so Peter didn’t want to drag it out any longer. “Your father has granted me permission to claim you.”

The nervousness changed immediately to excitement. Stiles slight sourness fragrance faded away to cinnamon. “Are you serious?” He asked not totally believing what Peter had just said.

“I am. He just told me.” Peter smiled wider.

“Oh my God!” The teenager yelped out with excitement. He let go of Peter’s hand and immediately jumped onto Peter’s lap while wrapping his arms around his back. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” 

“It is sweetheart.” The alpha murmured into Stiles left ear. “I for one cannot be happier.”

He rubbed some circles on Stiles back. “I am so happy right now.” He leaned back a little to look at Peter in the face. “Thank you alpha.” The boy said as a tear of happiness cascaded down his right cheek.

“Thank you, sweet omega.” Peter never thought he would ever in his life feel like he would want to claim an omega and now – now he couldn’t wait to do so with the lovely boy on his lap. 

“When? Like right away?” 

Peter’s alpha instincts wanted to lay claim right now since he has the okay to do so but he also yearned to make it special for Stiles as well.

“As much as I want to.” He could sense that Stiles was ready to protest due to the scrunch of his nose. “I want to do things right. I want to do take you out on a proper date first.” 

“Really?” The boy bounced and his face lit up.

“Yes, really. We’ll go somewhere this weekend and also talk about things we both might want and expect.” Peter wanted to openly communicate before any kind of bonding. It was imperative that both he and Stiles were on the same page. And even if he Is the alpha and his responsibility is to take care of the boy, he still wants Stiles input and what he thinks will work for him. And more importantly, what he really truly needs from an alpha.

The boy grinned now vibrating with joyfulness. “Okay, I can’t wait to go on my first date.” 

“And I can’t wait to take you.” And he couldn’t wait to start the rest of his life with the boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go too badly Peter :}
> 
> Up next - Stiles first date


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is reference to spanking with the part that starts: Stiles sensed his dad was feeling off a little - if that bother's anyone.

Stiles beamed as he took in his reflection looking back at him. He never believed he had the best appearance but he was digging the way his butt was looking in the jeans he had picked out for his first official date with Peter. And that thought alone caused him to coo. 

After the alpha told him he was going to claim Stiles but that he wanted to take him out on a proper date before they bonded, Stiles immediately called his best friend. Scott had screamed so loud from the other end of the phone, Stiles thought for sure his neighbors would have heard. However, he was over the moon that his best friend was so happy for him. Scott had told him to be careful and how he still wanted to meet this alpha and Stiles agreed. He really wanted Peter to meet his best friend as well. He would discuss it with him tonight. He really wanted them to like each other It was important that both his best friend and alpha liked each other as well as got along. 

But now, he needed to decide on a top to wear.

Sighing, Stiles peeked into his closet. Peter probably wouldn’t care what he wore but he still desired to look nice for his alpha. He thought for a brief moment that he would adorn Peter’s shirt but he hadn’t washed It in a few days.

“Need help?” His dad asked standing in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed. 

The omega smiled at his father. “That would be great dad. Thanks.” 

The alpha walked into his room while glancing at Stiles and then made his way to the closest. He noted his dad shake his head before fingering the hangers. “Pants could stand to be a little looser.”

“Dad?” Stiles whined. He rather liked the way his bottoms accentuated his curves in all the right places.

“Why don’t you just wear one of my shirts? You like the way they feel.” His father pondered as he stopped poking through Stiles shirts.

The omega was grateful that his dad couldn’t see his eye roll. “Dad! I don’t think Peter would appreciate it very much if I showed up on our date wearing one of your shirts and smelling like you.” Actually, he was positive the wolf would not be pleased but perhaps, he would get more scenting in if he did. 

“I suppose.” He mumbled.

Stiles sensed his dad was feeling off a little. Maybe his father was having second thoughts. His dad had seemed reasonably chill when he told Stiles that he knew Peter was a wolf. The sheriff had a few concerns about a lifelong commitment but had been more upset that Stiles had kept that information from him. And then he paid the price for that little omission. It had been a while but his father then proceeded to give him a good spanking. He supposed he deserved it though and even now, he winced somewhat thinking of the after burn. It had taken two whole days before he could sit properly again.

The omega reached out to grab his dad’s left arm and squeezed gently. “Dad, I thought you were cool with this. You gave your blessing and everything.” 

His dad slowly turned around to look upon Stiles. “I am. It’s just…” he paused as he cleared his throat. “Still hard to let go. It’s just been you and me kid for the longest but I know I have to let go. Peter’s a good man. I know you’ll be in good hands.’

The omega felt moisture begin around his eyes. “I love you dad.” Stiles eked out before launching himself into his alpha father’s arms. His dad immediately enveloped into an embrace whispering back that he loved him too. 

They stood like that for a few more moments with Stiles inhaling the alpha’s calming essence and his dad murmuring how much he loved him. 

Breaking away, his dad was the first to say something. “Even though he is an alpha, remember if you don’t like something or feel uncomfortable with anything he wants you to do, you can say no.” 

“I know dad. I will. “But he was fairly positive Peter would never put him in a position like that. The alpha respects him too much. 

He nodded. “Good, do we need to have the talk again?”

Once was more than enough. He never wanted to have the sex talk with his dad ever again. “Oh God dad, no. I’m good. “ 

“Okay, keep in my mind, if that alpha hurts you in anyway, I will not hesitate…”

Stiles cut him before he had to chance to finish. “I know, you’ll shoot him full of wolfsbane bullets.”

The alpha snickered. “That might be too easy. Perhaps, I’ll cut off his cock instead.”

“Oh my God Dad!” 

The sheriff turned back to the closet snickering and grabbed a plain maroon t-shirt. “This should be good.” He insisted as he handed the article of clothing to Stiles. 

Stiles pulled the top on and looked back into the mirror. He liked what he saw and grinned. “Thanks dad.”

“Anytime kiddo.” He stated while scrubbing his hand through Stiles hair. 

“Dad…. I spent like thirty minutes on my hair.” The omega whined. 

The alpha laughed. “Really kid? Your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed.”

And yep, that was kind of the point and it took a long time to perfect the bedhead look. His dad just didn’t understand. 

The doorbell chime then echoed through the house. “Oh God, he’s here!” Why was he so nervous? He has spent enough time with Peter not to be nervous. 

“Relax kid. I’ll get the door. You take a few breaths.”

“Thanks.” And Stiles did just that. 

Once he calmed himself down enough, Stiles made his way downstairs and noted both alphas standing by the door and Peter was holding flowers. “You got me flowers?” Stiles asked excitedly while bouncing on his feet. His alpha got him flowers. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Peter handed the vase over towards Stiles who inhaled the flowering fragrance. There had to be like two dozen white roses and they were beautiful. 

“Thank you alpha.”

“Welcome.”

Stiles felt his dad grab for the vase of flowers. “I’ll take these. You two go have fun. Remember Peter, have him home by 10:30.”

“Yes sir.” 

Stiles quickly gave his dad a chaste kiss on his left cheek and bid him farewell. “Bye daddy.”

 

Stiles was grateful when Peter pulled up to the restaurant. He talked in the car and the alpha listened but he felt more like he was just saying things out of nervousness and babbling more than usual so he was looking forward to having some food to distract him. He thought for sure the wolf would call him out on the anxiousness wafting from his pores but Peter never said a word. He would just put a reassuring hand on his left knee and squeeze gently. 

When Peter finally pulled into a spot in front of the restaurant, Stiles managed to take a breath. “Sorry.”

Peter looked over at him fondly and smiled. “It’s okay. I’m nervous too.” 

The omega exhaled. “Thank you alpha.” Part of Stiles found it hard to believe that Peter would be nervous since he is so confident but yet he didn’t seem like the type of alpha that goes out all the time. And based on what Derek had mentioned, his uncle doesn’t get his eye caught on others that much so he probably doesn’t date frequently. 

“Let’s go eat. I do sure hope you brought your appetite.” 

Stiles hummed in contentment. Peter was a true alpha gentleman and opened the car door for him. He then placed his right hand gingerly on Stiles back to lead him or possibly show some possessiveness. It didn’t matter to Stiles; his alpha was touching him and he melted. 

The restaurant wasn’t overly fancy which was fine by Stiles. He would have been happy with the 24-hour diner but he knew Peter wouldn’t settle for that especially for their first date. He was just grateful that the place wasn’t some snooty French restaurant with unpronounceable food names on the menu. This establishment appeared to be more of an upscale steak place. 

The server led them to the back to a table that held two chairs by a window as Stiles attempted to take in some of the atmosphere. The walls were a light beige that held some artwork that consisted of various flowers, tress, and some birds. The place wasn’t overly big but the room held quite a few couples and some families scattered about. The din of noise encompassed the expanse as well. 

Peter pulled out Stiles chair and helped push him in which caused his heart to skip a beat – Peter really was a true gentleman. He then took his own seat opposite of Stiles and opened his menu. “Get anything you want.”

Stiles took a deep breath. He hated making decisions when there were too many options. It was too overwhelming. “You decide alpha. I’m good with whatever.” He bit his lip out of slight nervousness. He doesn’t like being seen as indecisive but part of his nature just screams for an alpha to take charge. 

The older man half grinned as he placed his menu down. “Sweetheart, I’m happy to decide for you but you know I don’t need to control everything.”

“I know. It’s just…” Stiles trailed off and then immediately felt Peter take his left hand into his from across the table. He squeezed it gently. 

“My apologies. Your father mentioned that you sometimes get overwhelmed with too many choices. Would you like me to narrow some of the food options down for you?”

The omega let out a deep exhale. “Yes please Alpha.”

And Peter just did that. He presented three different dishes and Stiles opted for baked chicken and mashed potatoes while Peter ordered a rare steak with a glass of red.

The conversation was light. Stiles giggled a few times but all he wanted to do was to go back to Peter’s apartment. Tonight, they would talk about expectations and guidelines of their impending new relationship status. Sties was more than willing to go with whatever but he already knew Peter wanted his input. The omega would prefer to keep how things how they are now and renegotiate after he graduates from school. He may not be totally on board with how his dad runs some things but he had to admit, it worked for Stiles and he assumed Peter wouldn’t want to change too much. They would need to talk but Stiles was also hoping for a little more as well later. There would be no claiming this evening but they could certainly do other things. After all, he really loved kissing his alpha. 

Stiles was so anxious to leave he was even willing to pass on desert until the server came by showing a tray full of sugar goddesses before him. His eyes had widened and he licked his lips in anticipation and thankfully Peter came to the rescue by offering his opinion which would might taste the best. The omega could barely finish the chocolate torte but it had been well worth it.

Stiles was fairly certain he lapsed into a food coma on the way to Peter’s. He was so relaxed and full that he fell asleep in the car. He had sort of felt bad when his date had to jostle him awake but yet he was so content at the same time realizing that Peter made him feel safe and comfortable enough to do so. And by the way the alphas scent smelled of content as well, he must have felt fine with the omega dosing.

Once the door opened to the apartment, Stiles immediately caught sight of the cat. She had been curled up on the floor and bounced awake towards Stiles and Peter. “Hey precious.” The teen cooed as he bent down to pet the fur on her back.

“Want anything to drink?” Peter offered.

“I’m exploding at the seams. I’m good.” Stiles stated as he flopped onto the couch. “Derek here?” 

Peter grinned. “No, I insisted he go out tonight. I actually think he was going to surprise your father with dinner at the station.” 

“That’s nice.” His dad could use someone to bring him food and perhaps indulge in some decent company as well.

The alpha took a seat next to Stiles while the kitty jumped up prancing back and forth between their thighs. “How about Orange Julius Pumpkin?” 

Stiles stifled a laugh. “A little cumbersome.” 

“Just trying to compromise sweetheart. I would rather call you Pumpkin than the cat.”

The omega blushed. His cheeks felt heated. “Umm, can we call her OJ for short?” 

“Certainly.” Peter agreed as he stroked the fur. OJ was beginning to settle down. She had her two front paws on Peter’s right thigh and her back paws tucked on the cushion. “She really could care less that she lives with two werewolves.” 

“Thanks for taking her in again.” Stiles had no clue if Peter was an animal person or not but he definitely seemed taken with OJ and vice versa. She was enjoying the petting by the sounds of her purrs. 

“You’re welcome. I actually have a little confession to make.”

Stiles shifted his body a little more to look at Peter.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled. “t’s stupid and Derek makes fun of me but you should know that I have this reputation for saving animals.” 

“Really? Like a rescuer of some sorts?”

Peter nodded his head and then began to tell Stiles about all the animals he had rescued from a cat stuck in a tree to pulling ducklings from a drain. He mentioned that he even saving Stiles from the robber had been part of long line of rescuing. 

The alpha had almost seemed embarrassed by the flush of his cheeks but to Stiles it was one of the most amazing things he has ever heard. He managed to snag an alpha who had a soft spot for animals. “My super hero alpha.” It had a nice ring o it. 

Peter snorted. “Derek likes to call me super wolf.”

“I like that too. Thanks for sharing that. I think it’s awesome.” 

Peter’s nice heady fragrance was back and not layered with sourness which pleased the omega. 

“Umm, alpha?” Stiles mumbled under his breath.

Peter cocked his left eyebrow. “What is it? Don’t be afraid.” 

“Can I…. can I please suck your cock?”

Peter’s facial expression relaxed. “Of course, you may.” 

And that was all the invitation Stiles needed. He was finally going to get to taste his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much for ending the chapter here.
> 
> Next up - a blow job and the return of Mrs. Johnson :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys - hope you enjoy :)

Peter watched curiously as the boy dropped to his knees in front of him. He could smell the sweet cinnamon and honey scent wafting from the boy but there was also a tangy biter fragrance intermingled as well. His heartbeat was more elevated than usual – he was definitely nervous. 

“Sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” As much as he yearned to feel the boy’s supple lips around his cock, he didn’t want to force him.

The omega licked his lips. “I know. A little nervous.” He took a deep breath as he leaned in towards Peter’s crotch. “You smell so good. You must taste good too” The boy murmured.

“I’m sure you do as well. “Peter couldn’t wait to taste the sweetness of the boy’s virgin hole. He already knew that the omega’s natural slick would be savory on his tongue and he yearned to rim the boy but that would be for another time. 

The teen glanced up at him with his heart still beating quickly so Peter decided to give him a hand. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock that was beginning to chub with the thought of the boy going down on him. 

His erection stood tall as Stiles eyes widened. “So big.” 

Peter couldn’t help but grin. Alpha cocks were bigger than most especially of that an omega. Alpha’s are made to breed while omegas are built to be bred. Peter being a wolf would tend to be larger in size for an alpha cock so he could understand if Stiles was a little intimidated by the size. 

The alpha stroked his shaft for a few moments to take the edge off. “Remember dear boy, being an omega, your body is built to take alpha cock.” Stiles licked his lips again but his scent still was overridden with sourness. “The first few times may be a little difficult but then it will be a piece of cake.” His hole would react the same way. It will take his body a couple times to adjust to the size of the alpha’s cock but then Peter will easily slide right in with only a little resistance. 

“Yes alpha. Thank you.”

He was pleased he was able to reassure the boy but he still didn’t want to push too hard. “Just take your time and do what you’re comfortable with. We can stop at any time.”

“Thank you again alpha.” 

Peter smiled and reached over to cup the boy’s right cheek. “My sweet omega.”

The boy purred and swiftly kissed the tip of his penis. He proceeded to provide a few kittens licks as he explored Peter’s cock. His tongue darted out along the sides and then swirled into the alpha’s slit. Peter moaned a little at the touch and he instantly knew he was leaking pre-cum.

Stiles continued a for a few more moments with his barely there kisses and flicking into the tip of Peter’s dick. He pulled away and rested on his heels. “Taste so good alpha.” 

‘And you feel so good already. Ready to try more?” Peter was now more anxious than ever to feel the teen’s mouth envelop around his cock – to enjoy the sensation of the kid’s wet lips around his dick.

“Yes.” The boy shyly smiled and his scent was definitely less bitter now. He was evening out which translated to more relaxed. Perhaps he felt more confident or Peter’s pheromones were calming him down. Either way, Peter was glad Stiles seemed less anxious. 

The omega leaned in once more and inhaled deeply before opening up his mouth. He engulfed the tip easily and proceeded to get about half of Peter’s cock in his mouth in one swoop. The boy’s lips are already felt sinful wrapped around his angry red dick. Stiles may not know what he was doing but the sensation still felt remarkable. The boy was certainly enthusiastic. 

Peter groaned somewhat when he felt the boy’s tongue swipe at a vein on the underside of his engorged member. 

He gingerly placed his right hand on the top of the omega’s head. His instinct was to push the boy further down on his head but he tamped that emotion down. He didn’t want to scare the boy and he was definitely trying his best to make Peter feel good. He was desperately attempting to swallow down more of Peter’s cock and maybe managed another inch. The shaft that was still exposed, Stiles began to stroke with his right hand.

The omega groaned in delight when Peter began leaking copious pre-cum. At the same time, Peter caught a whiff of the sweet pungent slick that the teen was seeping. He must taste good to the boy based on the sound and smell the boy was emitting.

He popped off for a moment and Peter noted the drool attached between his bottom lip and the alpha’s slit. The boy smiled and dove back in but this time he decided to lavish Peter’s big breeder balls. Once the tongue swirled around his ball sac. Peter moaned out audibly. “Fuck, my sweet omega. You feel so wonderful.”

“Mmm…,” was the only response Peter received. 

He continued to lavish the same treatment with his other ball. The boy inhaled Peter’s testicle and swirled his tongue around while emitting sweet moans.

Peter groaned and arched his crotch towards the boy. It had been a long time since someone had gone down on him and he was fairly sure he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Stiles moved off his balls and swallowed his dick down once more – taking a little more into his mouth this time. His tongue swirled around the tip as he hallowed his cheeks somewhat. Peter quickly took in the sight of the beautiful omega with his lips stretched around his cock since he felt his balls tighten up – he was ready to blow his load.

Peter swiftly pulled Stiles off of him – he wasn’t positive if the boy would be ready to swallow or not. “I’m going to cum sweetheart.” The alpha stoked himself a couple more times and shot his jizz across the omega’s face.

The boy eagerly began to lick up Peter’s cum from his face as the alpha came down from his euphoric high. It didn’t go beyond Peter’s notice, that the boy had a wet patch on the front of his trousers as well. He couldn’t help but feel proud that the teen came with just getting Peter off. 

Peter reached over and scooped a dollop off the boy’s right cheek with his index finger and pressed the cum into the kids mouth. Stiles vigorously rolled his tongue on his finger and consumed that as well. “So beautiful my sweet omega. You did so well for your first time.” 

“Mmm… t’ank you alpha.” He said through a mouthful of Peter’s finger.

“Welcome sweetheart.” 

Peter reached over to his left and grabbed a couple tissues. He used one to clean up his cock and the other to finish removing his jizz from the kid’s face even though there wasn’t much residue left. 

“Up you go.” Peter insisted helping the omega off the floor to position him beside himself. 

“Best first date ever.” Stiles hummed in contentment. “And I did okay, yes?”

“You were perfect and yes it was a lovely evening.”

Peter closed his eyes for a few moments to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm as well as soaking n the sweet smell of a satisfied omega embedded in his side. He wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while.

“Young man?” The older tone rang through the door disrupting his peacefulness. “Young man, are you there?” 

Peter took a deep breath as he heard Mrs. Johnson’s voice. He was rather enjoying his high of coming down at the moment. Stiles must have been able to tell his annoyance of the interruption by the quirk of his lips. 

“Yes, Mrs. Johnson?” Peter yelled out not wanting to leave the comfort of the sofa especially with an omega curled up beside him. The boy was practically purring again with the contentment wafting off of him.

“Is the other one there, Dale?” She bellowed through the door. “He was so nice the last time helping me with my sink disposal.” 

Peter stifled a laugh. He remembered what Derek said about the old woman checking out the merchandise. She sure must have thought he was nice – nice to look at that is. “Derek is not here right now. Would you like me to help you?”

There was a slight hesitation before his neighbor responded. “If it’s no bother.”

“It’s fine.” It really wasn’t. He didn’t want to leave Stiles nor did he want to be ogled by an eighty-year-old woman. 

Peter begrudgingly rose up from the cushion and readjusted himself in his pants. “I’ll be right back sweetheart. “

“Super wolf saves the day?” The boy questioned with a big smile.

Of course, he would be a menace just like his nephew. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Yep!” He replied popping the p. 

The wolf shook his head and ambled towards the door. He opened it to see the older woman standing there in nothing but a house coat. Peter knew she wasn’t even wearing a bra due to the way her boobs were sagging down towards her stomach. Her nose crumpled up probably from smelling the remnants of ejaculation on Peter. She poked her head around Peter evidently spying Stiles. “I don’t want to interrupt your time with your adorable omega.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll assist you but I do need to bring him home soon.” Peter explained as he stepped out into the hallway.

“If you’re sure. I can ask the younger one with the fine bottom to help me later.”

Peter heard Stiles laugh out loud as Peter bit his tongue. “It’s fine.” However, Peter was very tempted to do just that and send Derek later so he could put his nephew on display.

Her face scowled somewhat but then relaxed. “Okay, very well. Does Dale have a girlfriend? Cause If he doesn’t…” 

Peter heard Stiles stifle more laughter from behind him. Oh, Peter could milk this for a very long time. “Well, his name is Derek and he is in fact seeing someone.” 

“Pity. Hope she is treating him right. He could do with someone older showing him the ropes.” And for emphasis, she boosted up her boobs with the palms of her hands. Peter’s eyes bulged out and he had to quickly swallow some vomit that tickled his throat. “Let’s go look at your sink.”

As much as it would be fun to tease Derek, he wasn’t sure if he could deal with Mrs. Johnson and her trying to be sexy anymore.

 

Peter was grateful the clog was not major. He fixed her drain in matter of minutes which also meant it provided less time for his elderly neighbor to ogle him. However though, his neighbor wanted to talk. Peter assumed she probably got lonely and he didn’t want to be rude but he did want to get back to Stiles. After the third time of her talking about her gerbil hamster thing, Peter had enough of the small talk and he was increasingly getting distracted albeit nauseated by the single nose hair from her right nostril. He only had so much time left for his sweet omega. And hearing about a rat like creature playing with its feet was not on the top of his list.

“I do need to get back to my boy. His father won’t be pleased if I drop him off at home late.” 

“Of course. Thank you. I should make you and that nice, young, handsome man with the nice butt some apple pie.” 

“Not necessary but thank you.”

Mrs. Johnson grinned. “Okay, well I’ll let you back to that adorable omega.”

Peter did so quickly before she said anything else. He was glad it was a short walk down the hallway to the apartment. He heard voices when he got nearer which alerted him that Derek was back.

Both boys turned to him when he re-entered. “Helping Mrs. Johnson?” His nephew smirked.

“Actually, she was looking for you and your fine ass.”

Stiles chuckled out loud as Derek huffed. “Whatever.”

“Seriously my dear nephew. She is rather smitten with you.” Peter stated stoically, trying to keep a straight face. He closed the door behind him. “She wants to bake you an apple pie.” 

“Oh my God Derek, you can’t pass up free baked goods. “Stiles chimed in.

Derek sighed and shook his head. “You two are too much.”

“Agreed. She wants to date you. Thinks an older, more experienced woman would do you some good. And you might actually have something in common.” Derek gave him a pointed glare. “She probably would like mini quiches and you could bond over your baked dishes.” 

Stiles now howled with laugher and crumbled to the floor. The boy was almost hyperventilating but Peter could tell he was not in distress.

Peter couldn’t help but smirk now. “Laugh it up. Wait to she makes her move on you. Where’s the cat? We’re leaving.” His nephew practically pouted.

“OJ is in the corner over there.” The omega pointed between breaths of giggles. 

“OJ? Would you two settle on a name already.” His nephew huffed as he strolled over to the orange ball. He scooped up the kitten and actually nuzzled it with his nose. “Come on, let’s go in my room.”

Peter watched Derek take the kitten away and he listened to him shut his door firmly. At least he didn’t slam at like a petulant child so he couldn’t be too mad. 

“I probably should get you home.” Peter stated. The omega pouted as he got himself off the floor. His cheeks were flush with the laughter but the giggles had ceased.

“Yep.” Stiles sounded dejected. “Oh, I want to find time for you to meet my best friend Scott. He really wants to meet you.” 

“Your alpha friend?” Peter queried before he realized he was asking. Instinctively, he was balling his hands up in a fist thinking about another alpha being around his omega. 

Stiles sheepishly smiled. “Yes. My best bro. I want you guys to like each other and he of course wants to make sure you’re good enough for me.”

“Your alpha friend?” 

” Yes, you just said that.”

Why was Peter acting like an idiot? This was good. He could meet this kid and make sure he really knows that Stiles his and he can’t have him. 

“Right, sorry. Yes, I should meet him.”

Stiles snorted as he bit his bottom lip. “You don’t need to be jealous. He totally likes girls and after I turned twelve, I totally lost interest in him.”

“I’m not…” Okay, maybe he was a little jealous of the boy alpha. At least the kid wasn’t a wolf. Now that would be the kicker – if the kid was not only alpha but also a teen wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like that wink at the end? LOL
> 
> Next up - Peter and Scott meet


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of are you were worried about Peter meeting Scott but rest assured, this fic is mostly light so it goes smoothly :)

Stiles bounced his right leg up and down. Despite his better efforts, he couldn’t sit still. He also couldn’t seem to stop pushing his index finger into the Styrofoam cup that was currently on the table in front of him. 

“Relax dude.” Scott called out in a reassuring voice. However, it was easier said than done.

Peter and Scott were finally going to meet. He was excited or perhaps anxious. Probably both. It was good he opted for the tea instead of the coffee. He hates tea but thought it was best to veer away from caffeine at the moment. His anxiety was peeked so he certainly didn’t need to add to it. 

“Right.” He mumbled still poking at the cup as the door signaled a new patron. Stiles peered over his friend’s shoulder but it was still not Peter. “Just want you to like him.”

Scott sported his puppy dog eyes and goofy grin. “Dude, you like him, he treats you well, and your dad likes him. I’m sure I will too.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip in nervousness. “But what if you don’t? I don’t know what I would do if my best friend didn’t like my alpha. Scotty…” The omega trailed off. He was lost for words. He really needed Scott and Peter to like each other. He would go crazy otherwise. It would break his heart if the two of them didn’t get along.

“It’s going to be fine.” Scott insisted as he reached across the table to still Stiles finger from poking another hole in the cup. Luckily, the hot liquid was almost gone so he was no danger of spilling the contents onto the table.

“Thanks.” He stated as heard the door once more. This time when he looked up, it was Peter who was walking in and he looked amazing wearing a navy V-neck and tan chinos. “He’s here.” Stiles oozed out.

Scott turned around to take a look. “Wow man, you didn’t tell me how good look looking he was.” 

Stiles jumped up so he could be ready to embrace his alpha. “He’s mine Scotty.” 

His friend chuckled with an eyeroll. “Like I like dudes or alphas.” 

Peter finally approached and Stiles practically jumped into his arms. He felt the other’s arms envelop him as Stiles breathed in his heady scent from his nape. The omega would never get tired of inhaling his alpha’s fragrance. It was not only invigorating and arousing but calming as well. Peter made him feel safe and secure. He could never get enough of him. 

Releasing from the hug, Stiles remembered his manners. “Peter, this is my best bro, Scott.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Peter stuck out his hand to shake Scott’s.

“And you as well.”

Stiles beamed. “Come sit.” The omega insisted pulling on Peter’s arm to encourage him to take a seat next to where he was sitting. 

“Dude, maybe he wants to get some coffee first.”

Of course. Stiles wasn’t thinking. “Right, sorry.”

Peter grinned. “It’s okay sweetheart. Do either of your boys need anything else?”

Stiles looked at his practically empty cup. He couldn’t tolerate any more tea. “No, I’m good. I think. I mean I didn’t have coffee cause the caffeine. I drank tea but don’t like it so I think I’m okay. Wait, maybe one of those chicalote frosted donut thingies. They looked amazing.”

Peter chuckled while gingerly placing his left hand on the back of Stiles neck. The squeeze was gentle but firm enough to calm Stiles slightly. “You are literally vibrating out of your skin.” 

“Sorry alpha.”

“Don’t apologize. Just take a few deep breaths and try to relax for me pumpkin.” Stiles did as he was told – exhaling and inhaling to calm himself down. “Good boy. I’m going to go get a coffee. We’ll split that chocolate thing since I don’t think you need a lot of sugar right now either.”

“Kay.” Stiles said through his breathing. Peter let go of his neck and he almost whined at the loss of his alpha’s touch but he did feel some of the anxiety floating away. 

Stiles sat back down across from Scott. “You good?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know you’re excited.”

Stiles toyed with the cup again, this time pulling the top part off a little. “You like him?”

Scott laughed out loud. “Dude, I talked to him for like five seconds.” He paused. “But he did really good calming you down. He seems cool so far.” 

The omega breathed a sighed of relief. He was hopeful the rest of the get together would go well. 

Peter came back quickly with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate holding the chocolate frosted pastry. When he sat down, Stiles scooted his chair as close as he could towards Peter. He preferred to sit on his lap but figured this wasn’t the best time to do that so he opted to press up against his side. He reveled in feeling of his alpha’s strong leg pushed against his own. 

Peter grinned as he glanced at Stiles. He proceeded to push the plate with half of the pastry towards Stiles. “So Scott besides being Stiles best friend, tell me a little about yourself.”

“Well, we’ve known each since we were like three.” Stiles nodded his head agreement. “And we have been fairly inseparable since. I’m not the best at school but I try. I’m on the lacrosse team and do fairly well.” 

“Don’t let him fool you Peter. Scott is an amazing lacrosse player. You should come to a game sometime.”

Scott blushed at the compliment and began to fiddle with the napkin in front of him. “Yea dude, you should come check out a game sometime. It could be fun.” 

“Sure, should be able to work that out sometime.”

Peter took a sip of his coffee and then cleared his throat. “Are you seeing anyone?” Stiles bumped his knee with his. It was funny and endearing at the same time that Peter seemed jealous of his alpha best friend. 

Scott’s cheeks were pink when he brought up Allison. He spoke about the beta like she hung the moon. He rambled on about her beauty and how nice she was. He mentioned how they fit together like two interlocking puzzle pieces. There would have been a time that Stiles would have never related to what Scott was saying but now, he totally understood. He got it – he had the same exact feelings towards Peter.

The older alpha seemingly listened to Scott ramble on about the love of his life. He would interject here and there so he appeared interested as to what Scott was saying. Stiles also noted that whatever jealously Peter was harboring seemed to be dissipating. He loved that his alpha was possessive but he definitely didn’t need to worry about anything ever evolving with Scott. He was his best friend and he nor Scott had any romantic feelings towards each other at all. 

“Sounds like you have found your match.” Peter seemed relieved when stating that. 

“Yes. I’m lucky. Just like you guys.”

Stiles smiled widely and leaned into towards Peter’s shoulder as he laid his head onto the bone.

“Yes, we are definitely lucky.” Peter agreed as he gently squeezed the omega’s knee. 

“How about you? You have heard a lot about me. All I know is my bro here is smitten with you.”

Stiles turned his head slightly to burrow into his alpha. 

“Oh well. I live a somewhat boring life.”

‘” Peter.” Stiles practically chastised. “You’re amazing. Scott, he is a successful writer and is overall prefect.” 

The older alpha snickered. “Not sure how perfect I am and I haven’t written anything in a while.” 

“Don’t be so modest.” Stiles crooned. He really wanted to sing his alpha’s praises. He also yearned to tell Scott about how big of a softie he is since he has this habit of saving animals. However, he had seemed a slight bit embarrassed about it when he told Stiles the other night so he decided to keep quiet about that trait. 

“Well, I live with my nephew and we are fairly much homebodies.”

Scott continued to play the napkin in front of him. “What do you do for fun?” 

“Mostly read and I love walking around actually. Just like to be one with nature sometimes.” 

“That’s cool man.” 

Stiles remained with his head on Peter’s shoulder as the two alphas chatted a little more. They didn’t appear to have much in common other than Stiles but he was happy that they were getting along. They were polite and there were even a few giggles here and there. The omega was content knowing that he wasn’t going to have to worry about them hating each other. 

Before Stiles knew it, they were saying good bye and he was pleased as punch when Scott leaned in to give Peter a quick hug. The older alpha reciprocated and Stiles nearly melted. The day definitely went better than expected. 

“Nice meeting you dude. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other a lot.” 

“It was good to finally meet you as well Scott. And yes, I’m sure we’ll be seeing other frequently.” 

Stiles bounced on his feet and embraced his best friend. He whispered thank you and I’m glad you liked him in his ear before letting go. Scott smiled and mentioned they would get together again soon and then he was out of the door. 

Turning to Peter, Stiles grinned. “I’m so happy you two got a long and see you didn’t have to worry about him silly.” 

Peter rolled his eyes affectionally. “My wolf is pleased and I’m glad we got along as well.” Peter took Stiles hand into his and squeezed gently. “When do you need to get home?”

Stiles thought about it for a moment. His dad didn’t really say a time that he wanted him home by and he was working so… “I still have some time.”

“Good, I want to show you something,”

“Okay.”

They walked to Peter’s car hand and hand. The alpha was still a gentleman by opening Stiles door and then ensuring he was buckled up once he got into the vehicle.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” 

Peter was being secretive with a glint to his eye. The omega just grinned and settled back into the seat. He focused on the scenery as Peter drove while interjecting here and there about day to day things like school and how happy he was happy that he liked Scott. Stiles began to recognize the area was near where Peter lived when the car began to slow down and pulled into lot.

There were tall trees to the one side and a few other people milling about the area. Some were running around while others appear to be playing catch. He then noted some picnic tables. Oh, they were at a park.

Peter was the first to climb out. He came around to the passenger door and opened it up. He stuck his hand out to assist Stiles which caused the omega to blush somewhat.

“Come on pumpkin. I want to show you something.”

“Kay.”

The alpha kept his hand embedded with Stiles palm as they walked towards the tree line. He guided him down a dirt path. It wasn’t too rocky but there were a couple of roots here and there that Stiles stumbled on but he never fell since Peter was grasping his hand. They walked for maybe ten minutes not saying a whole lot. The teen just admired nature as he took in the many colorful flowers as well as the sweet aromas of the buds. It was relatively calming and pretty. He was curious as to where Peter was leading him.

Peter then took them off the path and they strolled a few more minutes on some crumpled grass. Evidently, they were not the first to venture off the pathway to go this route due to the makeshift pathway. The trees then began to dissipate and a clearing came into view. 

Stiles immediately noted the view of the town below them. It was beautiful. He had never seen Beacon Hills like this. It was a different perspective and he loved it. 

“It’s actually more breathtaking at night.” Peter chimed in almost like he was reading Stiles thoughts or perhaps Stiles slight gasp gave away the awe-inspiring landscape. 

“Really?” Stiles questioned as he led Peter further into the clearing to get a better panoramic view.

Peter cleared his throat and tensed his fingers into Stiles. “Derek and I come here a lot. Well… we come here…” He hesitated before continuing. The omega noted the petrichor fragrance wasn’t as strong right now. His alpha was nervous for some reason.

“Derek and I come here when we’re shifted. We like to run through the woods and then we take a spot here, relax and watch the town. It’s almost like our own personal sanctuary to a point.” 

“That’s really nice Peter. Thank you for sharing this with me. It really means a lot to me as I’m sure it does for you and Derek.” He knew that this place was special for him and Derek so he was incredibly honored and thrilled that the alpha wanted Stiles to see this place so sacred to the wolfs it pinged his heart down deep that Peter trusted him enough to show Stiles where they like to run and find some solitude. 

Peter smiled and his rainwater scent came back to the surface. “Of course. You mean a lot to me so I wanted to share with you something that I like do. It’s not always easy letting others into our world but you are a part of it now and will always be so.”

Stiles realized he wouldn’t be able to frolic in the woods or have any hope of keeping up with a wolf but perhaps he could still be a part of this somehow. He wouldn’t want to infringe on what Peter and Derek share but maybe sometimes, he could join them. “Do you think I could see it sometime? I mean your wolf.” 

The alpha beamed as he turned to look at Stiles straight on. “I would love to show you my wolf sometime. He wants to see you too my sweet omega.” 

“Cool. I want to see everything. No holding back. I want to see your full shift.” Stiles assumed that Peter was a magnificent wolf – strong and fearless and probably majestic to boot. He already knew his red eyes were beautiful so the rest of the animal had to be as well. 

“I would be honored to do so for you sweetheart.”

Stiles leaned in and placed a quick chaste kiss on Peter’s right cheek. “Can we stay here for a bit?” Stiles wasn’t ready to go home just yet. He yearned to stay with his alpha and soak up his comforting and secure scent. And of course, he was digging the view as well. 

“We can stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you alpha.” 

And maybe Stiles lost track of time somewhat when he fell asleep in his alpha’s arms but it was well worth dealing with his dad yelling at him for coming home late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back I said this maybe wrapping up around 30 chapters - I completed chapter 30 last night and it isn't done so at this point I'm not sure how many more. I have few ideas floating around,
> 
>  
> 
> Next up - we are back to John and Derek and lots and lots of feels with them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything leading up to this scene, happened off screen. You guys didn't miss anything - this scene just kind of came to me,

John knows he can be a selfish man, hence not wanting his baby boy to be claimed boy some random alpha and then taken away for him. He held onto that for as long as he could but he knew deep inside one day it was inevitable. His son was an omega – it would be a natural progression for an alpha to claim his boy. And even if somehow, he found a way to put it off, what would happen to Stiles if something happened to John? The boy would need an alpha and now he was definitely secure in the fact that Peter was the right choice to fill the role. He was a decent man and John could see the wolf cared for his boy dearly. He felt content knowing that and was grateful things had progressed to that point since he was currently laying in a hospital bed. 

He may be selfish when it comes to the wellbeing of his kid but he was selfless when it came to work. John knows the risks of police work. He has seen the repercussions enough times over the years. If you were lucky enough not to get hurt in the line of duty, your mind would be scarred with the types of crime scenes you would have encountered over the years. And John has seen his fair share and would like to not remember the most gruesome ones. On the other hand, he has seen missing children reunited with their parents and brought others back to life. The career has definitely been rewarding despite some of the ups and downs it brings. He wouldn’t change a thing except for maybe some of the unexpected dangers it brings. 

Shuffling a little on the tiny ass bed, John winced in pain on his left side. He was lucky. The bullet grazed him more than anything but it still hurt like hell. He hadn’t loss much blood but he still had to undergo a minor surgery. As much as he hated the he got hurt, he was madder with the fact that he caused so much distress in Stiles. The kid hadn’t moved in the past 30 minutes, still plastered to his right side with his right arm clinging ar John like a lifeline. He had cried himself to sleep. John’s hospital gown was still damp for all the tears that the omega shed and the sight had broken John’s heart. He hated that he put Stiles through this – the unknown of whether his father was truly okay and the weariness of what his future would be if John was truly incapacitated. 

He wrapped his right arm around Stiles and pulled him closer to his side. The teen wasn’t clutching the gown for dear life as much in his resting state so John was at least grateful that he appeared somewhat calmer in his slumber. Perhaps he should be more selfish in work as well, maybe a desk job would be better – anything would be better than having to hear Stiles hiccup through tears about how he thought he lost the only parent he had left, his only family member in the world, and that he didn’t know what he would do if his father wasn’t here for him. 

John couldn’t help but wipe away a stray tear recollecting the conversation. Yep, it might be time for a career change and not to mention he had Derek to think about now as well. Their relationship was nothing to sneeze at. The beta probably wasn’t happy either that John got shot by an overzealous robber. He also needed to be here for him. Perhaps not in the same capacity as Stiles but John could sense the younger beta also desperately needing an alpha presence in his life. 

Just then, the door to his hospital room opened carefully and John noted said beta standing cautiously in the doorway. 

“Come in.” John summoned with a smile on his face.

“Wasn’t sure if you were sleeping. Didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Derek stepped gingerly into the hygienic room. John noted him taking in his surroundings. He wondered briefly how a wolf senses take to hospitals – with their cleanliness and sterile environment. Maybe they didn’t like it since they wouldn’t be able to pick up any distinct fragrances. 

He saw the younger’s man’s eyes drop towards Stiles sleeping form. “Is Peter with you?”

“He’s parking the car. Should be in a few minutes.” 

“Good. I need him to get Stiles out of here for a bit.” The kid could use food and a shower and a change of scenery. As much as he wanted Stiles to be near him, the omega needed a break from the hospital. 

Derek ran his through his fingers through his hair and took a deep sigh. He glanced at a chair and pulled it up to sit near John’s bed. “You scared me.”

“Sorry. Scared a few people today.” He did feel bad for putting both Derek and Stiles emotions through a blender. 

The beta grabbed John’s left hand with his own and squeezed gently. “Glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. They just want to keep me a couples of days to make sure everything is mending and nothing was overlooked.” 

Derek’s face relaxed somewhat when John said that. He took the boy’s hand to his mouth and brushed his kips on his knuckles. “I’m going to be fine.” He’ll be sore for a few weeks and then he’ll be back as good as new. A small scar and a bad memory will be all that’s left.

The door to the room opened once more with Peter strolling in more confidently than Derek had. “John, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot.”

The three of them laughed. It hurt John’s gut bur he couldn’t stop laughing. The vibrations from his chest, stirred Stiles. The omega blearily looked up to his father through hooded eyes.

“Hey kiddo.” John practically whispered as he rubbed small circles on Stiles back. “Peter is here. I am going to have him take you home for a bit.”

Stiles slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and gradually came back to reality as he rubbed the palms of his hands on his eyes. “I don’t wanna you leave you daddy.”

Fuck, the kid looked and was acting young. He was toying at his heart strings but Stiles needed proper rest and food. He was positive he hadn’t eaten in the last twelve hours. “Son.” John didn’t want to use his alpha tone but the kid didn’t leave him much of a choice either. “I need you to eat, get cleaned up, and get some sleep in a real bed. I don’t care what order. I just want you to do those things and go with Peter. And don’t give him hard time.”

“Yes alpha.” He mumbled quietly as he bared his neck in submission. John realized that boy was probably trying to fight the urge to submit to his dad’s orders but his instincts won over. Perhaps John was playing a little dirty but it was for own his good. Stiles needed to be a way from this environment for a bit.

“But I am coming back first thing in the morning.”

“Of course.” The teen slowly leaned in and gave John a hug – nothing too firm, just a gentle embrace. 

He watched Stiles stand up and stretch the kinks out. “I want a chocolate shake and curly fries Peter.” 

John shook his head and snorted. He has to eat healthy while the kid subsides on junk food. 

“We’ll stop somewhere on the way to your house but perhaps you should get a salad too.” 

John mouthed ‘thank you’ to Peter as Stiles grumbled “Fine.” 

Peter placed his hand on the small of Stiles back and began to lead him to the door and paused. “Derek, do you need me to come back to get you?”

The beta smiled at John who still hadn’t let of his hand. “I’m good. I’ll catch an Uber or perhaps shift and run home.”

“Okay, John, I’ll take care of your boy.”

“I know Peter, thank you so much.” 

“Love you daddy.” Stiles waved as John stated the same back to his son.

Derek rose up slightly from his chair and leaned over to place a kiss on John’s lips. The alpha reciprocated back easily. The beta tasted good and the lip lock was actually calming after the long day he had. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Derek chastised him once he released his lips from John’s.

“I don’t plan too.” 

 

 

Derek took the seat once more as he ran his tongue on his bottom lip still reveling the taste of John. And to think that there was chance he may have never experienced that again. He couldn’t couldn't fathom not kissing John anymore. 

The beta shivered at that thought. It had been an extremely long time since he had these kinds of emotions towards anyone – really since he had lost most of his family. And even then, he pushed those feelings of loss so far down inside of himself, he had almost forgotten how to sense certain emotions. 

And John came into his life and made things go off kilter. It was a good topsey turvey kind of thing but it was alien as well. He put himself out there so quickly for the alpha, almost making himself vulnerable in the process. And he was surprisingly okay with the heightened feelings for someone else. The one thing he didn’t take into consideration was how hard he had fallen for the alpha. And he doesn’t know what he would do if anything happened to John. Any really, he didn’t want to think of that notion.

“I’m going to be okay.” John said reassuringly squeezing his hand. It was like he knew exactly what Derek was thinking. 

“I know. It just made me realize how short life is.” And how human John is. Granted even if he was a werewolf, he wouldn’t be immune to everything but he would have better chances of not being permanently injured and would have enhanced healing powers. 

The alpha brought Derek’s knuckles up to his mouth to brush kisses on them once more. “It is.” He mumbled around Derek’s knuckles. “Sorry to have worried you so much. I’m glad you’re here though.” 

“It’s okay and me too.” Derek wouldn’t think of being anywhere else but with his alpha – he felt the pull to be near him as well as to support him in this time of need. 

John sighed heavily. “Also glad your uncle was able to take Stiles home too. He was fairly wrecked. Kid needed a break.” He took a breath and started speaking once more. “It could have been a lot worse. I’m lucky.”

Derek felt the sheriff’s hand squeeze his hand harder. John was definitely lucky. If the bullet went straight through or hit a major organ, the outcome would have been so much worse. 

“I’m sure my uncle doesn’t mind looking after Stiles and yes you were lucky.” 

John ran his fingers through his hair which was somewhat matted down. The man looked tired and pale but all things considered, his appearance wasn’t too bad. However, he was still probably overdue for a nice, hot shower. “I assume you heard that I gave permission for Peter to claim Stiles.”

The beta snorted. “You could say that.” 

Derek recollected the other day when he heard the man singing in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast and Peter never sings Hell, the alpha doesn’t even hum. “He is definitely giddy, I know it may not be exactly easy for you but I can tell they’ll both be happy together.”

“Yes. I can see they are both equally gone for each other and I trust Peter to take care of my son.”

Peter may give Derek a hard time and they love to jest with each other but he also knows his uncle is a damn fine alpha “He will indeed. Stiles will be in excellent hands.” 

“And Derek, I realize the dynamic between alphas and betas are different but I want to be here for you always in any capacity that you may need an alpha for.” The older man stumbled for a moment. “Basically, even if things don’t work out between us long term, you can still count on me.” 

The wolf zeroed in John’s scent and heartbeat. He mostly picked up medicine but it was mixed with anxiousness. His heart was relatively steady. He knew John meant what he said but he sensed that was not the actual outcome he wanted with Derek.

And Derek – he didn’t know how to react to that. Here was a man who basically said that he wanted to always be with Derek and that terrified him to the core. Hell, he yearns so to be with the alpha but what if he messes up? What if John decides later, he really doesn’t want to be with someone so much younger? What if all of a sudden, he develops an aversion to werewolves? There were so many what ifs that Derek’s head was spinning. 

Could he really do this? Could he continue to put himself out there and maybe find true happiness that he has been avoiding his whole life? Perhaps he could but he was still scared but John could definitely be the one that Derek was wiling to take the step for. 

“Sorry, was that too fast or inappropriate?’

Derek smiled at the other man. “No, I just was surprised. I mean… I have just never gotten this far in a relationship so it’s new. Also, sometimes I feel being a werewolf that I should be stronger so it can be difficult realizing I do need to count on others as well.” He always tried to strive to be strong and independent but he knew deep inside that he was grateful that he had Peter as a constant presence in his life. It was relief to have an alpha but he it was hard to admit sometimes. 

“It’s not always easy to admit things that we crave or need if we ourselves perceive it as weakness. No pressure Derek, I just want you to know that when you need an alpha in any capacity, I’m available. After what happened, it made me realize that I don’t want to lose you Derek Hale so I’ll take you anyway you’ll have me.”

“Fuck John.” Derek could feel the moisture beading around his eyes. “You do things to me that I didn’t realize was possible. God…” Derek stood and leaned towards the other man so he could look in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was about to say these words but there was no doubt how he felt about the other man.

“I love you.” 

John’s heart skipped a beat in surprise but he had a smile a mile long. “And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice John/Derek feels there :)
> 
> Next up: Peter is presented with an interesting idea.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.

Peter snapped the last lid of the container shut on the food. He had prepared about three dinners for the Stilinskis. He knew Stiles wasn’t the best at cooking and that John needed to take it easy for a bit so he wanted to ensure both of them had some decent food at their disposal – something that didn’t consist of takeout. 

He quickly checked the time on his phone. Stiles had texted him about 30 minutes ago saying they were leaving the hospital and on their way home. Both Peter and Derek offered to drive but the teen quickly squashed the idea since his dad was allowing him to have his car keys back for this occasion and Stiles wasn’t about to turn that down. Hence, the wolfs would arrive in a little bit with food in tow and give them some company.

Peter heard Derek approach behind him. He could smell the fruity shampoo his nephew insisted on using as well as the teeniest odor of unscented soap. He had decided to take a shower before heading out and Peter was fine with that. It kept him out of the way of the kitchen. “They should be home soon. We should give them a little bit of time to settle in before we go over.”

“Yea, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something so this is good.” Derek said sheepishly. Peter glanced at him and noted his nephew appeared nervous since he was slightly biting his bottom lip but his scent wasn’t off. Peter was definitely piqued. 

“Okay.” Peter waved to the couch and took a seat. He watched Derek as he grabbed some papers off the desk area and strolled over to sit next to Peter. 

The younger man turned to look at the alpha and cleared his throat. “I was going to tell you the other day and then the whole thing happened with John…” He stuttered the last bit. Peter placed a reassuringly hand on Derek’s knee and squeezed. He had known that Derek really cared for John but not to the extent that he actually did.

Peter was somewhat surprised the other day when Derek had returned from the hospital and mentioned he told John that he loved him. He then proceeded to say the alpha said he loved him back as well Derek had never seemed interested in a serious relationship and more than that, he never wanted to put himself out there to develop feelings for someone else. He didn’t want to get hurt and really Peter got that to a certain extent since he had lived a lot like that as well. And yet, Peter would worry about his nephew being so closed off sometimes so he was so happy when John happened. Even if the beta didn’t think so, he needed to be in a good place with someone else. He needs to have that constant presence to feel safe and cared for. Pete had been slightly worried about claiming Stiles and perhaps Derek feeling left out but now he doesn’t have to worry so much about him. Derek has an alpha to look after him now – an alpha who loves him and will be there for him. Peter was happy and relieved at the same time. 

His nephew nodded in appreciation. “So, when I was out the other day, I drove by this place and immediately thought of you.” He mentioned as he slid the papers he picked up across the coffee table.

Peter took the sheets and glanced over them but not really comprehending what he was reading. “Beth’s Haven?” The alpha questioned his nephew skeptically.

“She’s selling her place. Retiring to Florida. She is looking for someone to take over – hoping to continue the legacy she started.” 

The wolf read a little more. It was a shelter for pets. It also doubled as a rescue and rehabilitation center for animals. Many of the animals being able to be rereleased back into the wild and while others lived at the shelter full time. “And you’re showing me this why?”

“Don’t be stupid Uncle Peter. “He shook his head and folded his hands in his lap. “I may give you a hard time but this…” He pointed at the papers in Peter’s hands. “This type of thing has you written all over it. You would do these animals justice and besides you’re miserable with writing now. You said so yourself you were looking for a career change.” 

But an animal rescue shelter? Yes, Peter is not happy with writing these days but this? He wasn’t sure if this was a career path he wanted to take. “Derek, I don’t know.” Could he really take care of and rescue animals full time? And then there then there would be the cost involved. 

“It’s a step but a step you’re ready to take. This is an amazing opportunity for you. You love helping animals and before you say it, we have the money.” 

He was right. They had the money. “But enough money for upkeep?” It was one thing to pay for a business but they would still need income coming in for supplies and food. 

“Uncle Peter, you are one of the most charismatic people I know. I am sure you’ll have no problem schmoozing and getting money. And if that doesn’t work, go werewolf alpha on them until they fork over the funds.” He chuckled out. 

Not to toot his own horn but Derek was right. He was pretty dam charming. He could easily take candy from a baby. “Derek, I am flattered that you thought about me for this. I just need a little time to ruminate it all.” 

“Okay, as long as you promise to really think about it. I still believe this would be a good fit for you.”

“I will.” And Peter meant it. This opportunity was highly unexpected but Derek had made some valid points. He wasn’t happy with writing anymore and he really did have a soft spot for animals. He truly did enjoy jelling them out. 

“Good, now let’s go see some Stilinski men.” He paused with a wide grin. “Correction, I’m going to see a man, you’ll be seeing a boy.” 

Peter punched his nephew in the arm which didn’t even make the beta flinch. “I’m sure John says the same thing about you too.”

 

 

Stiles eyes bulged out when he noted all the food that Peter had brought over. “I’m so heating this up right now.” The teen insisted as he grabbed the container full of pasta.

“Peter…” John yelled from his spot on the couch. “Don’t even trust that kid with the microwave.”

“That was one-time dad. I burned popcorn one time.” The omega rolled his eyes and stomped his feet towards the kitchen as Peter followed. He used the guise of putting the rest of the food away, trying to be discreet in the process of making sure Stiles didn’t over cook the dinner. He spent a long-time preparing the food and didn’t want to take any chances that it would burn.

All four of them ate in the family room. Both Derek and Stiles flanked John on the couch while Peter took residence in the easy chair. The concertation was light and several times they had laughed so hard that John winced o pain but he still didn’t want to stop the laughter. 

Peter had to admit that it was fun. It had been a long time since he just sat around having good conversation. He had almost forgotten it was like to be part of a family and he realized he could get used to this. And seeing Derek so happy with his wide smile and fruity essence poring off of him, the boy was also cherishing the family environment. And for the first time in a long time, this closeness was about to become a reality for both him and Derek. They each found someone to love and cherish and they felt the same way back. It almost felt like a dream. 

About an hour later, Derek and Stiles did the few dishes they dirtied as John and Peter each swung back a beer. Stiles had chastised his father with mixing alcohol and his pain meds but John dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He defended his actions by saying that he got shot and was laid up in the hospital for a few days so he deserved the damn beer. 

Peter had to admit it was nice shooting the breeze with just John as well. He was glad to realize that he was going to get a long well with his future father in law. They had an easy going rapport and could see why his nephew found the man so charming. John was amusing and had a no bars held attitude. Peter could see many more bonding moments with the alpha in the future. They were almost two peas in a pod.

By the time Peter polished off his last swallow pf his beverage, the boys had returned and John was yawning. “I guess I’ll take a shower and head to bed. I’m more exhausted than I thought.”

He hesitantly stood and swayed slightly. Derek reflexes were quick and he caught the alpha before he plopped back down on the sofa. “Maybe I should help you.”

“I’m fine.” John insisted. “Yet, I could maybe use some assistance with changing the dressing.”

“Sure.” Derek replied.

Stiles shifted in his seat that he took back on the sofa and crumpled his cute upturned nose. “Just don’t do anything gross.”

John chuckled. “Jesus kid, again, I have to put up with your omega arousal almost 24/7. Give your old man a break.”

Both Peter and Derek laughed as Stiles defaulted to his normal “Oh my God dad!” 

Derek and John climbed the stairs as the omega’s reddened cheeks began to disappear. “When I have kids, I’m never going to embarrass them.” 

“You say that now sweetheart but I’m sure you’ll find a way as well.”

“We’ll see.” The kid practically pouted and crossed his arms. It was fucking adorable. 

Stiles patted the seat next to him to encourage Peter to move. The alpha did so and once he sat next to the omega, he blurted out, “when are you going to claim me?”

Peter and especially his wolf were anxious as well but he was trying not to rush. He still wanted to ensure the boy was comfortable and ready. “Did you want to go out another date first?”

‘No, I mean yes. I want other dates Peter but I also want you to claim me like yesterday.”

“Okay then. Maybe this weekend. I can convince Derek to come over here and he can keep your dad company. And he might need some help too so it would be a good time.”

Stiles face lit up and he launched himself at Peter like a projectile missile. Despite being a strong wolf, Peter still fell backwards into the cushions when Stiles attached himself to Peter. 

“I can’t wait.” He cooed in Peter’s ear.

“Me wither.” Peter never wanted something so badly as he did with yearning to claim Stiles. It felt right. Hs wolf was over the moon and the omega just brought the sense of not only home but family as well. 

The boy remained on Peter’s lap for a while. They made out a little but nothing open mouth with tongue and there was no grinding. Both of them seemed to content to be with each other and not delve into anything sexual at this point. It was probably just as well with the kid’s father upstairs. It was nice just to feel the closeness with the omega. He could snuggle with the boy all night long if he was able to do so.

After a few more chaste kisses and some light caresses up and down each other’s backs, the two of them chatted until Derek made a reappearance. 

Peter smelled the oak shampoo before he saw the beta. He glanced towards his nephew and noted his hair was wet. “I thought you were just helping John change his bandages.”

“I was. Then he needed help to getting into the shower.”

Stiles crawled off of Peter’s lap as his nose twitched evidently smelling picking up a scent that wasn’t shower related. Peter’s wolf senses already figured it out -his nephew smelled like cum. Neither John nor Derek appear to have any self-control. Peter now sees the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. No wonder Stiles doesn’t have much contrail either – he’s just like his father but Peter still blames this more on his alpha cock obsessed nephew. 

“And you got your hair all wet by doing that?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence while running his fingers through said hair. “I might have fell into the tub slightly.” 

Peter laughed sarcastically. “Let me guess, when you fell in, somehow you ended up with an alpha cock down your throat.” The alpha knew how his nephew worked despite the fact he never did relationships. Perhaps Derek wasn’t committed to people in the past but he was always committed to sex And John was no different for Derek’s sexual appetite. Derek no doubt loved the man for who he was but he also loved and worshiped the alpha’s cock as well.

“Gross.” Stiles huffed out.

“It’s not my fault. I can’t help it if he had his huge dick swinging around. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Not suck it!” Peter deadpanned. And he wanted to add on show some restraint but he knew that would fall on deaf ears. 

Stiles covered his face with his hands. “Can we please change the subject already?”

“Little omega, you get it, right? Alpha cock is irresistible.” Derek queried ignoring Stiles pleas. “I couldn’t help it.” 

“Oh my God!” Stiles eked out as he stood up. The kid was blushing terribly. “I’m going to bed.”

Peter grinned. His nephew might not have any tact but he was fairly sure that Stiles actually agreed with him. The boy also enjoyed alpha cock as well and will be just addicted once Peter claims him. “It is getting late.” 

“Can you stay for a little bit longer? Until I fall asleep?” Stiles looked at him with his big doe eyes. There was no way he could say no to that request.

‘Of course sweetheart.” Peter followed Stiles to the stairs and paused to turn to look at his nephew. “This time does not give you free reign to go ride that man’s cock.”

“No promises.” Derek smirked. 

And with that Stiles ran up the stairs probably trying to escape the conversation of his father’s dick. 

“Brat,” 

It might be time to make sure that Stiles has noise cancelling headphone, if not, he would buy him a pair since he was positive, he would be needing them a lot in future with his alpha cock obsessed nephew around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting next week - I will be on cruise so you guys will have to wait a couple of weeks before the next update. I will be sad not posting and let me know of any fics that I may miss along the way. 
> 
> I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! You guys have been amazing for 2018 for all of your positive feedback. Thank you so much. I look forward to more interaction with you guys and more Reluctant Hero to come for 2019. 
> 
> Next up - The return of Jackson and Peter saves the day.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe my lovelies and again Happy New Year!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't post last week, I decided to post a day early this week since you guys have waited long enough.
> 
> There is some bullying at the middle of the chapter if that bother's anyone.

Stiles gripped Peter’s hand firmly and led him down the sidewalk which was no easy task since the man was strong werewolf alpha. He almost felt a kid dragging their parent to a toy store. He couldn’t help be excited though – the alpha showed up at school at the end of day with the promise of taking Stiles to get ice cream. Yes, the omega was excited about the idea of the sweet cold snack but he was giddier with the fact that Peter had just showed up. It was unexpected and absolutely heartwarming at the same time. 

“I know you can’t be that slow old man.” Stiles joked. 

The alpha huffed and emitted a low growl. “I could run circles around you. Besides, the ice cream isn’t going anywhere. We don’t have to run a marathon to get there.” 

Stiles slowed his pace. Peter was right. There was no need to rush. “Sorry. Just excited.” 

“No need to apologize sweetheart. I know you’re happy. I can hear your heartbeat dancing away.”

The ice cream store finally came into view and Stiles paused before entering. “Thank you by the way. You taking me out like this, it’s nice.”

“Of course.” The alpha grinned and brought Stiles knuckles to his lips and brushed them softly. “Selfishly, I couldn’t wait to see you until this weekend. My wolf yearned to smell you.” 

“Aw, sappy wolf.”

“Brat.”

Stiles giggled. “I’m glad too. I can’t wait for the weekend.” 

Stiles had been so giddy in anticipation of being claimed by Peter. And his alpha had arranged everything. Peter ensured that Derek would be MIA all weekend which translated to him being with his dad. Part of Stiles was relieved that his dad wouldn’t be alone and would be distracted. The other part chose to ignore what his dad and Derek might be doing when they were together. Even the thought now, caused him to gag in his throat somewhat. 

However, his nerves were on hyper drive with happiness and some anxiousness as well. He was happy that he would officially have an alpha. Peter made him feel so happy, loved, and safe. He knew the wolf was right for him. There were no doubts about that but he couldn’t help but feel some hang-ups about himself. Peter said he didn’t care that he wasn’t a traditional omega but maybe once they were together, the alpha would have second thoughts. Perhaps he will be disappointed that Stiles isn’t a great cook or maybe he’ll get annoyed with this rambling. Not to mention, he has no experience in bed. Peter could be upset with his lack of experience and get frustrated. 

But he knows Peter loves him and wants him. He has to remember that and not have his brain do somersaults. He needs to find a way not to feel insecure. 

“Pumpkin.” Alpha murmured to him in a soft, gentle voice. “I can tell your head is going somewhere else.” 

“A little.” He knew he couldn’t lie to Peter. The wolf would sense it. “Feeling a little insecure that’s all.” 

“Mmm… perhaps we need to talk about that?” He questioned but Stiles knew it was more of a request. 

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the door to the ice cream shop. “Can we get ice cream first and then talk?”

“I suppose but we will discuss whatever it is you’re feeling and bothering you.”

“We will. I promise.” He had to tell Peter about his insecurities and he assumed the wolf would find a way too reassure him. 

Peter squeezed his hand with a smile and proceeded to lead him into the store. Since it was the middle of the day, there weren’t a lot of people inside. Just a few older folks sitting by the window. 

Stiles eyes glazed over when he saw the array of flavors in the display case. It was going to be hard to choose just one. And then he would have to figure out the toppings. Too many choices.

“Sweetheart, I need to run to the restroom. If you know what you want, I can give you money to pay or do you need some more time to decide?”

“Time please alpha.”

Peter placed a quick, chaste kiss on his forehead and then made his way to the back of the shop. 

Stiles grinned sappily at Peter as he walked towards the restroom. His focus then went back to the array of flavors. The person behind the counter must have sensed that Stiles was going to take a while to decide since he was not making a move to offer assistance. 

He licked his lips in anticipation of chocolate peanut butter or perhaps chocolate chip cookie dough, no he might indulge in birthday cake. It was definitely a difficult choice. Maybe he would get a couple of different kinds.

“Omegalinski!” The tone drilled into Stiles ear. It was Jackson. Why was here of all places? Stiles didn’t want to turn to face the alpha but he knew his biology would betray him despite his better efforts. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Jackson approached and practically touched his shoulder on the omega’s shoulder which caused the teen to shudder somewhat. “Leave me alone Jackson.”

“And what kind of fun would that be?” He chortled. “Is your guard dog McCall here? Or are you stupid enough to be running around by yourself with no alpha?” 

“He…” Stiles tried to spit out that he wasn’t but couldn’t. He totally lost his voice. He hated how inferior Jackson made him feel. “I…” And then he remembered Peter was here with him. Yes, his alpha was here and he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He glanced behind him to see if he saw his alpha coming back but there was no sign of Peter yet. 

The teen alpha was laughing again probably at Stiles inability to make words. “You really should be more careful. Come on, I want to finish what I started with you the other day.” 

Stiles immediately felt Jackson grab his left wrist with a forceful tug towards him. The skin to skin contact almost burned with the alien alpha’s touch. “No.” The word wasn’t as forceful as he wanted it to be but he still managed to eke it out.

“Behave omega.” He demanded. “Would you rather kneel in here or in privacy?” 

The alpha tone was something that Stiles no matter how hard he tried, he could not disobey. “I…” he swallowed. 

Where was Peter? He needed him like now. He wanted to be strong and hold his ground with Jackson but he was losing fast - his nature needing to listen to Jackson even though his brain said hell no. 

“Let’s go breeder. I’m tired.” He groused and pulled Stiles even closer.

“Excuse me?” The recognizable voice came out of nowhere and Stiles was able to breathe again. “Just what do you think you are doing?”

Jackson had the audacity to huff at the older alpha. “Stay out of it man. This is between me and the omega.” 

Peter cocked his right eyebrow. “Is that so? Doesn’t see like he wants to go with you.” He practically growled. 

Stiles was surprised how relatively calm Peter’s wolf was but he also realized he was probably toying with Jackson somewhat –almost trying to goad him on more.

“Butt out man. This isn’t your business. Let me take care of this omega.” Jackson stated firmly growing more of a pair as he spoke to the elder alpha.

Stiles felt Jackson’s grip tighten around his wrist and he winced a little in pain which didn’t escape Peter’s notice.

“Okay, I’ve had enough of your pettiness.” Peter snarled as he eyes turned a beautiful shade of red. “Let go of my omega now!” He demanded in commanding alpha tone – enough that would even cause another alpha to listen and obey.

“Your omega?” Jackson questioned hesitantly, now probably reasoning that the other alpha he was trying to confront was in fact a werewolf. 

“Yes,” Peter said firmly while popping out his claws from his fingertips which finally caused Jackson to release Stiles wrist from his grasp. If Stiles wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack, he would be totally aroused right now looking at Peter who was fiercely beautiful at the moment. “Do you have a problem with that?”

The younger alpha shook his head. “No…. no I didn’t realize he had an alpha.” 

Jackson sounded scared and it was wonderful to hear the terror in his voice. Perhaps Stiles shouldn’t feel so happy about it but he couldn’t help but enjoy finally seeing Jackson quake in his boots.

Peter inched closer to the younger alpha. Jackson attempted to step back but he ran into the ice cream counter. The wolf quickly grabbed Jackson’s throat – he held it firmly with his hand but managed enough self-control to not prick his skin with his claws. “And if he didn’t have an alpha, that gives you the right to manhandle an omega around like that?” He snarled.

“Well you know omegas need…” He couldn’t finish the sentence before Peter was grasping tighter to cut off some of Jackson’s breathing supply, “try again asshole.”

He coughed while trying to find the right words to not make Peter even angrier. “Umm, I mistook the situation. I thought he was an omega in need.” 

Stiles shook his head in disbelief but really Jackson was probably at loss as to what to say in this kind of situation and just wanted to save his own hind. 

“Better.” Peter huffed. “Now apologize.” He basically demanded squeezing Jackson’s throat a little more.

“Sorry.” The other alpha hiccupped between his staggered breaths.

“Oh come on. I think you can do better than that.” Peter oozed out a threat. 

Jackson tried to take a breath. “I am sorry Stiles. I shouldn’t haven’t treated you that way. It was wrong.” 

Peter snickered. “Much better. I knew you could do it jerk face.”

The older alpha released Jackson’ s throat. Peter then patted the teens shirt with his palms. “Now, if I ever so much hear that you even look at Stiles cross-eyed.” He paused while licking his bottom lip. “For that matter, looking cross-eyed at any omega, I will not hesitate to rip out your throat. Do I make myself crystal clear?”

“Yes sir.” Jackson replied nodding his head in agreement.

“Because I find it truly appalling that you think it is okay to treat an omega the way you did. You could stand to go to some omega sensitivity classes.” 

“Yes sir, I will.” Jackson stated without even hesitating. Peter had definitely scared the boy and it was lovely.

The wolf stepped back from Jackson and seemingly took in the sight of the teenage bully. “I hope to never see your ugly face again. Now get the hell out of here.” Peter demanded. 

Stiles blew out his breath and grinned a little as he watched Jackson bolt for the exit. However, his relief was short-lived since the stupid alpha was still able to get in his head somewhat before Peter rescued him. 

“Thank you alpha” He managed to say.

“The little shit deserved it and probably more.” Peter turned to look at Stiles and his face had concern written all over it. “Are you okay sweetheart?” 

The omega knew he probably looked pale and his heart was beating a mile a minute. His wrist hurt as well. Jackson had gripped him fairly hard and he was just a little spacey with the other alpha demanding in his alpha tone to go with him, “I… can you take me home please?” 

“Yes.” Pete gripped the back of his neck slightly in attempt to calm Stiles and it did work a little. He felt a little calmer with his alpha’s touch. “Let me get a pint of ice cream quickly to go so you can have it later when you’re feeling better, okay?” 

Stiles nodded. He wasn't sure he would but Peter was probably right. Once he was back to normal, he probably would want the ice cream he missed out on. 

 

Once they got back to Stiles home, the first thing he did was run up to his room to grab his favorite blanket that was dark brown and the softest thing ever. Besides from Peter, the covering was the best thing to cuddle with since it was so fluffy. Stiles believed everyone should have their own amazing blanket. 

He snuggled with Peter on the couch and threw the blanket on top of them. He leaned on his alpha’s shoulder to breathe in his heady musk which was so calming and made him feel safe. He wanted to stay like this for a long time – embedded on his alpha’s side.

“Has he been treating you like this for a long time?” Peter asked. “And better yet, why haven’t you said anything?” The older man didn’t sound mad but his voice definitely held a tinge of concern in it. 

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes He knew Peter would be looking for answers but he sure didn’t feel like providing the them. “If it makes you feel better, Jackson treats betas the same way so it’s not just me. He is an equal opportunist when it comes to be bossy and a bully.” 

“Stiles….” Peter snarled in an alpha tone. 

“Fine, I don’t know. It’s not like it’s an everyday thing. It’s usually not a big deal. It’s Jackson. He’s a douchey alpha and most of the time, it doesn’t really go anywhere. And my dad worries enough about me so…” Stiles rambled for a moment and stopped to breathe. Perhaps, he really didn’t have a great excuse for not saying something before. “I’m sorry alpha, I guess I should have said something.”

He felt Peter pull him closer to his side. “You should have but I do get it to a degree about not wanting to worry your father but it stops now. If that asshole or any other alpha for that matter ever, and I mean ever does anything or says anything that they shouldn’t to you, you tell me or your father. Do you understand?” 

The wolf’s question bordered on alpha tone. Peter was not fooling around. He really wanted Stiles to speak up if alphas treated him poorly. “I will. I promise alpha.” 

“Good, you will need to tell your father about this.” Stiles huffed as Peter spoke. “He needs to know.”

“Ill tell him.” He didn’t want to but Peter was right. His dad needed to know what happened at the ice cream store. He just hopes he doesn’t overact and decides he never let Stiles leave the house again. 

“Good. It’s been a long afternoon. Do you want to watch TV or something?”

Stiles nestled into Peter’s side more. It had been a long afternoon. He was tired but also glad that Jackson shouldn’t bother him or any other omega again. He also felt so much better than he did earlier. Peter definitley had an aura that helped calm him down. “As long as we are together, I’m good with anything.” 

“My sentiments exactly. Love you sweetheart.”

“Love you too.” 

Stiles was one lucky omega to have such an amazing super hero wolf to come to his rescue. And soon, this amazing man will be claiming him and Stiles will be Peter’s. The notion made Stiles giddy inside and he couldn’t wait for the weekend to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Peter and Stiles begin their weekend together.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some sweet Steter times.

Peter could see the Stilinski house coming into view in the distance and Peter was salivating. Tonight, was the night – the night he would finally put his claim on the boy. His wolf was wagging his tail in excitement. The beast had been screaming mine and want for quite some time, so now it would truly be satisfied. 

The alpha had been a little concerned the other day regarding Stiles. First the boy admitted he was having some insecurities and the incident happened with the other alpha at the ice cream shop. The omega was visibly shaken and Peter sensed his escalated heart beat and the anxiousness wafting from him. It took a lot for him to keep the wolf calm since it didn’t like the omega being in distress. The animal really wanted to go after that Jackson and punch in him in the face for how he made Stiles feel but he also realized that his place was to be beside his omega and offer him comfort and security. 

The boy had been less anxious once they arrived at the comfort of his home which relieved the wolf. He had been pleased that he was able to provide the serenity the boy had needed. After a while, Peter had sensed the teens breathing and heartbeat were back to his normal which was still quicker than most humans but he was still relieved. He gave the boy about another 30 minutes before bringing up the insecurities he had been feeling earlier which caused the teenager to immediately curl up in a ball and mumble into Peter’s shoulder.

As much as it was endearing, it does trouble the alpha somewhat that Stiles has some issues talking about certain things freely. He had decided not to push that day since the boy didn’t have a good afternoon but it would need to be addressed at some point. 

The omega had been concerned that Peter would eventually tire that he was not a traditional omega – that Peter would become agitated with this rambling and lack of cooking skills. The wolf immediately squashed those concerns down. He reassured Stiles that he would never tire of the boy and that was something that he loved dearly –he loved the uniqueness of Stiles and never wanted him to change. The teen’s mood had changed dramatically and he was no longer talking into Peter but the alpha sensed that his feelings about being inadequate weren’t ever truly going to go away. It was just something he would need to remember in having to reassure the teenager on a consistent basis.

He placed the car in park next to John’s cruiser. He wasn’t surprised to note the car parked in the driveway since the man wasn’t going to be working for a couple more weeks but he wasn’t looking forward to glancing into the man’s eyes. How was he supposed to look into the omega’s father’s orbs when the man obviously knew what Peter was going to be doing his only son? It was going to be awkward to say the least. 

Peter slowly walked towards the front door which immediately was thrown open to showcase an adorable omega adorned in Peter’s shirt. He looked delectable and the wolf in him preened seeing the teenager wearing his V-neck. And yet at the same token, he yearned to tear the article of clothing off of him. 

“Hey there wolfie.” The teen smiled as he grabbed a backpack that was next to him. He slung it over his shoulder seemingly in a gesture to make a quick get a way and really Peter was on board with that. He assumed John would not be. 

“Stiles!” John grumbled from the background. “Are you trying to sneak out of here before saying good-bye?” 

The kid nodded and whispered yes. “No dad.” He replied with a dramatic eye roll. 

John quickly appeared behind Stiles. “Peter.” The man held out his hand.

“Looking good John.” The other alpha didn’t look as pale as he did the last time Peter saw him and he could also smell less pain wafting from the man. He was glad he was recovering nicely and swiftly.

“Feel better too.” Peter shook his hand in response. “Well kiddo…” The sheriff paused as he ruffled Stiles hair. “I guess the next time I see you,”

Stiles chuckled. “Yes dad, the next time I see you, I’ll be a man.”

This time John laughed. “Kiddo, just because you are going to get nice dicking from an alpha cock doesn’t mean you’ll be a man.”

“Oh my God dad!” And Peter blushed right along with the omega. He was good in leaving right now. He appreciated the no filter from John at times but when it came to sexing his son, this was not one of the times.

“I was going to say, the next time I see you, you’ll be a claimed omega.” 

“Right.”

John puled Stiles closer to him and gave him a quick hug. He rubbed his stubble along the omega’s left cheek. The alpha may not be a wolf but he certainly loved to make sure his son smelled like him. “Take care of my boy Peter. Don’t hurt him. And remember, even know the kid is on birth control, don’t take any chances, wrap it, if you tap it. Or in this case, it will be sweeter if you wrap your peter.”

The boy mumbled “oh my God” once more under his breath and his cheeks turned a tomato red. 

Peter just tried to ignore the last part of the statement. “I won’t. I promise.” Peter could never imagine hurting the sweet omega. “Are you ready sweetheart?” Peter asked quakily changing the subject of him deflowering the omega. 

“Yes please alpha.” The boy beamed letting go of his father. “Bye daddy.”

Peter stepped to the side to allow the boy to go outside. “Oh, Derek said he would be here in an hour or so.”

The sheriff shook his head. “Yep, he has it in his mind that he wants to cook dinner for me.”

Peter stifled a laugh. “Watch that boy John.“ Derek does okay cooking but his strength is not in the kitchen. It lies more in the bedroom but he was positive John already knew that. “You two have fun.”

“Oh, I plan to Peter. I have lots of plans for that handsome beta this weekend.”

Stiles belched from behind Peter. “I don’t know what it worse, you talking about my sex life or hearing about yours.” 

“Get out of here. I’ll see you in a couple of days. “John snickered. The man sure seemed to enjoy ribbing Stiles.

Peter walked Stiles to the car who had insisted on keeping his bag in the front with him after Peter offered to put it in the trunk. Perhaps it was his security blanket to a degree. Once the boy buckled himself in, Peter drove off as the omega started to speak. “I might have thrown up a little in my mouth. I mean it Peter, I’m never going to embarrass my kids like that. I mean seriously, it will be sweeter if you wrap your peter? What was that?” 

The alpha couldn’t help but chuckle. It was cringeworthy but a little funny at the same time. “Slight detour and then we will get dinner.”

“Peter…” The boy whined and pouted. “I just want to go back to your place.”

“I know pumpkin but you need some food for energy.” For all the things the wolf yearned to do to the kid – he would need lots of energy.

Peter didn’t even have to look at the teen to know that he did a dramatic eye roll before huffing out, “fine. I guess curly fries and a shake.”

“You need to subside on more than that dribble.” He couldn’t wait until Stiles lived with him full time so he could feed the omega properly.

“But I don’t to waste time at restaurant. I just want to go back to your place.” The boy practically whined and Peter was positive he stomped in his foot in the process.

The alpha remembered then just how young Stiles really was. The kid had little to no patience. He didn’t want to savoir – he wanted things now. He craved that immediate gratification. In time the boy would learn to take things slower and Peter will be glad to show him how to get there. “Fine, we’ll do take out but we are eating healthier.” 

The boy hummed in contentment at the compromise as the alpha continued to drive. He wanted to show Stiles something first. He needed to share this with the omega.

Peter had told himself he was going to give himself a week – a week of contemplating the pros and cons and research after Derek had pushed some papers towards him. He wanted to be smart. Peter wanted to do things the right way. Was it really economically feasible to run an animal shelter? Did he really want to devote himself full time doing so? And was it really a smart idea now that he was going to have an omega that he would need to support full time? 

The alpha prides himself in that he doesn’t usually make sound decisions spontaneously and perhaps he can over analyze some things but he likes to be sure that it is the right thing. And yet somehow, twenty-four hours later with just some fleeting thoughts of being somewhat insane, he was signing paperwork to be the new owner of a pet shelter. Maybe it wasn’t smart and he might not make money but he sure as hell will be happy and then thought alone was enough to know he did the right thing. 

He pulled into the empty lot which is now still currently called Beth’s Haven. Peter would have to come up with new name later. 

“Why are we at an animal shelter?” The teen sat up glancing out the window.” Oh my God, are you getting me a dog?”

“No.” He said almost too sharply. He had a feeling he knew who would be taking care of the dog and right now, one kitty was enough.” I want to show you something.”

Stiles looked at him curiously but followed him out of the car none of the less and walked towards the building. 

Peter unlocked the door and flicked on a light which caused some of the dogs to start barking and wagging their tails in excitement. “Wait, is this some kind of werewolf ritual? You got to bond with a dog before you can claim me?’ The boy asked as he begun to walk down a hall towards the yapping dogs.

“Where do you even come up with this stuff?” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Okay, then why do you have keys to this place and why are we here if it’s not a dog bonding ritual?”

Peter grinned. He almost couldn’t believe it himself. “The owner is moving to Florida. I bought this place.” He spread out his arms in emphasis. Yes, it was technically his shelter now but Beth had graciously decided to stay on for a couple of weeks to help Peter. She is planning to introduce him to her suppliers and contacts in the community. Peter is grateful and relieved that he will have that initial assistance since he has no idea what he’s doing.

“Really?” His eyes bulged out in excitement. “That is so awesome.” 

Stiles ran up towards to Peter and enveloped him into a hug. “You really are a mushy wolfie.” He whispered in Peter’s ear.

“Don’t let the secret get out. I do have a reputation to uphold.” 

The teen let go chuckling. “I can you help you after school and everything, We can like work together.”

The boy was vibrating with excitement and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Of course. We can work that out sometimes.” 

Stiles titled his head. “Sometimes?”

Peter took a quick breath. “That came out wrong. I am just concerned that if you are here too often, it will allow you to attach yourself to all the animals and quite frankly sweetheart, my apartment is not big enough to house them all.” 

Stiles pffed. “Don’t be such a silly wolf. I wouldn’t want all the animals, just some of them.” The boy smiled. 

 

 

When they arrived back to Peer’s apartment, Stiles made a beeline towards OJ and placed her on his lap as he sat on the couch. They both purred in unison which caused Peter to smile. He could get used to this type of scene very easily on a day to day basis.

He plated the Chinese food which wasn’t Peter’s first pick but at least he got some steamed vegetables and he could force the teen to eat some broccoli. 

The alpha carried the dinner towards the family room. He preferred to sit at the table but he wanted to keep Stiles as relaxed as he could so the sofa and coffee table it was. He assumed the boy wasn’t going to eat much anyway since he complained about not being hungry the whole time they waited for their order. However, Peter was going to make damn sure the kid drank a lot of water so he would be hydrated.

Peter ate while the kid shoved his food around his plate and tried to discreetly feed OJ bits of his chicken. The cat was certainly enjoying the meal even if the kid wasn’t. However, Peter had to shoo her off the coffee table more than once which earned him a slight hiss the last time. He was tempted to shine his alpha red eyes a her but Stiles was giggling at the cat’s reaction towards Peter.

He could sense the omega was emitting a little of anxiousness and nervousness but it wasn’t overwhelming. He quickly stacked the dirty dishes to put them to the side and swallowed. “You want to take edge off before we start? I can give you a nice orgasm to help you relax.”

“Umm…” The omega seemed unsure. “I guess.”

Peter grinned. “Take your shirt off and then come straddle my lap. I can play with your nipples until you cum.” The boy blushed. “It’s okay pumpkin, I like that you are se sensitive.” And the omega really was. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to get the boy off with just some nipple play.

Stiles slowly took off his shirt and tossed it to the side which landed on the damn cat which caused it to flail and run for cover. “Oops.” He said coyly and then he leisurely crawled on top of Peter.

Peter couldn’t help admire the beauty that was before him. His milky white skin panted with moles and his beautiful nipples standing erect right in front of Peter. The nubs got him thinking that he couldn’t wait until the day that the boy would be carrying a pup and his breasts would be full. They wouldn’t get overly huge but they would enlarge enough to feed the pup and of course his alpha. Peter licked his lips in anticipation. For now, he would settle for the sweet cinnamon taste of Stiles. 

He leaned in and tongued his right areola which immediately caused the omega to moan. Peter took his time lavishing each red bud – he would rotate between the two nubs and would lick, suck, and nibble. When he felt the hardness of the small cock rubbing against him, Peter brought his hand between the two of them and he began to rub the hardness. Once he thumbed the tip., the boy groaned out and his body shook as he orgasmed. 

That was one and Peter couldn’t wait to find out how many more he could pull from the boy but he also had to remember to take things slow since this was the boy’s first time. He didn’t want to overwhelm him after all. 

“Thank you alpha.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome my sweet omega. Are you ready to take this to the bedroom?”

The boy smiled. “Yes.”

And Peter couldn’t wait for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Derek and John - just kidding guys LOL! We'll continue with Peter and Stiles evening. Hopefully I'll do it justice.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not easy for me guys. I literally wrote most of the next four chapters before finishing this one. Also, I know a lot of these fics have knotting and I was totally scared to write that so there will be none of that - just some sex between two guys who love each other.

Stiles was still trying to come down a little when the alpha asked him if he was ready to take things to the bedroom and he definitely wanted to but he needed to take a quick breath. He was grateful that Peter took the edge off but he was slightly embarrassed with how fast he came. It felt euphoric but part of him wanted it to last a little longer. And yet, they still had the whole weekend to look forward to and lots more orgasms. 

Peter stood up in one fluid motion as Stiles clung to him like a koala bear. He kept his legs wrapped around his waist as his arms embraced his neck. He knew he was going to enjoy the enhanced werewolf strength of Peter if he was going to be able to carry him around like this. He nuzzled into his neck to drink in his petrichor fragrance which caused a slight growl from the wolf. Once they entered the bedroom, Peter kicked the door closed with his foot. Stiles half expected to be put on the bed but instead Peter encouraged him to stand on the floor. 

“I want to see you the rest of you sweetheart.” 

Stiles cheeks grew warmer. Part of him was a little hesitant in showing off the rest of his body but as omegas go, he was certain he was close to normal in appearance. He pushed his insecurities down because he didn’t want to disappoint his alpha. Stiles toed off his shoes first and then tossed his pants and underwear off together. 

He stood in front of Peter half self-consciously as the man drank him in. The wolf licked his lips so Stiles assumed he like what he saw but he still couldn’t help but pipe in, “it’s kind of small.” 

Peter chortled. “Pumpkin, all omega’s cocks are tiny. Surely you must know that.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Sometimes he feels inadequate but that is part of his biology. He is not meant to be breed – he is meant to be bred. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I do want to see the rest of you. Why don’t you go get on the bed, bend your knees, and spread your legs open? I am very anxious to see that pretty, pert hole of yours.” He grinned with a glint to his eye.

The omega sensed more heat running through his body but he did what was asked of him. He slowly climbed on the bed and got into position. He felt vulnerable and exposed but he tried hard to tamp those feelings down. Peter wanted him and was going to take care of him. Those were the thoughts he needed to keep in the fore front of his mind.

Peter and his wolf still had a gleam to their eye evidently liking what was presented before them. He noted the alpha palming his hardened cock through his pants “So beautiful my sweet omega.”

Like the predator he was, Peter eyed up his meal carefully. The wolf then removed his shirt over his head and surprisingly just threw it on the floor. Stiles had expected him to fold up the article of clothing neatly first. He then made quick work of his shoes, pants, and underwear. Stiles was in awe how fast the man had gotten naked.

The omega swallowed seeing the older man’s chiseled abs and the huge alpha cock between Peter’s legs. He knew the wolf was big from when he sucked him off but now, he just seemed enormous. It was beautiful with its angry red tip but, “I’m not sure it’s going to fit.” 

Peter chuckled. “Remember pumpkin, your body is built to take alpha cock. Yes, it may hurt or feel slightly uncomfortable at first but then you will able to take me whole rather easily.” 

Had Peter seen what was swinging between his legs? He maybe an omega but he wasn’t totally convinced that his nine, maybe ten-inch dick would go in easily. “Okay?” He questioned more than agreed.

“Stiles, I sensed a blip. I promise it will be fine but if you want to wait, we can.”

He thought about it. He was nervous and somewhat scared but he wanted it too. He craved to feel his alpha inside of him and he desperately wanted to be claimed. He trusted and believed Peter. He was right – it would be fine.

“No, I’m good.” 

Peter grinned and Stiles watched as he walked over to a beside table on the left. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. “Despite your natural lubricant, I think for your first time we should be extra sure that you are nice and slick.”

The omega wasn’t going to disagree with him. He was all for making this easier and less hurtful.

The wolf then climbed on the bed between Stiles legs. He leaned over and kissed Stiles on the lips. It was slow and somewhat sensual. The alpha was taking his time with just placing his lips on Stiles. After a few moments, Stiles yearned for more and opened his mouth to allow the alpha’s tongue to meet his. They swirled around until Peter pulled out with a grin and began to pepper kisses on the left side of his neck.

“I want…” He mumbled into the omega’s skin. “I want to sink my fangs in here to make my claim, right next to this delectable mole. Would that be okay sweetheart?” 

“No, I mean yes alpha, I am fine with the spot you have chosen.” The teen’s heart fluttered as his body trembled beneath Peter’s touch. He carved his alpha’s touch so much – he wanted more. He never wanted the soothing kisses and caresses to end.

The wolf grumbled in his nape. “Okay, when I am ready to orgasm, I will bite you to stake my claim on you, my beautiful omega.”

“O… kay.” Stiles moaned arching his back to try to get some friction on his tiny, aching, leaking cock. He wanted to rut up against Peter. 

“Not going lie. The bite will hurt initially as well but the pain will subside.” 

The teen swallowed. He figured the claiming bite would hurt but he was more than ready. Nervous yes, but he wanted to be Peter’s more than anything. “Please take me alpha and make me yours.”

And that seemed to be the only invitation the alpha needed. The older man moved his lips first down towards Stiles left nipple and proceeded to suck and nibble. He then moved over to the right one and lavished the same treatment which caused the omega’s toes to curl. He really was extra receptive in those spots and if Peter kept it up for much longer, Stiles would cum again quickly and he would rather wait until Peter was inside of him to do so.

Thankfully, the alpha didn’t spend too much time on his already sensitive nipples before moving swiftly down to his crotch. The older man first kitten licked the tip of his small dick and then immediately swallowed his cock and balls whole which caused an exhale from the teen. 

“Alpha!” He squawked as the felt hot tongue swirl around his slit and press against his balls. The sensation caused his grape sized balls to seize up somewhat. 

He could almost sense the man grinning around his shaft with the reaction he was causing. Feeling a few more swipes along the underside, Peter then pulled off and moved his tongue…. Holy “Ohmygod!!!” Stiles yelped at the sensation of the wet tongue as it laved against his entrance. Stiles had never felt anything like that in his life. 

Peter growled slightly. “Fuck, I knew you would taste delicious.” He then prodded right back in, sliding his tongue in as far as he could go and Stiles wasn’t sure how long he could stave off his impending orgasm. He balled the sheets in his palms to try to calm himself in hopes of evading the building up of the orgasm. 

“Alpha, please.” Stiles begged but he wasn’t sure for what. He wanted more of the wolf’s tongue giving him pleasure like his never felt before and yet he yearned to cum too. 

The omega felt Peter swirl his tongue around inside for a few more moments drinking up his slick. As he pulled out, he licked and sucked around his rim which definitely helped Stiles relax more. He could already tell his ring of muscle was beginning to become more plant with the alphas’ ministrations.

“I’ll take care of you sweetheart but next time, I want to spend more time tasting you.” And yes, Stiles was totally on board with that idea – Peter can gladly put his tongue in his hole as much and as often as he likes. 

The alpha stopped sucking around Stiles hole and then knelt between his legs. He popped open the bottle of lube and poured some out to coat two fingers. Peter circled his rim with his index finger a few times before pushing in.

Stiles moaned at the new sensation. “You have fingered yourself before?” The omega nodded. He assumed he would lose some coherent words but not this quickly. Peter’s finger prodded around his insides and his digit was definitely bigger than own. He does finger himself but tends to find the angle awkward so he’s usually not that successful. The older man was able to reach spots that Stiles hadn’t felt before which caused his whole body to tingle. 

The wolf penetrated deeper and crooked his finger at the same time causing it to swipe at a spot that made the omega groan out loudly. “Oh alpha….” Peter had found the pleasure spot with ease and Stiles never wanted it to end. His entire body now vibrated with pleasure. 

“There it is.” He grinned as he continued to rub at Stiles prostate. 

Stiles balled the sheet up in his hands tighter and arched his back off the mattress to thrust into Peter’s touch and his semi magical finger. He could tell his cock was dribbling more pre-cum and knew his hole was leaking either slick or lube. Stiles didn’t care which because he loved Peter’s finger inside of him. He could only imagine how his cock would feel enveloped deep within his anal walls if his finger felt that good. 

Just then Peter pulled out and the omega shuddered at the loss but he wasn’t left empty for long since he immediately felt two fingers being scissored within him. 

The sensation was amazing with two fingers prodding him and he was getting so lost in the feeling that he hadn’t realized the wolf had pushed three inside. He heard some squelching noises and tired not to be embarrassed since he felt so good and yearned for more. The pleasure was electrifying as the alpha worked his thick digits inside and out rubbing continuously along his rim and then onto his prostate. 

“Alpha….” Stiles breathlessly moaned out. “Want more. Need you.” The omega arched up as one of the fingers brushed the bundle nerves deep inside of him once more. 

“Okay pumpkin. You should be loose enough. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” He reassured Stiles as he pulled his fingers out of the omega’s twitching hole. 

Stiles watched through hooded eyes as Peter poured some more lube on his fingers and then stroked his dick a little to coat his bulging member. His shaft appeared to be throbbing and his balls looked fuller – like they were ready to breed. Stiles wasn’t the only turned on at that moment. “You’re on birth control and I can’t catch diseases but if you want me to use a condom, I will.”

“No, alpha.” He was in no danger of getting pregnant. “I want to feel all of you.” His dad would be mad if he found out but he had no plans in letting him find out. He yearned to sense Peter’s hot jizz filling him up.

“Okay pumpkin. And I as well. I can’t wait to feel you.” 

Peter tossed the bottle to the side and proceeded to grab Stiles ankles to place each foot on top of the wolf’s shoulders. The alpha leaned over to his left and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Stiles thigh. “Ready sweetheart?”

“Yes, please.” 

Instinctively Stiles began to close his eye when Peter lined up his cock to his trembling hole. However, he forced them open to see Peter’s throbbing dick begin to push in. The alpha went slowly just starting with the tip and then stopped. 

“Okay?”

“Yes, alpha. Keep going.” The sensation didn’t hurt too much but he did feel a sight burn. 

Peter then proceeded to plunge deeper, still taking things slow and checking with Stiles every so often. The omega eventually closed his eyes as his insides became fuller and fuller. His rim was stretched and he felt some soreness but nothing he couldn’t handle. However, he still wasn’t convinced he could handle much more of Peter’s cock. 

“Open your eyes sweetheart.”

Stiles did as asked blinking up to see a blissed-out Peter. The wolf’s eyes were slotted and his mouth was slightly parted. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” 

“But…” Stiles stuttered out. “It’s not all in yet.”

The alpha smiled. “Oh pumpkin, I am fully inside of you. Balls deep, my sweet omega.”

Oh? “Oh!” He took a deep breath, just reveling in the sensation of his insides being stuffed full of alpha cock – his alpha cock. He tooled down briefly to see his body slightly distended; adjusting itself around the girth. It was freaky and cool at the same time. And most importantly, he felt like he was on cloud nine – so floaty. 

“I’m ready then.”

Peter then pulled almost the whole way out and then thrusted back in. 

“Ah!” Stiles groaned as the wolf pistoned in and out. He felt some resistance around his rim while Peter thrusted his cock back inside. There was a little pain but the pleasure was totally outweighing any uncomfortableness at the moment. 

Peter shifted his position ever so slightly which caused his cock to hit Stiles inside his anal walls at a different angle and oh my God! The omega may have just seen stars. The tip of the alpha’s dick just hammered into a spot that made his feet curl. The bundle of nerves he slammed into was his prostate. 

“Oh alpha. Feels. So. Good.” Stiles eked during each thrust.

“Yes, my sweet omega.” Peter grunted. “You feel so tight wrapped around my cock. Not sure how much more I’m going to last to be honest.” 

In all honestly Stiles wasn’t going to last either. Peter’s fingers had felt amazing but now having his cock inside of him – constantly assaulting him, he was going to blow his load in a matter of moments. 

Stiles grunted once more as he was practically pushed up against the headboard with the wolf’s brute strength. He tried to push back onto Peter but the alpha was stronger as he continued with his thrusts. Hearing Peter moan caused Stiles body to go laxer and plaint so he just let the wolf take over completely. He realized he loved not only providing the sheath for his alpha but the sounds that emanated from the other man. 

Peter nailed his prostate once more and Stiles realized then, despites his dick leaking cum, he was definitely going to orgasm without being touched. Many omegas do cum untouched but he wasn’t sure if he would be one of them since he always had to touch himself when it came to climaxing. 

He suddenly felt Peter’s breath against his left ear. “Sweetheart, I’m going to lay my claim on you now.” 

Stiles took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. He could sense Peter’s fangs protruding from his gums. His thrusts were becoming faster and Stiles could feel the wolf’s cock jackrabbiting inside himself hitting his prostate dead on. He sensed his orgasm building and moaned out as watery cum squirted from his dick. 

His anal walls tightened around Peter like a vice grip as his body shook with the orgasm that tore through him. He heard a growl before he felt the pricks of teeth penetrating his skin. His insides grew warmer as the alpha continued to paint them with his seed. The omega whined as the wolf sunk his fangs deeper into his neck. There was pain and he could feel the trickle of blood running down his nape. 

He was overwhelmed between the bite, the orgasm and the fullness. He groggily thought that Peter was licking the wound once he had completed the claim. The saliva felt nice but his body trembled somewhat at the touch. 

The alpha was murmuring some things but Stiles couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. He was too wrung out – he was too tired, too satiated. He possibly needed a nap. 

Stiles realized he was in full bliss once he came back to himself a little. He must have passed out for a few moments but now – now he felt amazing. His whole body was tingling. Was it possible to be sex drunk? Hs endorphins were on hyperdrive. 

“Are you back with me?” Peter asked soothingly.

The alpha had pulled Stiles close to him and the omega was now laying on Peter’s chest as the man rubbed circles on his spine. “Yes alpha. Hurts a little.” He mentioned as he carefully touched the claiming mark. His ass was sore too but it was a good kind of hurt. 

“The pain should subside and the scar will go down a little as well. It does look beautiful on you though” Peter almost preened. Stile couldn’t wait to check out the mark but now – now he wasn’t moving anytime soon. 

“It’s weird. I can feel you. Like I can feel our bond coursing through my veins. It’s almost magical.” Stiles couldn’t even begin to describe the sensation he was feeling at the moment. He assumed he would sense some sort of connection with the wolf but not of this magnitude. It was almost like they were one. 

Peter grumbled in approval and placed a chaste kiss on the top of the omega’s head. “I feel it too. It’s amazing the pull I have towards you now.”

“Holy Hell, I can feel it too.” A voice reverberated from outside the bedroom door. 

“Derek?” Peter yelled. “What are you doing here?” 

There were some feet shuffling and some hesitation before the beta responded. “Forgot something. And congrats little omega. Glad my uncle finally popped your cherry.”

“Derek! Get whatever the hell you need and leave.” Peter said heatedly but Stiles couldn’t help but giggle. Derek had no filter and sometime it really did make the omega laugh.

Peter pinched Stiles right butt cheek lightly which caused him squawk but it didn’t hurt. “Don’t’ encourage him.” 

“Okay but the cat is outside the door. She wants to come in.” 

“Oh for the love ….” Peter grumbled as the omega tried to contain his laughter. And yep, he could hear OJ mewling. “Just let her in.” 

The door opened with just enough room for the kitten to slip in. She immediately jumped on the bed and began kneading the blankets to make herself a comfy nest.

Derek peered his head in and scrunched up his nose, “am I right little omega? Alpha cock. is amazing when it fills you up?”

Stiles blanched as he noted a pillow being thrown towards Derek who easily ducked out of the way. “Get out and go back and bother your own alpha.”

‘Fine!” Derek grumbled almost acting like he was insulted.

The door closed once more and Stiles glanced up to Peter through his heavy lashes. “That was unexpected.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I do hope your father realizes what he is getting himself into with my nephew. He can be a giant pain in the ass.” 

“He’s put up with me for sixteen years, I’m sure he has a fairly good idea.” 

Stiles laid his head back down on Peter’s chest and relaxed as he listened to his midsection going up and down with each breath. “Peter?”

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“After a quick nap, can we do that again?”

The alpha chuckled. “Of course, sweet boy, we can do it as many times as you like.”

“Cool.” Stiles could definitely get used to having his alpha sex him up and now he could truly say he has an alpha. He was a claimed omega now. He had Peter and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys knew had to add some humorous Derek there at the end there, right? LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of, we revisit Derek and John durng the next xhapter.


	32. Chapter 32

John stared at the page in the book on his lap. He thought he read but at this point it wasn’t happening, He shuffled himself in the bed to try to get more comfortable and a flicker of pain shot out from his left side. The soreness had gone down considerably but every once in while depending on an angle or a movement, he would feel some discomfort. Since no reading was going to get done, he placed the book on the table next to him, folded up his reading glasses and put them on top of the novel. He sighed briefly and wondered what he should do to distract himself but then he heard the front door open and shut. 

Derek was back.

It had been an off the wall joke or subconsciously perhaps it wasn’t when John flippantly mentioned that Derek should go check on Peter and Stiles. Part of him didn’t think the beta would take him seriously but before he knew it, the young man was practically out the door. John did attempt to tell him not to go but he also didn’t try very hard either. 

He listened as Derek clunked his keys in the bowl by the door and the barely audible sound of his shoes being taken off. John was not going to lie that his heart swelled realizing Derek felt comfortable enough in his house to just go through the motions. Evidently the beta felt relaxed and comfortable enough in his home. 

His footfalls on the steps were barely noticeable – a sharp contrast to Stiles who always sounded like a herd of elephants running through a field. 

John was almost surprised when Derek appeared in the bedroom due to his quiet entrance. The boy wasted no time tossing his shirt off and throwing it in the corner. His pants were next and they were thrown near the shirt. He had gone commando so there were no briefs to be shucked and John grinned as he took in the view of the beautiful beta before him. The boy was astonishing with his chiseled abs and his cock was nothing to sneeze at. He may not be as big as an alpha but he was still above normal in size and John licked his lips in anticipation in tasting the boy. However, he definitely couldn’t wait to feel his tight heat around his own cock His ass was to die to for and he couldn’t get enough of it. The kid definitely was helping to keep his sex life active. 

Derek crawled into bed next to the alpha. They hadn’t done much before the younger man had left – mostly some making out and a quick hand job so he was glad to have the beta back so they could finish what they started. 

The young wolf laid down and dropped his arm over his eyes and breathed deeply – almost a very content pose. He was comfortable and John’s heart swelled once more. He could get used to Derek lying in his bed.

John was the first to break the silence. He really is a nosey son of a bitch. “Well?” 

The younger’s nose scrunched as he removed his arm that was covering his eyes. “They smelled sated.” 

John pondered that for a moment. That was good he guessed. “Okay, so Stiles….?” He is a terrible father. He literally allowed Derek to leave to go spy on his own son to ensure he was okay after being deflowered for the first time by an alpha. But on the other hand – doesn’t that translate to meaning he really loves him? Because he was concerned about him?

Derek chuckled. “He’s fine John. He smelled fine and satisfied. He was happy. Peter was happy. You don’t have to worry.” He reassured John as he moved to his side to look up at the older man.

“Sorry. “He ran his right hand over his face and ,momentarily regretted that he now knew how his son smelled after being sexed up. “It was stupid to have you go over there. What was I thinking?” 

“It’s okay. You were a little worried. Besides, it was totally worth it to get Uncle Peter riled up. He threw a pillow at my face so yep, totally worth it.” He grinned back at John like he won the lottery. 

The older alpha laughed. “Thanks for doing that even though you didn’t have to.” 

“It’s cool.” Derek leaned on his right elbow. “It was actually a little…. I don’t know how to say it other than I was surprised that I could feel the new bond as much as I did.” 

John couldn’t get a total read on Derek’s face so he couldn’t tell for sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He doesn’t know a whole lot about wolves but he knows packs are beneficial and tend to bring strong ties so he is going to assume that Derek is happy that he can sense the new bond. 

“I mean, we have an omega in our pack now. That is so cool.”

John smiled seeing the beta light up next to him – it was a good thing evidently. “Not that I can get it totally but I am glad that having a new member makes you happy.” 

“It does.” The younger almost sighed. “It’s been a while. I guess I almost forgot what it feels like. To sense the closeness of another pack member.”

And then that was when John realized that Derek never has brought up his family. There was Peter but there was no one else that either one of them have ever talked about. How could he never have asked him about this before? But yet the young man had never brought up his family either so there had to be a reason. As much as he wanted to know more, he thought it best not to push. Derek would open up when he was ready. 

Derek toyed with the top of the sheet for a moment before continuing. “I’m not ready to talk about some things yet.” His eyes averted from John’s almost realizing what the other was thinking. “I still need some time.”

“It’s fine son.” John placed a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thanks.” His hazel eyes met John’s once again. “Really, thanks for being here. It means a lot.”

“Of course. And the same goes for you. It really helps that you are here. I would probably be going stir crazy otherwise.” He doesn’t even want to think what kind of black holes his brain would delve into if he didn’t have someone here to keep his mind occupied from Stiles – in thinking about what a certain alpha was doing to his baby boy right now.

Derek bent his head down to try to stifle a giggle. “Werewolf here John. You are painting a great picture but your heartbeat tells another story. He’s fine. And Peter is a damn fine alpha. He’s going to cherish the shit out of that omega of yours. I know you are worried but try to relax.” Derek waggled his brows “and I may have just the ticket.”

‘I’m sure you do.” John took a deep breath and he knew Derek was right. Peter was going to be good for Stiles. “I would like that a lot baby but we didn’t finish dinner.”

The beta tired his hardest in whipping up some spaghetti. Unfortunately, the noodles did get overcooked but in reality, when the younger man started sucking on a noodle, John was done. He practically lifted him up and carried the boy to his bedroom or at least the best he could do with his injury. Derek did aid him but he did do most of the work but needless to say, the rest of dinner was still left out and uneaten.

“Well, I am really just hungry for one thing.” Derek said with a smirk with his tongue darting out licking his bottom lip. This kid may just be the death of him. 

It was easy enough for John to just remain where he was as the younger man slipped under the sheets. He still adorned his boxers so he scooted himself up to assist Derek in the removal of the offending garment. And before he knew it, the beta was swallowing him down.

“Feels so good baby.” John moaned as he arched up into the touch. The boy definitely knew his way around a cock He still hadn’t managed to figure out how to take John whole yet but the boy was close- there was no much of a gag reflex and he acted like he couldn’t get enough of John’s dick. It was almost like the boy was addicted to his salty taste and there were no complaints from this end. He was fine with Derek between his legs. as much as he wanted to be there. He closed his eyes at the sensation of Derek’s lips wrapped around his cock and knew he was going to enjoy the rest of the weekend. 

 

 

Derek poured himself a cup of coffee as he stared out the kitchen window. The Stilinskis had a nice backyard –one that looked used and well played in. The beta could almost make out indentations on the lawn where a swing set probably once stood. He wondered if Stiles had fond memories of those times. He also noted remnants of a possible vegetable garden that once was. It was probably something that was left over from John’s late wife – maybe because John and Stiles didn’t know how to grow vegetables or perhaps, they just couldn’t get themselves to do anything with it. And Derek knew that feeling all too well. 

Once he lost most of his family to hunters, there were definitely things and items he couldn’t face ether. It hadn’t taken long for Peter to upend them from their family home after the tragedy. Neither one of them could stand the loneliness and emptiness of the large house that the Hales had filled to the brims. They both had found themselves expecting to see a relative around each corner but those days never came. Instead, they were retreating more into themselves and crying in their sleep. 

Luckily with Peter being an alpha and older, he managed to come out of the funk within a month or so of losing their entire pack. One day, he came into Derek’s room and shoved the blankets off despite his protests and stoically said “we are leaving pup. We need a fresh start.” 

Derek knew his uncle was right. He didn’t want to leave the only home he ever had and the memories it held but the house was also a reminder of what he no longer had. The house was lonely and it really didn’t feel like a home anymore with his family no longer there.

It wasn’t easy to make a new life together. They had some struggles including Derek’s rebellious stage when he wanted nothing to do with his uncle for a while. A time where he hated everyone and everything. It had been challenging when he fell into the deep end but Peter was always there with a life preserver. The alpha could have kicked him to the curb but he hadn’t, possibly just realizing it was something that Derek needed to go through and deal with. He certainly did appreciate him always being that rock even if he didn’t tell him enough. 

Despite that hiccup, they always managed to be there for each other no matter what, through the ups and downs. The downs had played at significant part at the beginning especially when one or the other would wake up crying hysterically and the other would supply the comfort. They wouldn’t talk about it about the next day but they would just give each other that reassuringly smile of that I got your back. It worked for them and it still does. They have never been super open with their feelings so they were both content about not discussing any freak outs the other may have had. 

It took a while and several apartments later for Peter and Derek to get where they are today. They both are more comfortable and confident in their lives. However, they both had been cautious of letting people too close for the fear of losing them. Perhaps they both should have tried harder sooner to let the barriers down so they could feel the closeness to others and had a real relationship prior to now. But yet, the Stilinskis were the perfect fit for both of them. Even if Derek allowed some walls to crumble, it wouldn’t have been right with that person. John was the one – he will always be the right one for one Derek. 

And Derek is confident with that thought. He had too many relationships that didn’t mean anything. Some of the people wanted more with Derek but he never did. He always knew one reason was because he didn’t want to get hurt but now, he realizes another reason – perhaps a more significant one. The other alpha’s, betas, and omegas just never clicked for him. They didn’t radiate home and love. Nope, those others hadn’t been what he didn’t realize he was searching for but John embodied it all. The alpha was truly amazing. Hell, he was a lucky a beta to find this kind happiness that had eluded him for so long. 

But yet, he still clammed up last night. He does want to talk to John about his past but for some reason he was still not ready to share. Perhaps he doesn’t want to hear pity or it could be he just doesn’t want to dredge up the painful memories. Either way, he was definitely grateful that the alpha didn’t push him to say anything. John basically relayed that Derek could bring his family up on his terms and he wouldn’t push the matter. However, he also realized, he would need to share his history sooner or later. If he was going to make a life with this other man, he would have to put himself all out there despite how vulnerable it might make him feel.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The alpha’s voice quickly brought Derek back to the here and now.

Derek turned around to face the older man. “I like your backyard. We have a decent view but somehow this just seems homier. I like it.” He really did. He could almost see his wolf frolicking out there between the blades of grass. 

“Thanks.” John strolled over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. He then took a seat at the table. “I would like it a whole lot better if I could convince that kid of mine to mow the damn grass.” 

The beta chuckled and took a seat across from John. He was slightly disappointed that he could not feel the sting in his ass when he sat. He had ridden the alpha long and hard last night and really wanted to feel it – damn werewolf healing. “Well, it’s still nice.” 

“You know you’re welcome to come over anytime and spend the night for that matter as well.” John licked his lips of the aftertaste of the coffee he just sipped. “I assume Stiles will be spending more and more time at Peter’s so…”

John was right. Derek hadn’t given that much thought but yep, the omega would be quickly making himself at home at the apartment. And as much as he knew Peter wouldn’t throw him out or anything, did he want to intrude? Perhaps, he would feel like a third wheel sometimes. Coming here definitely sounded like a nice alternate. He could spend time with John and not feel out of place at his apartment. 

“Yea, that sounds nice actually. Thank you.” 

“Great.” John sounded relieved. 

Derek presumed the older man may have been a little nervous offering up that suggestion, possibly thinking he was rushing things or maybe overthinking. And yet Derek understood. His actions sometimes do cause the other man to pause. Yes, he told the alpha he loved hm but he still does act guarded around the man. He does need to find it himself to let go even more than he already has and try not to be so afraid to show some of his insecurities. He’s off to a good start but spending more time with the alpha and having that time at his own house should allow the beta to grow even more comfortable around the man. 

“So… what do you want to do today?” John askes seemingly trying to change the subject. We got the whole day.” 

And they did. Stiles was going to be with his uncle for the rest of the day. He and John could do almost anything they wanted without any interruptions. He had to keep his injury in mind as well so too many bedroom gymnastics was probably out of the question. “Doesn’t much matter to me. We can go somewhere or stay here.” In all honestly, he wouldn’t mind staying in bed with John all day with the man’s dick in his ass. Wow, he really was a slut for this man’s cock. 

“I would like to take you out somewhere nice but I am also good with just snuggling up on the couch and watching a movie.” He played the coffee mug’s handle. “I am feeling better but it is probably best I don’t do anything too vigorous.”

‘Probably a good idea.” That was okay with Derek. He had no problem doing most of the work but they probably should do something else in addition to just having sex all day. “We can cuddle for a while. I’m down for that option.”

In which they did for a couple of hours. They curled up together for on the sofa and watched some nature documentaries as they ate a leisurely breakfast. It was rather domestic and Derek realized he could get used to this kind of life really quickly. 

However, Derek did grow somewhat restless when the third show came on. The sheriff seemed to be enthralled still with the program so the beta decided not to distract him too much with the emphasis on not too much. 

Really, he can’t be blamed when he dropped to his knees and licked his lips in anticipation. It’s John’s fault for having such a sackable cock. Not giving it another thought, he swallowed the man down, not missing the moan that fell from the other man’s throat while the alpha watched some cheetah running after a gazelle. 

Yep, Derek could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me broody, scowly Derek but I can't enough of cheeky, non filtered, and alpha cock obsessed Derek right now LOL
> 
> Next up - we check back in with Peter and Stiles and their afterglow of the claiming.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally had written the next two chapters first and then realized we needed to check on these guys the next morning. Therefore, this chapter is split POV between Peter and Stiles since I wasn't able to come up with enough filling for a whole two chapters.

Peter glanced down at the sleeping boy who was currently curled up on his chest. His chestnut brown hair was matted down after his evening of debauchery and his mouth was slightly parted open as he took in some breaths. He looked peaceful despite his current state of disarray and the wolf could smell the contentment wafting off the teen. They had a good evening and the claiming bite went off without a hitch. He now has an omega. Well, the alpha in Peter had claimed an adorable omega. Peter feels more like he has gained a partner for life and he couldn’t be happier thinking about that notion. 

Stiles shuffled a little and made a deep sighing noise which caused the older to grin broadly. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have found someone like this – someone to love and cherish and that person feels the same way back. He is the luckiest alpha in the world. He had believed for some time that he would never settle down and find happiness with someone. Partly it was because he didn’t try very hard but with Stiles, it was so easy and his wolf knew right away that this boy was the one. 

Peter leaned over to place a quick, chaste kiss on top of the omega’s hair. His honey brown eyes looked up half unfocused through his long lashes. “Morning.”

“Mmm.. s’eepy.” The boy mumbled under his breath. 

The wolf chuckled. “Okay, “he rubbed his palm down the omega’s arm. “Sleep some more but we should probably should get up soon to have breakfast.” 

“Kay.” Stiles said through a yawn. 

Peter watched as the boys closed his lids once more to drift back to sleep. He noted OJ was still camped out at the end of the bed, rolled up in circle. The wolf could hardly make out where her tail and head began. He had to admit, the kitten was cute but not as much as a certain omega lying on him at the moment. 

He took a deep inhale to breathe in their combined scents that permeated the room and bedsheets. The wolf in him enjoyed their shared scents which helped him relax more into the pillow. Peter is usually a morning person. He tends to feel like he is wasting time if he doesn’t get out of bed. However, today was different. He had his omega now practically purring which preened the animal inside of him. The day could wait a little longer today. Peter closed his eyes and was surprised how quickly he fell back to sleep as he listened to Stiles breathing on his chest. 

 

  
His eyes fluttered open once more. Peter scanned the area and noted that this time, Stiles was sprawled out on the bed. His lanky legs taking up far too much room on the mattress considering the size of the boy. The teen had absconded with most of the blankets as well. Peter couldn’t be too upset with that. Being a werewolf, he tended to having a warmer internal body temperature so he wasn’t chilled He sat up and noticed that OJ was on the floor this time – probably since the omega was taking up more than his share of the bed. 

Part of Peter craved to curl up next to his boy some more but his bladder and stomach were telling him differently. He swung his feet off the bed and slowly made the way to the en suite bathroom. He took a quick piss and haphazardly looked at the shower as he washed his hands. He realized he needed a shower but he also knew there was a high probability that he and Stiles would just get sticky again later so really there wasn’t much point to wash off so he opted for some water thrown on his face instead.

He stepped back out into the bedroom and saw Stiles now had Peter’s pillow flush against his chest, almost hugging it. Perhaps he wanted to smell his alpha which made him smile at the thought. Seeing the boy in his bed was an image that Peter loved and he now knew it would never get old having this adorable boy be a part of his life.

Strolling over to the dresser, Peter found some sweats and pulled them on. He then just grabbed an old t-shirt to throw on as well. He was fairly positive they weren’t going to much today so he didn’t care how he was dressed. He just preferred to be comfortable and soak up the sensation running throw his veins of staking his claim on another. Stiles had been right – he felt a huge pull and closeness to the omega now that he bit him. 

Walking towards the kitchen, Peter noted the clock on the wall reflected it was closer to lunch than breakfast so brunch it was. The commotion of plates and food being cocked caught the attention of OJ who dutifully hopped up on the kitchen table awaiting any handout. Peter quickly shouted no and plopped the animal back on the floor. Per usual, she was a jack in a box and bounced right back up. Peter shook his head – the petulant little kitten hadn’t followed any of the rules Peter had sent forth so far. It was pointless, he was an alpha werewolf and yet a tiny feline had become the ruler of the house. Yep, not only he was a savior of animals but evidently a pushover when it came to them as well. 

While the eggs and bacon sizzled in the pan, he cut some melons and grabbed some strawberries to ensure the kid ate some healthy foods as well. 

Once Peter plated the food and set the dishes on the table, the omega emerged. Peter knew Stiles had packed his own bag of clothes but yet he was standing in the kitchen just wearing one of Peter’s t-shirts and nothing else. The olive-green shirt was too big for the boy but yet he wore it well. The top hung off to the left side clearly exposing the bonding mark as the bottom hem barely covered his crotch. The alpha was fairly positive he wasn’t wearing any underwear either.

“M’rning alpha. Smells good.” The boy said sleepily as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Peter pulled out a chair to sit down. He patted his lap to encourage the boy to come join on him his lap. The omega cocked his eyebrow adorably. He wasn’t as good at it as his nephew but really, who was as good as Derek at arching a brow? No one that is but Stiles gets props for the valiant effort. 

Stiles plopped himself down on Peter and yep, the kid was sans underwear. The wolf pierced some eggs with his fork trying to ignore the faint wetness seeping from the teen’s ass crack. He brought the contents towards the omega’s mouth. “You want to feed me?”

“I just claimed you dear boy. Let the alpha in me have a moment.” It was definitely instinct to provide and care for the omega in front of him. He does try to buck some traditional ways and nuances of being an alpha but now – now not only the alpha in him but the wolf as well was screaming mine to provide for. And hell, he was going to just do that. 

The teen opened his mouth to allow the food to enter and surprisingly he didn’t say anything to oppose being fed. He knew Stiles strived for independence so he half expected a snarky remark but he just chewed the eggs. “Delicious. Thank you alpha.”

“Welcome.” Peter preened. He made his omega happy. 

They sat like that for a while with Peter alternating between feeding Stiles and then himself. If anyone asked if OJ ran off with a piece of bacon, Peter would plead the fifth. After plopping the last strawberry in Stiles mouth (perhaps a little teasing of the fruit circling the kid’s plump lips first), the omega leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“Are you in any pain?” He hadn’t sensed a lot of discomfort but the boy had been fairly high on adrenaline and endorphins so he thought he better check in now that he has had some time to come down. 

The boy nodded his head.

“Remember, I can siphon any pain if need be.”

The teenager looked up at Peter. “I’m a little sore in all the right places but I want to feel it. I like the reminder of the evening we had together.” 

Peter grinned. “Okay, if you change your mind. You know where to find me.” Stiles chortled. “Now, we need to clean up brunch and then can do whatever. I know I want to take you back to bed at some point today.”

“Sounds good alpha.” The omega whined ever so slightly shifting on Peter’s lap. “Maybe a little more rest and then back to more orgasms?”

“I can get definitely get on board with that pumpkin.” He would prefer to skip the rest part but he realized the kid needed time to recover. And that was okay, they still had plenty of more time to do lots of fun things in bed. 

 

 

Stiles titled his head as he garnered a better look at his reflection. He gingerly traced the outline of the claiming bite. As his index finger followed the uneven jagged bite mark, his body shuddered. Yes, there was some soreness but also, he sensed tingling throughout his entire being. The omega was still flying high on endorphins and wanted to bottle up all the emotions he was feeling. He was happy and giddy. He almost felt like he could accomplish anything at the moment he set his sights on. God, he never though he would find an alpha who would really want him and now he has that as well as having someone who makes him feel like he is floating on cloud nine. 

And as much as his head was spinning with joyfulness – he still yearned for more. He craved to be near Peter and didn’t want to leave his side. He knew that would be impracticable due to something called life but it didn’t mean he had any desire to be away from his alpha for any length of time. He wanted to inhale his essence and have the older wolf wrap himself around Stiles like a cocoon. Not so much to make him feel safe but to provide him with the sense of want and never wanting to let go of Stiles. 

Taking a step back from the mirror, he noted just how cold the tiled bathroom floor touched his feet. He was chilly to a degree but also warm at the same time, remembering once more he had an alpha now – an amazing alpha who loves him and provided him with the best night ever.

He grinned recollecting the evening they shared. How gentle Peter had been, ensuring Stiles was okay. How nervous the teen was but then Peter ebbed all his anxieties away. He took things slow and ensured Stiles was okay the whole time. The wolf then proceeded to make him forget how to use words and become lost in a sea of bliss. He hadn’t really known what to expect when it came to his first time but it was nothing like he had thought – it had been so much better. The pleasure was otherworldly but more than that, Peter, his alpha was there with him and looked at Stiles like he was everything. And that was definitely something that the omega would keep close to his heart and he will remember that look for years to come.

Stiles breath hitched when Peter’s arms wrapped around his midsection and tugged him closer to his chest. Peter was clothed now but Stiles could still feel the solid muscle mass underneath his top. He brought his hand down from his nape to curl around Peter’s own bigger hand. He felt so safe and wanted at the moment and loved the feeling of being enveloped by his alpha so much so that he let out a contented sigh.

“I will say it again but that bonding mark looks absolutely breathtaking on you.” The older man insisted as he rested his chin on Stiles right shoulder.

“Yes alpha.” Stiles couldn’t disagree. The bruise was somewhat bigger than he expected eclipsing, the span from right above his collar bone to right below his ear. However, he wouldn’t want the mark any other way. It was in fact beautiful and it showed the world he had an alpha. It reflected that he had someone as special as Peter.

Peter grinned and buried his nose into Stiles neck. “I love how much you smell like me now.” 

Stiles giggled a little as the wolf scented him. Hs scruff was somewhat ticklish on his bare skin but he loved the feeling nonetheless. He understood how Peter felt since he was someone who loved to breathe in alpha pheromones. And he also realized that scent was very important to wolves so he assumed the animal in Peter was pleased as well.

“Wish I didn’t have to go back to school tomorrow. Wanna stay here with you.” Stiles practically pouted. He had no desire to get back to normal anytime soon. He was perfectly content living in this alpha infused bubble right now. 

Peter grumbled softly into his neck. “I would like nothing more. However, school is important and it will be my first day working at the animal shelter.”

Stiles squeezed Peter’s hand harder and let a big smile encompass his face. “That is so cool. You must be so happy.” 

The omega was extremely excited for Peter. The man evidently found something he was passionate about. And as much as the wolf had seemed a little embarrassed at the time confessing to Stiles how he had rescued some animals, he could tell he had a soft spot for them too. He can even see the fondness when it comes to OJ. That kitten has the alpha wrapped around her little paw and it’s the cutest, most adorable thing ever. 

“Nervous but yes, I’m excited to begin a new journey.” 

Chuckling as he leaned more into Peter and realizing he really wanted to vacate the bathroom’s chilly floor. “You, my big bad alpha wolf is nervous?”

“Yes pumpkin,” the older man nuzzled into his neck more. “Even big bad alpha wolves can be nervous.” 

Peter did a slight nip and quick lick on Stiles pulse point before standing up straighter. He unwrapped his arms from Stiles waist which caused Stiles to moan quietly at the loss of his alpha’s touch. Before he could say anything, Peter encouraged him to turn around to face him. “You probably should get dressed. As much as I am enjoying the view, somehow I don’t think your father would appreciate it if I dropped you home pantless.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” He didn’t want to get dressed or go home but yet that thing called life was getting in the way again.

 

Stiles gripped Peter’s hand tightly as they strolled up the walkway towards his house. The front door swung open revealing his father before they even had a chance to fiddle with the knob. Noting that Derek’s Camaro was still parked out front, the wolf must have told his dad of their impending arrival.

“Hey kiddo.” His dad opened up his arms and Stiles immediately let go of Peter and fell into his father’s embrace. Maybe he was a little pathetic. He now has an amazing alpha in Peter but yet he still needed that hug from his alpha dad. “Let me look at you.”

Stiles stepped back to allow his father to take in his claiming mark. As his nose scrunched and brows wrinkled, Derek made an appearance to stand beside his dad. He didn’t say anything at first, just seemingly digesting the newness of the discoloration on Stiles skin. Perhaps he was trying to weed out the overwhelming scent of s ex wafting off him before he gathered his thoughts. He was grateful when he felt Peter slide his hand within his once more. The gesture help calmed him down.

His dad sighed and then finally spoke. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.” 

“But that will be better dad. My mark will be like a beacon – easily showing all the other alpha’s out there that I am taken.” 

“True.” He scrubbed his face with his hand and turned to Peter. “Are you sure you’re not part vampire?” 

“I can assure you John, I am not a vampire.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. “That would be kind of cool though. You would be extra badass.”

“Language Stiles.”

Now Peter chortled. “Even if they did exist, it sounds exhausting to feed. Constantly looking for blood. And not to mention, feeding would probably be messy.” 

Peter made a valid point. Stiles faints at the sight of blood. He would definitely starve to death if he was a vampire.

“I met a vampire once.” Derek chimed in completely deadpanned as all three of them focused on the younger wolf. “She was a little sketchy for my tastes though.” 

“My dearest nephew, first of all they don’t exist and secondly, my guess is the place you were fraternizing at was probably sketchier than her.” 

“Rude.” He replied as he crossed his arms. “The bar was perfectly acceptable. The vampire was sketchy. Or wait, would she be considered a vampiress?” 

Stiles heard Peter grumble under his breath about other supernatural creatures not being real. The omega squeezed his hand this time to try to calm the wolf down. “Okay dad, are we good? Done ogling my new bond mark?” He asked trying to change the subject from vampires and any other inquisition questions his dad may come up with regarding his sex help. He would just assume pass on that part. 

“I suppose and congrats on officially being claimed.” His dad genuinely smiled which caused goosebumps to form on Stiles skin. He was really grateful that his dad was happy for him. 

“Yes, congrats little omega. Looks and smells like we all had a wonderful weekend. You got claimed. We both got full of alpha cock. “Stiles groaned as Derek spoke.

“Wait, did Uncle Peter knock you up yet?”

Stiles heard a couple of cursory Derek’s being shouted as the younger was being reprimanded, as well as a threat or two coming from Peter about shaving off his eyebrows while he slept. 

However, the younger wolf wasn’t wrong. It had been a wonderful weekend and it got even better realizing that he won’t be the only one getting in trouble around here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Peter gets busy with the shelter and he and his wolf miss their omega.


	34. Chapter 34

Peter rambled into the apartment practically tripping over the damn cat. She had a knack for getting between his feet. Perhaps he has gotten attached to a feline of all things but he still preferred if she didn’t get tangled up between his legs. “Not exactly the top of my priorities right now OJ.” Peter practically growled as he made his way over to the couch. He usually likes to keep his emotions in check but today – today was eye opening to say the least. Despite being a werewolf with enhanced stamina, he was tired and hell, he was fairly sure his feet even ached if that was possible. 

Taking a seat with a huff, OJ immediately jumped up onto his lap and began kneading his legs like he was made of dough. He stroked her back as she purred in contentment. Closing his eyes, he began replaying the day through his brain. 

He was convinced that he never worked so hard before. He didn’t even know how Beth handled the vigor’s of running a pet shelter. The woman was a beta human and at least twenty years his senior and yet she ran circles around him. She ensured that all the animals were fed and properly cleaned. She had to take some out for walks and others, she helped with rehab. There were volunteers that came in throughout the day that helped with feeding and grooming as well but the woman did the majority of the hard labor. Perhaps he wasn’t cut out for this line of work after all.

As he placed his feet on the table in front of him, Derek made an appearance. “Long day?”

“Yes. More work than I thought. Let me tell you though, that woman is like the Energizer Bunny on drugs Never seen anything like it before.” 

“What’s that?” His eyebrowed cocked in bewilderment.

“You know the little pink bunny that drums and scurries along? It’s an advertisement for batteries.” His nephew still looked utterly confused. He does wonder where he went wrong with the beta sometimes. “Never mind. Just say she is a sold workhorse.” 

The brat was smirking “And you couldn’t keep up with her? A big, strong alpha” 

Peter sighed. “I could. Just surprised me that I am more tired than I thought I would be. She is definitely a hard worker.” 

“Well...” Derek said sheepishly as he played with his dark locks of hair. “I can help out too you know. “

“That would be great but I don’t expect you too.” Peter was surprised by the gesture. Not that Derek is not a caring person, just that he has never seemed interested in an animal other than the cat that is currently plopped down on his lap.

“It’s not like entertaining at kid’s parties is full time. Besides it’s hard to compete against video games anymore. No one wants to watch a clown anymore.” 

Or perhaps kids don’t want scary clowns at their birthday parties. His nephew is immune to the fact that people can be terrified of clowns. 

“I thought adding a few magic tricks and juggling would help but it hasn’t really.” 

Juggling? “Since when do you juggle? How did I not know this tidbit of information?”

His nephew shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. A few months I guess.”

Huh! His nephew juggles. “I could use the help Derek but I don’t want you to feel compelled.” He really wouldn’t mind a nice extra set of strong hands. Derek could prove useful with some of the heavy lifting. “Stiles has also offered his services but I am not convinced he won’t face plant into a bowl of dog food and try to bring every stray home with him.”

His nephew laughed and reached down to pet OJ which caused her jump off of Peter and make a seat beside of him instead. “Cool, sign me up. I can be the dog whisperer or something.”

Dog whisperer – funny. “Or something.” Peter then really looked at this nephew towering above him. He was somewhat nicely dressed. He was wearing tight fitting pants and a collared rust colored top. “Going somewhere? I thought John was working this evening.” He recollected Stiles texting him earlier saying he was grabbing dinner over at Scotts. 

“He is. I am bringing him dinner and dessert to the station.” 

“Why do I have the feeling you are the dessert.”

The beta blushed and walked away towards his bedroom. “Again, not my fault. The man is huge like ten inches huge.”

Peter glanced down to his own cock. Derek had to be joking. Yes, John was an alpha but he was not a wolf so he shouldn’t be quite so big. “You’re exaggerating.” 

“Nope.” He called out from his room popping the p in the process.

The alpha looked at his crotch area again. He was not insecure – okay maybe he was feeling a little envious. He was being stupid, he was more than enough for his omega and that is what mattered. But ten inches? That man was packing. 

The beta came back out of his room grinning widely, “that man is working, just how do you plan to give him dessert anyway?”

“How do you think? I am totally crawling under his desk.”

“Of course, you are.” Peter shook his head. 

 

Three long days later, Peter was more than ready to see his omega – it had been far too long. Here, he claimed the boy and then went cold turkey in not seeing him. He would ensure that in the future, that they try to not to go so long between visits. The wolf in him was getting very agitated not seeing the boy. The animal wanted to touch, feel, and scent the teen. 

It hadn’t been his intention to not see Stiles but between the boy’s school and the animal shelter taking up a lot of time, it hadn’t left a lot of free, available moments. And now that he had claimed the boy, the bond between them was strong and it was difficult to be apart – basically there was a dull ache inside of his body that would only be alleviated when he was near the teen.

In actuality, now that he was the omega’s rightful alpha, he could have him live with him full time and not be separated from him but he had promised John that he would not take his son away from him. And for that matter, the teen basically worshipped the ground his alpha father walked on so Peter assumed Stiles would not take well being pulled from his father either. However, the wolf also knows, the omega won’t like be separated from his new alpha either. There will be steps and comprises to be made along the way but he is confident that Stiles will be with him full time within the year. And it will be wonderful to have the omega nearby. 

Since it had been a few days, he had offered up to take the boy somewhere to dinner but Stiles said he was fine staying at home and just grabbing a pizza. At first, Peter scoffed at the idea then decided he really liked that option. He would be alone with the omega and would also have lots of uninterrupted cuddle time. The wolf was totally on board. 

Once Peter arrived at the Stilinski’s house, he immediately dragged the boy to his room. He wanted easier access to the omega –meaning if he was the bigger spoon, he could simply pull the omega closer to his chest and breathe in his sweet cinnamon scent. 

“Someone is being a really a mushy wolfie.” Stiles purred as he nestled his back into Peter’s chest. 

“I missed you my sweet omega.” Peter breathed in the boy’s scent as he nuzzled against the claiming mark on his neck. The teen trembled slightly at the touch. “Don’t like that we have been apart this long from each other.” He closed his eyes to really drink in as much of the boy’s flavor as he could. His wolf was becoming a little calmer but the animal still craved more - more touch, more security, more feeling like home.

“I missed you as well alpha.” The boy practically mewled as his ass lined up conveniently to Peter’s cock. The sensation caused his member to twitch but right now, he yearned more to just be near the boy and not have it delve into anything sexual at the moment. He could ravish the boy later. They had the whole night.

However, he was craving skin to skin contact so he had no qualms sliding his hand under the boy’s shirt to caress his skin. He brushed his fingertips along his ribs, gently palmed his flat stomach, and then moved his digits to the kid’s nubs. He couldn’t help it – he loved the reaction of the omega when he toyed with his nipples and today was no different since the boy arched his back slightly and moaned almost inaudibly. 

“I though you just wanted to cuddle.” The omega almost purred. “Not that I’m complaining too much.”

The wolf nuzzled his nose behind the boy’s ear. “Yes pumpkin. I do but I can’t help myself sometimes.” He tweaked the right nub for good measure and slid his hand to come to rest on the boy’s left hip.

“So… I told you I’m like a rock star now, right?” 

Peter hummed and chuckled into the boy’s nape. Evidently, he was the talk of the school right now with his claiming mark. “Yes.”

“Some of the other omegas are super envious and I think some of the alphas too. They think they missed out and are pouting.” 

“Their loss.” 

Stiles inhaled deeply, “yep, sure is and Scotty, oh man, my bro is acting envious too.”

Peter titled his head in confusion. He was convinced he was happy with the beta girl. Why this alpha acting jealous? He had to remember that Stiles was his. 

The omega turned his head slightly to look at Peter. “You should totally see your face.” He giggled. “You got angry brows and a slight scowl.” He did not. Okay, he could feel the frown lines. 

“I’m …” He didn’t know what he was gouging to say but thankfully Stiles continued to talk.

“Chill wolfie. Scott is jealous that he can’t give Allison an awesome claiming bite. He wants a symbol of their relationship so he’s just a little down at the moment.” He chuckled once more. “Silly wolf.”

Peter breathed in the boy’s sweet nutty flavor once more. “Right.” Peter tamped down the green-eyed monster that likes to come out to play when he believes other alphas are sniffing around his boy. “The betas who don’t mind showing they belong are usually fine with some sort of bonding necklace.” 

“I think that is what he might do. I…” He reached up and gingerly caressed the claiming mark on his neck. “I love that I have this scar to show the world that I am taken.” 

“Me too sweetheart.” Peter leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the boy’s fingers that were still lingering over the bruise.

Stiles then turned over completely to face Peter.” Alpha?” The boy asked as he brought his hand up to touch the wolf’s cheek. “When can I see the wolf?”

Peter preened knowing the boy was excited to see his wolf. He is excited at the prospect to show him the animal – secure in the feeling that the omega will not be afraid of him in his shapeshifter form. “Soon.” 

The teen smiled. “Cool. Maybe Derek can show my dad too?” He questioned.

“That is a chat between them.” Derek was not that comfortable being a wolf in front of anyone but Peter. The pup always feels vulnerable in that state and Peter would never push him to do so. “If he is agreeable, we can work something out.” 

“Kay…” He leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder. “I feel him too. Derek.” 

The omega admitted almost sheepishly. It was perfectly normal for Stiles to feel the pack bond with Derek but he might not know that. “It’s fine sweetheart. You’re to supposed to feel a bond with him as well.” It wouldn’t be as strong as it was with Peter but the omega would still have that gravitational pull towards his nephew and vice versa. “You are pack now so it makes sense to not only have a bond with me but with Derek as well.” 

“Hmm, feels nice to be part of the pack.” The boy closed his eyes.

Peter had to agree. It was a wonderful feeling to have the pack grow and sense a new, strong bond. He slid his hand between himself and the omega until his palm was spread out on the boy’s stomach. One day, the pack would grow even more and he couldn’t wait for when that day came as well. He promised hi father he would wait but the wolf was definitely anxious – hopefully it wouldn’t be too long into the future. In the meantime, he would relish the omega in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Derek meets Scott.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great Valentine's Day.


	35. Chapter 35

“Take that Stilinski.” Scott yelled out in glee with his left fist thrown in the air.

Stiles threw his controller down and glared at best friend. He remembered the days when he used to kick Scott’s butt all the time with the different video games they played and now, he seemed liked he was always on the losing end. Stupid alpha abilities!

“Sorry dude.” He said as he ruffled Stiles hair. “Wanna do another round?”

“Maybe after a snack.” The omega batted his best friend’s hand away from his head and then he noted Scott was staring at him goofily. “What?’

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just…” He took his finger and grazed Stiles claiming mark. “It’s cool man. And I am super happy for you. You deserve to be happy and have an amazing alpha.”

Stiles shivered at the touch. The bruise or scar or whatever it was; was super sensitive to touch. He wondered if he would always feel that way when the mark was touched or caressed. Part of him wouldn’t mind – that way he would always be reminded of his alpha. That he had an alpha that claimed him. The man who wanted him more than anything. 

“Still sort of wish I could leave a claiming mark like that on Allison.”

“Dude, Allison is a strong beta girl, my guess is she wouldn’t agree to something like that anyway.” A lot of betas don’t like to show that they are with someone in regards to any kind of claiming symbol. Some individuals feel like they are showing they belong to someone and then not having independence. Most of the time that kind of symbol is reserved for an alpha and an omega since omegas are perceived as needing an alpha to take care and provide for them. Stiles may not always like that presumption (even if it may be true sometimes) but he has to admit, he is totally loving the sense of belonging to Peter. 

Scott sighed and flopped deeper into the sofa cushion. “You’re right. My alpha instincts are just brimming to the surface. I think she might be on board with a nice necklace symbolizing our commitment.” It was a great option that many betas and even some omegas opt for. They have a symbol such as necklace or bracelet indicating that they have an alpha but it is not quite as obvious at first glance. 

“I think so too Scotty. Just don’t forget to talk to her parents first. Do it right.” He knew Allison was a strong, stubborn beta but she also is sentimental and mushy. Stiles believes would she would adore some kind of item symbolizing her commitment with Scott, her alpha. And he also realized she would expect him to go through the proper channels aka her parents before doing so. 

The alpha rolled his eyes and appeared to ponder what Stiles had said. “Easier said than done but yea, I would need to do that.” 

It was Stiles turn to grin at his friend now. He really was a lovesick puppy. He punched him gently in this right bicep. “It’ll be fine. How about that snack?”

Stiles stood up and stretched his arms in the air to let out the kinks. He really had been sitting too long on the couch. 

There was a knock at the door startling Stiles for a moment. He looked at his friend quizzically since he wasn’t expecting anyone to show up. 

The omega strolled over to the door as another knock came. Opening the door, he was confronted with a broody, scowling beta in front of him. “What’s up big guy? My dad isn’t here.” 

Derek scrunched his nose and leaned in towards the teen to take a big whiff near his nape causing him to flinch for a moment. “Um, Derek, what is going on?” 

“I sensed earlier that you were in distress. Not so much now though. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” He was fairly sure he was okay earlier but that didn’t seem to convince the wolf since he still had the beta wolf’s nose glued to his neck. “Well, I was stressing about my chem test earlier. Maybe that was it.” Otherwise, he couldn’t remember anything else that caused him distress during the day.

Derek stopped his sniffing and looked at Stiles up and down, perhaps trying to get an assessment. “Maybe.” The older man glanced around Stiles and evidently spotted Scott sitting on the couch since his nose twitched even more almost looking more like a bunny than a wolf. “Does my uncle know you are with another alpha? Or your dad for that matter?”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes dramatically. Werewolves and their possessiveness. He couldn’t chalk up to an alpha’s attachments since Derek was a beta but it was near close. “Relax dude. Scotty is my best friend and yes, Peter knows I hang out with him. And my dad too. My dad has known Scotty since birth and he entrusts Scott to be with me.” 

“Maybe I should call one of them anyway.”

“Derek, stop. It’s fine. I promise. I’m fine. I really do appreciate your concern but really, I’m okay. And me and Scotty are just playing video games. And he has a girlfriend. Has zero interest me. Cross my fingers and everything.” 

“That’s true dude. I have no interest in Stiles dick so it’s all good.” Scott the idiot decided to chime in. 

“Not really helping Scott.” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he heard Derek give out a small growl.

The beta then looked over at the alpha and Scott gave him a sheepishly wave. Yes Scott was an alpha but Derek being a wolf could still probably kick his ass so it was probably a good move to not posture in front of the beta. And thankfully since Scott got the hint with the growl, he clamped his mouth shut after the dick comment.

Stiles reached out to touch Derek’s arm. “It’s really cool that you can sense things like that. I’m glad you’ll have my back but this time, I’m good.” The omega wanted to reassure Derek and not make him feel bad for overreacting. This pack bond was new to all of them and definitely shifted their dynamic somewhat so that was something they all would need to get used too. He wanted the beta wolf to be there for him when he needed him and vice versa. He didn’t want to dismiss his actions especially since he has gathered bits and pieces from his father and Peter that it isn’t easy for Derek to allow people to get close to him. 

“Okay.” He grumbled under his breath. “If you’re sure you’re okay. You can come with me if you want.” Derek maybe a little overprotective but Stiles decided he liked this side of the wolf as well. He was almost adorable – if he lost the scowl he would be for sure. 

“Or you can stay and play some video games with me and Scott?” Stiles asked hopeful. He thought it could be fun to bond with Derek in other ways too. And this way he could see firsthand that Scott was totally harmless. 

“Great idea dude.” Scott chimed in from his seat.

The wolf appeared unsure as he glanced back and forth between Stiles and Scott. “I … don’t know.”

“Come on, it will be fun.” Stiles attempted to pull the beta towards the sofa but the man didn’t even wobble. He was like a strong unmovable boulder. “I was just going to get some snacks and drinks. Have a seat.”

Stiles closed the front door and watched the beta wearily step inside. Derek then hesitantly made his way over to the couch and took a seat opposite from Scott. He picked up the controller and examined it like it was an alien baby from another planet. 

“I’ll help.” Scott chimed in quickly as he stood up to follow Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles almost said no and then decided maybe it was better if he didn’t leave Scott alone with Derek. Who knew where that conversation would go? The alpha had already made the wolf growl once and that was enough. 

As soon as the door swung shut to the kitchen, Scott was opening his mouth. “Dude, you didn’t tell me all the Hale men were hot.”

Stiles turned around to face his friend and covered his mouth with his palm quickly. “Dude, first of all, werewolf hearing and second, you certainly have been checking out a lot of guys lately.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders as Stiles removed his hand. “I can appreciate a good-looking guy and not be gay Stiles. And seriously? Your dad is tapping that? Congrats are in order for your dad. Way to go John.” He raised his hand to fist bump Stiles which completely mortified the omega.

“Oh my God Scotty. Get out of my kitchen.” Stiles balked at his best friend as he tried to push him in the chest. “Out now!” 

“Geez, simmer down. I’m going.” 

Stiles took a couple of deep breaths and then gathered up some chips and dip. He opened the fridge to grab three sodas and then paused. Derek eats healthy so he probably wouldn’t like a carbonated beverage so he opted for water for the big guy instead. 

Balancing the items was no easy task for Stiles but he managed not to drop anything or run into anything on his way back to the family room. He did scuff his shoe once during the trapeze act but there were no incidents. Point one for Stiles. 

He sat the snacks and drinks down on the coffee table, he noted that Scott and Derek each flanked one side of the couch. Scott was doing his best relaying his puppy dog expression and trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Big guy was giving him side way glances and Stiles was fairly certain that he saw a glint of fang protruding. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the wolf had been growling at the alpha despite him not wanting that happen. At least there didn’t seem to be a pissing contest so Stiles took that as a win. 

“Okay, let’s eat and play some video games. We’ll show you what to do big guy.” Stiles insisted as he plopped himself in between the alpha and the beta. This was going to be a really fun afternoon or a total epic fail. Stiles hoped for the former. He wanted his best friend and whatever Derek was to him – nephew in law, perhaps; to get along. Hmm, maybe he should stick with packmate for the time being.

Both he and Scott showed Derek had to work the controller. They showed him some simple maneuvers with some stilted conversation thrown in there in between lessons. The wolf was far from graceful. He would get killed right away and mutter a curse word or two under his breath. The beta kept at it which surprised Stiles since he was convinced the wolf was over it after the umpteenth time of being killed and by the fact, he threw the controller down in frustration at one point. However, he immediately picked it up and tried again. After about one hour and a half, Derek finally won his first game (against Stiles none of the less) and for the first time that afternoon, his scowl disappeared from his face as he claimed a victory.

“And you guys do this for fun?” Derek asked as he stood up to stretch.

And that question is coming from the guy who works out for fun. “Yes, we do.” 

Scott quickly wrapped his arm around Stiles and squeezed. “Got to go dude. Promised mom I would be home in time for dinner.”

“Sure, I’ll walk you out.”

The two boys stood and walked towards the front door. As Stiles opened the door, Scott leaned in to whisper in his left ear. “Are you going to be okay with growly by yourself?’

Stiles stifled a laugh. “I’ll be fine. His bark is bigger than his bite.”

Scott shook his head in acknowledgment and glanced over to Derek which caused Stiles to catch a glimpse of the beta as well. He was still standing there staring at the two of them with his eyebrow arched. “Okay.” Scott whispered again and Stiles really wanted to tell his best friend that it was futile. Derek was probably overhearing everything. “Tell your dad I’m happy for him. Derek appears to have a fine ass.” 

“Scott!” He groaned out as he heard an audible growl in the background. “Now would be a good time to leave.” The omega playfully shoved the alpha out the door. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

Stiles swung the door shut once his friend was down the porch steps. He turned back to Derek who was standing perfectly still and the scowl had returned as well. Stiles decided the beta would make a good statute or no, he would be perfect as one of those Queen’s Guards. He was convinced Derek would never move no matter what 

“He’s an odd one.” Derek finally spoke. 

Stiles couldn’t argue with that logic but Derek wasn’t really one to talk either. ‘I suppose but he is my best friend.” He was just grateful that the afternoon went off fairly well. Derek didn’t kill Scott and they did converse somewhat. The two may never become best friends but he was convinced they could be in the same room with each other and be civil anyway. 

“Hmm, well, I guess if my uncle is okay with you hanging out with him, then I’ll be okay but you smell too much like strange alpha.” He paused and bit his lower lip lightly. “Can I scent you so you smell more like pack again?”

Stiles grinned wide. Derek was a softy wolf just like his uncle. “Sure big buy, scent away.”

And with getting the agreement, Derek leaned in and nuzzled his nose into Stiles neck. His scruff was rather ticklish but it was nice a sensation having the beta scent him. Stiles could definitely get used to smelling like pack. And heck, Derek smelled a lot like Peter so he had no shame inhaling the beta’s fragrance as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we check back in with Derek and John.
> 
> Do you guys have any ideas for a name for Peter's animal shelter? I am shooting blanks here. Hit me up in the comments with suggestions. Thanks. 
> 
> I have to unexpectedly go out of town next week so there may or may not be an update next week.


	36. Chapter 36

John ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he stared onto the laptop. Somehow, he thought this would be easier than it turned it out to be. He been typing away now for a couple of hours and managed a few rough drafts which were now splattered across the kitchen table. None of them seemed good enough – none of them screamed hire me over someone else. He was too old for this shit. Hell, he was probably too old to get hired somewhere else even. Perhaps this task was hopeless. Maybe he should just stick to a desk job at the police station. Maybe it would be easier. 

“What are you doing dad?” Stiles asked as he breezed into the kitchen. His son paused and picked up one of them sheets of papers from the table. His eyes gave off a puzzled look. “Resume?” 

The omega cocked his brow in confusion and took a seat across from John. “Yep, been trying to create one. Even following some helpful hints on line but it hasn’t helped.”

Stiles glanced down at the array of papers and then fiddled with the bottom of his lip with his front tooth. “I don’t understand. I thought you were happy being sheriff.”

And yes, John did love his job but he didn’t love the potential outcome of what could happen. Being shot once was enough thank you. He didn’t want to go through with that pain both physical and mental again. Seeing both Stiles and Derek and their emotionally wracked bodies was enough for John to realize it was time for a change. He loved helping people but he needed to be here for his family. 

“I do. I just…” The thoughts were much easier than to say the words out loud. He toyed with the keyboard for a moment as he found the words. He looked at his son and noted the claiming mark he wore proudly on his neck. He did have an alpha now and had someone to look after him. However, it was still difficult thinking about not being here for him - ensuring that he had enough of a support system. “After I got injured, it just put some things in perspective.” 

“Okay?”

John shook his head and closed the laptop. He needed a break from resume writing anyway. “I know you have Peter now. You have an alpha so I know you will be well taken care of and provided for but I still I want to be here for you. And I would like to think you still need me as well.” And of course, he wanted to see any grandkids that come along. 

The omega smiled. “Dad…” The kid almost whined. “You don’t have to worry as much about me anymore. I want you to be happy. You don’t have to do this for me. And duh, I will always need you. Maybe not as much but I still need my alpha dad in my life.”

“Thanks, kid, for reassuring me and I do realize you want me to be happy. For the record, I will always worry about you. It’s ingrained in a parent to worry about their child but now it’s more too.” He trailed off. 

“Derek?” he questioned but John was fairly sure Stiles already knew the answer to that.

“That obvious?” The teen chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure he would say the same thing.”

John was positive that the beta would say he wants John to be happy and don’t make a career change for him as well. “But I have really thought about it. I think this is the right time. I can cut back on hours and do something a little less life threatening.”

Stiles sighed slightly and shuffled the papers on the table. “As long as you are sure?”

‘I am. Still figuring out exactly what it is I want to do but this is definitely something I want to pursue.” 

He also felt somewhat compelled to speak with Derek first before making any big career decisions. The two of them have definitely become more that just a casual thing and to John, their relationship is moving towards something very serious. And now since they are both drifting to something much more solid, he should let the beta have some input. 

Wow he was falling hard for the young man and he didn’t want to stop. He never thought he would feel close to the same kind of love that he had felt for his wife for another person. And here he was drifting in those emotions. Yes, Derek is handsome and fucking insatiable but there was also something else about the younger man. He felt a pull towards the beta and just felt right to be in love with him. And icing on the cake, Stiles got along with him and Derek liked his son. 

At first, he wanted to pull away from the impending relationship and now he has glad he didn’t. It had felt right for the beginning like two pieces to a puzzle being slotted perfectly together. Derek had seemed to have a few hesitations at first but quickly seemed to squash them and John couldn’t be happier. 

“Okay dad. Whatever makes you happy. “

“Thanks kiddo.” 

And right now, knowing he is the doing right thing by staying safer makes me happy. Realizing he is able to give more time and hopefully more of a peaceful state of mind for both Derek and Stiles also gives him a flutter in his stomach. He is doing the right thing for his family.

 

Derek scratched his scalp and took a deep breath. He peered into his uncle’s room and noted the older man sitting on his bed with papers scattered across the mattress. The kitten had taken residence on one pile that was now flattened near the left pillow. He stood there for a few seconds before making himself known but he assumed his uncle already knew he was standing there. 

“Spit it out.” He said without even looking up from whatever he was reading. “You’re usually not lost for words so what is bothering you.” 

Derek took a step into the bedroom as he toyed with the hem of his shirt. He wasn’t sure why this was so difficult to bring up but since he has never been one to be open with his feelings, he was having a hard time. He realized his uncle wouldn’t judge him but he was still having trouble putting the words together. 

“Come here pup.” The alpha patted the bed beside him. “Is this about John?”

Also, so perceptive. “Sort of.” He mumbled taking his bottom lip into his front bunny teeth. “It’s… I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if you are all worked up about it. However, I know how much that man cares for you so my guess is you’re probably blowing things out of proportion.”

He took a deep breath. His uncle was right. Perhaps he was making a mountain out of a mole hill. “You’re going to shift in front of Stiles and like I want to for John but…” he trailed off. That was just another aspect of being vulnerable in front of someone. Yes, he was physically strong in wolf form – he could potentially rip someone’s throat out but mentally, not so much. It was almost like feeling you are nude and put on public display for the whole world to see. There is no way to cover yourself up and you are just laid out exposed and semi defenseless. 

“Hey.” His uncle squeezed his knee in reassurance. “No one is pressuring you here. We are not necessarily on the same timeline. Stiles has practically begged to see me in wolf form. And I know you are not always comfortable shifting in front of others and I am sure John is not pushing you to do something you are not ready for.” 

“No, he’s not.” Derek shook his head. He does like the freedom of when he is running on all fours but yet, he always has that nagging pressure that someone is watching and ready to pounce– that he never can entirely let go and be free like his wolf craves to do. “I guess I sort of feel inadequate that I am scared somewhat to do so.”

Peter huffed. “Derek, my dearest nephew, you may not always be the brightest bulb but you are far from inadequate. Our entire family was killed because they were wolves. It’s okay to be scared when you’re in that form. I don’t always let my guard down either. It’s a balance and even I falter as well. Shift in front of John when you are ready but it is also okay if you never are ready either. “

Derek pondered that for a moment. His uncle always came across as a fearless alpha wolf when he shifted. He hadn’t realized that he evidently had a few hangs up as well. 

“I do want to. If I show him being a wolf, that would be another way to bring us closer, just a little timid. Maybe it would help if you and Stiles are there.” 

Peter chuckled and released his hand from Derek’s knee. “I told that boy not to talk you about that.” He sighed as collected some of the lose papers together. “Of course, you are welcomed to join us. My guess is it would be easier for you if I was there. I can help be your anchor if need be but I wouldn’t be surprised if that task actually fell upon John. My guess is that man is going to be a solid rock for you.”

“Stiles didn’t really say anything. And...” The beta shuffled the floor with his right foot. “I think you’re right. I would feel better if you’re there though. Let me talk to John first.” 

Could his uncle be right? Would John become his anchor? It was a thought that hadn’t circled his periphery yet but he could actually see it. The alpha definitely was close to him and he have never been so drawn to anyone else like this before. 

“Of course pup, and remember, no pressure. If now is not the right time, we’ll have plenty more opportunities.” 

Peter was right once more. There was no pressure to shift in front of John when his uncle did so for Stiles but there wasn’t much reason not to. Once he confronted some of his trepidations with the alpha, he assumed he would feel better and John would be fine with any route that he took. 

 

The next day, Derek found himself outside of John’s office. He lightly rapped on the glass door. Once he heard a come in beckoning him to enter the enclosure, Derek cautiously entered. 

The beta noted the sheriff appeared knee deep in paperwork based on the amount of papers strewn across his desk. The man’s face held many stressors but Derek was going to assume he was just as happy being back to work even if it meant desk duty.

The alpha looked up as Derek closed the door behind. “Hey baby. Wasn’t expecting you to drop by.” His face brightened and the wrinkles almost dissipated. “This is a pleasant surprise.” 

“Yep.” Derek stuck his hands in the front of his pants pockets. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something but if this isn’t a good time, I can come back.” Derek shifted his eyes across the room. The man was working, this was probably a shitty time. 

The desk chair slid out from behind the desk. “It’s fine. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” The alpha asked as he neared Derek and he noted his face looked concerned. Damn, his smile was turning back into a frown once more. 

“Yes, everything is fine. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just wanted to talk about something but it can wait until later.” Why was Derek being such a coward about telling John about his fears of shifting in front of him?

“it’s fine Derek. You came over here, I have time to talk. Do you want to sit down?” John gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

Derek took a seat as he inhaled deeply. John actually knelt in front of him and placed his right hand on Derek’s right knee. He squeezed gently to reassure him. Derek appreciated the somewhat submitting position of the alpha. John was allowing the beta to take the lead on this and Derek so appreciated the kindness of the man in front of him.

“Okay…” He swirled his tongue around and wetted his lips. “I assume you know Peter is going to shift in front of Stiles?”

John chortled. “The kid has been nonstop babbling about it for days so yes.”

“I would like to for you as well.” Derek spat out quickly and averted his eyes from John’s gaze as he did so. 

“That would be great. I would love to see you in that form but somehow I detect there is more.”

John knew him so well. “There is. I just….” Fuck, it was getting harder again – harder to open up. 

“Baby, it’s okay. Whenever you’re ready to talk, it’s fine and the same go as shifting. I can wait for that too.”

Derek relaxed somewhat back into the chair. John really was a good and understanding man. He really was lucky to have found such an amazing alpha in his life. 

“Thanks. I want to show you John. It’s just that I have a few hang-ups and it partly has to do with my family.” 

Derek still felt the pressure on his knee – it was almost grounding to him. “Okay.” John said quietly, still letting the younger man decide on the pace of the conversation and whether he wanted to continue or not. 

“Let’s just say my whole family was wiped out because they were wolves and I tend to feel vulnerable and open in shapeshifter form. I mean I can protect myself but sometimes. I just can’t be as free as I want to and get nervous when others see me like that.” 

“I’m sorry son.” John shook his head. “Sorry that happened to your family. I appreciate you being open with me. I am here for you no matter what. If you want to shift, I will hold your hand or your paw along the way. If you just want to enjoy the moment with nature remaining in human form, I can do that too. Whatever you need, I’ll be there for you.”

Derek was fairly positive, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. If there was, John didn’t comment on it. Fuck he was lucky. What did he ever do to deserve someone like this? “Thanks John. I don’t even know what to say that but thank you.” 

“Welcome son.” John squeezed his knee once more and then stood up. “You just tell me what you need, I’ll do it. I’m here for the long haul.” 

Derek now stood up and quickly pulled John in for a kiss. His lips tasted like stale coffee but he didn’t care. It was like the best thing his mouth ever tasted. 

He was still a little scared but now he knew he could it. He would have his alpha beside him and more importantly, he would have a man that loved him unconditionally and would never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with you guys, I have had a rough 2019 so far so I am finding it challenging getting these last few chapters written. My head has just been in another place. On that note, don't fear. I just don't have as much buffer as I would like.
> 
> Up next - we check on Peter at the animal shelter.


	37. Chapter 37

Peter heard some barking in the background. The dogs could definitely get worked up whether there were people around or not. He was hoping that maybe somehow with Derek skulking around, the dogs may sense a wolf presence and perhaps calm down somewhat but alas, that didn’t seem to happen. 

The alpha glanced at some order forms and paperwork that were on the desk in front of him. There was much more office work than Peter expected when it came to running a rescue shelter. Beth was amazing and left everything up to date but the process was still a little overwhelming. He was on his own now and had never run a business before so he was little lost. 

He assumed he would eventually get the hang of it and then hopefully do what he really wanted to do and that was actually save animals. He also needed to come up with a new name for the place. He was having trouble with that notion and hoped something would come to him soon. 

“Peter?” Stiles called out excitedly as he bumbled into the office. The omega had come by right after school anxious to help. He had sent him off with Derek to help with feeding and some light grooming of the cats and dogs. “Oh my God…” He said almost breathlessly. He must have run down the hallway full speed. “Did you see?”

Peter cut him off immediately. “Absolutely not!” 

“What?” He took a breath. “You don’t even know what I am going to say.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” He gestured with his hand to let the omega continue. 

“Did you see the two-month-old puppy Peter? He is so freaking adorable.” 

Peter chuckled and shook his head. The kid didn’t even last fifteen minutes. “You are not adopting a puppy.” 

The older man assumed eventually they would probably get a dog but the time wasn’t right. He was just starting out on this venture and he wouldn’t have the time to effectively care for another animal right now especially one that was more maintenance than a cat. 

“But…” The omega batted his pretty whiskey eyes at Peter. He gave the kid some props. He knew how to tug at his alpha’s heartstrings but he had to stay firm on this one – for now anyway. “You would deny your omega such a sweet puppy?”

Yep, the kid was good. Peter stood up and strolled over towards Stiles was now leaning on the doorframe. “Sweetheart, we both know who would end up taking care of the puppy and I just don’t have the time right now.” 

His bottom lip trembled ever so lightly. “I’ll help alpha.” The teen said trying to hold back a tear. It did break his heart but Peter also realized what was best for right now. 

He knew Stiles meant well and would try but he also knew without a shadow of a doubt, he would be the one most responsible for any new animal that came to live with him. 

“Sweetheart, I know but we are still new. Let’s concentrate on us first and when you are with me full time, we can talk about getting a dog.” 

Peter watched in fascination as the omega’s face puzzled over what Peter just said. His disappointment seemed to be morphing into giddiness. “I didn’t think of that. We will be living together, won’t we?” 

The alpha was hoping for sooner than later. “Yes, pumpkin. That would be the next natural progression but I know how attached you are to your father so I wasn’t rushing things.” 

“You really are the best alpha in the world.” Stiles screeched as he launched himself into Peter. The older man quickly planted his feet to brace himself for the omega’s impact. “I do want to be with you though.”

“I know sweetheart. Maybe we can split your time between the two of us initially. Spend a few days with your dad and the others with me.” Peter sensed that was a good compromise and one John would get behind as well since he knew the man was reluctant to let the boy go completely. 

“Just get the omega a puppy Uncle.” 

Peter growled into Stiles neck when he heard his nephew’s voice. “And just how long have you been listening?”

“Long enough.”

The alpha released his embrace from Stiles and glared at the beta. “We have already settled it. We’ll talk about getting a dog later.” 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever.”

Peter glanced back and forth between Derek and Stiles. “Why don’t you two help me come up with a new name for this place.” He was at a lost as to what to call the shelter now.

“I know.” Derek chimed in right away. “How about Super Wolf’s Shelter.”

Stiles giggled and then spoke. “Or Mushy Alpha’s Rescue.”

Derek then joined in on the laughter. He should have known better to ask them. “You both are brats. Go do something useful. I’m sure there are more things to be done.” 

“Okay.” Stiles beamed and grabbed Derek’s hand while trying to tug him to go with him. “Let’s go play with the new puppy.” 

“Wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Derek smiled. “Sounds like fun little omega.”

Peter huffed. “Both of you – both of you are brats!”

With that they both laughed and ran out of the room. Peter shook his head. They maybe brats but he did love both his nephew and his sweet omega. 

 

Peter dragged Stiles into the apartment with him. Being around the boy most of the day did things to him – things like his wolf couldn’t wat to ravish the teenager. Even though work had been quite distracting, every once in a while, he would catch the scent of the omega waiting in the area and it caused his cock to twitch. He had been become more and more aroused as the day progressed.

The alpha thought he played off his arousal fairly well but he caught Derek grinning at him a few times so he suspected that he was emitting some lusting pheromones into the air. At least the nitwit didn’t say anything. 

Shutting the door quickly, Peter immediately backed the boy up to the wall and attacked his mouth. Stiles parted his lips willingly as the wolf pushed his tongue in to taste the sweetness of the boy. He glided his palms along the omega’s waist and rib cage which caused a slight moan to come from the boy. Fuck, he loves how sensitive the boy is. 

Of course, he couldn’t help himself and slid his right hand under the kid’s shirt so he could tweak a nipple. The teen arched his back and mumbled “alpha” into his mouth. He will never get enough of playing with the omega’s sweet red nubs. 

Peter’s cock was pressing hard in his pants and he was eager for release. Releasing his mouth from the other’s, he mumbled “let’s take this to the bedroom.” 

He recollected Derek saying about going over to John’s so he knew he wouldn’t be returning anytime soon so that meant he and Stiles would not be interrupted for a period of time. 

“Yes please.” He said almost breathlessly. “After hearing Derek talk about alpha cock most of the afternoon which by the way, ew since it’s my father he was talking about. I am so ready to have you inside me.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle His nephew was definitely a slut for alpha cock. “I would say I would talk to him but I am afraid he is obsessed with your father’s appendage.”

Stiles scrunched his nose in mock disgust. “Ugh, kind of killing the mood talking about my dad’s junk. Please take me now alpha.”

That was all the invitation Peter needed. He scooped the omega up bridal style and scanned the room quickly to verify that he wasn’t going to trip over a cat. Once he was confident the coast was clear, he carried the boy into his room and laid him down on the bed. 

The boy blushed as he sprawled himself across the bed. 

Peter licked his lips trying to decipher where he wanted to start first. He palmed himself lightly to take the edge off as he drank up the beautiful omega in front of him. “Sweetheart, I am going to fill you up so much that you’ll be singing my name for the rest of the night.” 

He really should make sure the boy eats first to have some energy but he is so horny right now and fuck the omega smells so good at the moment. They’ll do a quickie and then he will provide sustenance for the boy. 

“Yes alpha.” 

Peter quickly and swiftly removed both his and the boy’s clothes. Before he knew it he was three fingers deep with a writing and begging omega beneath him. Peter would rather take his time with the boy but today he was lining up his cock in no time in sinking into the deep cavern walls of the teen. Stiles moaned and groaned and arched his back to get more of Peter inside of him. 

The alpha thrusted in and out hammering at the boy’s prostate as he mewled out alpha several times Feeling the anal walls clench around his engorged cock, Peter spilled his seed inside of the boy and howled out in ecstasy. Stiles spasmed a few times and the fell still. Peter collapsed on top of the boy and nuzzled in his neck to breathe in the deep scents of satisfied omega. 

He got off faster than he normally likes but it was still just as fulfilling and they still had a good portion of the evening left. He would ensure the boy ate and then they would tumble in bed once more. 

“Mmm... t’ank you alpha.” 

“Welcome pumpkin. I realize that was quicker than usual.” Peter nibbled on the omega’s left ear and rolled off of him. 

“It was fine. Still liked it.” The kid was slurring a little. He evidently didn’t mind the pace. 

Peter grinned and realized he should probably vacate the bed and get the two of them cleaned up. “We should shower or at least rinse off.” Perhaps they should wait on the shower. Peter still had plans for the boy later.

Stiles buried his head deeper into the pillow. “Do we have to get up? Comfy right now.”

Peter chuckled. “Yes sweetheart. If anything, we need to have some dinner.” 

“Ugh, can we just cuddle for a few moments first?”

How could Peter say no to that. “Sure.” He wrapped his left arm around the omega’s waist and pulled the boy to his chest allowing him to the big spoon. Stiles immediately placed his hand on top of Peter’s sighed contently. 

“I’m super excited to see you as a wolf.”

“I am as well.” They had been talking about it for a few weeks now and have finally decided to have Peter change in front of Stiles this upcoming weekend. It had been challenging to find a time that works for everyone and Peter preferred that Stiles didn’t have school the next day since he assumed the boy would stay up half the night.

Stiles exhaled slowly. “And Derek is cool, right?”

Derek had mentioned some hesitations but his nephew appeared to be on board one hundred percent now. “He’s fine. That boy would never do anything he didn’t want to do.” He’s a stubborn little shit that has no filter but he knows not to push himself beyond something that is not comfortable for himself. 

“Cool. It’s going to be so much fun. I feel so giddy thinking about seeing you in that form.” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile. He embedded his nose in the boy’s neck and took a deep breath to inhale his sweet sugary scent. He really did make Peter happy. He was such a lucky alpha. “I’m glad you’re so excited pumpkin.” 

“Yep.” He replied popping the p. “Can we get pizza for dinner?”

Peter groaned internally. He was confident that omega was going to turn in to a pizza with how much he consumed of the meal but it was also hard to deny him when he was so cuddly at the moment. “I suppose but we’re getting salad to go with it.”

“Of course alpha.” 

“Good boy. Five more minutes and then we can get up.”

Peter barely got the words out as the cat jumped up on the bed. She walked over Stiles and tried to snake herself in between the two of them nuzzling her head in the process. 

“I think OJ has a different idea.”

“I see that.”

Peter couldn’t be angry though. He really was right where he wanted to be. Life couldn’t get much better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - the update next week will probably not happen on Thursday but there will be one sometime next week.
> 
> The new shelter name will be revealed soon. 
> 
> Next up - Stiles and John get to see Peter and Derek in wolf form.


	38. Chapter 38

Stiles walked into the kitchen and threw his backpack on the chair near the table. He was anxious. He was ready to go. It seemed liked he had bene waiting a lifetime for this moment and now time was at a standstill. 

The teen glanced at his father who standing near the counter drinking water from a glass – appearing cool as a cucumber. “Dad? I don’t want to be late.”

His father arched his brow and chuckled into the cup. “Relax kiddo. We got plenty of time to get to the preserve. We still have a like an hour.” 

Stiles knew his dad was right. They weren’t running late but he still couldn’t help but scuff his shoe on the floor in frustration. He wanted to see Peter as a wolf like yesterday. 

“I know you’re excited Stiles. We’ll leave soon.” He noted his father’s eyes glance towards his bag on the chair. “How much stuff are you bringing?”

“Oh you know the essentials.” You never can be too prepared. “Snacks of course. Some water. A blanket and a hoodie.” 

The alpha chuckled once more. “I didn’t realize we were spending that much time in the preserve.” 

“I just want to make sure I have stuff just in case.”

“Okay.” His dad approached Stiles and ruffled his hand through his hair. “You’re not bringing anything?”

The older man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an item that looked like a compact. “Just this.” He replied as he opened it up. “A compass in case we get lost.” 

Now Stiles had to bite off a laugh. “Dad… it’s not the 70’s anymore. We have GPS and even a compass on our smartphone.” 

“That maybe the case but I like the old-fashioned ones. “

“Okay old man. Can we go now? You must be excited to see Derek too?” 

His dad smiled broadly. “I am. This will be a new experience for all of us and I think it will bring us closer to each other as well."

His dad made a good point. Seeing the others in their shapeshifter form would undoubtedly bring them closer together. Stiles and his dad would get to see the werewolves in a place and a state that not a lot of others would ever get to experience. This was definitely going to be a special moment amongst the four of them. It was like Derek and Peter were giving a piece of themselves over to Stiles and his dad. He assumed it wasn’t probably the easiest thing to do so he felt incredibly honored to be presented with such a gift. 

“Okay kiddo. Let me grab my jacket and when he can head on over.”

Stiles bounced on his feet in anticipation. It was going to be a memorable evening. 

 

The car finally pulled up near the entrance to the preserve and Stiles immediately caught site of both Peter and Derek. The vehicle had barely stopped and the omega was unbuckling and launching himself out the door making his way to his alpha. 

Peter held a huge grin with his arms open fully anticipating an embrace from Stiles. Not only was his alpha good looking but he was smart as well. The teen buried hu nose into the other’s neck inhaling his heady musk as the wolf returned the favor. It would never get old breathing the scent of his alpha as well as being wrapped up in his arms. 

“Someone is excited.” Peter murmured into Stiles ear.

“That’s an understatement.”

Peter giggled. “Well, usually Derek and I get in a little further into the preserve before shifting. One because we don’t want anyone seeing us and two because of the whole nakedness thing.”

Oh, that was right, Peter would need to remove his clothing before shifting. Stiles could totally get on board with that. “Makes sense.”

Stiles let go of Peter and glanced over to his father and Derek who were kissing. His dad had his palm firmly placed on the beta’s butt. He was happy for his dad as usual but that was more PDA than he cared to see.

Peter cleared his throat evidently noticing the same thing. “Boys!” He called out causing both Derek and the other alpha to come back to the here and now. “Let’s get a move on.”

The four of them walked probably only for a few minutes amongst some trees but it stil felt like an eternity to Stiles. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the wolves finally stopped. They didn’t say anything – the both of them just started removing their clothes, one article at a time with each putting them in a neat pile. The omega swiftly stuck their items in his bag. 

Stiles was definitely mesmerized by his alpha in front of him but he couldn’t help himself by taking a sneak peek at the beta who was currently undressed in front of his dad. It wasn’t like he has seen a lot of naked guys before so he was curious. And heck, Derek was a good-looking guy. 

Felling a finger on his jaw, his face was turned back to face Peter. “Were you checking out my nephew?” 

“Um…” Stiles couldn’t lie and he sensed his cheeks redden. “Maybe but you know I only have eyes for you.”

Peter smirked. “I know pumpkin. I can tell you’re not lying. He’s a good-looking guy so I don’t blame you too much.’ 

“Thank you alpha.”

“Now your father on the other hand might not appreciate you checking out his boyfriend.”

The omega couldn’t help but his roll eyes. “Point taken.” Stiles then drank up the sight in front of him – solid muscle mass with a beautiful well-hung cock. He hoped he wasn’t emitting too many arousing hormones but by the look of Peter’s expression, he must smell like he is in full on want to have sex like right now mode. 

“Ready Derek?” Peter asked evidently ignoring the lust pouring off of Stiles. 

“Ready.” The beta replied. This time Stiles eyes didn’t wander but he was anxious to see what Derek would like in wolf form as well.

Peter rolled his neck and some bones began to pop. “Don’t be afraid pumpkin. I assure you I will be friendly in my animal form so you can pet and wrestle me. However, if you try to ride me like horse, I will spank you later.” Peter almost growled. “And we nay run ahead but we will circle back.” 

Stiles just nodded his head enthusiastically taking in everything that Peter said as he continued to watch the scene enfold in front of him. He tried to drown out the sounds of what sounded like bones breaking and concentrated on the alpha’s face as it became less and less human as fur began sprouting everywhere including around his eyes and ears. After a few more twists and contortions of his body and bone crunches, Peter was no longer bipedal but in animal form. The whole process probably took less than a minute.

Peter in wolf form stood just above waist high and his fur was midnight black in color. Hs eyes however remained the deep ocean blue that he carries as a human. To the say the least, the wolf was beautiful and majestic. “Wow,” was the only word Stiles was able to mutter at the moment.

The werewolf’s nose nuzzled into Stiles palm egging him on to pet the animal. The omega obliged and sunk his hand into the soft supple fur that laid on top of the animal.

“Oh my God Peter. You are beautiful.” Stiles cooed as he continued to brush his hands through the fine fur. Stiles was somewhat surprised at how soft the hair was. He almost thought the animal hair would be somewhat coarser but his hands felt like they had been plunged into a silken carpet. 

The wolf made a soft whimpering noise but the didn’t seem unhappy. Perhaps it was the closest thing to purring he could muster. “Okay. More petting?” 

Stiles bent down and leaned his face into the right side of Peter’s neck and inhaled deeply as he continued to stroke the wolf. He still smelled the same of cedar and petrichor even in shapeshifter form which meant Stiles had to control himself even more and not try to get anymore aroused. 

He nuzzled his face more into Peter’s nape when he heard his dad mutter “beautiful.” Stiles had been so wrapped up with Peter that he forgot his dad and Derek were here. 

The omega unburied his face and glanced over to where his dad and now wolf Derek were standing. His father appeared just as transfixed as he was looking over at the wolf in front of him. Derek’s fur wasn’t the same midnight black as Peter’s since his had brown intertwining as well throughput the coat. The beta wasn’t as tall or broad as Peter’s wolf either but he was still rather big. And like his father mentioned, Derek in wolf form was beautiful as well. 

Peter’s wolf whimpered once more trying to garner Stiles attention back to him. “Okay, are you ready to run and play?”

The animal yipped in response and quickly bumped his snout into Stiles cheek. The teen stood up fully erect now. “Take it away Peter.”

The wolf barked and ran around in a few circles playfully which also caught Derek’s attention. The beta ran over and nudged his into Peter’s neck. They both whimpered at the touch. Stiles assumed it was their way of showing affection in this form or perhaps just letting each other know that they were there. 

After a few more sniffs and yips, the two wolves began to run off into the tree covered preserve.

“Dad, let’s go.” Stiles knew they would not be able to keep up with the animals but he still had an urge to run after them and go as fast as he could.

“Stiles!” His dad called out. “Be careful, I don’t want to carry your clumsy butt back to the car if you trip over something.”

“Dad, I’m wounded.” He replied somewhat offended. It was a valid point though. He would need to be careful or he could face plant into a tree or something. 

Stiles paused before taking off and placed his backpack on the ground in front of him. He unzipped it and shuffled through the items until he found the flashlight he had packed away. “This should help.” He insisted as he turned it on, casting light on the dirt below him. 

His dad snorted. “It’s not the 70’s kiddo. We have a flashlight on our smartphone.”

“Ha ha. It’s not as funny when you say it.” 

Hus dad continued to chuckle. “Let’s go find some wolves.”

Stiles took a deep breath. He picked up the sack and slung it over his shoulder and began to jog into the tree cover. He ensured the light that casted from the flashlight shone on the landscape below so that he could see if there were any twigs or rocks in his way.

His father jogged next to him and kept pace. Despite being older, the alpha was in good shape. 

The omega could not see either wolf in the distance but definitely could hear them. Leaves rustled ahead and every once in a while, one or the other would bark or yelp. Stiles yearned to hear a growl but then thought that perhaps they didn’t want to cast attention on themselves. 

After about fifteen minutes, Stiles and his dad made it to the clearing. He was grateful that both wolves had in fact circled back to lead both himself and his dad to the open field cause otherwise Stiles may have gotten turned around. 

The teen immediately noted the city lights from afar and decided the area was far prettier in the evening hours than during the day. 

He flung his bag back down on the ground so he could grab the blanket he hauled with him. The omega then draped it on the grassy field below him. As he took a seat, his father joined him. There was more than enough room on the covering for the both of them and the two wolves. 

Stiles noted Derek was sniffing the air as he roamed the area. Peter on the other hand, bounded towards Stiles like an overgrown puppy and bowled him over in the process when he pounced on him. 

The omega giggled when he landed on his back and was grateful that despite the weight of the wolf on top of him, Peter was being very considerate in not crushing the squishy human below him. He framed Stiles torso with his two front legs,

Stiles was still chuckling when the alpha wolf began to lick him. He first started on his right cheek and his tongue almost felt prickly but he didn’t mind the sensation. Peter then moved to the other cheek to slobber some more. 

“Aren’t you sweet like this? A big, giant cuddly wolf?” Stiles eked out as he was still being given a tongue bath. 

Stiles roamed his hands through Peter’s silken fur and toyed with his giant ears. It was a little amusing to pet his ears down flat and have them spring back up right away. After the fifth time of playing that game, he felt wet, hot tongue lavish his mouth with added drool to boot that seeped between his lips. 

“Ew, gross Peter.” Stiles called out as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Warn a guy next time.”

The wolf yipped almost sounding like he was laughing as he crawled off Stiles. The alpha nuzzled his neck for a few moments and then laid down with his head on Stiles chest. The animal closed his eyes as Stiles stroked his fur contently.

Stiles turned his head slightly to glance at his father and Derek. His dad was sitting up and patting his left thigh in encouragement for Derek to come join him. Stiles knew this wasn’t easy for the beta being in this form in front of others so he understood his hesitancy. 

The other wolf sniffed the air a few more times and then finally strolled over to where his dad was. He bumped his snout into his dad’s palm evidently searching for some contact. 

“Good boy.” His dad cooed. 

Stiles wasn’t sure but he thought he noticed Derek’s tail wagging. He must have been feeling more comfortable now in this form. The omega closed his eyes to give them a sense of privacy to continue their bonding moment while Derek was in shapeshifter form. 

He continued to slide his fingers through Peter’s fur and soak up the contentedness that flowed through his body. The sensation wasn’t too far off from when he kneels – the endorphins floating through his veins. He could totally get used to this. He really hoped that Peter wouldn’t mind making a habit of shifting in front of Stiles. 

“Love you alpha.”

Peter licked his hand in response as the omega continued more into his curent headspace. He would be happy if the night never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - just pure fluff.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters back, I had asked for some suggestions for the name of the pet shelter. I want to thank Steelcode, PinkCastleB, and Rainy182 for some great ideas. I had trouble deciding what to go with so I combined a couple of the names. Read to discover and thanks guys. 
> 
> Enjoy the Steter fluff.

Peter had his eyes closed but never truly dozed. He relaxed as much as he could laying on Stiles but he also remained on high alert. He knew that when he and Derek roamed in wolf form, they had to be careful. Most humans should leave them alone but there was always a chance of a rouge hunter. 

Despite the hypervigilance, the wolf was enjoying the teen running his hands and fingers idly through his fur. The sensation was definitely calming and relaxing. The animal ate up all the petting and stroking.

As Peter relaxed more into the omega’s touch, he zeroed in on Derek’s heartbeat and aroma to ensure the beta was fine. He didn’t notice any spike to his heartbeat or sense any alarms from John either so he was going to assume that things were progressing well for the two of them. Peter was relieved. He knew Derek had some hesitations but he was confident that he wouldn’t have as much apprehension in front of John as he thought he would. And so far, Peter was right about his thoughts. 

Knowing everyone appeared at peace, Peter sunk more into Stiles chest. The musings through his fur were becoming lighter and less frequent. Sensing Stiles breathing becoming less rapid, the alpha realized the omega was drifting off to sleep. His wolf preened knowing the boy felt safe and comfortable enough to drift into slumber while he was in this form. 

The wolf closed his eyes to allow himself to drift somewhat but he made sure not to truly let go of consciousness but it was proving difficult in this relaxed state. He laid there savoring the contentedness wafting off the boy until his fingers stopped wading through his fur coat. The stop of motion alerted Peter that the teen had fallen into a slumber. 

He sighed as much as he could in animal form as he stretched his long body out. Part of him didn’t want to get up since he was so comfy but he was a little concerned that they may all fall asleep out here and he couldn’t chance that That scenario could potentially make them all vulnerable.

Peter got up off of Stiles trying not to disturb him in the process. He then began to shift back into human form elongating his limbs as he went. The whole process took about 30 seconds and then he was back to standing on two feet. He was grateful that Stiles put his clothes in his bag so that he was able to change here and quickly. Normally, he and Derek would have to go back to where they had left their clothes so this was way more convenient. 

Once he was done getting dressed, he noted that Derek was again human next to him and John was now standing up as well. “You didn’t need to shift back now. I want to get him back to the apartment.” Peter explained looking fondly at his slumbering omega. 

“It’s fine.” Derek replied as bent down to grab his clothes from the bag and quickly dressed.

Peter felt a little bad if he alarmed his nephew in shifting back so quickly but his scent smelled sweet and content so he believed him when he said he was fine. 

The alpha noted John glancing at his sleeping son. He assumed the man was probably more than capable in carrying Stiles but the boy was his so he was going to lift him up and bring him back to his apartment - his bed. 

Before the man could make a move, Peter was bending down and grabbing the omega. “I got him John. Perhaps you or Derek can get the blanket and grab his bag?” 

“Sure.” The other alpha conceded.

Hooking one arm beneath Stiles knees, he used the other to brace the boys back and tucked him onto his torso. 

“A..pha?” A murmur was casted out almost inaudibly. 

“Shh. I got you sweet boy.” 

“Mmm… s’okay.” The boy’s eyes fluttered open and shut immediately as he relaxed more into Peter. 

The rest of them walked back to their vehicles rather swiftly. Peter focused on carrying Stiles in an attempt to not hone in on Derek’s and John’s conversation. He wanted to give them some semblance of privacy. However, he did pick up some bits and pieces. He basically overheard John gushing how magnificent Derek looked in wolf form and Derek brushing off the compliment. He was able to breathe a sigh a relief once more realizing the whole shifting on front of the others for both and Peter appeared to go smoothly and was well received. 

He was pleased to note that Derek should be fine in the future shapeshifting in front of John and would probably be fine doing so without Peter present. His nephew was growing more and he couldn’t help but a feel a singe of pride swelling inside of him. Derek hasn’t always had an easy life and sometimes Peter felt liked he failed the boy but now – now he can see and tell that the beta is going to be okay. He has an alpha who loves him to the moon and Peter can now worry less about his nephew. 

The cars came in view and Peter began to slow down.

“Peter, Stiles can satay with you for the night and Derek can come home with me.” 

The alpha glanced down at the still sleeping teenager and smiled. He was grateful John offered up the suggestion first since he clearly had no intention letting the boy go home with his father tonight. However, part of him believed the good sheriff saw enough of Derek’s nakedness tonight and that was really his true goal of the evening – to get his nephew in bed and devour the beta. Oh well, it hardly mattered. Peter gets Stiles for the night so it’s a win win in his book either way. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Peter practically purred.

Once they approached the cars. Derek opened up the passenger door so Peter could put Stiles into the car. The boy hadn’t rustled out of his sleep since he had picked him up.

Once he got the boy bucked in, John came over and leaned into the car to place a chaste kiss on his son’s forehead. “Night kiddo.” There was no response except for a slight sigh. “Derek, do you need to get anything first?”

“I’m good. I plan to be naked the whole time.”

Of course, he would say that. “Okay, you two get out of here. I have an omega who would probably be more comfortable in a bed right now.” 

“Okay, thanks Peter. I had a good time tonight.”

“Welcome.” And he had a good time as well. “I’ll drop him off some time tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good.”

“Night Uncle Peter.” Derek stated with a sly smirk. Peter was well aware of how a good of evening his nephew was going to have with his alpha.

“Night brat.” 

 

Peter was grateful for the short drive home and the uneventful trek to the apartment. He really didn’t want to explain why he was a carrying a sleeping omega. It would be none of their business but he was sure there would be some rumors flying around so he was glad he didn’t run into any nosey neighbors. 

He was even able to skillfully take the key out of his pocket and unlock the apartment while still bridal style carrying Stiles. Peter even impressed himself with that maneuver. 

Shutting the door behind him with a kick of his shoe, Peter made his way to his bedroom. OJ was curled up on his bed and her ears twitched as the alpha entered the room.

He quickly pulled the covers back on the bed which finally caused the cat to move slightly and then placed the teen down on the mattress. The kid hadn’t even registered Peter carrying him this whole way but with the downward moment, his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment.

“Alpha…” The boy mewled quietly as he did grabby hands towards him.

“Yes, sweet boy. I’m here.” Peter couldn’t help but smile as he made quick work of the boy’s shoes and pants. He did want him to be comfortable. 

“Give me one more moment sweetheart.”

He wanted to take a leak and change really quickly before joining the boy in bed. He could have taken a piss in the woods but he always finds it somewhat awkward to left up a hind and let go so he usually waits until he is back in human form.

Peter strolled in the bathroom to take care of his business and to complete a little rinse of some dirt off his face and hands before retreating back into the bedroom. He then grabbed his sweats from the dresser and disposed of his current attire so he could wear more comfortable clothing. 

Once the articles were stashed in the hamper, Pete climbed in bed jostling OJ in the process but Stiles seemed undeterred once more. The kid was knocked out. Peter hummed and placed his arm around the boy and pulled him closer to his chest to become the big spoon. 

Nuzzling into the teen’s neck. Peter inhaled his essence and cooed. He still smelled of contentedness. Closing his eyes, Peter was surprised at how quickly he was able to drift off to slumber. 

 

When the morning sun woke Peter up, he opened his eyes to see Stiles staring at him sleepily. He briefly wondered how the long the boy had been awake. “Morning alpha.”

“Morning.” Peter stretched his toes. “Been awake long?”

“No, just enjoying the view.” The boy smiled as a blush crawled across his face. “Sorry about falling asleep last night.

Peter noted Stiles fragrance of cinnamon and honey was drifting into more of a sour odor. The alpha lifted his left hand to lightly caress the boy’s cheek. “It’s fine sweetheart.” He sensed the boy needed some reassurance for some reason. “My wolf was pleased that you felt comfortable enough to fall sleep in its presence.”

“Really?” The boy’s facial expression lit up exponentially and the cinnamon and honey scent were more pronounced once more. “I just felt…” He paused biting his lower lip. “Like I have been looking forward to this moment and then fell asleep. I was disappointed in myself and I didn’t want you to be upset or anything.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Peter leaned in and placed a chaste kiss the omega’s forehead. “I am not upset at all and you shouldn’t be either. As I mentioned, my wolf was very excited realizing how comfortable you were in it’s presence. It also showed a sign of trust so no need to worry.” 

Stiles smiled shyly. “Okay. Thanks alpha. So, we could do that again?”

“Of course, pumpkin. We can definitely have me shift for you again.” 

“Awesome.” The boy cooed as he nuzzled into Peter’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Maybe you could possibly howl or something next time.”

Peter chuckled into the teen’s hair. “We’ll see. I tend to be cautious when howling.” He doesn’t like alerting other wolves or even other people for that matter to where he is located. However, howling can feel rather feel liberating. 

“I understand. Maybe a quiet one? I would love to hear Peter Hale howl.”

Peter was sure he wouldn’t be able to disappoint the boy so he assumed one day he would howl for him in wolf form and…? “That’s it pumpkin.”

“What?” Stiles looked up through his long lashes.

“The name of the shelter. It’s perfect. I’ll call it Howlin Hale’s Haven.”

Stiles faced brimmed with joy. “Is perfect just like you. The animals are so lucky to have someone like you to look after them and of course come to their rescue.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Peter preened although he believed the omega beside him was perfect as well. He was one lucky alpha. “And I am lucky to have found you.”

The omega blushed. “Thank you alpha. Now can we cuddle some more?”

The boy asked as OJ jumped up the bed beginning to meow. She evidently had another plan but Peter was definitely willing to stay in bed and cuddle with the boy some more. She could wait to be fed. 

“I would love to do nothing more.” He pulled Stiles closer to his chest and breathed in the contentment wafting from the boy. 

Fuck, Peter and his wolf were happy. He knew life couldn’t get much better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys - up next is the Epilogue.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the end is here - it's rather bittersweet. I'm excited that I am able to bring this fun story to a close but also sad that I will be saying goodbye to these characters as well as you guys. I mean you guys have made this fic my most kudos, subscribed, amid hit work yet and I am so grateful for that so thanks bunches.
> 
> It has been so much fun writing these characters like this. And who would have thought so many of you would enjoy an alpha cock obsessed Derek with John? LOL. 
> 
> Enjoy thus long conclusion - there was so much I wanted to fit in here.

Epilogue 

24 Months Later

 

Stiles slowly walked into the apartment once Peter unlocked the door. His feet really hurt and didn’t help matters that they were already becoming swollen. Ugh – this was going to be a long ride. 

His mood lightened once he saw Greyson bound towards him. “Hey boy.” The omega squealed as the greyhound ran up and began licking his hand while he yipped happily. The puppy wasn’t quite full grown yet but he did almost reach Stiles waist and he was still short of the 50 pounds that he would probably grow into.

Stiles couldn’t help but giggle at the overgrown puppy as he heard Peter sigh beside him. The alpha loved the dog too but he really wanted something smaller – more of a teacup breed. He had mentioned that he didn’t want to compete with the real estate on his bed with a large dog. Stiles had insisted the dog would have his own bed and most nights Greyson does sleep on his doggy bed but there are occasions when Peter is relegated to the guest room. 

“He’ll probably need to be walked soon.” Peter grumbled under his breath but Stiles knew the alpha loved to walk the dog. Heck, he loved the dog and would do anything for the animal.

“Kay. My feet are killing me.” Stiles announced as he plopped onto the sofa and laid back. He stretched his legs out to rest his toes. “I shouldn’t have danced that much.”

He couldn’t help it though. He was so happy for his dad and Derek that he couldn’t help but go crazy on the dance floor during their wedding reception. The music was loud and it was just one big happy party. The songs just called to him and he couldn’t stop swaying his body. 

Peter chuckled. “You called that dancing? It was more like having a seizure.”

“Peter! You are being mean to your omega.” But he was totally right. He is not a dancer. He is more of a flailer but he still had fun.

The alpha bent down and slid Stiles shoes off his achy feet. “I’ll give you a foot massage pumpkin.”

“Thank you alpha.” 

Stiles relaxed more into the cushions as he felt Peter’s palm his arches and press along his toes. He was vaguely aware of Greyson taking a seat near the couch and OJ coming out of hiding to join the rest of the family. He was glad the both OJ and Greyson got along fabulously. The puppy will even let the cat lick his face and it is truly adorable. 

“Alpha…” The omega purred. Stiles sank further into his headspace but he knew he couldn’t stay there long since he knew his bladder wasn’t going to last forever. He drank way too many glasses of water at the wedding.

The wolf stopped messaging his feet and reached over to loosen Stiles tie and to pull his shirt out from his waist band.

“Hey, this suit cost a lot of money Try not to mess it up.”

“My money.” The alpha smirked.

Okay, that was true but he still wanted Peter to be gentle with the clothing. The shirt’s cotton was amazing to feel against his skin. 

“So, I think Scott and Allison had fun.” Especially since Allison caught the bouquet which signified, she would be the next to be married and yep Derek carried flowers down the aisle. The white and pink roses went beautifully with the beta’s skin tone. And the groom had looked really handsome as well as his dad of course. Both men had been impeccably dressed in their tuxedoes. 

“And Derek only like growled at Scotty once.” Scott and Stiles got a little too close during the electric slide and the beta wolf didn’t like that very much. It’s freaking adorable how possessive the wolf gets when alpha’s get too near Stiles. Sometimes the omega does it on purpose just to cause a rise out of the beta since it’s rather entertaining. Derek is just like a big guard dog and the omega can’t get enough of it.

The alpha quakily unbuttoned Stiles shirt to expose his nipples to the cool air. Shitake mushrooms, his nubs were extra sensitive right now. The slight change of temperature caused his nipples to feel electric.

Peter climbed on top of him and sucked on his right nipple as his hand slid down to Stiles stomach. He covered his tummy completely with his large palm. “Yes, he was relatively behaved.” Peter mumbled around Stiles left nipple. “And surprisingly he didn’t say anything embarrassing.” 

Stiles arched his back to try to gain some friction with his now hardened dick. He felt wetness seeping between his legs. “Alpha….” He moaned.

“Fuck, you taste so good. I can’t imagine how sweet and savory you’ll be once you start lactating.” 

Stiles groaned and moved his hand to rest on top of Peter’s. “The milk is supposed to be for the baby.” 

“There’ll be plenty to go around.”

The omega couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Peter was definitely leaning towards having more traditional characteristics of an alpha when it came to Stiles being pregnant. He was much more possessive and his providing instincts grew ten-fold but deep down, the teenager loved it. 

The wolf then moved to Stiles neck and nibbled on his claiming bite. Stiles thought he could cum just from that with the sensations that were running through his body. Heck, he briefly believed he could feel the baby move in his belly but he knew it was too early for that. He wasn’t that far along. 

Peter licked and nuzzled a little more which got Stiles more and more aroused but he his mind wandered anyway. “Peter?” 

“What is it pumpkin?” The alpha questioned as he pulled himself away from Stiles neck. 

“Do you think dad will be mad? He wanted me to wait longer until I got pregnant.” They hadn’t said anything to his dad or Derek yet. Both Peter and Stiles decided they wanted the others to enjoy their wedding and honeymoon first. However, the way Derek kept looking at Stiles at the reception, he assumed the wolf was catching a new scent or another faint heartbeat coming from Stiles.

Peter sighed for a moment. “You waited until you graduated high school but he maybe be a little disappointed that you haven’t started college but…” Peter continued before Stiles could interject. “I am positive he will be over the moon that he will be a grandpa.”

“That’s probably true. He’ll be happy knowing he’ll be a grandfather and Derek…” Stiles paused overthinking what he just said. His head even hurt for a moment. “Wait, what would Derek exactly be to the baby?” 

Peter laughed. “Hell, if I know. We’ll tell him to figure out the right relationship. That will befuddle him for the next few years.” 

The teen couldn’t help but laugh as well. It will be entertaining watching Derek trying to figure out how exactly he will be related to the baby. 

While Stiles was still trying to contain his giggles, there was a knock on the door that caused him to stop mid -laugh. 

“Young man? Are you in there Dale?”

Peter let out a deep sigh while Stiles smiled at the intrusion. “Mrs. Johnson, Derek hasn’t lived here for a while.” He called out to the woman. 

There was some quietness before the older neighbor began to speak once more. “That’s right. I forgot. If it’s not too much trouble, I could use some help. Penelope got out of her cage and scrambled under the bed. I can’t get down on the floor like I used to. “ 

“No problem.” Peter huffed as climbed off of Stiles. “Damn hamster thing.” He mumbled.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to tear you away from humping that adorable omega of yours.” 

Stiles eyes bulged out once those words left the neighbor’s mouth. 

“It’s fine.” The alpha grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “She probably just wants to check out my ass.”

“Can you blame her? You do have a nice butt.”

Peter grinned at the compliment. “You stay put brat. I’m not done with you.” He said in almost an alpha tone as he began his trek to the door.

“Peter, wait.” Stiles called out causing the older man to stop in tracks. “Don’t forget.” The omega side eyed the box that was on the end table.

The alpha rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he grumbled, “but if you tell Derek, I will withhold sex from you for a whole month.”

“Like you could go a whole month.” Stiles tamped down the urge to stick his tongue out to the other.

“Okay, then sex but you get no orgasms for a month.”

Stiles pouted and debated. It would be worth it either way. “Okay.”

The teen watched as Peter grab the box and pulled off the cover. He picked up the red cape carefully and swung it around onto his back. He then tied the two strings from the front around his neck. He swiveled around for a moment and Stiles was able to catch the embroidered letters SW standing for SuperWolf on the back of the cape. It was perfect. He and Derek had found the right burgundy red with soft cotton fabric. It taken awhile but it was worth it. The garment was pretty on Peter. 

“You look wonderful.”

The wolf smiled proudly. “Off to save another animal.” Peter turned and stuck his arms out in front of him pretending to fly. 

“My hero.” Stiles cooed loudly since he didn’t want Peter to hear the click of his camera going off on his phone.

He was so sending that pic Derek. No orgasms would be so worth it. 

 

3 Weeks Later

 

Stiles glanced over at his childhood bed and heard Peter gruff. “It won’t work. We both can’t physically fit in that bed especially if the damn dog nestles his way between us.”

The omega shrugged his shoulders. The alpha may have a point but they didn’t have a lot of options. The apartment was flooded and they didn’t know when it would be livable again. Peter already snubbed his nose at a hotel because of too many strangers’ scents assaulting his senses. “What do you want to do?” 

“Make do for now. If this will be a longer than I anticipate, we’ll invest in a bigger bed.”

“Okay. I hope Derek and dad don’t mind us crashing here.” 

They were on their way home now and were on an airplane earlier so Stiles couldn’t get in touch with them easily– okay, perhaps he was waiting to spring it on the other two. Surprise – you’re happily married now and your pregnant son and his alpha are going to be living with you for the foreseeable future. 

Peter chortled as he walked around Stiles old bedroom sidestepping boxes and Greyson. OJ already made a beeline to scramble under the bed and hasn’t been seen since. “I don’t think they’ll mind too much.”

Stiles hoped so and right on cue, he heard the front door opening. Here goes nothing. 

The others had barely put their luggage down as Stiles and Peter greeted them at the stairs. “Hey……. Dad and Derek. Good honeymoon, I hope.”

“Stiles. Peter.” His dad said in a surprised tone. “You two wanted to be here to see us when we got home?” 

“Yup.” Stiles popped the p and smiled.

“Okay.” His dad didn’t sound too convinced.

Derek shook his head in disbelief. Stupid werewolf probably sensed Stiles wasn’t being completely truthful. “Uncle Peter?” The beta questioned.

“Okay.” The alpha turned to Stiles with an arched eyebrow. “Our apartment flooded and we need a place to stay.”

Stiles dad looked between Stiles and Peter. He couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or not. The teen decided to break the silence before his dad could object if he was planning to. “And I promise to keep OJ away from you since you are allergic to cats.” 

“Wait, your allergic to cats John? You didn’t have any reactions to the one you petted at the pet store that one day.”

The alpha elbowed the younger beta in his ribs.” Derek…” He mumbled under his breath irritatingly.

“Oh my God Dad! Seriously? You lied to me?” 

“Stiles, you couldn’t even take care a plant and when you were eight, you wouldn’t stop talking about getting a damn cat so I had to do something.” 

That was fair but really? “Dad… still.” 

“Look on the bright side pumpkin, now OJ will have free reign of the house.” 

Stiles grumbled. “I guess so.”

“So….” His dad dragged the word out for an eternity. “Anything else you would like to share with the old man?” 

Yep, Derek figured it out and told his dad. Stiles shuffled his feet and intermingled his fingers together. He felt Peter wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer. “Yea, so I’m pregnant but I guess you guys already had your suspicions.”

“Sure did. Thought you two were going to wait a little longer. You barely have graduated high school.” 

“Well…” In their defense, they did wait until after he graduated barely but still. And Peter, his alpha is so intoxicating and Stiles didn’t really think it would take the first time he came off birth control. “Guess Peter really does have super sperm.” The omega laughed. 

The response did warrant a chuckle from the others. “Congratulations John, you’re going to be a grandpa.”

Stiles dad beamed once Peter said that and he immediately grabbed for Stiles. “Come here kiddo.” Stiles was pulled into a tight embrace with his alpha father. “I am happy for you. Happy for both you and Peter.”

The teen was able to relax more. He was a little nervous how his dad might take the news since he assumed, he wanted Stiles to get some college courses in first. “Thanks dad.” Stiles sighed into the older man’s chest and then let go of the hug. 

“And Derek,” Peter injected. “Congrats as well. You have a couple of years to figure out what the relationship you are to the baby.” 

Peter hadn’t wasted anytime bringing that up.

Derek’s face went from a smile to confusion in a matter of seconds. It was quite hysterical watching the beta playing with the different names through his head. “Um John, will I be a grandpa or a cousin?”

Stiles dad scrubbed his hand over his face and grumbled, ‘fuck if I know. We’ll figure it out later.” 

And then it hit the omega suddenly – the nausea seemingly coming out of nowhere. “Excuse me.” Stiles eked out as he made a mad dash to the bathroom where the toilet would be waiting to receive his insides. 

He made it in time and bowed down to the porcelain God as he retched. The sensation was yucky as he felt lunch from earlier being regurgitated. He heaved a few mores times and then felt Peter’s hand for reassurance rubbing circles on his back. Oh, this was going to suck if he was going to keep getting sick.

Once Stiles assumed, he was done tossing his cookies, he crawled over to the sink and rinsed out his mouth. 

Peter was still at his back so Stiles sunk into his touch. Peter somehow scrunched down to sit n the floor and pulled Stiles on his lap as he continued with soothing caresses. “Are you okay sweetheart?” 

He just threw up n the toilet and his stomach was still rumbling. “Better but I feel like this alien being growing inside of me is just toying with me right now. It’s just getting ready to wreck more havoc on my body with all its poking and prodding that will happen.” And he wanted to add – you did this to me alpha with your stupid super sperm but he refrained. It did take two to tango and he had happily spread his legs open and said ‘breed me alpha’ at the time. 

“Holy hell.” Derek called out from where he was now standing at the door to the bathroom. His arms were crossed with his brows knitted. “I thought Uncle Peter got you pregnant, not an alien?” He bit his tongue and paused. “And you are seriously okay with that Uncle Peter?”

“For the love of ..” Peter growled. “Get out Derek. Out now!”

“Come on Derek.” Stiles dad interjected as he tugged at Derek’s elbow. “I am jet lagged so let’s leave these two for a bit.” 

The beta looked at his alpha and rumpled his nose. “What’s that?”

“I’m tired from the airplane ride and want to go lie down for a bit.” His father insisted. 

“Oh, well. I can wake you up if you want.”

Peter sneered as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Out now you nitwit!”

“Fine, we’re going. Geesh.” Derek almost sounded offended. “But we’ll have to talk later about the alien baby.” 

Stiles leaned back more into Peter and stifled a laugh. The floor couldn’t be comfortable for his alpha but he was happy not moving right now so he hoped it wasn’t too bad.

He watched the wolf scroll through his phone. “What are you doing?” 

“Rethinking the hotel option.”

Stiles placed his hand on Peter’s to get him to stop. “It’s fine. We’re pack.” And honestly, the beta makes him laugh. And he would prefer to stay closer to family right now especially since he is with child. 

“Are you sure? He can be rather insufferable.” He grumbled. “I mean, an alien baby, really?”

This time Stiles did let out a laugh and felt the wolf’s chest rumble slightly as well. And then almost immediately, he heard his dad groan out from upstairs. “Yes, baby, right there. Just like that for daddy. Feels so good.”

“Oh my God! I’m never going to be able to unhear that.” Stiles was ready to puke once more into the toilet. And really? How did they get to that point so quickly? Boy, they work fast. 

Peter held his phone up in Stiles line of vision. “Change your mind?”

“Shut up.” The omega nuzzled further into Peter. “You know, this is how we met. You holding me on the ground. Taking care of me.” 

The alpha placed a kiss on the top of the omega’s head. “it was a scary day seeing you get hurt but it was also the best day ever since I met the omega of my dreams.”

Stiles laughed out loud. “Dude, you already knocked me up. You don’t have to sweet talk me anymore.” 

The alpha snaked his arm around Stiles and placed his right-hand covering Stiles stomach. “You’re as much of a brat as my nephew.”

“Speaking of, I don’t hear them right now.”

“Probably cause your father shoved his big alpha cock down my nephew’s throat.” 

The omega turned around to glare at Peter. “Seriously Peter?” Did the wolf really want him to yack again?

“Sorry pumpkin.” He laughed so he couldn’t truly be that remorseful. “Let’s you get you someplace more comfortable.”

“Always will love my hero.”

“Always will love my sweet omega.”

The alpha helped Stiles off the floor and it felt good to be standing once more. “You know later, I could pull some noises from you to get them back.” 

Stiles snickered. “Do you really think I am going to want your big alpha cock anywhere near me anytime soon?”

“It is rather irresistible.” Peter smirked and the teen knew he was right. He might feel nauseous now but he was almost positive he would yearn for his alpha’s cock once more and fairly often. 

“Don’t let that thought go to your head too much. Can we go just go cuddle now?” Cuddles and snuggles were still the best thing in the world.

“Certainly, sweetheart as long as that damn dog isn’t sprawled out on your bed, we can cuddle as much as you want.” 

Peter led Stiles back up to his childhood room. The overgrown puppy was actually on the floor next to the bed and Stiles saw one orange paw sticking out from underneath the bed. He assumed OJ was slowly feeling out her surroundings.

The omega towed off his shoes and crawled into bed. Peter followed suit and immediately wrapped his arm around Stiles to make him the little spoon. The wolf tugged him closer to his chest. 

“Despite the living situation, I’m so happy right now.” Peter mumbled into the back of Stiles head. “You make me happy.”

“Me too.” Stiles sighed. “Love you.” 

Peter palmed Stiles tummy which he loves to do all the time now even though there is not much of a bulge at this point, ‘love you too.”

It may be a long eight months with being pregnant and hearing his dad and Derek having sex all the time but Stiles can take comfort in the fact that he will be right where he always will want to be – with his alpha, his hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp - that's all she wrote folks. As I wrote at the beginning I will miss these guys terribly but maybe one day I'll revisit them. 
> 
> I imagine Stiles and Peter remain living with John and Derek. I see Stiles bitching about being pregnant the whole time as Derek continues to make his nitwit comments. LOL Poor John and Peter.
> 
> As I mentioned a few chapters back, I was struggling writing. I feel a little better but still need to take a step back, On that note, I am totally addicted to posting works on here so I have a feeling it won't be too long until I am back (you guys do feed that addiction). I already am toying with another Steter omagaverse work. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks again guys. Love you all darlings.


End file.
